El método: Shiva
by KitsuneEri
Summary: 3 parte (final): Harry está herido y frente al rechazo, prefiere enfocar su mente únicamente en capturar a La Cabeza detrás del tráfico de pociones, pero involucrarse y revelar las implicancias del caso, sólo provocará que tambaleen las certezas y deseos de Malfoy.
1. Shiva I

¡Hola nuevamente, a mi gente favorita!

Por fin nos encontramos con la tercera y última parte de esta historia, pero antes de comenzar, unas aclaraciones: a diferencia de las dos partes anteriores, que poseían una narración bastante lineal, ésta es un poco "desordenada" con respecto a las temporalidades y perspectivas. Espero que estos saltos no les resulten difíciles o… ¿aburridos?, pero todo es con el propósito de explicitar las intenciones de los personajes y de la historia.

Y por supuesto, tengo que agradecer todos sus comentarios no sólo en el capítulo colgado anteriormente, sino durante todo el proceso de publicación de esta historia. Me hacen sentir responsable de actualizar cada fin de semana, a pesar de que el trabajo me provoca lanzarme de un puente. ¡Muchas gracias!

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Shiva I**

El tercer Dios de la _Trimurti_ : si _Brahma_ es el Dios creador del universo y _Vishnú_ el Dios que lo Preserva, _Shiva_ es el Dios que lo destruye. Pero hay que saber interpretarlo, ya que a pesar de su identidad como destructor, es el Dios más benevolente y sus devotos creen que puede dar muchas bendiciones, tanto materiales como espirituales, a cambio de poco.

Del mismo modo como sucede con los otros dos Dioses que lo acompañan, _Shiva_ tiene varias encarnaciones benignas las cuales comparte con _Durga_ , así como formas malignas que comparte junto a _Kali_ , ambas encarnaciones de su consorte eterna _Parvati_. Del mismo modo, conocidos son sus tres hijos: _Aiapa_ , _Karttikeya_ y _Ganesha_.

En su iconografía, tradicionalmente se describe a _Shiva_ en aptitud de meditación, como un _Yogui_ omnisciente. Al cual se le representa como un hombre de piel azul y cuatro brazos, sosteniendo en sus manos y decorando sus vestimentas con infinidad de objetos, como el collar de cobra, la media luna en sus cabellos, el tambor, el tridente, entre otros, cada uno con un símbolo y una histórica relacionada.

Es habitual que _Shiva_ también sea adorado en su representación anicónica de _Lingam_ o "falo".

* * *

Esa mañana _Changuna Kaur_ había llamado a todas las mujeres para las sagradas oraciones a _Sati_ en el Templo _Matangesvara_. Mientras tanto, las novicias tendrían que dedicarse a las labores de limpieza en el _Kandariya Maharev_ , _Varaha_ , _Nandi_ y _Devi Jagadambi_. En su caso, tendría que barrer desde el gran salón hasta la entrada del Templo mayor a Shiva.

Sabiendo que hacia el mediodía haría un infernal calor del cual todavía no se acostumbraba, Draco había salido fuera de su habitación junto a las demás mujeres y se había encaminado hacia sus deberes. Ciertamente su proactividad y su silenciosa dedicación, habían sido uno de los motivos por los cuales _Changuna Kaur_ lo había aceptado en el Templo, a pesar de ser un hombre. Muchas otras novicias, menos serviles y más ruidosas, habían tardado apenas semanas en ser devueltas a sus casas con el sentimiento de deshonrosa inadecuación.

Así también, el hombre había tenido que aceptar bastantes incomodidades para ser aceptado por la rigurosa mujer: aunque el hecho de dormir en un catre áspero, en una habitación oscura y alejada de los espacios comunes de las demás devotas, estar obligado a usar un sari y tener que realizar actividades domésticas; eran un paraíso después de vivir en la choza de _Ahsan_ , durante meses. Debía agradecer la comida variada, el techo adecuado, el agua accesible y los frescos Templos de oración durante las agobiantes horas de calor. Sin contar con que una vez al mes, eran las novicias quienes debían ir por los suministros del Templo hasta la ciudad más cercana.

Lo cual significaba la posibilidad de contactar con la comunidad mágica de India, adquirir una varita y tal vez enviarle una lechuza a su madre, para que fuera por él o le envíe dinero y lograr salir del país.

En ese momento, Draco levanta la vista y observa la enorme estatua de Shiva. Ya lo conoce tan bien. El Dios masculino que dentro de la _Trimurti_ simboliza la destrucción, pero también es la bondad y el dador de la felicidad.

Su imagen es siempre imponente, maduro, sereno y viril, su piel azulada cubierta de cenizas, sus cuatro brazos poderosos, luciendo el tercer ojo en medio de su frente y acompañado de su montura: el toro. Retiene la impetuosidad del Ganges sobre su cabeza y su cabello enmarañado representa el viento, posee una media luna en su cabeza como símbolo de su dominación sobre el astro y el tiempo, las tres líneas del _Vibhuti_ en su frente como coronación de su inmortalidad, una serpiente enrolla su garganta como recuerdo de su sacrificio al beber veneno para salvar a la humanidad y el collar de semillas de _Rudra_ son los símbolos de la medicina. El sonido del tambor en una de sus manos es el origen de la palabra y el lenguaje universal, mientras que el tridente en otra, representa las tríadas en su poder: el pasado, el presente y el futuro; la creación, la mantención y la destrucción; el espíritu, la mente y el cuerpo. Posee una piel de tigre, porque Shiva está más allá de cualquier fuerza. Posee una piel de elefante, porque está más allá de todo orgullo y una piel de venado, porque está más allá de toda mente.

Mentiría si dijera que no está acostumbrado a ese nuevo mundo, a esa sobriedad, a esa simplicidad, a esa tranquilidad, como tiempo muerto en un espacio indefinido. La tierra volando junto al viento, la aridez, los árboles toscos y las sinuosas llanuras hasta donde se pierde su mirada. El aroma arcilloso en el aire, en el sudor de las personas, en las ropas secándose al sol. No hay nada que le recuerde a Inglaterra, ni a Francia o Italia. No hay nada que le recuerde la elegancia de los museos, la espléndida vanidad de su arquitectura, el regodeo romántico de sus lenguas o el gimnasio detrás de los cuerpos de adonis, en los hombres con los cuales compartió una noche.

En India la vida común es dura, es agridulce, pero en ese momento de su vida, Draco lo prefiere así.

Parece vivir otra vida, donde la magia es innecesaria, donde los límites entre los magos y los muggles parecen diluidos, donde la vida es menos pretenciosa y donde la inmensidad es palpable en la bastedad del paisaje, en la congoja provocada por su propia insignificancia. Ya no puede ser engreído cuando no es nadie, ni egoísta cuando no tiene nada, o mal intencionado cuando él termina siendo el único perjudicado.

En ese mundo lejano, donde nadie lo conoce, no tiene motivos para ser orgulloso o arrogante. Esta desvestido de todo pasado. Como un hombre nuevo.

Con gesto solemne se inclina y barre a los pies de la estatua. Sabe que muy probablemente su madre todavía no se dé cuenta que su hijo esta "perdido" en algún lugar, porque desde casi un año que se ha separado de ella y en ese tiempo, sólo le ha escrito una carta y fue cuando todavía estaba en Grecia, casi al inicio de su viaje. Tal vez por eso sentía que quedarse allí por más o menos tiempo, no le importaba realmente.

El sonido de metal contra el suelo de piedra, hizo ecos profundos en la amplitud de la estancia. Con las fibras de hierba de su escoba, rescató una moneda oculta en una esquina: la ofrenda de un devoto. "Nunca tomarás más de lo que necesitas", se dijo y dejó la pieza de metal junto a los pies del Dios.

- _Gulzar_ …- escuchó a la entrada del Templo, en donde vio aproximarse a _Gopal_. El rubio ya estaba acostumbrado a responder a ese nombre, _Gulzar_ "Jardín de flores", a todos les resultaba más fácil de pronunciar y también estaba el hecho de que la mayoría parecía creer que una rareza como él, un hombre con energía _Shakti_ , era tan digno de admirar como un jardín bien arreglado. Aunque algunas veces, el rubio pensaba que era una forma irrisoria de referirse a él.

Draco le sonrió, mientras lo veía caminar hacia el interior de la estancia, sus sandalias habían quedado junto a las puertas y sus pies desnudos apenas producían un susurro quedo contra la piedra lisa y fría del suelo. _Gopal_ le respondió con su sonrisa habitual, esa que había encantado a más de una novicia.

Era un hombre inusualmente alto para el promedio de la población, pero aun así ambos compartían casi la misma estatura; era delgado pero en su cuerpo se dibujaban perfectamente los músculos de una vida habituada al trabajo físico. Provenía de una familia de campesinos que residían cerca de los Templos de _Khajuraho_ , su padre devoto de Shiva, había bautizado a su primogénito como _Gopal_ "protector del buey" en alusión a la montura del Gran Dios de la Destrucción y con ello, fue entregado como sirviente al Templo a cambio de una vida colmada de las abundancias que el Dios les quisiera regalar.

Actualmente, _Gopal_ a veces se encargaba de operar como guía para los turistas, de cuidar de los animales y en la mantención de los Templos, así como una vez al mes, llevaba a las novicias a comprar víveres en un pequeño camioncito.

La diferencia entre ambos, es que _Gopal_ era sólo un sirviente y Draco era un devoto, podía participar en los sacrificios, en las oraciones y más importante que eso, podría contraer "matrimonio" ritual con Shiva. Otra de las diferencias era que _Gopal_ podía usar ropas occidentales, en cambio las únicas prendas masculinas que el rubio podía usar, eran unos cortos pantaloncillos de algodón y una camiseta bajo el sari.

Por el contrario, Draco había encontrado en el hombre a su compañero perfecto para las actividades tántricas y mientras _Gopal_ le traducía los escritos en sanscrito, él le permitía ser la parte dominante durante el coito.

-¿Ya terminaron las oraciones?- le preguntó, el hombre negó antes de responder.

-No, pero quería pedirte que hablaras con _Changuna_ , necesito ir a casa. El verano trajo las polillas y mi padre está preocupado de perder el cultivo de sorgo.-

-¿Polillas?-

-Sí, todos tendremos que ayudar a cosechar. Incluso _Mayur_ vendrá a casa durante el fin de semana.- suspiró. –Más de la mitad del sorgo es para vender, sin él mis hermanos no podrán pagar el colegio para el próximo año.-

-Disculpa, pero ¿esa polilla sólo afecta al sorgo?- preguntó rápidamente. Seguro que el hombre querría marcharse pronto, pero Draco necesitaba saber cuál era el rango de alcance de una plaga como esa.

-Las mujeres han estado viniendo a entregar ofrendas y a las oraciones de la tarde… este verano ha sido muy seco,- niega con un gesto lamentable, -es probable que la polilla ataque los frutos y los brotes de los cultivos que estén a su alcance, trigo, arroz, yute, lo que tenga a mano.-

-¿Y no tienen nada para deshacerse de la peste?- para ese tipo de cosas usaban pesticidas, ¿no?

-A muchos no les gusta usar ese tipo de químicos, en el caso del algodón, no se puede usar cuando está abierto o se los rechazarán en las fábricas. Con el sorgo, se mancha o se quema y para la extensión del cultivo de mi padre, sería costoso.- Draco suspiró y entonces miró hacia la entrada. El sol parecía brillante y caluroso al otro lado de la puerta.

-Entonces tengo que ir con Ahsan.- sus cultivos eran pequeños, ya que sólo significaban el sustento para su familia y animales, por el resto del año. Si tenía problemas, el viejo hombre no tendría forma de convocar a sus hijos mayores y serían muy pocas manos trabajando para la cosecha. Apenas tendría a su mujer y a los pequeños _Kunal_ y _Vasanti_.

-Puedo llevarte.-

-Hablaré con _Nanda_ , le pediré que le avise a _Changuna Kaur_ que nos tuvimos que ir y que no regresaremos en unos días. Ella entenderá.- _Gopal_ asintió y ambos salieron del Gran Templo de Shiva.

Con la urgencia de la salida, el rubio sólo alcanzó a meter una muda de ropa occidental dentro de su bolsa y de paso por las cocinas separó en dos fuentes _Yalebis_ y _Naan_ con curry. Uno para _Ahsan_ y otro para la familia de _Gopal_. Pronto ambos estuvieron en camino.

Como lo había esperado, Draco no vio a nadie cuando llegó hasta la choza del anciano. Por el contrario, la sensación de vida provenía más allá de la pequeña edificación, más allá de los plataneros, hacia el fondo de la propiedad. Avanzando por los matorrales y la pequeña huerta de la casa, escuchó el característico ladrido de _Pushpa_ y antes de darse cuenta, delante de él saltaba la pequeña perra de corto pelo castaño y ojos cafés. Después escuchó las risas de los niños y el murmullo de la conversación de los adultos. El rubio había sentido la urgencia de la situación, pero una vez que estuvo allí, lo que vio fue completa tranquilidad.

Delante de sus ojos, como en una nostálgica imagen campestre, exótica, veraniega y casi inalcanzable, pudo distinguir al viejo hombre con su _dhoti_ azul y su camiseta occidental, mientras cortaba las espigas del sorgo y las dejaba dentro de un canasto. A su lado se encontraba uno de los hijos mayores del vecino y un poco más atrás, la mujer de _Ahsan_ , _Sudarshana_ , junto a sus dos revoltosos pequeños. _Pushpa_ saltando entre los canastos, tirando del bajo de los pantalones de _Kunal_ y correteando entre los niños y Draco. Ida y regreso, ida y regreso.

No necesitó moverse, ni hablar, ni llamar la atención de nadie, porque en un presentimiento, el viejo levantó la cabeza y lo miró, fue entonces que el rubio pudo ver el brillo de la alegría, de la familiaridad y el reencuentro. Una calidez que sólo Narcissa le había mostrado. Y de algún modo, se sintió en casa.

Pasó toda la semana ayudando a _Ahsan_ con la cosecha: cortando espigas de sorgo, arroz y lentejas, y amarrándolos en fardos para secar. Cortando caña, desenterrando unas pequeñas patatas del suelo árido y limpiando las plantas de berenjena. Cuando se vio con las manos heridas, encallecida y con tierra bajo las uñas, sintió la verdadera ausencia de su varita y de la magia en sí. La pomadas de Madame Pomfrey, las pociones de su padrino, su escoba nimbus, los encantamientos locomotor y los invocadores. Habría sido fácil decir " _Accio_ patata" y tal vez se habrían ahorrado todo un día de trabajo. Tal vez.

¿Sería correcto quedarse el resto de su vida alejado de su mundo, negando la presencia de la magia fluyendo en su interior? Porque puede sentirla, puede percibir la magia en el interior de su cuerpo como nunca antes.

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que había dejado la casa de _Ahsan_ e ingresado como "novicia" a los Templos de _Khajuraho_. No era mucho tiempo realmente, pero en las noches cuando el trabajo ya había terminado y todos se disponían a descansar, el anciano se le acercaba y le hablaba sobre diferentes cosas, mirándolo con intensidad, con esos penetrantes ojos llenos de sabiduría. Casi como un _Legeremantico_ escudriñando en su mente y su espíritu, en todos los resquicios de su existencia.

Cuando la emergencia ya hubo pasado y el rubio emprendiera el regreso al Templo, el viejo se le acercó con una tela doblada entre las manos y sin decir nada, la guardó dentro de su bolsa, junto a su cepillo de dientes, la camiseta, el pantaloncillo de algodón y el sari que todavía no quería usar.

Sintiendo el resquemor del acto definitivo, Draco escuchó al hombre despedirse con las amables palabras de un padre, con agradecimiento y calidez, para luego apretarle los brazos con un gesto suave y más significativo de lo que habría esperado. Se sintió casi como un abrazo, como estrecharse mutuamente, una primera y última vez. Después se despidió de _Sudarshana_ , de _Kunal_ , de _Vasanti_ e incluso de _Pushpa_.

No pudo aguantar hasta llegar al Templo y Draco revisó su bolsa apenas subió al autobús rural. La tela no parecía tener nada de importante, estaba hecha de algodón color hueso y bordes de hilo oscuro, pero en su interior, entre sus pliegues apenas suavizados, descubrió sus perdidos lentes de sol y su varita.

* * *

No quería verlo. No quería mirarlo a la cara, ni que sus ojos le respondieran sus gestos. No quería. Ya no esperaba nada de él, salvo la vergüenza de ser despreciado. Regresar a casa había resultado ser todo un desastre, incomodidad y resentimiento flotando en el aire a su alrededor. El recuerdo de Draco, la presencia de Colin y el sentimiento de ser inadecuado. Una burla a sus deseos, una desestimación a sus intenciones, a su voluntad; como un destino al cual no le importa su opinión. Todo parecía una lucha sin sentido.

Unas manos que no eran las deseadas le habían despojado de la ropa húmeda y alentado a Kreacher a preparar un baño caliente, el viejo elfo se había movido con desgana, mientras el chico le insistía con un: "¿Qué sucedió ahora?", reiterativo. "Harry dime, ¿qué pasó?", incesante, taladrando su cabeza de la misma forma como el frío había taladrado su cuerpo y las palabras del rubio le habían perforado otro lugar, uno mucho más sensible. Draco. Draco. Era el nombre que dolía en su corazón.

Por eso, esa mañana no había querido aparecerse por el Cuartel, por el contrario hizo todo el papeleo y los preparativos para sacar a Brahms de confinamiento y finalmente, convocar a su División directamente en la sala de interrogatorios.

Cuando todos hubieron llegado dio las directrices de la siguiente acción, pero sin interacciones innecesarias. Todo fue adusto e impersonal.

-Travers y Weasley, vayan por Brahms.- indicó con voz seria y apretada, mientras observaba la ficha de identificación que habían elaborado del hombre, desde el momento de su detención. Hacia el final del pergamino se encontraban las firmas de los dos aurores que se habían encargado de impedir que el sujeto pudiese pegar un ojo durante los últimos dos días. –Finnigan y Malfoy, harán el interrogatorio.- declaró, aun cuando todos sabían que ese sería el procedimiento obvio.

Tal vez fuese su necesidad de mantener el control de todo su entorno, o al menos de aparentar su dominio. Simular que estaba bien.

-Bien.- Ron había estado mirando a su compañero y jefe de División, sabiendo que algo no iba bien. Quizás era el caso y alguna reunión desagradable con Robards. Quizás era el extraño hecho de que se dirigiera al Slytherin como Malfoy y no lo mirara a los ojos, como habitualmente hacía. Esas brillantes miradas de hombre enamorado, de inalterable devoción romántica chorreándole por los ojos y todo su cuerpo.

Algo había sucedido y no haría falta mucho tiempo para que todos se dieran cuenta: como Seamus, que ya había fruncido el ceño, mientras los observaba con mirada escrutadora.

Sea como fuere, el pelirrojo codeó a su compañero y ambos salieron en busca del sangre pura.

-¿Alguna recomendación?- preguntó el irlandés, con cierta necesidad. Harry Potter nunca había sido un derroche de aptitudes comunicativas y por cierto que era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero nunca le había parecido tan distante y apático como ahora. Aun cuando lo más extraño, es que ya no andaba por ahí, paseándose con ese "aire apocalíptico" alrededor suyo.

-No.-

Entonces Draco aprieta sus labios e intenta mirar hacia otro lugar, entretener su mirada y sus pensamientos lejos de aquella ridícula esperanza de encontrar al Harry de las semanas anteriores. Ese que se paraba a su lado y buscaba que sus ojos se encontraran por cualquier motivo, ese que lo tocaba con gesto espontáneo y casi como si fuese un acto normal para los dos, como se toca a un amigo, a un familiar o a un amante. Casi esperaba escuchar su murmullo suave, junto a su oído, diciéndole que tenga cuidado, que no se confíe con Brahms, que no se arriesgue otra vez. Casi puede adivinar el comportamiento del hombre con quien había compartido esos últimos meses.

Por el contrario, su mirada ve a un Harry que lo ignora, que esconde cualquier sensibilidad tras el profesionalismo. Que no lo busca. Que tal vez ya no le interese estar a su lado. El Harry que sería, si ambos no se hubiesen dado aquella "oportunidad". Un Griffindor que odia a los Slytherin. Un Potter que odia a los Malfoy.

Seamus los mira a ambos, como el espectador de una telenovela. Bufa y se aguanta un suspiro, cuando lo comprende casi todo. No dirá que Malfoy es la pareja perfecta para El-niño-que-vivió-dos-veces, ya que indefectiblemente para el irlandés y su educación muggle basado en el catolicismo ortodoxo, donde hombre y mujer eran la base de la familia. Aunque, debía reconocer que en el mundo mágico todo parecía ser bastante "flexible", como hombres y veelas, licántropos y mujeres, centauros y banshees, gnomos y mujeres, elfos y calcetines, etc. ¡Pero!, podía comprender que esa rubia serpiente era lo que su amigo necesitaba para ser feliz.

El ruido al otro lado del muro de observación y la entrada de dos hombres casi arrastrando a un tercero, les dieron la pauta para comenzar con el interrogatorio.

* * *

-Brahms.- saludó el irlandés, apenas ingresó a la sala.

-¿Otra vez?- respondió el hombre, con una risa oscura y burlona, a pesar de sus ojeras y el cansancio que se veía en su rostro. Su cuerpo parecía vacilar tembloroso, sobre el asiento. –Pensé que se habían cansado de fallar, de obtener siempre la misma respuesta: nada.-

-Sabes que nos gusta ir probando, cada cierto tiempo.- sonríe el Griffindor y entonces toma asiento frente al sujeto, abriendo la carpeta de la investigación delante suyo, como si hubiera algo interesante en ella, como si hubiera un propósito y no fuera sólo una simulación para presionar un poco más a su mente estresada y falto de descanso.

Era probable que Brahmns quisiera continuar con la mofa, destilar veneno con la única arma que todavía podía usar contra esos aurores, pero antes de poder decir nada más, vio a cierto rubio entrar por la puerta. La sensación de estar viendo a otro hombre, muy parecido a él, lo congeló en su asiento.

-El hijo de Lucius Malfoy.- pronunció y su rostro fue surcado por gestos de desagrado.

-Señor Brahms.- el rubio lo observó, no recordaba haberlo visto antes, pero el hombre parecía reconocerlo perfectamente. Tal vez era uno de los "amigos" del bueno de Lucius.

De hecho, Simon Brahms debía tener la edad de Lucius o quizás más, poseía una abundante y muy enmarañada cabellera castaña rojiza y pequeños ojos café. Tenía una boca grande, a pesar de que sus labios eran pequeños y delgados, casi como si ambos pertenecieran a personas distintas y la disparidad de ambos atributos tuvieran el único propósito de insinuar sus blancos y enormes dientes.

-Escuchamos el rumor de que habías regresado, que estabas en el Ministerio, pero pensé que estarías haciendo algo más digno. No siendo el perro de los aurores.- sus palabras se arrastraban y destilaban el desprecio de ver a un sangre pura cooperando con los hombres que habían derrocado a Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. -¿Te tiran huesos cuando obedeces?-

-No quisiera discrepar con usted, pero es difícil pensar en la dignidad cuando se vive como un forajido y trabaja junto a un "Perdiguero".- Brahms gruñó quedo y miró hacia Finnigan tan sólo el tiempo suficiente, antes de enfrentar nuevamente al rubio. Sus ojos eran dos bloques de piedra. –Ahora a lo que vinimos.- indicó Draco y sacó de su bolsito de cuero un pequeño vial y un pañuelo. De igual forma como lo hiciera con Roukin, extendió en el ambiente un agradable aroma a Espliego, a comodidad forzada y recuerdos obligados. –Quiero que me mire durante todo el proceso.- y eso no era una petición.

-La _Legeremancia_ no funciona… ¿no te lo han dicho?-

-No voy a usar la _Legeremancia_ , sólo una lectura superficial.- sonrió. –Sólo necesito traer las palabras a flote.-

-¿Qué palabras?- el hombre se replegó inmediatamente. Sí, sus ojos eran piedra fría y cruel, pero lucían inesperadamente intimidados y fijos en la plateada mirada de su interlocutor.

No era _Legeremancia_ , pero se acercaba lo suficiente. No era nada tan profundo o invasivo, pero lograba tocar aquella zona limítrofe para incitar a los recuerdos y provocar las reacciones. Con tan sólo murmurar las palabras, el rubio podría tirar de los hilos hasta desentrañar ese tejido de protecciones y misterios. La Cabeza podría estar resguardándose bajo encantamientos de censura y manipulación, podría creer que su método era infalible y su cerebro superior, pero la mente de sus seguidores era vulnerable y quebrarlos era posible. Draco estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

-La clave del encantamiento de censura.- el hombre lo miraba directamente a los ojos, impávido. Analítico. Si en algún momento Brahms pensó que el rubio estaba mintiendo o hablando de otra "palabra", ya podía darse por equivocado. Ambos lo sabían. Ambos podían sentir la sensación del reconocimiento hacia el fondo de sus cabezas. Allí, lejano, oculto, pero presente. -¿Él obligó el encantamiento sobre su mente o fue una solicitud voluntaria, para protegerlo?-

El hombre tan sólo mantuvo el silencio. Seguramente no podía responder o el _Veritaserum_ ya lo habría forzado. ¿Habría en su comentario algún rastro que delatara a La Cabeza? ¿Era capaz de tanto para cuidar su espalda o era algún tipo de acuerdo de protección mutua?

-Protector, ¿eh? ¿Cómo _Kalen_ , el que posee las llaves del Reino?- indicó, pero el hombre no hizo mayor gesto que tragar saliva. –¿No lo recuerda de la Historia de la Magia? ¿Del orgullo sangre pura?- su respiración era profunda e intensa, quizás inquietante, pero su rostro se mantenía quieto. –Sé que escucha el sonido de los cascos sobre la tierra, los granians, los jinetes.- y esta vez el hombre apretó los labios. Los escuchaba, de la misma forma como el rubio había sentido el conocido sonido del tropel en la mente de Roukin. Los jinetes de _Kalen_ iban de caza. – _In Kalen equites_.-

-¿Qué pretendes… asqueroso amante de muggles?- se agitó en su asiento, moviéndose adelante y atrás, pero sus ojos continuaban sobre los del rubio. Sólo por precaución, Seamus tomó su varita.

-¿Latín, cierto?-

-No… no eras digno para Él.- el rubio sonrió, ante el burdo intento de ofensa, de despiste. -… de nuestro Señor.-

-Algo que compartían tú Señor y _Kalen_ , era el gusto por el fuego.- insinuó. –Al principio los jinetes sólo amedrentaban a la gente encendiendo hogueras en la noche, alrededor de los poblados, cerca de las casas y en los cerros, a lo lejos se distinguían pequeños puntos de luz incandescente. _Ignis nocte_. _Iudex ignis_. _Punitorem ignis_.-

Draco sabía que la forma de su método era riesgoso, ya que debía enunciar todo lo que sabía sobre el protagonismo de _Kalen_ en la Historia de la Magia, desde que había sido poseedor de las llaves del Reino, hasta que silenciosa y clandestinamente había reunido aquel grupo de magos y brujas disidentes, que habían recorrido Gran Bretaña causando terror.

El mago a quien habían encomendado las llaves de todo lo que era valioso en el Reino, había repudiado las decisiones que _Mael_ el Príncipe del Mundo mágico, había adoptado para mantener la paz dentro del Reino. Aquel que había cedido al clamor popular al aceptar _Niall_ como El Campeón, un mago sin clase, ni herencia, ni dinero o posesiones y cuyo único valor, era ser un héroe de guerra. Un simple sirviente. Así también, el Príncipe había cambiado el dominio efectivo a través de la posesión militar y el tributo de las tierras marqueñas de Gales, Escocia e Irlanda, a cambio de la participación ejecutiva de sus representantes locales: _Meredith_ , _Kendall_ y _Elbius_. Salvajes y provincianos.

Eran cincuenta años de inconformidad, que debía mencionar y saber guiar.

- _Kalen_ guió a catorce jinetes a través de las tierras marqueñas de Gales hasta Cardiff. _Equum quattuordecim homines_.- las pupilas en aquellos pequeños ojos castaños se habían dilatado casi imperceptiblemente. -Los muggles pensaban que el fuego provenía de las sombras, un designio maligno que dejaba negras marcas sobre la tierra. _Ignis de umbra_. _Secretum malum_. _Notas mortis_. La tierra parecía yerma bajo las oscuras marcas del fuego, de la muerte acechante.-

-No lo sabes…- gruñó el hombre, sus labios parecían pelear contra cada palabra pronunciada. –Nunca podrás… saberlo…- esos ojos temblaban bajo la intrusión de su mirada escrutadora. Titilaban ante el reconocimiento de la verdad, ante el desciframiento y la exposición, ante la posibilidad de ser desarmado con un par de simples palabras. Aquellas que lo resguardaban todo. La seguridad de sus creencias dependía únicamente de la suspicacia, de esos malditos ojos llenos de astucia. Los granians corrían los senderos más íntimos de su mente, los escuchaba, el sonido de los cascos e incluso el restallar de los látigos y los gritos que incitaban el ritmo del galope.

-Los catorce jinetes.- repitió el rubio, habiendo reconocido el inicio del miedo en las pupilas del hombre. Ese era el punto de inflexión, pero al parecer no tenía nada que ver con los estragos que _Kalen_ había dejado en sus incursiones. ¿Hacia dónde debía ir ahora? Movió sus dedos sobre la mesa, acariciando la madera y distinguiendo aquellas nimias formas sobre relieve, que la lija no había logrado pulir. Tal vez debía probar con algo más personal. – _Kalen_ había querido un ejército,- inició recordándose los pasos que tomara el hombre, hace casi novecientos años, -un alférez, una mano derecha, pero encontró a su igual en una mujer: _Walburga_ , hija de _Cadeyrn_ el Rey de las batallas. _Flagellum mulier_. _Stella tormenta_.- lo sabía porque su abuela Walburga Black había recibido su nombre en honor a ella: "La mujer de los flagelos", "La estrella de la tortura". –Danzaba en torno a las hogueras como en un aquelarre, invocando magia secreta para su caudillo. _Insecutores dux_. Fue entonces que _Kalen_ le dio siete de sus jinetes. _Septem equus homines_. _Septem walburgae equites_ …- dijo y mientras pronunciaba las palabras, los ojos de Brahms volvieron a realizar ese involuntario y pequeño movimiento, casi insignificante. En sus enunciados iba el suficiente estímulo para dilatar sus pupilas, otra vez. –Reconoce a Walburga, ¿cierto?- dice, pero esta vez no ve la reacción esperada. -¿No es ella?-

-Cállate…- pronuncia con los dientes apretados.

-Sus ojos lo dicen todo.-

-Traidor… ¡traidor a la sangre!- el hombre se inclinó hacia adelante, pareciendo lo suficientemente amenazante para que Seamus presionara la punta de su varita contra el cuello del sujeto. Y aunque Brahms, no podía apartar los ojos del rubio, sí lograba percibir lo que sucedía a su alrededor. -¡Pronuncias sus nombres con tú boca sucia! ¡Deshonras el linaje!- insistió el hombre, empujando la mesa con su cuerpo y escupiendo las palabras. Presionando una intimidación. ¡Debía hacerlo retroceder! –¡Escupes sobre las tradiciones!-

-Calma las pasiones Brahms… o te haré sentir mucho dolor, lo prometo.- le aseguró el irlandés y casi deseaba que el hombre realmente lo pusiera a prueba. Entonces Draco presionó una de sus manos sobre el antebrazo de su compañero. Él tenía otras intenciones.

-Provóqueme.- le respondió el rubio, con una sonrisa y la calma de quien lo sabe todo. –Continúe maldiciéndome, sacando todos sus rencores a la luz. Hágalo. Porque entre sus palabras está la verdad: sí, es su sentimiento de impotencia quien pica su orgullo, pero es el _Veritaserum_ quien habla.-

-¡Traidor! ¡Perdiguero!- apretó los dientes y bramó en su interior.

-El linaje, las tradiciones, _Walburga_ … traicionar la sangre de los primeros.- lamió sus labios y honestamente, el rubio parecía disfrutar ese pequeño juego de insinuaciones y huellas. Puzzles. –Ya hablé de ello, lo dije en mis palabras anteriores- pensó cuidadosamente en sus oraciones previas, sólo debía presionar un poco más, - _Walburga_ danzaba alrededor de las hogueras, como en las tradiciones del aquelarre… noches de invocaciones, de _Beltane_ , fuego renovador y fertilidad, fervor y noches de brujas… Noche de brujas.- repitió, las pupilas de Simon Brahms parecieron pelear entre las contracciones y las dilataciones y Draco lo comprendió todo. Su corazón se aceleró. Lo sabía y no podía perder tiempo. – _Walburga_. Noche de brujas… _Walpurgisnacht_.- pronuncia suavemente y eso fue suficiente para que el hombre se volviera loco en su asiento.

Sus gritos eran ensordecedores, mientras se balanceaba en la silla, empujando contra la mesa y haciendo fuerza hacia los costados, como si quisiera volcar su asiento y el impulso físico lo obligara a alejarse de esos ojos grises. Algún modo de defensa, cuando sus palabras ya no son un arma. Gritar. Patalear. Retorcerse con desespero, con violencia. Como si sufriera un ataque de terror contra el esclarecimiento, pero nada podría evitarlo, mientras Draco Malfoy tuviera sus ojos fijos en él.

-¡Hay que retenerlo!- gritó Seamus, levantándose de su silla rápidamente. Pronto Harry, Ron y Travers, entraban a la sala y contenían la violencia de su desesperación. Espasmos. Agitaciones. Aullidos horrorizados.

-No utilicen magia.- indica el rubio y sus miradas continúan unidas con el detenido. Gris y castaño, enlazadas a través de la superficial lectura de sus mentes, de la sutileza del íntimo contacto y con la verdad pendiendo de un hilo. Mientras Draco mantenga el vínculo, Brahms estaría imposibilitado de observar y atender a nada más.

El jaleo fue notorio, las demostraciones de fuerza y los intentos por contener los rugidos del hombre, parecían no surtir resultado. Por el ímpetu de sus movimientos y la potencia de sus gritos, Simon Brahms lucía el vigor de una juventud que no poseía y una energía que ellos mismos se habían encargado de quitarle, en base a la imposibilidad de dormir. Tal vez fuera sólo un golpe de adrenalina.

-¿Qué le pasa a este hombre, joder?- gruñe Travers, quien mantiene una de sus rodillas sobre los muslos del detenido, impidiendo su pataleo. Por su parte, Ron y Seamus le presionaban los hombros, manteniéndolo quieto contra el respaldo del asiento.

-Manténganlo quieto y sólo dejen que grite, se cansará en algún momento.- dice Harry, alzándose de hombros. Por las reacciones que ha visto en el hombre, no cree que el impulso ardoroso de su ánimo dure mucho más.

Precisamente, cinco minutos después, el hombre volvía a lucir demasiado exhausto para gritar o removerse agitado, para resistirse o luchar. Respira con la boca abierta y cada inhalación y exhalación era igual de intranquila que la anterior. La calma parecía difícil de recuperar, sabiendo que con ella vendría una nueva incursión de preguntas y desciframiento. La cabeza le pesa sobre sus hombros y con el imperativo de mantener sus ojos sobre el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, Brahms sólo permite que su cuello se incline ligeramente hacia atrás.

En un intento desesperado el hombre trata de engañarse a sí mismo, deseando poder balbucear alguna mentira, oponerse al suero de la verdad y alejar el sonido de caballos de su mente. Si tan sólo no reconociera esos nombres, esos lugares y hechos, si no supiera de qué le habla ese traidor, entonces sería mucho más fácil que la verdad pase desapercibida. Intenta que sus labios burlen la certidumbre y que su lengua obedezcan, pero lo único que logra murmurar es: "Él lo sabe".

-Bien, el tipo se estará tranquilo por un rato.- comenta Harry observando al detenido con ojo crítico. Entonces invoca su carpeta con el caso, que ha quedado en la salita adyacente y se sienta en el lugar donde Seamus se había sentado antes, junto al rubio. Luego hace un gesto con la mano, hacia sus compañeros. –Ahora, con cuidado, invoquen del asiento una nueva serie de correas para mantenerlo sujeto.-

-Claro.- respondió el irlandés y se encargó del asunto.

-Voy a continuar.- anuncia el rubio, considerando que es el mejor momento para continuar con la indagación, cuando las fuerzas del hombre han menguado y está sin posibilidad de recuperarse pronto. –Sólo me tomará un momento.-

-¿Un momento?- Ron intercambia miradas con su mejor amigo y Jefe de División.

-No hay muchas opciones relacionadas con el _Walpurgisnacht_.- respondió. -¿Cierto señor Brahms?- sonríe y quienes miran esa interacción, casi sienten pena por la vulnerabilidad del hombre. –La Noche de las brujas, de las hogueras y de _Belenos_ , Dios del fuego, la renovación y el protector de las brujas. _Et pavet haemonias nocte_. _Deum Belenum_. _Ad tueri walkirias_.- ahora que estaba delante del hombre, Harry podía ver claramente los gestos en su rostro, la vacilación de sus ojos nerviosos y la desesperante imposibilidad de apartar la mirada. La intimidación y la fascinación. –Si no es _Walburga_ danzando en la Noche de walpurgis, _Walpurgis nox_ , entonces son los jinetes que la acompañaron: los Jinetes de Walpurgis, _Walpurguis equitatus_ … ¿no?- incita y lo observa como si la mente del hombre le perteneciera. Buscando con inclemencia, como dentro del desordenado cajón de un escritorio. Ultrajando sus secretos. –No… "jinetes" es muy pueril, son sólo hombres a caballo. El legado, el linaje de la herencia… del caballero envestido…- escucha el gruñido ahogado, bajo, dificultoso. – _Milites_. Los Caballeros de Walpurgis… _Milites walpurgis_.-

Entonces las cejas del hombre se arquearon y sus pupilas se ampliaron imposiblemente, por un segundo todo fue negro rodeado por una delgada franja de castaño resentido. Derrotado. Luego todo regresó a la normalidad. La boca de Simon Brahms se abrió lento e irremediablemente, dejando un "Sí" en el aire.

-Ya está…- Draco jadeó.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Ron miró al rubio y luego al recluso. Luego a Harry y a Seamus y a John. ¿"Ya está"?

-Señor Brahms,- comenzó el rubio y todos pudieron ver la emoción en su voz, la excitación, -¿cuál es la clave del encantamiento de censura, que le fue impuesta por el mago detrás del contrabando de pociones?-

- _Milites walpurgis_ …- su voz había salido apretada, pero lo suficientemente fácil y clara.

-Ahora responderá al _Veritaserum_.- comentó Draco y Harry dejó salir una profunda exhalación.

-¿Quién es La Cabeza…? ¿Quién es el hombre detrás del contrabando de pociones?- eso era lo obvio a preguntar.

-No lo sé…-

-No puede ser que no sepa.- se quejó Travers. –¡Es un sangre pura y un mortífago!-

-¡Él se protege!- se quejó el hombre y era evidente que intentaba retener sus palabras. –Él se cuida de todos… y nosotros somos su escudo…-

-¿Conoce a Thomas Roukin?- preguntó Harry.

-Sí…-

-Dígame cuál era su función detrás de todo esto.-

-Él es mi… contacto en la recepción de las pociones y maneja la distribución por chimenea, entre Twickenham y Slough.- lamió sus labios y continuó, porque ya no importaba cuánto intentara resistirse, no iba a funcionar. –El manejaba Steines y era el contacto con Bracknell.-

-¿Bracknell? ¿Qué hay en Bracknell?-

-Es… es la casa de seguridad… que se contacta…- traga duro y respira fuerte, -con el que ustedes llaman La Cabeza.-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- pregunta esta vez el rubio.

-Roukin fue un fiel sirviente para nuestro Señor Oscuro, él quería y tenía el derecho de conocer quién es nuestro nuevo Señor.-

-"Nuevo Señor".- repitió Draco y siente un desagradable presentimiento. –Entonces en Bracknell hay otra casa de distribución, como la de Steines. ¿Manejada por Sangre puras?-

-No esperaría… menos…-

-¿Dónde está?- Harry desplegó un mapa y buscó hacia la zona sur-oeste de Londres, hasta encontrar el pequeño suburbio mencionado. -¿Cuál es su dirección? ¿Está protegida?- frunció el ceño. –Es probable que tenga un _Fidelius_ o medidas de protección similar.-

-Sí… y no…-

-¿Cómo se llega?- pregunta Seamus, ya con algo de frustración.

-Hay sólo una… entrada…- suspiró y sabiendo que de todas formas se lo preguntarían, dejó que el suero de la verdad tomara el control. Su boca se movió con fluidez. –La chimenea principal en _Gjallarbrú_.-

-¿Qué es _Gjallarbrú_?- pregunta nuevamente y es Draco quien le responde.

-Es la Mansión de los Mulciber, en Northchapel.-

Harry se inclina hacia adelante y mira al hombre con sus impresionantes ojos verdes, brillantes de una emoción que creía desvanecida por la frustración y el fracaso.

-¿Me estás diciendo que a través de la Mansión de los Mulciber, se puede ingresar a una de las casas de distribución?-

-Sí.-

-¿Cuán cerca está de La Cabeza?-

-No lo sé.-

-¿Cuántas casas de distribución existen?-

-No lo sé.-

-¿Dónde se elaboran las pociones?-

-No lo sé.-

-Bien.- asiente finalmente y se reclina en su asiento. Mira el mapa y observa todo el entretejido de esa tela de araña. –Weasley, Malfoy, lleven a Brahms de regreso a confinamiento. Finnigan y Travers, interroguen a Roukin, corroboren la información e indaguen algo más sobre esa casa en Bracknell.-

Los primeros en marcharse habían sido Finnigan y Travers, después que Harry les extendiera el consiguiente permiso para un nuevo interrogatorio sobre Roukin. La importancia del documento y la ausencia del rubio Slytherin entre los aurores interrogadores, radicaba en que el viejo sangre pura todavía estaba recuperándose de las laceraciones, los dientes flojos y los huesos rotos, que Malfoy le había dejado como perfecto recuerdo. El Departamento de Defensa de los Derechos de los Magos y Brujas, no estaba muy contento con ese nuevo proceso de tensión, uso de sustancias coercitivas y vulneración mental, que Harry ya había solicitado más temprano. Por suerte Robards los había obligado a darle carta blanca en todo lo que quisiera: después de todo Roukin había descendido varios niveles en la condición de ser humano, al descubrirse que era un maldito asesino de niños.

Harry se levantó de su asiento y recogió su carpeta, cuando vio a Ron y Draco comenzar a liberar a Brahms de las correas de seguridad.

-Lucius sentía vergüenza de su hijo.- dijo y los tres espectadores se quedaron quietos ante las repentinas palabras del hombre. ¿A qué venía eso? Draco tragó duro y por un momento no supo qué hacer. –Pensó que serías digno al encomendarte la misión del armario evanescente, pero eres una desgracia… siempre has- -

Sus palabras fueron detenidas por el golpe de un encantamiento sobre su pecho. El color rojo flotando junto a la manifestación mágica, le dijeron al rubio que había sido un hechizo aturdidor. No necesitó girarse para saber que había salido de la varita de Harry. La sensación de su encantadora magia todavía flotaba en el aire a su alrededor, cálida y protectora.

-Habrá una reunión de emergencia, a las tres en la Sala de Conferencias. Quiero el ingreso a Bracknell para mañana.-

Eso es todo lo que el moreno dice antes de salir. Tiene una redada que preparar.

* * *

Saben que continuará =D

Bien, ¡por fin Draco logró resolver la clave! Y por si alguien no lo sabe, según la sra. JotaKá, a los Mortífagos anteriormente se les llamaba Caballeros de Walpurgis. Era algo obvio, pero no tanto… jajaja

También pudimos ver un poco del pasado del rubio, en India y la desidia de Harry Potter, después del nefasto encuentro con Draco. Creo que empiezo a sentir un poco de lastima por el moreno =/

¡Nos leemos el otro sábado!

¿Me merezco un comentario? =3


	2. Shiva II

¡Hola nuevamente!

Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **SuicideFreakWord** (Casi siempre eres la primera en comentar, siempre me quedo atenta a tus palabras =D Tienes razón, hasta el momento Harry se ha apoyado demasiado en Draco, es hora de pararse en sus propios pies. Lo único que no me gusta de llegar a este punto de la historia, es que pronto se acabará T^T), **Sof77** (Sí, el tema de la clave fue difícil de resolver, sobre todo porque hubieron otros temas y cosas personales que –de alguna forma- se interpusieron en el trabajo. Esperemos que esto ayude a avanzar un poco más rápido! =D), **CuquiLuna3** (Una de las cosas que más me gusta de esta historia es la posibilidad de que conozcan un poco más sobre esta otra espiritualidad, así que me gustaron mucho tus palabras. Y sí, Shiva destruye y nos puede hacer llorar, pero con la promesa de la nueva creación, la fertilidad y retornar a Brahma, como un eterno ciclo =D), **Sonyeke** (Supongo que sí, Harry podría poner un poco de distancia con Draco y salir con otros, para ver cómo reacciona el rubio. ¿Celos? ¿Resignación?), **Monitallacoych** (Oh!, esta es la primera vez que te leo, así que bienvenida! Me gusta cuando se producen esos sentimientos encontrados, porque no es que alguien esté bien o mal, que sea culpable o inocente, son sólo decisiones producidas por acciones, por perspectivas personales y la influencia de los sentimientos. Así que muchas gracias por percibirlo! =D) y **Lunita23** (Lunita!, no sé cómo avisarte, pero ya estoy publicando los nuevos capítulos. Espero que puedas encontrar esta entrada =/ De todas formas, muchas gracias por tu constancia con la historia).

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Shiva II**

Robards le había dedicado un ligero asentimiento de cabeza, ante la notificación y Harry se sintió estrujar la carpeta entre sus manos. No esperaba abrazos o una estrellita dorada en su hoja de desempeño, después de todo, él no funcionaba en base a refuerzo positivo -Pablov se podía meter sus perros por donde quisiera-, pero al menos había esperado algo más que ese escuálido gesto.

Si Draco tenía razón y el viejo hombre buscaba afianzar su temperamento a través del rigor y la sobre exigencia, para nombrar en un futuro al Niño-que-vivó-dos-veces como Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores, es que realmente Gwain Robards no lo conocía o simplemente estaba empleando las peores estrategias de convencimiento. Sea como fuere, Harry respiró hondo un par de veces y su magia continuó su fluir armónico y apacible. Respiraciones profundas y tranquilidad ante todo.

-Considerando las protecciones del sujeto, la confiabilidad de esta información…-

-Todo el proceso de los interrogatorios estuvieron de acuerdo a los protocolos estándares y tanto Brahms como Roukins, contestaron bajo la influencia del _Veritaserum_.- cortó el moreno, evitando cualquier intento de insinuación en contra de su rubio compañero. –Pensé que por eso había enviado a Malfoy a nuestra División, sus habilidades en _Oclumancia_ y _Legeremancia_ están acreditadas en su ficha, sin contar con sus conocimientos en pociones.-

-Sí, sí…- hizo un gesto y desplegó otro metro de pergamino, tomando nota de la nuevo informe del caso. –Lo que trato de identificar aquí, es cuán cerca estamos de terminar todo esto y si se está tomando la ruta adecuada.- volvió a extender otra porción de pergamino y frunció el ceño. El moreno apretó los labios.

-No sé a qué se refiere, tomar Bracknell significa estar un paso más cerca de La Cabeza y acabar con el problema.-

-No hace mucho fue la redada en Steines.- indicó y eso fue todo lo que dijo, pero el moreno sabía qué estaba implicando.

Tal vez La Cabeza ya se había movido de lugar, alertado por la cercanía de los aurores. O tal vez Bracknell era sólo un señuelo. O quizás, La Cabeza y todos sus malditos seguidores los estuvieran esperando. Obviamente, todo hacía referencia a malas noticias para el caso y puntualmente para el moreno. A pesar de ello, no podía permitir que el hombre lo presionara con algo que necesitaba su tiempo para ser analizado y organizado. Estaban hablando de un futuro enfrentamiento contra exmortífagos y posible magia oscura. ¿Qué Robards no se daba cuenta?

No pensaba tolerar sus quejas sin fundamento.

Por eso, carraspeando, dejó que su voz saliera gruesa y seria. Sin rastro de incertidumbre.

-Por eso solicité la asistencia. La redada será para mañana.- no era una pregunta, sino un anuncio. –En estos momentos me están esperando en la Sala de Conferencia.-

Robards levantó la vista del pergamino y lo observó. Luego hizo un suave gesto de asentimiento con su cabeza y se levantó. Un escueto "Vamos", salió de sus labios y el moreno se puso en pie junto a él. Harry le abrió la puerta y ambos salieron de la oficina del hombre hacia las zonas de reunión. En algún momento del recorrido, tuvo el presentimiento de que el hombre tenía la intención de decirle algo, de hacerle algún comentario, pero nada salió de su boca hasta que estuvieron demasiado cerca de la Sala de Conferencias y el ruido del grupo de aurores, les hizo difícil cualquier intercambio de carácter personal.

Gwain Robards observó al grupo de veinticuatro aurores conversando separadamente, hasta que Harry Potter hizo su entrada y todos tomaron posición en torno a la mesa y alrededores. A pesar de los años pasados desde la guerra y la juventud del chico, El Salvador del Mundo Mágico continuaba siendo un referente de respeto y liderazgo, de poder y efectividad. Incluso para los tres Jefes de División convocados, quienes le superaban por décadas en edad. Gwain le tenía mucha fe al protegido del viejo Dumbledor, al chico recomendado por Hestia Jones y Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Frente a la pizarra de pistas, a la devoción de sus camaradas y al impresionante progreso del hombre, Robards conservaba una sonrisa en su mente, que no estaba acostumbrado a esbozar en la realidad.

-Buenas tardes a todos.- comenzó el moreno, con tono potente y varonil, con su fuerte voz de auror. –Atención… por favor silencio.- miró a su alrededor y acalló los murmullos rezagados hacia el final de la sala. Harry respiró hondo y se situó de pie en la cabecera de la mesa, junto a la pizarra de pistas. Se tomó su tiempo, revisando papeles y desplegando el mapa de Londres sobre la mesa, mientras el Jefe Robards se sentaba a un costado. Siempre le parecería una vigilante ave rapaz, dispuesta a lanzar sus garras, ante cualquier error. –Antes que nada, gracias por su asistencia.- carraspeó, pero no por nerviosismo, sino por una sensación ansiosa que le picaba bajo la piel. Quería que todo ocurriera ya. De cualquier forma y para evitar herir susceptibilidades, presentó a todas las Divisiones acompañantes, haciendo especial énfasis en sus jefes. –Para hacer las presentaciones formales, para el actual procedimiento ha sido necesaria la asistencia de tres Divisiones de nuestro cuerpo de aurores. Por eso estaremos trabajando con la auror Boudica Blacksmith y su División 4, con el auror Felicianus Campodónico y su División 9, con quien hemos trabajado en la red de alarmas y con el auror Ioan McGowan y su División número 11, quienes participaron en la pasada redada en Steines.-

Los implicados y sus equipos miraron a lado y lado, saludando con un leve gesto de cabeza hacia los aurores de los demás equipos. Era extraña tanta formalidad, cuando casi todos compartían el lado Moderno del Cuartel. Tal vez los únicos que parecían un poco ajenos, eran los hombres de la División 11. El ario Schustter y las inquisitivas cejas de Runcorn, parecían desear que alguien en esa sala dijera alguna palabra peyorativa contra ellos, porque estaban preparados para saltarles al cuello. Después de todo, pertenecían a los desprestigiados aurores del Viejo lado del Cuartel.

-El motivo de esta reunión, es para organizar una de las redadas más importantes dentro del caso del tráfico de pociones, a cargo de mi equipo.- indicó. –De acuerdo a las últimas averiguaciones realizadas a partir de las interrogaciones a los detenidos Simon Brahms y Thomas Roukin, La Cabeza tendría una de sus casas de distribución en la zona de Bracknell, al sur-oeste de Londres. De acuerdo a la identificación que hizo Roukin, Bracknell posiblemente corresponda a una instalación cercana al laboratorio desde donde salen las pociones. He ahí su importancia estratégica.-

-Hasta el momento no hemos visto movimientos extraños a partir de la redada en Steines,- dijo Finnigan, sentado en un taburete cerca de Harry, -lo que podría significar que el lugar no era realmente importante dentro de la jerarquía de La Cabeza, por eso es imprescindible tomar Bracknell lo antes posible.-

-O quizás no sabe que perdió Steines…- dijo uno de los hombres de Campodónico. Harry negó.

-Es muy poco probable, dada las medidas de protección que usa y la frecuencia con que Steines recibía cargamentos de pociones.- entonces el moreno hizo una floritura y un número se alzó sobre su cabeza, adhiriéndose a la zona superior de la pizarra. –La redada sobre Bracknell dará comienzo a las cinco de la mañana, por tanto la reunión en el cuartel será a las cuatro y salida hacia los diferentes puntos de inicio será a las cuatro treinta.- varios asintieron y como era propio de Boudica, la mujer había sonreído ante la idea de trabajar bajo el amparo de la noche. –Ahora, la situación más compleja es la siguiente: la casa en Bracknell no está identificada. Por el contrario, sólo contamos con un acceso vía chimenea, desde la Mansión de los Mulciber.-

-¿Sólo hay una entrada?- Dallas Jones de la División 11, frunció el ceño.

-Sí.- corroboró el moreno, con la suficiente determinación para evitar comentarios posteriores. –Por eso necesitamos el trabajo conjunto de las cuatro Divisiones.-

-Durante la primera guerra se dieron varias redadas de casas bajo encantamientos de protección, cuyo único acceso era la conexión vía chimenea.- anunció McGowan, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la tranquilidad que sólo los años puede entregar. Junto con Robards, era uno de los aurores más viejos del Cuartel. –Hay precedentes.-

-Precisamente se usará una de las estrategias más efectivas de posesión por chimenea.- respondió Harry. –Eso implica una entrada conjunta y continua, además del posicionamiento de un grupo de defensa en la primera línea, levantamiento de portales en el exterior de la casa en Bracknell y anunciadores con encantamientos _Perícullum_ para activar el cerco secundario de aurores.- hubo un ruedo de murmuraciones.

Para ese entonces, Boudica intercambió un par de palabras con el hombre a su lado, su mano derecha dentro de la División 4. Ambos eran conocidos por su alto grado de efectividad y su característico arrojo en cada una de sus misiones, Harry no entendía cómo había aceptado trabajar bajo el mando de alguien de menor rango y con casi veinte años menos. Pero contra todo pronóstico, ella se reclino contra su asiento y miró al moreno, su voz gruesa y penetrante, acompañaba perfectamente su cuerpo de apariencia marcial, su mirada inquisitiva y su presencia aplastante.

-¿Entonces qué debemos hacer? ¿Cuál es la idea?- dijo con una media sonrisa.

-Sabiendo el grado de protección sobre esta casa de distribución y teniendo presente que el acceso principal es una conexión desde una Mansión sangre pura, sin contar con que Mulciber perteneció a uno de los cinco primeros de Voldemort, se tiene la sospecha de que Bracknell puede pertenecer a alguna de las familias de exmortífagos. Y de hecho se han encontrado varias propiedades en la zona, entre los bienes inmuebles de varias de estas líneas de sangre. Lamentablemente, incluso con toda la información recopilada no podemos deducir su identificación, pero lo que sí tenemos es el orden aproximado de la estructura de la casa… en base a los modelos arquitectónicos usados por los sangre pura.-

-Pero Steines era muggle…- preguntó alguien.

-Steines no era un punto de importancia, poseía múltiples accesos y tenía relación con drogas y personas muggles.- Harry negó. –No, La Cabeza no permitiría que "ese tipo de gente" débil y vulnerable, se acercara a su centro de operaciones.- ante los asentimientos generales, continuó, deslizando uno de los planos arquitectónicos estándar que había encontrado. –Esto es posiblemente lo que encontremos mañana, al traspasar la chimenea… estaríamos frente a la habitación principal,- indicó el espacio donde seguramente estaría instalada la chimenea principal de la casa, -conectado al salón principal.- deslizó su dedo sobre la habitación contigua y luego fue enumerando la serie de pequeños cuartos a continuación. –Este debería ser el Estudio y por tanto, poseer una segunda chimenea, que debe ser bloqueada en cuanto entremos. Este sector… Comedor principal, cocina, despensa y el acceso al subterráneo. Aquí y aquí, baños.- continuó, tocando el plano con su varita y entonces se desplegó la segunda planta. –El segundo piso generalmente contiene dormitorios, el cuarto principal, niños e invitados… más baños, una salita de verano y los accesos al balcón y una probable bohardilla.-

-¿Cuán fidedigno es este plano?- Campodónico estaba inclinado sobre el pliego de pergamino.

-Al menos un setenta por ciento.- indicó Ron, quien había sido el encargado de buscar y cotejar los diferentes planos encontrados. Existían similitudes, pero también diferencias.

-Bien.- Harry lamió sus labios y dispuso seis puntos rojos dentro de la habitación donde se encontraba la chimenea principal. –Mi División hará la primera entrada, en grupos de dos: Weasley y yo a la cabeza, luego Travers con Bones y por último Finnigan y Robins. Dispondremos de la primera defensa, mientras Robins se abre paso al exterior para lanzar el _Perícullum_ y abrir el primer portal.- uno de los puntos rojos fue deslizado hacia el exterior de la casa. -Al mismo tiempo debe ingresar Boudica, quien será el primer cerco de ataque.- fue disponiendo los diferentes puntos azules correspondientes a la División 4, deslizándolos desde la chimenea hacia las habitaciones del primer y segundo piso. –Si a nuestra llegada, hubiera alguien en la habitación de la chimenea, seguramente tendremos cerca de quince segundos antes de que el mago o bruja, dé la alarma y otros quince antes de que comiencen las fugas. Por eso, desde la aparición de _Pericullum_ necesito un perímetro en escobas que se cierre sobre la casa, como un segundo cerco: Campodónico y su equipo.- el hombre asintió y una serie de puntos amarillos se dispusieron en el mapa, en torno a la zona de Bracknell. –Y a penas Robins levante el portal, lo necesito a usted McGowan y su División, lanzando los encantamientos de protocolo en redadas, controlando las fugas desde la casa y de ser necesario, disponer de un sector de detención.-

-Bien.- respondió el viejo hombre, mientras observaba a Harry posicionar cinco puntos verdes en torno a la casa. -¿Cinco?-

-Necesito a Cobbs en la chimenea de la Mansión Mulciber, será quien regule las entradas a Bracknell y opere según su criterio, ante cualquier eventualidad.-

Draco observó aquellos cinco puntos verdes en torno al plano de la casa, mientras el sexto que representaba a su amigo Joe, era situado en el mapa real, en la zona donde se encontraba la Mansión de los Mulciber. Joseph Cobbs era necesario para el ingreso a Bracknell, pero el rubio era sólo una marca en los límites de la redada. ¿Potter realmente esperaba que se quedara al margen, lanzando encantamientos, resguardando que los magos no escapen del perímetro y actuando de carcelero temporal?

Entonces miró los seis puntos rojos de la División 3. Ellos irían directamente al choque, incluso Demelza, aun cuando el moreno siempre había sido exageradamente protector con ella. ¿Por qué? Draco había hecho tanto o más que la mujer, ¿no se merecía participar en la primera línea?

-Cobbs.- indicó Potter y ese fue el pie que Joe necesitaba para comenzar a hablar.

-Chimenea.- puntualizó su misión dentro de la redada. –Para el ingreso a la chimenea se les entregará a cada uno de los aurores, un pequeño trozo de pergamino con un encantamiento…- hizo un gesto de negación y movió sus manos. –Es solo por cuestiones de seguridad, ya que posteriormente al ingreso de las dos Divisiones, se instalará un hechizo de bloqueo y protección. Ante cualquier emergencia, nadie sin el encantamiento podrá escapar a través de la chimenea. Sólo habría una salida y eso es saliendo físicamente de la casa.-

-Si todo resulta según lo acordado y con la velocidad necesaria, el objetivo inicial para quienes estemos dentro de la casa, es provocar que sus habitantes salgan de ella… directamente a las manos de McGowan.- tanto la División de Boudica como el equipo de Harry, asintieron. –Robins.-

-Convocatorias.- asintió Demelza. -Sólo necesito una ventana… estaré fuera antes de que den la alarma. _Perícullum_ y luego el portal.- dijo concretamente y luego miró a la División 11, quienes se moverían a través del portal. Sin él, no tendrían los encantamientos para cerrar el perímetro, para proteger contra la entrada o salida de hechizos, para repeler muggles, contra la fuga de los mortífagos y muchos otros. Sin ella, la redada sería un fiasco.

Para Harry la idea de que "sólo necesite una ventana", no era de mucho consuelo. Qué tal si se aparecían en el sótano o en medio de la zona de almacenamiento o en un cuarto lleno de mortífagos, de magos dispuestos a matar. Sinceramente, Demelza no había sido su primera opción para semejante misión, pero de los seis en su equipo, ella era la única a quien quería lejos del fuego cruzado. La mujer siempre había sido rápida, astuta, eficiente y muy capaz en los casos anteriores. Por eso, Harry realmente no tenía ninguna queja o duda sobre sus destrezas, pero pensar en Demelza, era pensar en Hermione durante los tiempos de guerra y él no se sentía con el derecho de exponerla al peligro.

El moreno sabía que era un problema suyo, después de todo la mujer era un auror y se había adherido al cuerpo de forma voluntaria. Respondiendo a su necesidad de servir y proteger, miró a su compañero irlandés.

-Finnigan.-

-Yo me ocupo de cubrirla.- respondió con una escueta sonrisa. Seamus sabía muy bien cuál era su preocupación.

-Bones.-

-Comunicaciones.- indicó el hombre. –Según los protocolos y el tipo de estrategia de ingreso en Bracknell, se utilizará un encantamiento en red y yo estaré encargado de la emisión central. La operatividad será de llamada directa por varita.- reiteró, aun cuando todos sabían cómo funcionaba esa modalidad de comunicación. -El emisor tendrá que decir el nombre del receptor antes del envío de cualquier mensaje y la vinculación correcta se sentirá como una vibración en la varita, nada muy fuerte. De cualquier forma, todas las comunicaciones me tendrán como eje central, pasarán por mí y según se considere conveniente, emplearé encantamientos _Sonorus_ para las notificaciones que deban ser escuchados por todos.-

-Travers.-

-Accesos.- el hombre levantó la mano, evidenciando su rol. -Después de instalada la primera línea de defensa, la sala de la chimenea será el inicio de las demás incursiones por el resto de la casa: ya sea la auror Blacksmith detrás de nosotros o el equipo del auror Campodónico desde fuera.- asintió. –Para los ingresos desde el exterior, se realizaran aberturas en la arquitectura de la casa.-

-Bien.- Harry movió la cabeza afirmativamente, tocando cada uno de los puntos rojos sobre el plano, quienes representaban a su equipo. –Entonces Weasley, yo y los seis aurores de la División 4, tomaremos el resto de la casa… seremos la punta de la lanza.-

-Si estamos hablando de exmortífagos y resentidos magos sangre pura, entonces es probable que exista magia oscura.- apuntó Lawrence, uno de los aurores de Boudica.

-Es cierto, por eso necesitan ser muy cuidadosos.- respondió el moreno, antes de apretar los labios y rendirse a la pronunciación de aquellas hermosas silabas. –De todos modos, Malfoy de la División 11, cuenta con credenciales en Maldiciones y Sanación.-

A pesar de la normalidad en la voz de Potter, el rubio se sintió apretar los labios al escuchar que lo llamaba por su apellido, cuando había dejado esas formalidades hace tiempo atrás. La ambivalencia de esas sensaciones, sólo le permitieron asentir, mientras todos en la sala dirigían sus ojos a él. Percibir los inquisitivos ojos de Robards y no tener nada qué decir, no parecían ser la conducta habitual en él.

¿Tal vez fuese porque volvía a ser nombrado como el auror de la División 11 y no como el auror de apoyo en el equipo de Harry Potter?

-Jefe Robards.- concluyó el moreno, mostrando ejes y aristas en su muy elaborado plan.

-Bien.- murmuró el viejo hombre, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente. -La situación se ve complicada y espero de cada uno de ustedes la mejor disposición.- comenta, antes de levantarse y acercarse a la mesa donde pergaminos, planos y mapas, evidenciaban la estrategia del joven Héroe. No había nada que él pudiera objetar o criticar de sus palabras, de sus intenciones o la fidelidad de sus hombres. Todo parecía cerrarse adecuadamente, salvo por el bajo número de efectivos. –Potter- comienza con gesto aciago y el moreno casi se siente temblar, bajo el tono de su voz de rapiña, -¿me está diciendo que su línea de defensa dentro de la casa, son tres hombres y su primera línea de ataque son sólo ocho?-

-La ocupación de la habitación de la chimenea será en conjunto con la auror Blacksmith, para mantener la defensa no es necesario más de tres…- murmuró con voz apretada. –Sin contar con que el equipo del auror Campodónico, también contara con acceso al interior de la casa.-

-Un promedio de doce aurores para la posesión de una casa de tamaño sin determinar, con una cantidad de habitantes sin determinar, con una distribución sin determinar y en una locación sin determinar.-

-Estoy haciendo lo que me pide, con los aurores que me ha dado…- masculló. Robards asintió y entonces miró a los Jefes de División de los equipos 4, 9 y 11.

-Si es cierto que Bracknell es la piedra angular para llegar a La Cabeza, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es entregar el apoyo necesario: la División 7 de Keller entrará a Bracknell bajo el mando de Blacksmith, la División 13 de Hölm estará en la segunda línea junto a Campodónico y su compañero Palomer- miró al viejo jefe del equipo 11, -y su División 14, estará en el perímetro ayudándole McGowan.-

-Dieciocho aurores de apoyo.- asintió el hombre, sus brazos todavía cruzados sobre su pecho. Ioan ya sabía que a la jubilación de su amigo Robards, era ese muchacho de abundante cabello oscuro, intensos ojos verdes, prominente fama de Héroe y quien le había costado dos de sus mejores hombres, a quien debería seguir en el futuro. Si todavía estaba vivo para entonces. –Tampoco estaría mal que hicieras trabajo de campo, de vez en cuando.- sonrió con burla. –Como en los viejos tiempos.-

Robards entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada y por un momento, Harry se temió alguna represalia de su parte. Esos viejos parecían acostumbrados a lanzarse ese tipo de dolorosas indirectas. Impelido por ese inesperadamente tenso silencio, el moreno carraspeó y dio por finalizada la Reunión. Después de todo, se habían saldado los puntos importantes.

-A las cuatro en punto, en el Cuartel.- les recordó a sus compañeros, antes de que se marcharan. Él había comenzado a guardar los planos y mapas, repasando una y otra vez las posiciones y el número de aurores que ahora disponía: tendría a doce efectivos ingresando por la chimenea, después de su equipo. Eso incrementaba al doble sus capacidades de cobertura.

-Nos vemos entonces…- respondió Seamus y su voz no parecía tan casual, como habría esperado. Entonces Harry levantó la mirada para despedirse y lo que vio fue el disimulado gesto del irlandés, señalando hacia algún lugar a su izquierda.

Debió haberlo adivinado. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, debió anticiparlo.

En cuanto escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, vio a Draco… a Malfoy, acercarse hasta él.

-¿Por qué me dejaste fuera?- dijo el rubio.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No trato de desmerecer el trabajo de Robins, pero en otras circunstancias sé que la habrías dejado a ella a cargo de los encantamientos perimetrales y a mí- Harry bufó de pronto, cortando con ese ridículo monologo.

-¿Dices saber mis decisiones? ¿Pretendes conocerme así de bien?-

-No estoy diciendo que lo sepa todo…-

-¿Y a qué circunstancias te refieres?-

-Harry.- soltó el rubio, sin darse cuenta y de inmediato supo su error. El moreno cerró su carpeta con el golpe de su mano y con una violenta floritura, recogió todo lo demás.

-Sí, es cierto… en otras circunstancias, habría actuado de otra manera.- murmuró con la voz ronca y expresión tensa. –Pero deberías agradecerme que todavía vas a esa maldita redada, porque en estos momentos, ni siquiera quiero tenerte delante.-

Draco exhaló un jadeo suave, casi imperceptible, pero lo que realmente sintió, fue que sus palabras le golpeaban como un puñetazo en el estómago y le sacaban el aire. Por qué se sorprendía de la reacción del moreno, cuando era lo esperado. Era obvio y merecido su sentimiento de traición, su indignación, su desencanto, su odio, tal vez.

Era lo que el rubio se había ganado. Con algo cercano al arrepentimiento y la vergüenza, apretó los labios y miró hacia otro lugar.

-Haz algo de provecho y prepara un set de sanación para emergencias.- comentó finalmente el moreno, antes de caminar hacia la puerta y salir.

* * *

No tenía muchas opciones a donde ir, así que se alejó lo antes posible de ese lado del Cuartel de Aurores y se encaminó hacia la zona antigua, donde McGowan había reunido a los dos equipos bajo su mando, de paso para culminar detalles referidos a los protocolos de acción durante la redada y poner al corriente al auror Palomer y su División 14.

Allí Draco se encontró a Joe y al resto de sus compañero, afortunadamente todos estaban tan preocupados de la misión, que nadie se fijó en su gesto desentendido y su mirada perdida. Ya había escuchado lo que debía y lo demás le resultaba algo menos que tedioso, una excusa de argumento que no podía competir contra el recuerdo de Potter y sus palabras.

Nunca las buenas acciones le habían ocasionado arrepentimiento y eso sólo podía significar una sola cosa… pero Draco aprieta los labios y se niega a decirlo.

Antes de continuar con esa línea de pensamientos, el rubio se despide de sus compañeros y se encamina hacia el Laboratorio. Hacia Neville. Para cuando llega la hora de salida, ambos se marchan juntos a casa del Griffindor.

El rubio sabe que está siendo un poco cobarde, por dejar el Ministerio ante el temor de encontrarse con Harry. Prefiere alejarse de la posibilidad. Arrancar del azar. Pero es igualmente deplorable negarse a regresar a su departamento, a dormir sobre unas sábanas que todavía le recuerdan al moreno, que huelen a noches cálidas en su compañía, que le recuerdan el sudor de su cuerpo, el tacto de su piel. Porque mira los colores dentro de su cocina y no puede evitar el remordimiento de esas palabras duras. Sus propias palabras.

Recuerda la botella de agua. Recuerda la tensión en su cuerpo al sentir la calidez del moreno cerca suyo. Recuerda haber deslizado sus ojos con desesperación, sobre la puerta del refrigerador, a través de los estantes de madera, arrastrando su mirada por el suelo de baldosa, mientras su precaución intenta morderle la lengua. No, tal vez no haya sido la precaución, sino la voluntad o el instinto, quienes quisieron retener de sus labios la declaración que finalmente escapó como una exhalación.

¿Por eso el arrepentimiento gruñe en su oído? Es cierto que Theo había remecido los propósitos que lo habían llevado a regresar a Inglaterra, pero sería injusto atribuirle la culpa de su resolución.

La sonrisa de Harry, la comodidad de su cercanía y la habitualidad con que sus manos se tocaban, parecían razones más verosímiles para esa huida. La carnada perfecta para esconder la verdad: que ese incipiente afecto era motivo suficiente para sentir temor. ¿Qué opciones tenía él? ¿Qué realidad podía construir con el moreno, cuando el propio Draco no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo?

¿Había simple lástima después de todo? ¿Quizá fuese Kali y esa añeja venganza deslavada? ¿O un mero obstáculos que debía ser superado?

-Tendrás que decirme qué pasa por tú mente.- escucha una voz burlona a su lado. Entonces el rubio se gira y ve el rostro de Neville, su sonrisa es un consuelo, al lado de los pensamientos en su cabeza. Todo habría sido más fácil si le hubiese negado la ayuda a Potter. Por qué tuvo que decirle que sí. -¿Qué pasa?-

Draco bebe un trago de su regular té earl grey en una de las encantadoras tazas de la abuela Longbottom, mientras piensa en su respuesta. No tenía sentido guardarse la verdad, cuando saldría a flote tarde o temprano. Neville sólo necesitaría ver a Harry, o preguntarle al rubio cómo iba el "tratamiento" de su amigo y entonces todo sería expuesto. Demasiado vacuo para tanto esfuerzo.

-Lo dejamos…- dijo, pero entonces sacudió su cabeza y específico: -lo dejé.-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó, a pesar de que presentía la respuesta.

-El tratamiento de tú amigo Potter.-

-¿Lo dejaste? O sea que decidiste interrumpirlo…- indicó. -¿Por qué?-

-Él ya está bien.-

-Pero no ha recibido su nombre.- no era una pregunta y Neville frunció el ceño. Algo había sucedido. -¿Qué sucedió? No eres de las personas que deja algo sin terminar, menos ahora. Algo debió ocurrir para que quisieras poner distancia entre tú y Harry. ¿Fue algo malo?-

-Neville.- pide, aunque sabe que su amigo no se detendrá allí y el hombre no era tonto, como para no darse cuenta.

-¿Te hizo algo? ¿Se comportó de nuevo como un imbécil?-

Si fuesen otras las circunstancias, él podría haber sonreído ante la muestra de sobre protección de su compañero, su rostro serio, su puño apretado en torno a la oreja del tazón, la promesa de venganza que casi se traslucía de su mirada. Se sentía halagado, pero la ambivalencia de sus sentimientos lo hacían reconsiderar sobre quién era el imbécil en toda esa situación.

Ya era suficiente que su mente le remordiera con arrepentimiento. Suspiró, mirando la superficie traslúcida de su té. No tenía el tono violáceo de sus infusiones habituales, por el contrario, éste era una mezcla de rojo y dorado. Su aroma mucre, le recordaban vagamente las tardes en Malfoy Manor. Las frescas primaveras todavía demasiado cerca del invierno, que compartía con su madre en el invernadero de las belladonas; una mesa de té caliente y galletas, rodeados del aroma silvestre de las flores. ¿Por qué recordar eso ahora?

-No, no hizo nada malo.-

El trigueño se reclinó sobre su asiento y se detuvo a observar a su amigo. Sí, había ocurrido algo, pero no era malo… al menos nada ofensivo o deplorable, porque si Draco tenía ese gesto, era porque había sido de algún modo "malo" para él. Y lo único que el rubio podía considerar como un atentado hacia su persona, era la vulnerabilidad. Como "esas" palabras que lo habían perseguido como un castigo no merecido. Como la noción de que alguien dudara de su habilidad de auror, sin fundamento.

Aún peor, que alguien dijera algo que hiciera temblar todas sus certidumbres, un cambio sin su consentimiento, la modificación de su realidad. O tal vez, un Harry diciendo algo que no debía… una verdad que parecía impensable, ¡pero tan obvia!

-Te dije que sucedería.-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó, pero Neville puso cara de circunstancias. No se necesitaba un tercer ojo, para descubrir cómo habían resultado las cosas. –Bien, yo te dije que no me endilgaras a tú amigo.- negó. –Tendría que haberme dado cuenta, el tipo es gay, viene de una relación con un novio egoísta, está relacionado a un caso sin soluciones a la vista, un jefe que lo presiona, un ahijado licántropo… es obvio que su magia sea un compendio de desastres.-

-Y tú le diste todo lo que necesitaba.- del mismo modo como Draco le había dado a él "todo lo que necesitaba". Podía comprender por qué Harry se sentía atraído al rubio. -¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Qué va a pasar con el caso, con el trabajo en la División?-

-Nada. Todo debe continuar funcionando como hasta ahora.- dice, pero sabe que no es verdad. El moreno ya ni siquiera lo quiere tener cerca. –Pero Potter no es de los que logra separar muy bien las cosas, porque cuando tiene algo contra alguien, es mejor sacarlo de enfrente.- suelta con una risa burlona, pero suena ligeramente amarga.

Neville sorbe un poco de su té, mientras sus ojos siguen sobre el hermoso rostro a su lado. Sobre la injusticia de esa boca tan deliciosa, de esa mirada de plata brillante, de esa piel tan sedosa, tan pálida y que ha tenido la oportunidad de tocar a voluntad, de esos largos cabellos suaves que se deslizan como agua entre sus dedos, de ese cuello extenso y sensible, de esas manos perfectas y tan distintas a las habituales manos de un auror. Entonces siente algo parecido a la envidia… y tal vez un poco de celos.

-Harry es un buen tipo… si dejamos de lado el desastre que es su vida.-

-Nev…-

-¿Él no tiene ninguna posibilidad?- Draco lame sus labios y vuelve a sentir el arrepentimiento, el remordimiento, la consciencia picando hacia el fondo de su mente. Él, quien se había quejado de la dolorosa palabra "desagrado" en boca de Potter; ahora era el responsable de regalarle otras expresiones tan hirientes como esa. –Yo…- comienza el trigueño, percibiendo la confusión que le ocasiona al rubio, responder esa simple pregunta. Finalmente, deja su tazón a un lado y deslizando su brazo a través de la mesa, toma la mano de su compañero. –Siento haber intervenido de esa forma, haberte obligado a ayudar a Harry… supongo que, de alguna forma esperaba que tú, el tratamiento o la cercanía entre nosotros, ayudara en mi relación con ellos. Como aquella vez que nos invitaron al bar.- lo ve asentir y él continúa con una duda que siempre ha querido compartir con él. –Pero quizás también esperaba que tú y Harry… no sé, sucediera algo. Mira, agradezco que me hayas ayudado cuando a nadie le importaba un carajo, me sacaste del agujero, reparaste mi problema con Luna, la ausencia de mi abuela, mi propia despreocupación y mí falta de amor propio, pero… ¿y qué hay de ti? Ahora, cuando miro todo lo que has hecho por mí, por Cobbs, por Harry y el hijo del profesor Lupin, me pregunto: ¿cuándo te vas a ayudar a ti mismo?-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Estoy seguro que del mismo modo como lo hiciste conmigo, el método de sanación que utilizas con los demás, es a través del complemento. Me lo has dicho muchas veces: tú magia es especialmente complementaria, tú cuerpo es particularmente compatible… parece que con todo el mundo.- sonríe. –Pero ser un complemento significa una segunda persona, estar con alguien. Me imagino que en algún momento sentarás cabeza y compartirás tú vida con una sola persona, no por motivos terapéuticos o queriendo saldar una deuda del pasado.-

-Tener una pareja me impediría ayudar a alguien más.-

-No lo creo. No creo que todo se solucione con sexo.-

-No es sexo, Neville.- espeta airadamente, de paso encajándole con saña, las uñas en el dorso de la mano. –Es parte de un proceso holístico y de comprensión acerca de todos los aspectos emocionales de-

-Si me dices que tienes sexo con el pequeño Teddy…- se sobó la mano, sintiendo las adoloridas marcas.

-Que no.-

-Bueno, ahí lo tienes. Y de todas formas, no puedes ir ayudando desconocidos, de "esa manera" por el resto de tú vida.- el trigueño de alzó de hombros. –Sé que intentas calmar tú consciencia y redimirte entre los que te despreciaron en el pasado, pero eso no te dará la felicidad. No me parece para nada holístico de tú parte.-

-Pero es lo que me satisface ahora.- dijo, pero en cuanto Draco pronunció aquellas palabras, se dio cuenta que no eran exactamente la verdad.

-Sé que lo estoy haciendo de nuevo… interviniendo.- el trigueño apretó los labios. –¿Pero tú y Harry, no…?-

-Sé que él es tu amigo, que ellos son tus amigos, pero…-

Los dedos se habían tocado suavemente, la punta de ellos, se deslizaban trazando caminos lentos y conocidos, las falanges y sus delicadas articulaciones como pequeños valles antes de la amplitud de la mano. Cosquilleante calidez emanando del centro de su palma. Para Neville, aquellos largos y pálidos dedos siempre le habían parecido sediciosos, seductores, como si dibujaran promesas con cada sutil contacto.

¿Sería cierto que Harry no tiene ninguna posibilidad con el rubio?

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta, que realmente tú eres mi amigo y ellos, sólo mis excompañeros de Griffindor.- el rubio sonríe y toma la mano del hombre entre las suyas. –Después de todo eres tú quien está aquí, no ellos.- dice y en ese momento, sus manos son suavemente presionadas y aquellos encantadores ojos plateados le miran como pidiéndole una disculpa.

-Lo siento, pero me iré de Inglaterra. Cuando termine el caso, voy a regresar a India.- el trigueño siente la calidez de su cuerpo, el vigor de su energía y la complacencia de su magia siempre devota. -Necesito ver a _Ahsan_.-

-¿Y tú amigo Nott?-

-Voy a verlo este fin de semana, se quedará unos días en Londres, para estar presente en el proceso de impugnación contra Roukin. Me gustaría aprovechar el momento para estar con él, si hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar… saber qué ha hecho estos años. Volver a ser su amigo.-

Por un instante, Neville estuvo tentado de preguntarle si el moreno sabía que iba a "ayudar" a Nott y de todas formas, ¿a qué "tipo" de ayuda se refería? ¿Eso quería decir sexo? Joder. Y si existía un hombre celoso y sobre protector en el mundo, ese era Harry Potter. Sin contar con que el moreno, seguramente, ya ha tenido que morderse la lengua sabiendo o al menos sospechando, que Neville ha estado con el rubio.

Ese es el problema cuando te gusta alguien, que parece tener a un montón de gente gravitando hipnotizados, en torno suyo. El tipo de gente que simplemente despierta fascinación.

-"Cuando termine el caso". No parece algo muy definitivo, podría ser mañana o dentro de un año.-

-Lo sé.- suspira y Draco no sabe si podrá resistir mucho tiempo ante el desprecio del hombre. "Tal vez se le pase" piensa, "tal vez todo esto es pasajero y se consiga un verdadero novio con alguno de sus fanáticos".

No quiere admitirlo, no quiere aceptar su vacilación, pero su mente comienza a susurrarle cosas, opciones, posibilidades que no le agradan. "Tal vez aún no me he arrepentido lo suficiente". Quizás más temprano que tarde, Harry lo regrese a la División 11, porque simplemente ya no tolera tenerlo en su presencia. O quizás, durante alguna de esas noches que antes ocupaba en trabajar, el moreno se deje caer en algún bar, un club… y así le resulte más fácil olvidar las exigencias, las indecisiones y los ridículos métodos de Draco Malfoy.

Si es así, todo terminaría en nada. Todo el tiempo invertido, su orgullo sacrificado, su voluntad cediendo… ¡la venganza siendo doblegada frente a los estúpidos ojos verdes de Potter!, y todo habrá servido de nada. "Porque Harry todavía no tiene su nuevo nombre".

De pronto, siente una mano sobre su mejilla. Neville está cerca.

-Tienen una redada en la madrugada.- escucha, pero el rubio no quiere pensar en el trabajo y tampoco en el hombre que dirigirá la incursión. No responde. –Hoy no pareces tú.- su compañero intenta de nuevo, pero Draco sólo se alza de hombros. Parece que no hay nada más que pueda ser dicho. -¿Quieres quedarte?- pregunta, pero inmediatamente al trigueño se le ocurre otra opción. Alzando una insolente ceja, vuelve a cuestionar. -¿Quieres que te haga compañía?- esta vez obtiene una sonrisa.

-Sí.-

Entonces Neville se inclina hacia adelante y toma sus labios. Suavemente. Inocentemente, hasta que se cuela una lengua y el trigueño gime azorado bajo el contacto. Besar a esa serpiente no es como besar a una mujer, no debe ser cuidadoso o respetar unos límites que sólo puede imaginar, no necesita pedir permiso o preocuparse de hacerle sentir deseo para pasar al siguiente nivel. Con el rubio, todo fluye a la velocidad y de la forma correcta.

Por eso, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de tener a Draco sentado a horcajadas sobre su regazo, moviéndose sensualmente, rozándose contra su miembro y apretando sus cuerpos con intimidad, la dulce razón para despertar el instinto.

"Dios… y eso que no soy gay", piensa y su mente es un cúmulo de vapores llenos de calor y sofoco. Mientras que su polla se ha llevado toda la sangre de su cuerpo y ahora es una vara tiesa dentro de sus pantalones.

-Llevemos esto… arriba…- es un susurro agitado contra sus labios, Draco se separa apenas un poco de él y se encuentra con los ojos castaños de Neville. Siente sus manos apasionadas, pero no reconoce aquella fortaleza dominante, aquel tacto necesitado o el sentimiento de pertenecer a ese pecho amplio, a esos brazos fibrosos o a esas manos ásperas. Siente su magia fluyendo con armonía y calidez, pero no distingue aquella eléctrica danza que le eriza la piel y lo obligan a desear más. Desde el fondo de todo ese engaño, sabe que no será como estar con Harry. Pero de todas formas, por qué tendría que esperar otra cosa.

-Sí.- responde y ambos se van a la habitación.

Draco lo siente profundo dentro suyo, moviéndose con fuerza, mientras le sostiene las caderas y le besa el cuello. Hay tanto ímpetu en sus estocadas, que a ambos les cuesta respirar y pronto los jadeos llenan la habitación. Durante ese perfecto momento, él logra olvidarse de todo y libera las presiones. Se abraza a ese cuerpo y muerde su hombro de ser necesario, como cuando toca allí y todo se vuelve blanco tras los parpados y se le crispan los dedos de los pies y su espalda se curva bajo la tensión del éxtasis. Y todo su cuerpo se contrae en torno a Neville, apretándose contra su miembro húmedo, diez, veinte veces, hasta que siente su liberación, la sensación cálida de la eyaculación y el lúbrico peso del semen en su interior y aquellos adoloridos gruñidos del orgasmo, reverberando en su oído.

El rubio lame sus labios y es consciente de la sensualidad del clímax, las sensaciones que son como huellas que demoran en desaparecer: las contracciones de su ano y que hacen vibrar todo su cuerpo, las fricciones de ese pedazo de carne duro y caliente, contra su recto, la morbosa sensación de la viscosidad… el calor… la sensación fantasma de las penetraciones… el cansado cosquilleo de la próstata machacada.

En ocasiones como esta, puede recordar los beneficios y la facilidad del sexo casual.

* * *

Continuará =D

Sé que la mayoría querrá golpear a Draco por caer en las manos de Neville, pero quiero creer que necesitaba resguardarse y sentirse acompañado con alguien, frente al rechazo de Harry. También sé, que muchxs creen que Draco se tiene bien merecido que Harry le haya dado un puntapié, pero no se olviden que el rubio viene arrastrando problemas y conflictos de intereses, desde la etapa anterior.

Bien, nos leemos el otro sábado!

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	3. Karttikeya I

¡Hola a mis personas favoritas!

Antes que nada, mis disculpas no el atraso, pero ya podemos continuar con el caso.

Como cada semana, muchas gracias por sus fieles comentarios a SuicideFreakWord, Sonyeke, Erisikol, Sof77, SeLu-IV y CuquiLuna3. ¡Ustedes me hacen feliz!

Bien, ahora si… ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Karttikeya I**

El Dios de la guerra. Hijo de _Shiva_ y _Parvati_ , es quien dirige los _Ganas_ o "huestes" de su padre contra el ejército de los demonios. Su iconografía tradicional lo describe como un hombre de seis cabezas y doce brazos, llevando en sus manos sus armas predilectas, como el arco y flechas, el _Vel_ , el tridente, el cuchillo y la bandera de su ejército, entre otros.

Según las _Tamiles_ o epopeyas de batalla, durante la guerra contra el demonio _Surapadma_ , _Karttikeya_ lo parte en dos con su _Vel_ o lanza con punta en forma de corazón invertido (el cual fue un regalo de su madre _Parvati_ ), provocando que las partes del demonio se transformaran en un pavo real y un gallo respectivamente. El primero convirtiéndolo en su cabalgadura y el segundo en el símbolo de su estandarte.

A _Karttikeya_ también se lo relaciona como el Dios de los ladrones y los estafadores.

* * *

Cuartel de Aurores, Ministerio de Magia.

A las 4:00 de la madrugada, Harry pasó lista de las siete Divisiones involucradas, aun cuando sabía que todos estaban listos. De hecho, ya antes de las cuatro, los aurores se habían presentado ante sus respectivos jefes. La habitual ansiedad previa a una incursión, podía sentirse en el aire.

De acuerdo a los Protocolos de Preparación para Redadas, lo primero en hacer, fue un rápido ejercicio de comprobación de varitas y varios _Lumus_ iluminaron la habitación. Lo siguiente, fue la comprobación del uso del uniforme negro y los implementos adyacentes: las botas con el correcto hechizo de sigilo, el bolsillo mágico de la pierna derecha del pantalón con la varita escondida y el bolsillo izquierdo con una escoba miniaturizada, así como el cinturón cargando las dos pociones de uso básico: la energizante y la anestesiante. Así también, para esta ocasión los aurores habrían de llevar en los bolsillos ocultos del abrigo: polvos flú y los _Nocturnaque Speculum_ o simplemente llamados _Speculum_ , pequeñas lentes de vidrio fundido, en cuyo interior se podía distinguir un delicado vapor dorado que se movía en toda la superficie y que permitía al portador, ver en la noche.

Los primeros serían vitales para los aurores que ingresaran a la casa en Bracknell y los segundos, para quienes se movieran desde el exterior. Por otro lado, la Division de McGowan tendría a disposición cuerdas mágicas, para la retención de los magos y brujas que intentaran darse a la fuga, de un modo más seguro si el uso de magia se veía comprometido.

Lo siguiente en el plan de preparación, fue Joseph Cobbs repartiendo los trozos de pergamino con el encantamiento de ingreso y salida libre, de la chimenea intervenida y de la zona de incursión. Por otro lado, Warren Bones estableció el encantamiento en red sobre las varitas de los cuarenta y dos aurores involucrados, cada una de las pruebas resulto positiva en la primera oportunidad.

Posteriormente, Demelza Robins acordó con los jefes McGowan y Palomer el tipo de encantamiento de configuración de los portales, los cuales serían instalados sobre el suelo de madera en una casa abandonada, que habían ubicado hacia el sur de Bracknell. Desde ese punto, se abrirían los portales y avanzarían ambos grupos como grupo de defensa.

Por último, los jefes Campodónico y Keller identificaron los cuadrantes que iban a sobrevolar en escoba, mientras esperaban la aparición del _Perícullum_ de Robins. Por suerte Bracknell no era una zona demasiado extensa y seis grupos de dos, podrían abarcar bastante bien las distancias, incluyendo un cerco perimetral que incorporaba cinco kilómetros del borde urbano. Una vez visualizada la señal del _Pericullum_ , sería fácil estructurar un acercamiento convergente de forma circular.

A las 4:35, las siete Divisiones se movilizaron hacia Bracknell, al sur-oeste de Londres.

La primera línea compuesta por las Divisiones 3, 4 y 7, se encontraba en el Salón principal de la Mansión de los Mulciber, en Northchapel, propiedad expropiada por el Ministerio de Magia durante la segunda guerra y actualmente bajo su posesión como patrimonio público. Para las 4:50, Cobbs ya había intervenido y preparado la chimenea para el inicio de la redada y delante de ella, se había posicionado una fila de 18 aurores en pareja, esperando a que dieran las 5:00 de la mañana.

Al mismo tiempo, las Divisiones 9 y 13, habían levantado vuelo a eso de las 4:45. De acuerdo a lo establecido por Campodónico, todos debían mantenerse a una altura suficiente para usar las abundantes nubes de lluvia como una zona donde poder camuflarse o esconderse, de ser necesario.

A las 4:40, las Divisiones 11 y 14, habían tomado una linda pero abandonada casa de dos pisos, de origen muggle y ubicada en Rectory Line. A las 4:50, el piso del living-comedor había sido intervenido con los encantamientos convocadores del portal y los once aurores esperaban en dos grupos a que llegara el momento de la incursión.

De mayor o menor medida, esos veinticinco minutos de preparación en terreno y posterior espera, habían resultado tediosamente lentos.

Harry había tragado duro y apretado la varita en su puño, mirando directamente el interior de la chimenea, a cinco minutos del inicio de todo.

-Todo va a salir bien.- le había susurrado Ron. El moreno sólo había logrado asentir, demasiado tenso para algo más.

-¡Entramos en tres!- anunció el moreno y los otros diecisiete aurores tomaron una posición presta al ingreso. -¡Un minuto!- soltó nuevamente, sintiendo las pulsaciones del tiempo en la ansiedad de su corazón.

Con la presión de ser el Jefe en esa operación, el moreno volvió a tragar duro y entonces miró a Cobbs. Cuando el reloj invocado mágicamente delante de ambos, dio las 4:59:57, el hombre negro activó la chimenea y Harry fue el primero en entrar, junto a Ron. Como fue planeado, le siguieron Seamus con Demelza y Bones con Travers.

Harry Potter ingresó como una exhalación, apenas había sonado un ligero chisporroteo de brazas y dos figuras oscuras, indistinguibles, casi vaporosas habían traspasado el acceso mágico. De algún modo, en la abrupta entrada y con la incertidumbre de lo desconocido, el moreno había logrado protegerse tras un sofá… no sin dejar de percatarse de la presencia de dos magos, tal vez tres, hacia el fondo de la sala… junto a una mesa… Nada que no hubiesen esperado.

Alcanzó a levantar la varita cuando el sintió el nuevo movimiento dentro de la chimenea, debían ser rápidos y silenciosos.

Por eso, con el siguiente chisporroteo de brazas y el consiguiente ingreso de Finnigan y Robins, tanto Harry como Ron lanzaron sendos hechizos, logrando reducir a los dos hombres, que tan sólo habían alcanzado a girarse a mirar.

Unido al sonido sordo de los cuerpos cayendo al suelo, escuchó el susurro -silenciado con un encantamiento de sigilo- de Demelza cruzando una ventana hacia el exterior. Luego más sonidos de brazas y aurores ingresando a la casa… sin otro peligro inmediato a la vista, el moreno hizo un reconocimiento rápido sobre la propiedad: no era la misma arquitectura que ellos habían tomado como base, pero no era muy distinta tampoco. La única diferencia era que el pasillo que conectaba la sala principal con la cocina y el estudio, eran dos caminos distintos.

-Blacksmith…- susurró e indicó hacia la zona del estudio, por allí se llegaba directamente hacia la escalera hacia el segundo piso. Antes de decir algo más, la mujer avanzó con su equipo. –Keller…- llamó e hizo lo propio, señalando hacia las cocinas y el acceso al subterráneo, donde podrían encontrar una posible zona de almacenamiento.

En cuanto giró hacia sus compañeros, pudo distinguir a través de una de las ventanas, el brillo rojo del _Pericullum_ cubriendo el cielo de la casa. La intensidad del reflejo, hacían imposible que pasara desapercibido. Comenzaría la fuga y cuando los magos se dieran cuenta que no había escapatoria, entonces se decidirían por el enfrentamiento directo. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que se desatara lo peor y Harry pudiese comprobar la efectividad de su plan estratégico.

-¡Comunicaciones!- anunció Bones, apostado de espaldas contra una de las esquinas de la sala. Desde allí tenía completa visión de las entradas, una perfecta zona para mantener la defensa.

-¡Defensa!- esta vez fue Seamus, quien había avanzado hasta la mesa donde habían reducido a ambos magos. –¡Travers!- llamó.

-Tenemos que movernos…- le apuró el pelirrojo.

-Tenemos que ir por la segunda chimenea… la del estudio…- avisó y ambos comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo hacia donde se había movido Boudica, espalda contra la pared. Todo parecía seguro aún, pero nunca lo era.

Antes de que ambos salieran, alcanzó a ver a John Travers avanzar hacia Finnigan. La situación era clara: el primer acceso que Travers haría en la arquitectura seguramente sería un enorme forado en una de las paredes hacia el exterior. Por allí ingresarían los hombres de Campodónico y Hölm, de paso desalojando la sala de los dos magos reducidos, entregándolos a McGowan… quienes para esas alturas, con la efectividad con que Demelza había lanzado el _Pericullum_ e invocado los portales, ya habrían instalado una zona de retención y estarían a la espera de las primeras fugas.

"Fugas…", apenas alcanzó a cruzar por su mente, antes de sentir una serie de "¡Crack!" de apariciones reverberando alrededor de la casa y seguramente detenidos por los encantamientos de retención, realizados por la División 11 y entonces vio el brillo de los hechizos en el exterior. Los tonos morados de los paralizadores, los rojos del _Desmaius_ y las sogas mágicas extendiéndose como dedos desde el suelo, atrapando los cuerpos que se aparecían de pronto y a sólo metros de las ventanas superiores. Fue cuando Harry vio los primeros _Avada kedrabra_ , los _Reducto_ y los _Relashio_ , cayendo desde el cielo.

Había iniciado el fuego cruzado.

Ron alcanzó a resguardarse antes, de que una _bombarda_ diera contra una de los ventanales por los cuales iban pasando. De un segundo a otro, el pasillo se había transformado en un acceso directo hacia el costado de la casa, una estrecha franja de pasto en donde vio a Demelza, Schustter, Jones y un par de aurores de la División 14, conteniendo las fugas y defendiendo la entrada de Campodónico a través del salón principal. Encantamientos se alzaban como flechas de colores conocidos y definitivamente menos mortales, que los hechizos con los cuales eran respondidos.

Fue cuando vio un _Reducto_ especialmente poderoso golpear el _Protego_ de Jones… y desviarse directamente hacia Harry.

-¡Oh mierda…!- gritó, antes de lanzarse hacia cualquier lugar, justo antes de que el impacto lanzara trozos de cemento, madera y vidrio sobre ellos. El moreno tuvo que apretar los ojos, cuando sintió un verdadero piedrazo de cemento golpear el costado de su cabeza. –¡Ron!- apenas pudo entre abrir los ojos. El dolor era insoportable… ¡y ni siquiera habían llegado hasta el estudio todavía!

-Mierda Harry…- le agarró de un brazo y tiró de él fuera de la zona abierta. -¿Estas bien?… tenemos que movernos…- dice de nuevo y ambos avanzan como pueden a través del pasillo. -Joder que se están dando palo allá fuera…-

Los "¡Crack!" de las apariciones se hacen cada vez menos perceptibles, pero la violencia de los maleficios y la potencia de los enfrentamientos, eran más recurrente. Como lo había supuesto y con la movilización de los otros grupos de aurores, pronto comenzó a sentir golpes de magia al interior de la casa.

"Tenemos que cerrar esa maldita chimenea", pensó, levantándose y entrando por la primera puerta que encontró. Lamentablemente era la biblioteca.

-¡Por aquí!- gritó el pelirrojo y ambos avanzaron hacia el final del pasillo, sintiendo que la casa se remecía y crujía bajo la fuerza de la lucha.

-¡ _Alohomora_!- grita Harry y la puerta se abre de par en par. El estudio parece vacío, pero un movimiento repentino se desliza hacia la derecha de la habitación.

-La otra entrada…- le susurra Ron y ambos avanzan de espalda contra la pared. Ron sabía por los planos que había investigado, que el estudio conectaba con una segunda habitación, que debía servir como una pequeña sala de esparcimiento, algo cercano a un desayunador o un saloncito del té, para cuando el dueño de casa desee comer algo mientras trabaja. Lo importante allí, es que esa sala tenía su propia puerta de acceso al pasillo. –¡ _Fermaportus_!- grita el hombre, justo antes de que aquella figura vestida de negro logre abrir la puerta lo suficiente para salir. Y permitiéndoles también, el tiempo suficiente para que ambos se movieran hasta la mampara que divide ambos espacios.

-¡Ríndase! ¡Suelte la varita y- es lo único que alcanza a decir Harry, cuando ambos ven que la figura se gira y escuchan una voz de mujer.

-¡ _Incendio_!-

-¡ _Aguamenti_!- lanza el moreno y la enorme llamarada que la bruja lanza hacia ellos, es atravesada por la densidad del agua.

-¡ _Protego_!- el escudo de su compañero hace todo lo demás.

-¡ _Avada_ …!

-¡ _Opugno_!- el pelirrojo lanza la mueblería, tan sólo como un medio de distracción. Entonces Harry podría atacar desde otro frente.

-¡ _Incarcero_!-

-¡ _Impedimenta_ …!- la mujer lanza, pero sólo logra detener las mesas y sillas… antes de darse cuenta, es atrapada por cuerdas. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera seguir lanzando maldiciones. -¡ _Avada_ …-

-¡ _Depulso_!- el sutil color amarillento del encantamiento vuela con un movimiento curvo, el mismo gesto que hace Ron al lanzarlo, entonces golpea el pecho de la mujer y la lanza violentamente hacia la izquierda, el impulso la hace chocar contra un librero, el que termina cayendo sobre ella.

-Revísala, yo me encargo de la chimenea.- apunta Harry, regresando al estudio.

-Maldita sea, ¿que acaso no saben atacar con nada más que no sea una imperdonable?- gruñe. – _Accio_ varita.- agarra la varita de la mujer en el aire. – _Epoxy_ … con eso se quedará tranquila hasta que todo termine…- comenta caminando hacia su amigo, viendo que la mujer ha quedado adherida al piso de madera gracias al hechizo pegamento.

-Trataba de escapar…- Harry mira el suelo frente a la chimenea, el puñado de polvos flú había caído, seguramente frente a la sorpresa de la intromisión de los dos aurores. –Tal vez todavía esté conectada a su destino.-

-¿A dónde crees que iba?- pregunta al moreno, viendo las brasas verdes y brillantes en la superficie de los ladrillos, preparados para un viaje vía flú. Harry pretendía responder, antes de intentar un rápido diagnóstico de conexión, pero una explosión de vidrios y madera estallando en algún lugar del segundo piso, justo sobre ellos, interrumpió todas sus palabras y movimientos.

-No lo sé… necesitaría tiempo para saberlo.- gruñe y lo único que puede hacer ante la premura de la situación, es instalar un bloqueo leve. Si alguien intentaba entrar o salir, los polvos flú soltarían chispas y siseos de combustión, como si hubiera algún problema con el vínculo de magia, pero todo volvería a la normalidad después del tercer intento. –¡ _Obturant fumario_!-

* * *

El ingreso a través del portal fue rápido y eficiente.

Todavía no se había cumplido el primer minuto de incursión, cuando uno de los aurores de Palomer, vio la roja línea del _Perícullum_ ascender hacia el cielo, a unos dos kilómetros de la casa abandonaban donde aguardaban. Segundos después, los ruedos invocantes dibujados en el suelo a lo largo de toda la sala, comenzaron a brillar con un suave tono azulado y en el centro se fueron levantando uno a uno los portales. Tan rápido como lo habían convenido, las dos Divisiones se movilizaron en cuatro grupos de tres, de tal forma de tomar los cuatro puntos alrededor de la casa en Bracknell.

Si bien Draco no estaba de acuerdo en el rol que iba a tomar en la incursión, suspiró fuertemente y se aprestó para el ingreso. Traspasar un pasaje mágico se siente como un balde de agua fría cubriendo todo el cuerpo, penetrando la calidez de la piel y sacudiendo la mente como una bofetada de lucidez, pero sin el remanente de la humedad. Una sensación que va más allá de ser meramente refrescante, es un contacto muy real, muy físico y muy mágico.

Cruzado el portal y después de la helada sensación recorriendo su cuerpo, el rubio se encontró de pronto en el patio trasero de la casa y por lo que veía, los magos en el interior todavía no se daban cuenta de la redada. Observando su entorno, tanto el rubio como Jones y Runcorn, cruzaron una sucia calzada de losetas color terracota y sobre las cuales se disponían descascarados asientos de hierro forjado, rodeando una delicada, pero descuidada fuente de piedra vetada; con sumo sigilo, corrieron y se resguardaron tras unos arbustos mal cuidados y que se habían transformado en una maraña de ramas y hierbas sin ningún orden.

Apenas se ocultaron del ojo directo, los tres comenzaron con la primera fase de lo que se había denominado como Segunda línea de defensa: como una propiedad sangre pura abarcaba una gran envergadura tanto en terreno como en metros construidos, un mago de cada uno de los cuatro grupos y en este caso Runcorn, debía ayudar a levantar los encantamientos para cerrar el perímetro de intervención, protecciones básicas y los repelentes para muggles. Por otro lado, Draco había sido encargado con la misión de buscar maleficios o magia oscura operando defensivamente sobre la casa; mientras Jones se comunicaba con Bones.

-Bones: Malfoy, Runcorn y Jones en posición.- indicó el hombre, luego de conectar con el eje de comunicación. Apenas el rubio hubo terminado con el diagnóstico y el mayor de los tres magos finalizó con los encantamientos, Jones volvió a contactar. –Bones: Protecciones instaladas. No hay magia oscura operativa. Repito: protecciones instaladas. No hay magia oscura operativa.- momentos después sintieron a sus varitas vibrar suavemente, casi como si fuera una respuesta.

- _Posiciones aseguradas: interior y exterior_. _Punto base interior: oeste._ \- escucharon un susurro muy cerca de sus oídos y salido de ningún lugar. Era la comunicación interna, a cargo de Bones y por lo que se daba a entender, el equipo de Potter tenía todo bajo control y las Divisione estaban comenzando a tomar posesión de la casa. – _División 4, avanza desde la zona Oeste hacia Noreste y el segundo nivel. División 7, avanza desde el suroeste, hacia sureste y subterráneo._ -

Sin saber en qué posición estaban parados, Jones realizó un encantamiento cardinal: una temblorosa y roja flecha les indicó un norte muy cercano.

-Noreste.- reiteró el mago.

-Boudica y Keller los traerán hacia acá.- esta vez fue Runcorn.

-Posible, pero no seguro.- añadió Draco. –Pueden tratar de aparecerse con destino en cualquier lugar.-

- _Campodónico-Hölm: preparar ingreso. McGowan-Palomer: preparar control de fugas._ -

Volvió a sonar la voz de Bones y a los pocos segundos, los tres sintieron el primer movimiento dentro de la casa. El sonido sordo de pisotones y golpes contra el suelo de madera, los primeros destellos de hechizos venidos de algún lugar… amarillos, rojos, azules e incluso algunos verdes, entonces repercutieron los primeros crujidos violentos de las desapariciones.

Ya todos habían visto cómo funcionaban los encantamientos perimetrales, al retener magos y brujas en fuga, pero siempre sorprendía el ruido de energía golpeando contra energía. La estela mágica de la huida y la abrupta contención, cuando el cuerpo de los magos choca contra las barreras y la magia sisea y vibra y brilla. Y todo parece hermoso, un encanto visual, aun cuando es el preludio de una batalla encarnizada. Draco sabe lo que viene y por eso se prepara, la varita fuertemente sujeta en su mano derecha, el _Desmaius_ en la punta de la lengua y las cuerdas mágicas previamente ancladas en el suelo a su alrededor.

-Prepárense…- indicó Runcorn. –Hay que atraparlos mientras están arriba, no debemos darles oportunidad de atacar… o esto se transformará en un infierno.-

-Si…- murmuró el rubio, justo antes que comenzaran las apariciones en la barrera mágica sobre ellos.

Jones y Runcorn se lanzaron sobre los primeros tres magos en chocar, hechizos paralizantes, aturdidores, desarmadores, luego un encantamiento _Locomotor_ y los cuerpos eran apilados como verdaderos trozos de leña, en una esquina a sus espaldas. Dos magos más y esta vez fue Draco quien los atrapa. El rubio ha estado en muchas incursiones, en encuentros con fuego cruzado, conteniendo ofensivas, escoltando magos y brujas, realizando operativos de seguridad, evaluando riesgos y movilizando criaturas mágicas. Todas operaciones estándares, pero incluso en la misión mejor planificada suceden cosas inesperadas.

Bracknell se había transformado en una casa sitiada, se lograba sentir en cada rincón: la electrizante sensación de la magia, el zumbido de las barreras, los gritos al pronunciar los encantamientos y los colores que los acompañan. Era evidente lo que estaba sucediendo y todos lo sabían, por eso, luego de los siete magos y brujas que el grupo de Draco había atrapado, las apariciones comenzaron a hacerse menos frecuentes.

-¡ _Desmaius_!…- lanzó Draco, golpeando directamente en la espalda a uno de los magos. Su cuerpo laxo quedó suspendido apenas unos segundos antes de comenzar a caer, pero no era sólo cosa de derribarlos. –¡ _Carpe retractum_!- un enorme garfio de magia en tonos azulados, atrapó al hombre y lo jaló a los pies del rubio. Justo en ese momento se aparecieron dos brujas suspendidas en el aire, pero más cerca del segundo piso de la casa que de la barrera, así que su intención no parecía ser la huida. De la misma forma como los magos que ya habían apresado, vestían abrigos negros con amplias capuchas que les ocultaban el rostro. Por tanto, a Draco le resultaba imposible identificar a cualquiera de ellos. Sin saber lo que encontraría bajo la protección de esas capuchas, prefería no pensar si ellos eran simples desconocidos, amigos de su padre o incluso, alguno de sus compañeros del colegio.

-¡ _Avada kedabra_!- dijeron ambas mujeres al unísono.

-¡ _Protego_!- se defendieron unos, mientras que otros simplemente se lanzaron pecho a tierra, esquivando los maleficios.

En segundos, el infierno que había temido Runcorn se estaba haciendo realidad.

-¡Quieren hacer una fractura!- gritó Draco desde el suelo. Apenas había alcanzado a lanzar a su detenido bajo resguardo, cuando se vio obligado a esquivar la maldición asesina. Desde allí era fácil ver a los tres magos que detrás de las brujas y desde el interior de la casa, lanzaban hechizos desestabilizantes contra la barrera, buscando hacer un agujero por donde escapar.

-¡Cuidado!- esta vez fue Jones, quien advertía de otros dos magos asomándose desde otra ventana.

-¡ _Bombarda_!- lanzaron ambos y casi al mismo instante, se escucharon maleficios asesinos otra vez desde el sector de las brujas.

-¡ _Impedimenta_!- Runcorn lanzó hacia los hombres, provocando que las bombardas rebotaran contra el hechizo y fueran a parar al pasillo exterior del primer piso. -¿Que acaso hay un maldito ejercito allí dentro?-

Apoyando la defensa del hombre, el rubio lanzó un _Protego_ lo suficientemente poderoso para contener las maldiciones asesinas de las dos brujas. Uno de los únicos beneficios de una serie de ataques tan seguidos, es que permitía una franja de tiempo limpia para el movimiento estratégico de los aurores. Era una de las técnicas de ofensiva, que se enseñaban en la Academia de Aurores.

-¡Jones!- gritó Draco, en cuanto se formó ese paréntesis libre de hechizos ofensivos. Dallas Jones no necesitó pensarlo mucho, para saber que lo más seguro era deshacerse primero de las dos brujas: estaban casi completamente expuestas, tenían un gran rango de ataque y eran la línea de protección para el quiebre de la barrera, así que era imperativo deshacerse de ellas.

Por tanto, teniendo apenas ese margen de acción y sin saber si tendrían una segunda oportunidad, salió corriendo desde atrás de los arbustos, apareciendo y desapareciendo en un inesperado zigzag, hasta alcanzar el pasillo externo del primer piso. Obviamente las brujas vieron su vulnerabilidad y pronto comenzaron con otra ronda de maldiciones, moviéndose a lo largo del segundo nivel para tener una mejor posición de tiro.

-¡ _Desmaius_!- Draco lanzó hacia las ventanas donde los magos intentaban quebrar la barrera, justo antes de moverse hacia la izquierda de la loseta y posicionar una nueva línea de cuerdas mágicas por detrás de la banca de metal. El hechizo fue repelido fácilmente por la bruja que se movía entre las ventanas y el balcón de la izquierda; la habilidad con que se movía y la rapidez con que se lanzaba a la ofensiva, lo habían inquietado. –¡ _Petrificus_ …!-

-¡ _Bombarda_!- el hechizo fue veloz y poderoso y muy certero, tanto que el rubio apenas logró retroceder lo suficiente como para no ser volado en pedazos, pero el hechizo dio de lleno contra aquella banca, lanzando trozos de metal y cemento por todos lados.

-Hija de…- gruño por lo bajo y sintió que a pesar del golpe, todo su cuerpo se llenaba de una furiosa vitalidad. Apunto hacia una corniza: –¡ _Reducto_! ¡ _Reducto_!- gritó con fuerza, de paso queriendo soltarle unos cuantos insultos. La cornisa había estallado sobre la cabeza de mujer y enormes trozos de la casa le estaban cayendo encima, -¡ _Oppugno_!- esta vez el rubio le lanzó los restos de loseta y del asiento de hierro que habían explotado. En cuanto vio los problemas de la bruja para lidiar con todos esos pedazos de casa volando hacia ella, le lanzó un muy efectivo: -¡ _Depulso_!- el golpe de magia la hicieron chocar contra la fachada de la casa, unido a los trozos de cemento que habían saltado como verdaderos proyectiles o fragmentos de metralla, provocaron que lo único que pudiera balbucear y reconocer, fuera un debilitado encantamiento de protección contra esa persistente y dura lluvia de cascajos.

- _Impervius_ …- su voz tan clara y femenina no dio cuenta de su posición debilitada.

-¡ _Incarcero_!- el hechizo le dio directo en el pecho, en segundos sus brazos y piernas habían quedado atados e imposibilitándole cualquier movilidad o acción. Eso era todo. – _Adsequium_.- una de las cuerdas mágicas voló directamente hacia ella y la atrajeron en una lazada hacia el suelo.

Draco suspiró, recién dándose cuenta que le dolían el pecho y le ardía el lado derecho de la cara.

-¡ _Adsequium_!- en ese momento Jones hacía lo propio y atrapaba a la bruja de la derecha, mientras Runcorn lidiaba con las imperdonables de los otros dos magos. Con todo, el rubio fue capaz de ver las huellas de fractura en la barrera. Si continuaban así, esos malditos lograrían escapar… ¡y Draco Malfoy sería una total burla!

-¡ _Protego totalum_! ¡ _Cave inicum_!- un haz de luz dorada y arremolinada, ascendió de su varita hacia el punto que estaba siendo atacado desde el interior de la casa. Fue un suave contacto que hizo vibrar la barrera, con un murmullo aterciopelado, constante, revitalizante y lentamente, las delicadas líneas de vulnerabilidad y que indicaban dónde comenzarían a quebrarse las protecciones, fueron desdibujándose, brillando y restituyéndose, completándose, fortaleciéndose y constituyéndose nuevamente… hasta que sintió un golpe paralizarlo y aturdirlo de dolor, un muy conocido y aterrorizante dolor, donde todos los nervios de su cuerpo parecían sometidos bajo el total sufrimiento de aquel daño inimaginable… ardiendo y supurando en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, destrozando lo más interno de su magia.

-¡ _Crucio_!- cuando logró ser nuevamente consciente de sí mismo, se encontró de espaldas en el suelo y todo su cuerpo temblaba bajo el estrés de la tortura.

-¡Malfoy!- escuchó desde algún lugar, pero sus oídos se sentían un poco tapados, o tal vez fuera el agudo silbido que le taladraba la cabeza.

-¡ _Impedimenta_!- esta vez pudo sentir el frescor de la energía a su lado, la relajante cercanía de alguien a quien conocía, alguien en quien confiaba. –Mierda, Malfoy… qué carajo estás haciendo…-

-La barrera…- murmuró.

-¡Muévelo Jones!-

Lo siguiente que supo, es que se movía todo a su alrededor y él sólo era capaz de observar el encapotado cielo nocturno. El dolor persistiendo en sus huesos, temblando en todos sus músculos y aquel silbido que lentamente comenzaba a desaparecer. Entonces sintió que algo viscoso pasaba por su garganta y segundos después, percibía un poco del alivio físico que daba la poción con Esencia de _Murtlap_ y después, algo de la claridad mental que daba el _Ennervate_.

Pronto supo que estaba recostado junto al sector de retención y fue consciente de los gritos, de la vibración y el choque de la magia, el temblor del suelo cuando era golpeado por las _Bombardas_. Las cuerdas que sonaban como latigazos al aire, el aire tibio y encerrado bajo las barreras. Demoró un poco, pero al ponerse en pie, pudo ver que la lucha seguía tan encarnizada como momentos antes. De hecho, sus compañeros las estaban viendo verdaderamente negras.

Se permitió un instante de respiraciones profundas, de palabras para infundirse valor. Se permitió un momento de duda, un poco de temor a ser golpeado con otra Imperdonable, el miedo de que la próxima vez, su atrevimiento sea respondido con la muerte y no con la tortura. Pero todos los aurores en esa redada se estaban exponiendo a la muerte. No era una excusa.

Sólo sabía que no se podía permitir un descuido como el anterior.

El rubio habría continuado con sus indecisiones, pero al levantar la mirada, volvió a distinguir una situación que transformó todas sus dudas a un intenso deseo de confrontación.

-Esos…- los magos al interior de la casa continuaban intentando fracturar las protecciones. Después de un _Crucio_ , ya no estaba tan seguro de querer ser amable. Volvió a correr hacia la calzada, esta vez tomando resguardo detrás de la fuente. Desde allí, tenía una excelente visión de esos tres. –¡ _Reducto_!- el marco de la ventana y parte de la pared justo debajo, estalló en pedazos y un montón de astillas volaron por el aire. Antes de darles tiempo a nada más, Draco sacó su escoba, montó en ella y se alzó directamente hacia ellos, en el segundo piso de la casa. -¡ _Reducto_!- otra explosión de cemento, madera, vidrios y teja, dejando un agujero todavía más grande y exponiendo a todos en el interior. Y esos malditos se habían escudado del destrozo, detrás de un sofá.

-¡ _Avada kedavra_!- lanzaron desde el interior, pero el rubio alcanzó a esquivarlo haciendo una rotación con la escoba.

-¡ _Diffindo_! ¡ _Diffindo_!- el tono blanquecino del hechizo partió el mueble en cuatro, -¡ _Alarte ascendere_! ¡ _Carpe retractum_!- entonces hizo volar lejos los trozos del sofá, antes de jalar a los tres magos con su conocido encantamiento de gancho. -¡Jones!-

-¡ _Adsequium_!- el hombre se había movido hasta la loseta y había lanzado las cuerdas mágicas hacia los tres magos que ya iban cayendo, casi como pesos muertos, desde el segundo piso. Lo cierto es que ninguno necesitaba más explicaciones, tanto Draco, como Jones y Runcorn, habían participado en tantas incursiones como unidad, que les era habitual estar pendientes unos de otros y saber qué quería o necesitaba cada uno, en toda situación. Era algo natural.

Pero una cosa eran ellos y otra, cómo procedían las demás Divisiones. Por eso, la aparición inesperada de cuatro aurores del grupo de Boudica, arrastrando con ellos una lucha encarnizada con seis magos con capucha negra, tomó al rubio desprevenido. Alcanzó a retroceder con su escoba, cuando el rebote de un par de hechizos volaron en su dirección.

- _Carpe retractum_.- se movió solapadamente y con un suave susurro, se llevó a dos magos con capucha fuera del punto de lucha. Con un rápido tirón, los arrastró por el suelo hasta el borde del segundo piso y al ver que forcejeaban, los dejó caer al vacío: uno imposibilitado con un _Incarcero_ y el otro, inconsciente con un _Desmaius_. Jones se ocupó del resto. Mientras, Runcorn continuaba luchando con los dos magos de la ventana a la derecha y por otro lado, estaba el equipo de Boudica dándose palos como locos, con los encapuchados.

Otra ronda de violentos encantamientos y maleficios, hicieron que el rubio tuviera que realizar verdaderas piruetas en el aire, para esquivarlas. Otro grupo de personas enmascaradas entraron en la habitación, seguidos por el resto de la División 4 y el equipo de Keller al completo. Draco aguantó un jadeo, viendo la magnitud del enfrentamiento. Habían aurores heridos, especialmente uno que tenía la mitad del rostro cubierto de sangre.

Para ese momento, ya no había magos o brujas que quisieran huir de la casa, porque no había forma de hacerlo sin ser atrapados. Por el contrario, la única opción parecía ser la lucha directa y Draco podía verlo en primer plano, la fuerza y lo horribles que podían llegar a ser los maleficios. Aurores que estaban a sólo un _Protego_ de ser despellejados vivos. Y lo peor de todo, es que parecía haber todo un ejército de encapuchados dentro de la maldita casa.

El rubio volvió a intervenir en el enfrentamiento, en el preciso momento en que un grupo de encapuchados lanzaban una serie de _Bombardas_ sobre el suelo y en segundos la cubierta de madera saltó en trozos, el cemento se resquebrajó liberándose de las bases y de pronto vio las vigas del segundo piso… quebrándose con un fuerte estruendo… entonces todo un sector del suelo de la habitación se desprendió y cayó al piso inferior… llevándose encapuchados y aurores consigo.

Cubriéndose la nariz, Draco se alejó lo suficiente para evitar que la cortina de tierra y polvo nublara su visión y de paso, previniendo cualquier ataque traicionero, como el par de rayos azules y verdes que pasaron a su lado, casi rozando su hombro. Con una nueva situación en mente, el rubio descendió y se reunió con sus compañeros detrás de los arbustos.

-Tenemos que obligarlos a salir.- miró a los hombres y ambos asintieron.

* * *

Apenas habían dejado el estudio cuando sintieron que la casa temblaba sobre sus cimientos y repercutía aquel descomunal estruendo, levantando polvo, trozos de madera y por segundos eternos, acallando todo sonido adyacente. Fue un "¡Wuuuum!" de ultratumba, tan fuerte y violento, que por un momento Harry pensó que la casa les caería sobre la cabeza. Por eso, antes de ver qué estaba sucediendo, Ron y él se pusieron bajo cubierto dentro de un pequeño estante de escobas.

Al abrir nuevamente la puerta, la visibilidad del pasillo estaba tapada en polvo. "¿Qué demonios…?", pero al asomar la cabeza, el silencio se transformó rápidamente en gritos de maldiciones, encantamientos y bramidos de pelea. Tenían que salir y Ron lo alentó con un golpe en el hombro.

Avanzaron de regreso al estudio, con la espalda contra la pared, sintiendo el choque de los hechizos golpear en todas direcciones, despedazando, cortando, estallando, mutilando, volando… en amarillos, verdes, rojos, violetas, azules, grises, celestes…

-Tenemos que deshacernos de este polvo si queremos ver algo…- se quejó el pelirrojo.

-¡ _Aerem_!- un suave vapor celeste salió desde la punta de su varita y fue limpiando la polvareda que el moreno tenía delante. Con algo de suerte, pudieron regresar a la salida adyacente al estudio y mirar el caos en el interior: la mampara que separaba ambos espacios había caído bajo el peso de la loza de cemento y madera, que antes había sido el cielo raso de la habitación. En su lugar, ahora sólo había un enorme agujero que dejaba ver el techo y parte de las habitaciones del segundo piso. La mitad de una vidriera llena de copas, tacitas y platillos, pendía al borde del abismo, lista para caer. Fue en medio de ese desastre que Harry vio al equipo de Boudica combatir contra un grupo de encapuchados. Y de algún escalofriante modo, esos largos abrigos negros y capuchas, le recordaron las túnicas y las máscaras de los mortífagos.

Habiendo pisado esas habitaciones con anterioridad y estando todavía ocultos a los ojos de los magos encapuchados, Harry y Ron se movieron sigilosamente por detrás de la mesita de té y por delante de la puerta que ocultaba un pequeño bar, que lamentablemente ya no tenía nada que ofrecer, además de las copas y un par de botellas medio vacías. Como era propio de un atrincheramiento, Ron volcó un diván de costado y le aplicó un encantamiento de protección. De tal modo que desde allí tenían una vista privilegiada, estaban parcialmente protegidos y lo que era mejor, tenían total libertad de acción.

-¡ _Impedimenta_!- el moreno interceptó un _Crucio_ que iba directamente a un muy maltrecho Montero. La mano derecha de Boudica, parecía estar todavía en pie por pura fuerza de voluntad.

-¡ _Incarcero_!- por otro lado Ron, trataba de apuntar a los encapuchados, sin golpear a los demás aurores. Aunque con la velocidad y la destreza de sus movimientos, resultaba bastante difícil. -¡ _Incarcero_!-

-¡ _Depulso_!- golpeó dos encapuchados que estaban acorralando a uno de los aurores de Keller, pero para ello tuvo que salir de su escondite y de pronto estaba fuera de cubierto, completamente expuesto.

-¡Harry…!- escuchó la voz de su compañero, luego sintió el brillo intenso de los encantamientos, el calor y la presencia de la magia justo a su espalda. El moreno había movido su brazo derecho hacia un costado y por puro instinto, lanzó un _Protego_. Cubrió su cabeza y se inclinó hacia la pared, haciéndose un blanco más pequeño para quien lo tuviera en la mira. Segundos después, dos hechizos volvieron a golpear sus defensas y por suerte, sólo sintió pequeños trozos de vidrio impactar su abrigo.

No había alcanzado a alzar su vista, cuando una nueva serie de hechizos fueron dirigidos hacia él, acompañados de los furiosos gritos de: "¡Es Potter… es Potter!". Así de fácil pasaba de pertenecer a la ofensiva, a estar a merced de aquel asalto, aquel feroz intento de ser eliminado. Podía ver los rayos de magia provenir de todos lados, atravesando descuidadamente la zona de fuego cruzado, como encantadores ases de casual muerte. Dolor manifiesto con colores hermosos, haciendo parábolas ondulantes y moviéndose con esas formas, que no podían ser más que terriblemente fascinantes.

El moreno podía ver los hechizos y las maldiciones, a través del grueso muro semi transparente que era el _Protego_. Un poco difuso, un poco nublado, por el dorado traslúcido de las protecciones; mientras que su mano tiembla y la magia susurra, vibra con los impactos del enfrentamiento. Era difícil estar en el punto de mira, al mismo tiempo que tratar de reducir a los dos encapuchados que había atacado previamente; pero con esfuerzo, lanzaba _Impedimentas_ y _Desmaius_ , intercalados con los _Protegos_ que mantenían su posición a salvo.

-¡Harry…!- escuchó de nuevo a su compañero, como si el pelirrojo quisiera decirle algo más, pero todo lo que seguían a sus palabras, eran los hechizos que trataban de evitar esa ofensiva brutal. Lidiando entre los encapuchados que querían matar a su amigo y los que estaban destrozando a los equipos de Boudica y Keller.

Fue en una de esas ocasiones, que Ron vio a uno de los aurores de la División 7, salir volando desde el otro lado de la habitación con un _Depulso_ especialmente poderoso. El pelirrojo se había ocultado detrás de las protecciones del diván, cuando el hombre golpeo la muralla cerca de la puerta de acceso hacia el pasillo. El auror parecía inconsciente… tal vez muerto. El problema es que habían demasiados encapuchados en posiciones de ventaja estratégica. Por eso se movió hacia el borde del diván y con cuidado, arrastró mágicamente el cuerpo del hombre hacia una zona segura.

- _Ennervate_ …- el hombre trata de pestañear y entonces Ron opta por un: - _Episkey_.- antes de otro encantamiento de sanación. Esta vez el hombre abre los ojos, pero parece aturdido. El pelirrojo lo revisa superficialmente y no parece estar herido, a menos que sea algún daño interno. –Quédate abajo…- le susurra y espera porque el auror le comprenda. -Estás en medio de la lucha…- entonces frunce sus cejas y regresa su atención hacia su amigo y jefe de División.

-¡ _Expelliarmus_! ¡ _Protego_!- Harry lanzó rápidamente, antes de fortalecer el _Protego_ que lo cubría. -¡ _Depulso_! ¡ _Protego_!- a través de las veladas protecciones, vio que el encantamiento golpeó el pecho de uno de los encapuchados y lo empujó contra el escritorio del estudio, un alto de pergaminos y libros cayeron al suelo con él. Fue entonces que vio, justo por sobre el cuerpo caído, que un hombre lo observaba desde el quicio de una puerta. No alcanzó a pensar nada más, salvo en el brazo que se levantaba y una maldición asesina que se desprendía de su varita y avanzaba hacia su posición. Harry fortaleció el _Protego_ , moviéndose detrás de la barrera para esquivarlo y esperó embate lo mejor posible. Era una acción mecánica, mil veces practicada durante sus años de formación: instinto que ya no tenía fallas, todas las medidas y los resguardos tomados.

Por eso, mientras su mente esperaba el golpe entre sus magias, sus ojos fueron instantáneamente atraídos por el hombre, otra vez. Algo distinto, algo particular que lo diferenciaba de los demás: dos ojos intensamente negros lo observaron directo, sin sombras, sin ocultamientos, cejas fruncidas y el asco dibujando una mueca en las abundantes líneas de su rostro, al mismo tiempo en que aquellos labios se movían en un balbuceo afónico.

No había una capucha escondiendo sus rasgos y Harry podía reconocer el rostro que lo atravesaba con su mirada: Antonin Dolohov, el mortífago que había asesinado al profesor Remus Lupin y a Fred Weasley, durante la Batalla de Hogwarts.

-Mierda…- gruñó, mitad por el impacto de la maldición haciendo vibrar y resquebrajando sus protecciones y mitad preocupado, ante la idea de que Ron reconociera a ese hijo de puta.

-¡Sal de ahí, Harry! ¿Qué carajos estás haciendo?- lo escucha a su derecha, desde detrás del diván, pero también escucha los gritos furiosos amenazando la existencia del Niño-que-vivió-dos-veces. "¡Es Potter… es Potter!" y vuelan las maldiciones imperdonables.

Entonces el moreno trata de evitarlo, de borrar aquel conocimiento de su mente, pero no puede escapar a la urgencia, ni al brillo mortal de ese otro _Avada kedabra_. Harry mira a Dolohov y desea que pase desapercibido, quizás la puerta lo oculte lo suficiente, pero la maldición asesina es suficiente provocación para el alma protectora de su amigo, porque busca al desgraciado entre el caos de la sala y casi automáticamente, lanza un _Expelliarmus_ en su dirección. Segundos después Ron lo reconoce y la sorpresa da paso al horror y luego, a la ira más profunda.

La muerte de su hermano nunca tuvo castigo, porque Dolohov había logrado escapar, esquivando el cerco de aurores que habían tomado posesión de Hogwarts, después de la última Batalla. Miserable impunidad. Palabras que intentaban justicia, pero que no habían consolado las heridas.

Ahora Ronald Weasley tenía a su más secreto y pretérito enemigo, delante de sus ojos.

Sin importar maldiciones, sin importar el fuego cruzado y sin importar la posibilidad de muerte, se lanzó hacia el otro lado del estudio, entre desapariciones, saltos mágicos y zigzagueos. Dolohov vio la amenaza y escapó por el pasillo, el mismo por el cual se perdió su pelirrojo amigo con un grito en la garganta.

-¡Dolohov!-

-¡Ron!-

Grita el moreno y segundos después, la habitación fue remecida con una poderosa explosión, dejando un forado que abría toda la sala hacia el patio trasero. Un grupo de aurores atacó desde el exterior. Y en medio de inesperado revuelo, Harry corrió tras su compañero.

* * *

Continuará =D

Emh… creo que nunca antes había hecho escenas de acción con aurores y peleas (sí, partidos de Quidditch, pero nada como esto), así que no sé cómo están quedando =P pero bueno… [suspiro]

En fin!, ya estamos a la caza detrás de La Cabeza… a pesar de todos los conflictos personales.

Bien, ¿me merezco un comentario? =3

Nos estamos leyendo!


	4. Karttikeya II

¡Hola nuevamente!

Otra vez me disculpo por la irregularidad de la publicación T_T pero se me hizo imposible subir el capítulo ayer… [suspiro] espero que la próxima semana todo regrese a la normalidad.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y me alegra muchísimo que les haya gustado el capítulo. Mi agradecimiento especial a **SuicideFreakWord** (Muchas gracias!, la verdad es que me hice una lista de hechizos para ir viendo cuál poder usar cada vez =P), **Erisikol** (Hehehe… que bueno que te haya gustado, lo mejor es que todavía no termina =D), **Sof77** ( =) todavía no hemos terminado!), **CuquiLuna3** (En este capítulo sabremos qué sucede con Ron y creo que seguiremos con la emoción del combate =3), **Guessniki** (Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Tienes razón y tuve que buscar qué sucedía con la maldición asesina en un combate, resulta que no tiene contrahechizo -porque de todas formas uno ya está muerto-, pero hay métodos para evitarlo o bloquearlo -como en el caso de Harry cuando era pequeño-, pero no sé cuál sería exactamente el hechizo para bloquearlo –si es que es un hechizo- y quizás no es el Protego… pero no pude encontrar la otra opción) y **Sonyeke** (No puedo hacer más que reírme, porque es cierto que pondría a Draco a consolar a todo el mundo).

Bien, ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Karttikeya II**

La cantidad de fugas había disminuido considerablemente, potenciando la magnitud de las luchas dentro de la casa, las cuales parecían la única forma de defensa para un grupo ya mermado y tomado por sorpresa. Las barreras perimetrales ya no eran un blanco recurrente y los grupos de aurores en exterior, cada vez se encontraban con menos resistencia. Frente a esa nueva perspectiva, Draco había convocado a su compañero Hans Schustter y a Demelza Robins, desde los diferentes puntos de protección y se preparaban para propiciar una alternativa de apoyo para quienes luchaban en el interior.

Jones y Schustter eran maestros para las explosiones controladas y mientras ellos se encargaban de reventar el muro que daba al estudio, Runcorn y Demelza se preparaban para entrar. Por otro lado, Draco montado en su escoba, había subido hasta el agujero del segundo nivel y aguardado desde el socavón que había quedado en el piso. Manteniéndose casi como un mero espectador, mientras esperaba a que sus compañeros ejecutaran el plan. Pero no pudiendo hacer nada más que observar, o pondría en evidencia su posición.

Sólo podía mirar, observar y ser consciente de segundos eternos, porque desde allí había sentido que su estómago se apretaba y su corazón se agitaba, mientras veía a Harry acorralado contra una pared.

El rubio se había asomado al borde del agujero, varita en mano y con la maldición en la punta de la lengua, dispuesto a hacer algo más que sólo aturdir al encapuchado, pero lamentablemente no tenía la vista despejada y tan sólo podía percibir los brillantes colores de los encantamientos, avanzar contra el moreno y golpear sus protecciones. Se había inclinado a uno y otro lado, pero no había podido discernir al autor de tal peligro.

"Vamos Jones…", había implorado, sabiendo que no había otra forma de intervención que la simple espera. Pero, es que el sonido de la magia nunca le había parecido tan escalofriante y la idea de sólo mirar, tan terrible. Harry resguardado tras un escudo de vacilante fuerza de voluntad, mientras era golpeado incesantemente y el rubio sin poder hacer nada.

En segundos Draco había sentido la ansiedad de ayudarlo y la frustración por la imposibilidad. Ocasionando que perdiera todo objetivo y prioridad, al tiempo que frustrado veía a Harry cruzar la zona de fuego cruzado, detrás de Ronald Weasley. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Deseó llamarlo, pero entonces sus compañeros estallaron el muro.

El ruido fue estremecedor, el suelo bajo sus pies se había movido como en un temblor y una ráfaga de viento y polvo volvió a nublarle la vista por segundos inciertos. Pero cuando fijo sus ojos de nuevo hacia el piso inferior, Harry Potter había salido de su campo de visión. Ya no estaba seguro de su paradero ni de su seguridad, pero por ahora eso no debía ocupar su cabeza y simplemente se dejó caer hacia el piso inferior. Al ataque, con los ojos cerrados.

Había sido como una acción pre-visualizada en su mente, porque en el instante en que sus pies dieron contra el caído cielo raso del estudio, su cuerpo se había agazapado contra el piso y su mano agitaba una poderosa _Bombarda_ hacia la pared oeste. Rápidamente. Intentó buscar una cabeza de desordenado cabello negro, mientras giraba sobre el suelo y se posicionaba en un mejor punto de visión, moviéndose sobre la gravilla, entre los trozos de madera, de cemento y fierro, al tiempo que lanzaba piezas de viga contra los encapuchados que insistían en contra atacar. No vio a Harry, ni a Weasley, pero sí a Demelza enzarzada en un combate de encantamientos casi lanzados al azahar, _Crucios_ contra _Desmaius_ , _Avada kedavras_ oponiéndose a simples _Incarceros_.

El intercambio era tan afanoso y violento, que la única alternativa de intervenir sin causar más daño, era poniendo las cosas de forma más físicas y menos mágicas… pero entonces escuchó un grueso grito desde algún lugar: -¡Es Malfoy!-, que nada tenía que ver con sus colegas aurores. Mierda.

Rodó sobre su costado derecho, en el preciso momento en que un _Crucio_ golpeaba su posición anterior. El rubio se parapetó de espaldas contra el muro, a la espera del siguiente encantamiento. Varita en mano, apuntó a su abrigo de auror y pronunció el hechizo protector _Totu ferreum_.

-¡ _Reducto_! ¡ _Reducto_!- la voz del hombre era poderosa, llena de cizaña y de algún modo le recordaba a alguien. -¡ _Reducto_!-

-¡Draco!- escuchó la advertencia de Demelza.

-¡ _Protego_!- interceptó el primer encantamiento, mientras se levantaba y esquivaba los otros dos, moviéndose hacia la izquierda y cubriéndose con su abrigo. El estudio era un maldito caos, donde saltaban trozos de material y esquirlas de madera a cada segundo. No jodan. –¡ _Everte statum_!- lanzó hacia la voz del hombre, al tiempo que continuaba corriendo y trataba de escapar del golpe de los escombros.

-¡Draco…!-

-¡ _Colloshoo_!- sintió que el maleficio casi le tocaba los talones. -¡ _Colloshoo_!-

-¡ _Expulso_!- lanzó una mesa y un librero, moviéndose en todo momento, cubriéndose la cabeza con la manga del abrigo y zigzagueando entre muebles, entre los demás enfrentamientos o cubriendo su espalda contra la pared. Entonces ubicó la posición de la mujer y deteniéndose de pronto, se desapareció justo antes de que una nueva maldición _Coloshoo_ , tocara sus botas.

Un segundo después, Draco se apareció junto a uno de los encapuchados que atacaban a Demelza… esto se iba a poner físico, había dicho. Por eso, con la rabia que ya tenía acumulada y el hartazgo de esa situación sin final, le propino el mejor puñetazo del que fue capaz. Normalmente los magos no estaban preparados para semejante muestra de barbarie, por eso el hombre no había hecho nada más que mirarlo, antes de quedar noqueado.

-¡ _Inmovilus_!- apuntó al mago desmayado, dejándolo tieso como una tabla justo delante suyo, en el preciso momento en que ese "hijo-de-su-puta-madre", le lanzaba un _Cruciatus_. Oculto el rubio detrás del torturado mago inconsciente, respondió con un muy efectivo: -¡ _Incarcero_!-

Lo siguiente, fue ver al encapuchado noqueado ser utilizado como un garrote gigantesco y golpear al otro mago, que atacaba a Demelza.

-¡ _Desmaius_!- terminó ella, reduciendo al maldito tipo y atándolo después.

-¿Estas bien?- se acercó Draco, ayudándole a resguardarse detrás de un diván volcado.

-Sí… gracias.- respondió, moviendo uno de sus hombros, pero se notaba que le dolía. –Cuatro se me lanzaron apenas entré…- suspiró.

-Déjame ver.- revisó la tela del abrigo y vio laceraciones rompiendo la tela de lana. Escarbando entre las capas de género, distinguió la lesión. –Es superficial, seguramente te duele por el golpe, pero la herida es pequeña.-

-¿Dónde están tus compañeros… Jones y Roncorn?-

El rubio levantó la cabeza y recién en ese momento, se dio cuenta que la situación –por fin- estaba bajo control. El estudio estaba lleno de aurores y los encapuchados habían resentido la superioridad numérica. Lo que quedaba era sólo un grupo reducido de encapuchados, tratando de dar una pelea que ya estaba perdida. Por un lado, Boudica y su equipo atrapaba a esa última resistencia; mientras la División 7 de Keller, revisaba los detenidos y el equipo de Campodónico, examinaba a los aurores que estuvieran heridos.

-¡Dejen a sus detenidos atados!- gritó Weismann a todos en el estudio, mientras Montero empleaba un encantamiento de sujeción a la capa de un encapuchado y lo arrastraba de regreso al estudio, antes que lograra esconderse en algún maldito agujero dentro de la casa.

-Ya está todo solucionado.- el rubio le murmura a Demelza, observando a Schustter movilizando escombros y todo lo que estorbara el paso, a través de la abertura, hacia el patio trasero. Entonces vio a Finnigan avanzar por el pasillo y mirar la escena con rostro asombrado.

-Parece que había un maldito ejército…- giró el brazo y ella volvió a quejarse.

-Te aplicaré un _Episkeyo_ , te arderá sólo un poco.- regresó su atención a la mujer y apuntó sobre su hombro. – _Episkey_.- el suave tono blanquecino del encantamiento dejó la varita y se coló entre las capas de tela, chispeante y haciéndose espacio entre los agujeros del abrigo.

Fue cuando se escuchó una explosión, en otro lado de la casa y la varita del rubio vibró con fuerza, era la voz de Harry.

-… al Hall… Draco, ven al Hall…-

- _¡Una emergencia, Malfoy… ven al frente, al Hall!_ \- esta vez era Bones, quien le hablaba por la comunicación interna. - _¡Algo pasó con Weasley!_ -

* * *

Que fuera Weasley o no, no cambiaba el hecho de que había sentido una explosión, para luego escuchar el preocupado tono de Harry Potter, pidiéndole a viva voz, que fuera hasta él. Lo importante es que algo había sucedido, algo malo y Draco había volado por unos pasillos que le resultaban demasiado conocidos, hacia el Hall de entrada. Antes de darse cuenta, escuchó la gruesa voz del moreno llamando a su mejor amigo y luego, la visión de ambos atrapados detrás de un muro caído. Uno de los muros de entrada estaba completamente en el suelo… y Weasley estaba tumbado…

Lo siguiente fue una serie de maldiciones y a Harry desplegando un encantamiento de protección sobre ambos, mientras Warren Bones intentaba una defensa, desde la entrada que comunicaba al Salón de la chimenea. Un conjunto de chispeantes rayos verdes y rojos, que cruzaban la estancia e insistían en golpear el precario campo de energía que el moreno trataba de mantener en alto, protegiéndolos a ambos, mientras se escuchaban aquellos apelativos sobre "¡El bastardo de Potter!". El tono de esas silabas pronunciadas con odio, le habían erizado el vello del cuerpo; el sonido electrizante cortando el aire, hacía temblar sus expectativas y el estruendo de la colisión contra el _Protego_ , la vibración que cada vez, parecía debilitar aún más las fuerzas del hombre, habían ardido algo muy profundamente en su interior.

Era excesivamente consciente de la forma cómo la magia de Harry menguaba bajo la presión de las maldiciones asesinas, demasiado fuertes, demasiado violentas e insistentes, para sobreponer defensas. Su hermosa energía se agolpaba y se contraía a su alrededor, suplicando por auxilio. Ya no había terciopelo o encanto, solo instinto de supervivencia.

Y como si la agresión hubiera sido construida contra él, como si los maleficios hubieran forzado su propio cuerpo, la magia de Draco había hervido con furia a su alrededor. Porque la presencia del complemento todavía estaba ahí a pesar de todo y agredir a su compañero, era agredirlo a él.

Por eso, se le había acelerado el corazón, se le había estrujado el estómago, había rezumado ira incontenible, incomprensible, porque toda esa mierda ya la había observado en el estudio. El Niño-que-vivió-dos-veces, siempre sería el blanco perfecto y Draco estaba hasta más arriba de la cabeza, con esos malditos enfrentamientos. Con la visión de su vulnerabilidad, de la violencia y el dolor. Con la posibilidad de perderlo.

-¡Draco…!- escuchó el desesperado grito del moreno, al tiempo que su varita volvía a vibrar. Algo había sucedido, algo preocupaba a Harry. Y aquella voz sonaba muy cerca de la angustia, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda y su sangre burbujeara con consternación.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, debía tomar una medida ahora… y lo único que se le cruzaba en la cabeza, era radicalmente violenta, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

No lo pensó mucho más, tan sólo observó el perfil del moreno, las gotas de sudor y resistencia deslizándose a través de su mejilla, su gesto preocupado y ensombrecido. La necesidad. Y entonces, Draco sintió que su cuerpo era abrazado por una ardiente resolución, una que ocultaba clemencias y liberaba consecuencias, porque a la necesidad de su compañero, él respondería con justicia.

Por eso buscó en su bolsito de cuero y con un _Accio Inflamare_ , saltó una pequeña botellita con un líquido transparente. La destapó con el movimiento de su dedo pulgar y con todas sus fuerzas la lanzó hacia el otro lado del Hall, cuando la parábola ya había pasado por sobre la cabeza del moreno y la acción ya era segura, el rubio ejecutó el encantamiento _Incendio_ y el líquido se inflamó como si fuera gasolina, estallando dentro de la botellita y extendiéndose como ardiente lluvia sobre los encapuchados. En segundos, el líquido inflamable había caído sobre ellos y los encendía como antorchas humanas. Lo siguiente fueron los gritos y el brillo siniestro de aquellos dos cuerpos bailando al son del horror.

En algún momento del caos, del brillo incandescente y los alaridos espeluznantes, el rubio escuchó la voz de Bones. Un "¡¿Qué mierda haces?!", demasiado sorprendido. Tan incrédulo como la visión de aquellos hombres ardiendo en vida.

-¡Draco!- esta vez era Harry.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!- corrió hacia el muro caído, hacia el moreno inclinado sobre su amigo. Hacia el cuerpo tendido del pelirrojo. Es cierto, la preocupación en su voz le habían advertido sobre lo que vería, el presentimiento ya lo había recorrido como un escalofrío, pero una cosa era ser consciente de la posibilidad y otra, verla delante de sus ojos.

El rubio se había acercado corriendo, pero sus pasos lo detuvieron en cuanto distinguió aquella escena, una imagen que lo transportó inmediatamente al recuerdo de Joe. De pronto, su mirada se encontró llena de la oscura piel de su amigo, derretida sobre su carne. La rosada fibra de los músculos al descubierto, porciones de grasa resbalando por sus costados. Pero lo peor, había sido el olor a carne quemada… achicharrada… reducida… desaparecida…

-¡Draco!-

-¿Qué…?- esta vez, el aroma que llenó su nariz, fue el metálico tono de la sangre. -¿Qué sucedió?- tragó duro y trató de despejarse, antes de inclinarse sobre Weasley y observar su rostro, al mismo tiempo que revisaba sus signos. El hombre parecía consciente.

-Dolohov… Dolohov estaba allí- el moreno gimió adolorido, -le lanzó el muro y Ron… Ron no pudo esquivarlo.- exclamó, luciendo al borde de un ataque de pánico o algo semejante.

-Weasley, ¿me reconoces?-

-Mal-Malfoy…- su voz era trémula, ahogada, difícilmente entendible, pero existente. –Mi brazo…-

-Sí.- asintió el Slytherin, casi deseando no observar el daño, pero tenía que hacerlo.

Inhalando con fuerza, deslizó los ojos a través de su hombro y percibió cómo la sangre se extendía con una velocidad alarmante. La tela del abrigo había sido desgarrada y de ella asomaba una masa de carne, justo bajo el peso desmesurado del muro de cemento, que mantenía el resto del brazo atrapado. Reducido a un insignificante espacio… que sólo podía significar piel rajada por la presión… carne molida, tendones desgarrados y sin ubicación… huesos rotos. Todo estaba destrozado y lo sabía. Alejó sus ojos. Ya sin querer mirar.

Sus manos automáticamente se movieron hacia su bolsito de cuero.

Era fácil reconstruir la situación. Ron Weasley había salido tras Antonin Dolohov y el muy hijo-de-puta, le había respondido con un muro completo. El problema es que el pelirrojo no supo rechazar el ataque y había terminado con un brazo aplastado bajo la gruesa loza de cemento. Muy probablemente y a causa de una conducta refleja, el hombre había intentado jalar de su miembro, empeorando la situación.

En resumen, el muro le había reventado el brazo a la altura del bicep, la tensión había rajado la piel y la presión del impacto habían desgarrado, aplastado y removido los músculos, dejándolo con la apariencia de carne molida, saliendo de una salchicha estrujada. De hecho, la loza de cemento era tan pesada, que el brazo lucía casi completamente plano bajo ella. No quería pensar en los huesos pulverizados y en los músculos desmenuzados, apelmazados y sanguinolentos. Toda estructura disuelta, molida bajo la machaca.

- _Accio_ Weasley…- un vial lleno de cabellos y trocitos de uña, saltaron desde el interior.

-¿Qué mierda pretendes hacer?- gritó Bones, en cuanto se acercó a ver la situación de su compañero. –¡Hay que llevarlo ya mismo a San Mungo!-

-Draco…- Harry lo miraba expectante, sus desesperados ojos verdes lo único que hacían era suplicar por una respuesta.

-No. Mira este brazo, si lo movilizamos en estas condiciones… si pasa por un portal con todos sus canales mágicos destrozados, no volverá a hacer magia con él. Habrá daños, habrá secuelas.- dijo, posicionando su conocido pocillo de peltre junto al pelirrojo. –Harry, hay que rearmarlo.- el moreno lamió sus labios, pero finalmente asintió.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que está sufriendo?-

-Hay que hacerlo, Warren.- respondió Harry, antes de tomar la otra mano de Ron y apretarla firmemente, tratando de darle algo de aliento. Algo de valor y seguridad. –Tienes que resistir compañero.-

-Ha-rry…-

Ron temblaba como una hoja, demostrando el grado de estrés por el cual estaba pasando su cuerpo. Sus labios se agitaban como si un frío fantasma hubiera penetrado los huesos de su cuerpo. Las pupilas de sus ojos vacilaban completamente dilatadas, de un lado a otro, desesperadas por enfocar algo que le hiciera olvidar el dolor, para que su completa atención se alejara de la herida y el olor de la sangre. Sus piernas se movían sobre el suelo, clavando los talones en la madera tan pulcra, tan noble… resistiendo la desesperanza de una posibilidad terrible. ¿Por qué arriesgarse de esa forma?

Draco sabía de urgencias, conocía el inmenso valor del primer acto. La primera sanación. La única esperanza ante el horror de semejante acto fortuito, pero nada era injustificado. Había un valioso motivo para hacerle soportar tanto dolor. Por eso, siempre sentía la responsabilidad de la sanación en sus manos, cualquier resultado pesaría sobre sus hombros. Bueno o malo. Un brazo cercenado o la mutilación mágica.

Sus manos se movieron inquietas, de la misma forma como vacilaron aquella noche con Cobbs. Podía recordar sus dedos blancos, torpes, congelados de ansiedad, tratando de moverse con la velocidad necesaria, apremiados por los gemidos de sufrimiento haciendo eco dentro de su cabeza. Casi puede sentir la herida ajando su propio interior. Ejecutar la sanación durante una emergencia, nunca era fácil.

Desliza los cabellos y murmura el encantamiento. Weasley comienza a balbucear y a revolverse bajo el daño.

-No debe tirar de su brazo…- el rubio le presiona los hombros contra el suelo, Harry y Bones hacen lo propio, tratando de mantenerlo quieto.

-Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo… Harry…- insiste el hombre que le sujeta de las piernas, viendo horrorizado la carne sin forma que sobresale de ese brazo completamente aplastado.

-No.-

-¡Entonces que le dé algo!- medio grita, con los dientes apretados. -¿Qué no ves que sufre?-

-¡Cállate de una vez!- suelta Draco, apretando la varilla de vidrio en su puño. –Seis… seis…- repite para sí y entonces continua removiendo, contando, observando la mezcla mientras vacía aquella sustancia viscosa y transparente dentro de la fuente, esperando a que se torne homogénea y vaciando un poco más. Y un poco más y cuenta hasta quince y vacía otra medida y vuelve a contar.

Sus manos están tensas. Su ceño está fruncido.

-¿Por qué ir tras Dolohov?… ¿Por qué ir solos, sin refuerzos?- no lo pregunta a nadie en concreto, de hecho el rubio ni siquiera se da cuenta que ha hablado, hasta que escucha al moreno responder.

-Porque es un asesino…- murmuró, -Dolohov mató a Fred durante la guerra.-

No puede evitarlo. No es premeditado, ni desea retrasar el apuro de toda la situación, pero de pronto el rubio se detiene y mira el rostro de Harry. Lame sus labios y fija sus ojos en Weasley, en la moneda de cambio por la venganza, ese dolor perpetuo, que parece nunca dormir. Entonces siente el ruido de pisadas, gente corriendo a través del pasillo hacia el Hall de entrada y sus voces conocidas. Seamus Finnigan, Demelza Robins, John Travers, Boudica Blacksmith, colegas, aurores todos ellos, muy probablemente Griffindors, seguidores de Dumbledore. Personas que habían combatido en el lado opuesto al suyo. ¿No habría algún sentimiento de desagravio latente?

¿El mismo Draco no había deseado ser _Kali_ y exigir justicia, poniendo a Potter de rodillas?

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Finnigan con pasmo y el moreno volvió a repetir la historia, mientras el rubio regresa a la fuente de peltre, vaciando viales y aplicando encantamientos. Inclinando la cabeza, dejó de pensar en Hogwarts, en el armario evanescente, en Bellatrix, en los Carrow y las consecuencias.

-¡Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo!- volvió a escuchar y de inmediato todos exigieron llevar al pelirrojo hasta el hospital mágico. ¿Que no tenían confianza en él?

-Sácalos de aquí Potter.- murmura y sus manos recobran la fortaleza que la tarea requería, agitando la mezcla y manteniéndose atento a su consistencia, al color, a la delicada forma cómo los orgánicos trozos de cabello se iban diluyendo en la sustancia. –Que se dejen de joder.- de algún modo su voz tembló, recordando una verde manzana mordida y un pequeño canario blanco, desaparecidos tras la magia de la transportación.

Y sus ojos plateados regresaron a ese túmulo de carne destrozada, amoratándose por la falta de oxigenación y la sangre coagulándose, vacilando como cuajos de gelatina humana, al son de la terrible armonía del dolor. ¿Cuántos mortífagos habían entrado a través del armario que él había reparado? ¿Y cuanta carne amoratada había sido expuesta bajo el torturante gesto de las maldiciones?

Apretó la varita en el puño de su mano. ¿Por qué había discutido con Harry? ¿Por sentimientos? ¿Por miedo a ellos? Draco no quería ser _Kali_ , nunca lo había querido realmente. ¿Por qué habían discutido?

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia el pelirrojo y abrió la boca.

-Dolohov está muerto…- le dijo, apretando los dientes con furia, -murió quemado vivo, gritando bajo el dolor del fuego consumiéndolo hasta los huesos, agitándose como un muñeco, porque su sufrimiento fue agonizante… el castigo para su alma negra. Y ya no queda nada de él más que carne chamuscada y ceniza.- Weasley lo mira directamente a los ojos, con esa celeste mirada tan clara y por momentos, tan consciente, como si el dolor no nublara su mente. Esos eran los ojos de Ginevra, de su padre y seguramente de Fred y George. Ojos celestes enfrentando los suyos. –Sintió dolor, te lo juro Weasley, sintió todo el dolor… y a él nadie lo va a recordar, nadie pensara en él y hasta sus hijos sentirán vergüenza de su nombre, te lo juro.-

-Draco…- sintió el murmullo y al levantar los ojos, vio a Harry todavía aferrado a la mano de su amigo.

-El brazo… sí.- fue su respuesta. –Primero hay que unir nervios y canales.- comentó, lanzando un nuevo hechizo de evaluación médica y luego apunto directamente sobre el lugar donde antes había existido un poderoso bícep y ahora no había más que pulpa rojiza, palpitante. –Haré un encantamiento, sentirás un cosquilleo y que algo tira de tú brazo, es importante que no te muevas mucho, ¿sí?- Ron asintió con fuerza, mirándolo con ojos aterrorizados de sentir más dolor. Con el miedo de lo inevitable. - _Sentiant expositum_.- murmuró y un suave halo de magia pálidamente verde se dejó caer sobre la carne abierta, asentándose en la amplitud de la herida y dejándose absorber por ella. Mezclándose con la sangre y los temblores de los nervios sensibilizados, sobre expuestos. – _Sentiant expositum_.- repitió y ese brazo inexistente se remeció bajo jalones extraños y dolorosos.

Ron gimió y el gesto de su rostro se transformó en agonía, sus cejas se inclinaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, mientras intentaba agitar las piernas bajo el peso de Bones.

-Tienes que soportar.- Harry se inclinó sobre su amigo y apretó su mano con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz. –Todo estará bien… todo estará bien…-

- _Sentiant expositum_.- dijo una vez más. Entonces, unos suaves hilos de apariencia hechizante comenzaron a levantarse a través de los músculos deshechos, aquellos que lucían como gusanos traslucidos o parásitos mágicos, eran realmente la manifestación de los nervios y tendones, extensiones desde el interior del brazo. – _Expositum_ …- onduló su varita con un gesto grácil y circular, tratando de mantener aquellas fibras mágicas alzadas, vivas, moviéndose, receptivas al contacto de la poción. Fue cuando Draco tomó la fuente de peltre y posicionándola sobre la herida, dejó caer un poco de la sustancia curativa y esos traslúcidos gusanos se lanzaron hacia ella como atraídas por delicioso alimento. Retorciéndose y ondeando en torno a las gotas de poción. – _Vinculum_.- pronunció y desde el hombro del pelirrojo aparecieron otros hilos idénticos, transformándose en quimeras, extendiéndose, alongándose, proyectándose y moviéndose casi imposiblemente al encuentro de aquellos que emergían de la masa destruida. Dos extremos de magia pura, atrayéndose lentamente hasta unirse. Reconstituirse. Fusionarse correctamente. Restableciendo desde los gruesos tendones a las delicadas conexiones de los nervios.

-¡Tienes que darle algo Malfoy!- escuchó la voz de Warren Bones, en un tono agudo y angustiado. –Un analgésico… cualquier cosa…- imploró.

-¡Finnigan!- miró hacia el irlandés y esa fue su única respuesta a las peticiones de Bones. Draco era consciente del sufrimiento de Weasley, podía percibir los espasmos de su cuerpo, podía sentir la tensión en sus músculos y la agonía en cada una de sus profundas respiraciones, no era difícil de ver cómo toda su voluntad trataba de huir a la prolongación de ese dolor, a la manipulación de su herida y la mirada desesperada de su compañeros. Ron Weasley lloraba a lágrima viva, ahogando sus jadeos tras los dientes apretados, mientras su cuerpo completo intenta revelarse a la presión de sus compañeros, que lo retienen contra el piso. –Necesito que levantes la loza.-

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- el hombre se acercó inmediatamente, mirando al rubio y dispuesto a hacer lo que él dijera.

-Necesito que levantes el muro lentamente, con un encantamiento _Locomotor_.- indicó. –Pero debe ser muy lentamente y de la forma más homogénea posible, las conexiones físicas todavía son frágiles y podrían cortarse si los tendones y nervios se retraen muy rápido de regreso a sus posiciones originales.-

-Sí, claro… lento y homogéneo.- Seamus lamió sus labios y miró lo que quedaba del brazo de Ron, sin poder creer que el resto yaciera casi inexistente bajo el peso de la loza de cemento. –Muy lento…- se repitió, sacando su varita.

-Ahora necesito unir los canales mágicos.-

-Malfoy…- volvió a escuchar esa voz.

-Bones…- advirtió Harry, para seguidamente observar la respuesta de su compañero rubio.

-No puedo darte ningún tipo de analgésico todavía.- pero la contestación no fue dirigida a Bones, por el contrario, Draco se giró hacia Weasley y le habló directamente a él. –Lo siento, pero adormecen la conducción de los impulsos nerviosos y mágicos, así que no puedo darte nada, hasta terminar de conectar los canales mágicos.- el pelirrojo le miraba con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y la vista perdida en la incomprensión. -¿Me entiendes? Hago lo que puedo y lo más rápido que puedo, pero lo hago para que todo salga bien, porque mírame… mírame Weasley…- pronunció con fuerza, hasta que el pelirrojo enfocara sus ojos en él. –Mientras mi ceño esté fruncido, haré todo lo que pueda para que tu brazo vuelva a ser lo que era antes, ¿me entiendes? Mira mi ceño, mientras esté fruncido, todo estará bien y yo trabajaré para que todo regrese a su lugar… pero si algo sale mal, yo seré el primero en decírtelo y tomaré la responsabilidad.-

-Draco… esto no tiene-

-Ahora comenzaré con las conexiones mágicas.- cortó las palabras del moreno.

Y de la misma forma cómo había logrado rescatar los tendones estrujados entre la pulpa de carne, Draco comenzó a agitar su varita, al comando de sus palabras: - _Magicum exposita_. _Magicum exposita_.- repitió cuantas veces fuera necesario, intentando presionar el encantamiento tan rápido y efectivo como fuera posible. Pero aun cuando su voz sonaba segura, Harry pudo percibir ese tono desesperado oculto entre subterfugios.

- _Magicum exposita_.- el rubio mantenía los ojos fijos sobre los temblorosos músculos desgarrados, observando el modo cómo el encantamiento lentamente comenzaba a levantar las delicadas fibras de magia; suaves, delgadas y brillantes proyecciones de dorado traslúcido, las luminosas evidencias de canales que normalmente eran abstracta sensación. El movimiento de ellos era energético y atrayente, como serpientes danzando bajo el dominio de una flauta encantadora. Ascendiendo y oscilando suave, muy suavemente, hasta que el rubio distinguió el momento propicio de vitalidad y receptibilidad. – _Expositum_.- murmuró sólo deseando lo mejor.

Y el procedimiento fue idéntico al anterior. Con los extremos de aquellos hilos de magia alzados desde el hombro lastimado y de entre la masa de coágulos y carne molida del bícep, Draco acercó la fuente de peltre y vació un poco de la poción, observando cómo la sustancia era atraída por las fibras doradas. Magia buscando magia. Heridas buscando sanación.

- _Vinculum_.- pronunció y los extremos de aquellos hilos exudando energía vital, poder intrínseco, se fueron acercando unos a otros, entrelazándose de manera íntima, enroscándose entre ellos, hasta unirse definitivamente con un suave brillo de resolución. De restitución definitiva. –Finnigan- indica al hombre irlandés, -Ahora, recuerda…-

-Sí, lentamente…- responde. – _Locomotor_ muro…- la mano de Seamus vacila levemente, sólo un poco, casi imperceptible mientras la loza de cemento comienza a alzarse centímetro a centímetro. Weasley jadea y solloza sintiendo de nueva cuenta la tensión de los tendones, la sensibilidad de los músculos y la magia fluyendo otra vez dentro de un miembro que antes había sido cercenado, una pieza faltante que había sido brutalmente regresada a su lugar.

Como si el interruptor de las sensaciones hubiese sido encendido sin su consentimiento, Ron pudo percibir el frío y húmedo hielo de los huesos rotos, molidos e inertes dentro de su brazo, el palpitar ardiente de la carne torturada y el olor de la sangre de pronto se hizo reconocible, real y palpable. Habría preferido no mirar, pero su rostro simplemente se había girado automáticamente y sin segundos pensamientos, las lágrimas descendieron guiadas por la gravedad. Porque a medida que el muro salía de su campo visual, logró distinguir la rota manga de su abrigo, el paño de lanilla ajado, roto, hilos sobresalientes y el tono oscuro de la humedad, de la sangre empapando su ropa, mojando todo su brazo. ¿Dónde estaba la herida si todo era rojo?

Entonces vio las manchas de rojo en la punta de los dedos pálidos y las uñas cuidadas de Malfoy, mientras remueve la manga rasgada sobre su antebrazo y agita su varita otra vez… y otra vez, y otra vez sobre una húmeda masa de rojo y rosado, atravesada por pequeñas piezas como trozos de piedras blanquecinas, astillas sobresaliendo de una suave y lisa superficie de amoratada lividez. Para su mente era imposible reconocer esa papilla molida como algo propio, hasta que vio caer sobre ella la poción curativa dentro de la fuente de peltre, en manos del rubio. Hasta que vio las manos del Slytherin trabajar con rapidez y maestría, hasta que vio una pequeña y traslúcida pieza de apariencia cuadrada, colgar de la punta de un trozo de carne abierta y torcida de formas imposibles… fue cuando reconoció que esa era una uña en la punta de alguno de sus dedos, unidos a una mano destrozada y a un brazo que prácticamente no existía.

Ron volvió a jadear y esta vez intentó levantarse. Choqueado. Completamente atontado por la visión.

-¡Harry!- apremió Draco, viendo que el hombre se movía.

-¡Ron…!- presionó el moreno sobre el pecho de su amigo, manteniéndolo en su lugar. –Quédate quieto amigo, por favor…- imploró.

-No…- gimió el pelirrojo, antes de sentir que algo cercano a la electricidad comenzaba desde su hombro, extendiéndose y perdiéndose desvanecido, hacia algún lugar en el extremo de su brazo inexistente. -¡No!… ¡Duele!…- Draco apretó los labios.

- _Vinculum_.- pronunció rápido y vació el resto de la poción sobre la extremidad del hombre. Weasley comenzaba a sentir su brazo, a percibir el dolor, todos sus nervios estaban dando la alarma y continuar con la curación, pronto sería imposible. Por eso y sin mediar más precauciones o cuidados innecesarios, Draco extendió la sustancia sobre la herida con sus propias manos, procurando que todo el brazo quedara embebido de la posición. –Sólo un poco más.- dijo tratando de darle algo de esperanza, de advertencia frente a esa agonía. –Finnigan, repara y abre la manga.- el irlandés asintió, obedeciendo inmediatamente. Tomando la tela rota y aplicando un _Reparo_ para unirla a la pieza principal. A medida que la prenda iba tomando cuerpo, el rubio fue envolviendo el brazo de Weasley con ella y cerrándola con un encantamiento de fijación. –Que alguien abra un portal a San Mungo.-

-Yo puedo…-

-No.- el rubio negó hacia Harry, una mirada de apenas segundos antes de continuar con su tarea. –Debes ayudarme a levantarlo.-

-Yo lo hago.- indicó la única mujer de su división, quien parecía haber estado mirando desde algún lugar cercano.

Todavía con el pelirrojo removiéndose bajo el peso de Harry y Bones, Draco terminó de proteger el brazo y luego buscó tres viales dentro de su bolsito de cuero.

-Es un anestésico, una poción restauradora de sangre y esencia de Díctamo.- pero decirlo no sirvió de nada, porque el rubio casi tuvo que forzar a Weasley para que se los bebiera.

No esperaron más tiempo y entre los cuatro aurores, levantaron a su compañero, siempre manteniendo el brazo en alto y en una perfecta línea recta paralela al suelo. Draco los acompañó, comprobando que el sangrado ya hubiese cesado y que todo se mantuviera en su lugar el tiempo suficiente para ser atendido por un medimago. Con una última evaluación los dejó llegar hasta el portal hacia San Mungo, pero sólo cruzaron Harry, Finnigan y Bones, sujetando a Weasley.

El rubio se detuvo delante del pasaje, observando la velada imagen del pasillo del hospital por el cual caminaban sus compañeros, llamando a los gritos por ayuda.

-¿No irás con Harry?- escuchó a su lado la voz de Demelza.

-No.- respondió y de pronto se sintió suspirar, con una extraña sensación en el pecho.

-¿Estas bien?- ella sólo necesitó mirar su perfil, para darse cuenta que algo le preocupaba. Tanto así había llegado a conocerlo y tanto así había logrado confiar en él. Por eso le dijo: –Todo irá bien.-

Draco la miró un instante, observando su gesto de resolución a pesar del cansancio. Tratando de alentarlo, pero su inquietud ya no tenía nada que ver con Weasley. Por el contrario, su mente regresó a otros pensamientos que continuaban inquietándolo, sensaciones que seguían presentes. Allí. Ahora. Con toda esa gente a su alrededor.

Demelza Robins tenía más de treinta años, igual que Warren Bones, mientras que John Travers había pasado los cuarenta. Eso significaba que los tres habían participado de la guerra, tal vez la mujer había salido recién de la Academia, cuando la batalla final había ocurrido. De la misma forma cómo sus compañeros de clases se habían visto involucrados en la situación, en Hogwarts. Ni qué decir de los demás aurores, esos que habían usurpado el hogar de los Mulciber y ahora pululaban a su alrededor, hurgando, murmurando, violando privacidades, desechando pertenencias y riendo su victoria, autorizados por una simple placa. Evidenciando el triunfo, una vez más.

Esta vez el rubio no había sido partícipe del lado perdedor, pero se sentía muy parecido. La misma sensación de desasosiego.

Lamiendo sus labios, se alejó de la mujer y del portal todavía abierto.

Siempre supo que habría mortífagos involucrados, que muy probablemente La Cabeza fuera uno y su decisión de lanzar aquellos viales incendiarios, había sido una medida desesperada y sin demasiada meditación. Sólo la desesperación y la resolución, de ver que Potter se encontraba bajo fuego directo, expuesto a la maldición asesina, a laceraciones, a cualquier tipo de daño y él, no podía permitirlo. Lo volvería a hacer, porque la verdad es que a Draco no le interesaba haber matado a un tipo como Dolohov, un asesino despiadado, un sádico, traidor y un mentiroso cuando la situación lo ameritaba, eso no era lo importante. Sentía por él, lo mismo que por Roukin.

Respiró con fuerza y se devolvió por sobre sus pasos, caminando por encima de la loza que había aplastado el brazo de Weasley y la enorme mancha de sangre le susurró sobre el dolor y lo ocurrido en ese lugar. Entonces comenzó a sentir un aroma particular, una peste a carne y grasa quemada, a sudor y ropa ardiendo, sumergidos en fuego hasta la desintegración y una ligera estela de humo ascendía por detrás de los restos de una escalera de mármol. El rubio se acercó hasta poder distinguir ambos cuerpos inertes, la ropa casi completamente consumida por el fuego, dejando a la vista apenas la noción de personas cuya carne ennegrecida cruje como si fueran brazas enfriándose, dándole una tétrica bienvenida.

No le interesaba Dolohov, ¿pero quién era el hombre que iba con él? ¿Le resultaría conocido? ¿Sería alguien a quien apreciara, un compañero de Slytherin, algún amigo de su padre? Cuando se detuviera a mirar ese rostro carbonizado, ¿lograría reconocerlo? No era lo mismo encontrar a alguno de sus compañeros de Slytherin entre los detenidos, que ver su rostro muerto por culpa de su propia mano. Draco sabía que era una posibilidad. Ya había previsto ese conflicto de intereses, ese cuestionamiento, esa imprecisión.

Draco sabía que habría mortífagos involucrados. Lo sabía desde el principio y se había jurado "hacer lo correcto".

- _Locomotor corpus_.- hizo una floritura y segundos después, el cuerpo que estaba de bruces sobre el suelo junto a los restos de Dolohov, ahora miraba hacia el cielo raso. La mitad de su rostro completamente quemado, sin cabello, piel carbonizada, el hueso del pómulo y los dientes blancos, sobresalientes, evidentes al contraste de la ceniza en que se había convertido la carne. Draco sintió que algo en su interior se estremecía, apretando su estómago en un puño, mientras observaba la parte de esa cara que todavía lucía completa. Un poco de labio y mejilla, junto a aquel ojo abierto, blanco lechoso por la córnea herida, por el contrario, el otro ojo había reventado bajo el ardor del fuego hirviente, dejando una cuenca vacía y arrugada.

Trató de imaginar ese rostro con vida, con dos ojos brillantes y lúcidos, con una sonrisa de medio lado, tal vez un poco mezquina, con el cabello oscuro enmarcando su evidente palidez y alguna palabra mordaz escapando de su boca. De ese modo, pudo comprobar que era un hombre incluso más joven que el propio rubio, que seguramente había sido apuesto y casi podía percibir su temperamento fuerte; pero Draco no lo pudo reconocer, no sabía quién era.

Un chico desconocido, demasiado joven para morir y él lo había hecho tratando de proteger a Harry.

-No puedo creer que los quemaras vivos.- escuchó a su lado, la voz de Bones, pero realmente no comprendió sus palabras. Sólo era consciente del estúpido alivio, de saber que no conocía a ese chico. Un alivio desgarrador y ambivalente, porque como ahora, a veces Draco no sabía qué hacer.

Los mortífagos no hacían lo correcto, pero las acciones de los aurores a veces sólo promovían la eliminación de los sangre pura, porque cada vez quedaban menos magos y brujas de las antiguas castas, menos familias, menos tradiciones, menos de las viejas enseñanzas. ¿Qué pasaría si ese chico era el último sobreviviente de una familia, de un apellido, ahora completamente extinto?

Si Draco Malfoy falleciera en este momento, sin descendencia u otro familiar más que su madre, entonces ya no quedaría ningún Malfoy en Gran Bretaña y todo lo construido por sus padres, por siglos y por generaciones de sus antepasados, ya no significaría nada. No pertenecerían a nadie y nadie los atesoraría. Nada. Como si nunca hubieran existido.

¿Harry era más importante que ese chico quemado vivo?

Sus manos temblaron, mientras transmutaba un trozo de mármol en una larga frazada, para cubrir ambos cuerpos.

-En algún momento veré a alguien conocido y tendré que enfrentar lo que hice.-

-Salvaste la vida de Potter y Weasley…- Warren frunció el ceño.

Llevaba más de un año en Inglaterra y todavía no buscaba a sus amigos, por el contrario, se había dedicado a aliviar las preocupaciones en las vidas de Neville Longbottom, de Joseph Cobbs y ahora de Harry Potter. Todavía no buscaba a Pansy o a Theo, ni a Blaise. ¿Por qué? Todo había sido un simple acto de egoísmo: el deseo de enmendar su pasado, por sobre el posible bienestar de sus amigos. Eso era todo y nunca se lo podría perdonar.

Tal vez lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era mantener las cosas bajo control hasta que llegara Potter, para desmantelar la casa y enviar todo al Cuartel, como su más reciente posesión. Otra Mansión sangre pura en manos del Ministerio. Otra posesión más, robada de sus dueños legítimos.

-Y aun así vas a desconfiar. ¿Lo que hice fue por protección, traición o por beneficio propio?- responde, todavía observando la manta gris haciendo formas curvas sobre los cuerpos en el suelo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el rubio sintió unos desesperados deseos de dejar Inglaterra. Sin mucho más qué decir, se giró, alejándose de los restos de la escalera de mármol y del hombre que sólo pudo mantenerse de pie, mirándolo marcharse con expresión inquieta y muchas palabras en la punta de su lengua.

-No fue eso lo que quise decir…- gruñó Bones.

Warren inclinó su cabeza y miró una vez más la sangre que había manchado sus manos, el temblor del miedo y la noción de vulnerabilidad. Todo continuaba palpable en sus dedos, de la misma forma como todavía podía percibir el dolor y la desesperada tibieza en el cuerpo de Weasley mientras lo cargaba. Los sangre pura habían sido los culpables de destruir a su familia, su padre había sido asesinado por ser miembro de la Orden del Fénix, igual que los padres de su prima Susan, mientras que los restos de su tía Amelia Bones habían sido encontrados en la Mansión Malfoy. Los despojos de hueso y carne, que alguna vez habían sido una persona.

Todo había sido culpa de personas como Draco Malfoy, o eso había creído siempre. Pero el rubio había tratado de salvar el brazo de Weasley, eso tenía que aceptarlo.

La próxima vez podría ser el propio Warren, ¿no querría a alguien como él de su lado, calmando sus dolores y aflicciones?

* * *

Continuará =D

Bien, ahora sabemos que todas las medidas de sanación empleadas por Draco en casos de emergencia, sí están resultando eficaces. Pero... pobre Ron, no quiero imaginarme su brazo =/ pero en un momento de necesidad, es un Slytherin quien le está salvando el pellejo.

Espero que les siga gustando la historia y que las escenas de "acción" continúen resultando emocionantes.

¿Me merezco un comentario? =3


	5. Ganesha I

¡Hola mi gente favorita!

¡Como siempre, este capítulo va dedicado a todxs aquellxs lindxs personas que me han dejado sus comentarios!, **Erisikol** (Es interesante la idea de que Draco siempre va a transitar por este punto medio, donde el enemigo puede ser su amigo y viceversa), **SuicideFreakWord** (Si, exacto!, yo creo que Draco siempre va a vivir esa lucha de pertenencia, como si apoyar a unos signifique traicionar a otros), **Sof77** (Tienes razón y si Draco quiere hacer las paces con su pasado no significa sólo ayudar a Potter con sus problemas, sino enfrentarse con los propios), **Sonyeke** (La consciencia se lo está comiendo =P y la verdad es que ya lleva un rato queriendo irse de Inglaterra), **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** (Draco pensó que ayudar en el caso no tendría mayor consecuencia que enmendar su pasado, pero ahora está la posibilidad de cometer "traición" o actuar de alguna forma en contra de sus amigos y sobre lo otro… XD no te puedo prometer sangre… [Dios, que me haces reír!]), **CuquiLuna3** (Pobre Draco estuvo aterrado pensando en encontrar a alguien conocido y sobre el brazo… habrá que esperar…[cara de maldad]), **Solangechoca09** (Bienvenida y muchas gracias por todos los comentarios que has dejado en este fic y mis otras historias, has iluminado mi semana =3 No te preocupes, porque yo tampoco conozco la paciencia XD Miles de gracias!), **Kuroneko1490** (Hola de nuevo!, ya te extrañaba =** y pensé que te habías ido. Tienes toda la razón, Draco está pasando por un momento crucial: encontrarse o perderse y eso, será emocionante… supongo? XD) y **MoonZuhuy** (Oh!, me alegra que estés leyendo esta historia a pesar de que no te guste el Fandom, espero que cumpla con tus expectativas! De todas formas, bienvenida y muchas gracias por comentar =D)

Ya no tengo disculpa por el atraso, pero ténganme paciencia T_T.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Ganesha I**

El Dios con cuerpo humano y cabeza de elefante, es hijo de _Shiva_ y _Parvati_ , además de ser uno de los Dioses más venerados del panteón hinduista y reverenciado por ser el "Removedor de obstáculos", es patrono de las artes y las ciencias, del intelecto y la sabiduría.

Su representación iconográfica lo describe como un hombre de gran barriga, cuatro brazos y cabeza de elefante, su vehículo de transporte es una rata gigante, la cual simboliza los deseos mundanos, los cuales _Ganesha_ puede controlar a su antojo.

En sus manos sostiene objetos para ayudar a sus devotos: como una soga para llevarlos a metas más altas; un hacha para cortar sus ataduras; una caracola cuyo sonido los alegra; una de sus manos extendida con el _mudra_ de la bendición y recompensa a sus fieles devotos con su dulce preferido: el _iaddu_ ; además lleva una maza de oro para simbolizar el autocontrol y un colmillo roto, el cual utiliza como pluma para escribir.

* * *

Escuchó el ajetreo no muy lejos de ahí, aurores moviéndose de un lado a otro, registrando cada habitación y esquina, sacando encapuchados a punta de varita o a punta de zapato. Escuchó el crujir de madera, golpes sordos en el segundo piso, vidrios rompiéndose, el movimiento brusco de objetos, alguna palabra gritada, haciendo ecos dentro de los muros que todavía estuvieran intactos. Era demasiado ruido. Incesante. Violento. Intruso.

Respiró profundamente y caminó hacia uno de los forados en las paredes exteriores en la sala de chimeneas. Desde ahí pudo distinguir a tres de los aurores de Hölm, hacer guardia frente a una fila de siete encapuchados arrodillados y con las manos levantadas, de frente a la Mansión. Uno de los hombres de la División 13, se alejó de sus compañeros y caminó delante de la larga fila, en dirección al rubio. Por un momento Draco pensó que había sido descubierto, pero el auror se detuvo en el extremo de la columna de detenidos, justo delante de uno de ellos, con quien pareció intercambiar un par de palabras, antes de tomar su capucha bruscamente y alzar su varita.

Por un momento el rubio se temió lo peor, pero su cuerpo ni siquiera alcanzó a tensarse o reaccionar de cualquier manera, cuando vio el hechizo escapar de aquella varita… y la capucha cayó sobre la espalda del detenido, su rostro completamente al descubierto. Casi se siente suspirar, un inesperado sudor helado cubriendo su espalda, ante la insinuación de la palabra "ejecución".

"Esto es paranoia", se dice a sí mismo, pero continúa observando la fila de detenidos y al auror deshaciendo los encantamientos de encubrimiento. Uno a uno los rostros fueron revelados y Draco tuvo la fortuna de comprobar que al menos, esos siete hombres encapuchados, le resultaban completamente desconocidos. Incluso algunos demasiado jóvenes para haber coincidido en algún lugar.

Pero entonces uno de los detenidos miró en su dirección y el fruncimiento en su ceño, le indicaron que para el hombre, su rostro no le resultaba ajeno del todo. Draco le sostuvo la mirada, intentando reconocer sus rasgos o ubicar su rostro en algún lugar. Tal vez fuera el hermano de alguien. Observó su cabello castaño, sus ojos grandes e intensos, su piel suavemente tostada, su boca apretada en una línea resentida, pero nada venía a su cabeza, ni sus facciones, ni sus gestos, ni siquiera el aire orgulloso que rodeaba su expresión traicionada.

Entonces el ruido sordo de las gruesas botas del uniforme, lo regresaron al interior de la Mansión. El movimiento a sus espaldas llamando su atención y encubriendo los vagos sonidos del exterior.

-Encontramos a uno de los encapuchados bajo el techo que cayó en el estudio.- Draco se giró, para mirar a uno de los aurores del equipo de Keller, que se había acercado al ruedo conformado por la División de Boudica.

-¿Esta muerto?- preguntó a su vez uno de ellos.

-Bueno, la mitad de la pelea en el estudio fue sobre él… así que no creo que le quede algún hueso entero.- el rubio tembló bajo sus palabras, recordando el destrozado brazo de Weasley, la sangre acumulada en los bordes de la herida, los músculos comenzando a teñirse de ese morado cianótico, necrótico, el movimiento vacilante de los coágulos y el olor metalizado.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y fue consciente una vez más, de esa sensación a fría humedad. Ese sudor helado cubriendo su cuerpo y de pronto, a su mente llegó una sensación, como una mala premonición, como si algo ya no estuviera marchando bien. Deseando quitarse esa idea de la cabeza, suspiró y deslizó el dorso de su mano por su barbilla, en un continuo rozar, que le hiciera sentir algo más que esa incomodidad. Ese temblor terrible, esa incertidumbre dolorosa.

El rojo en sus dedos, la impresión pegajosa bajo su boca y el olor a sangre, le recordaron que todavía tenía las manos sucias.

-¿Puedo verlo?- sin esperar más, se acercó a Boudica. -¿Sigue en el estudio?- inquirió.

-¿Crees que esté bien?- la mujer lo observó con sus intensos ojos de guerrera celta y el rubio pudo darse cuenta de su mirada, detenida sobre la reciente mancha roja cerca de su boca.

-¿Por qué no?- simplemente respondió. Ella se alzó de hombros y asintió hacia Weismann.

Seamus había cruzado el portal que Demelza todavía mantenía abierto, cuando vio pasar a Malfoy junto a uno de los aurores de la División 7, hacia el interior de la casa. Había tenido la intención de llamarlo, para contarle que la situación de Ron ya era estable, pero el gesto en el rostro del rubio le hizo desistir. Con el ceño fruncido, continuó mirándolo hasta que se perdió de vista a través del pasillo hacia el estudio. Había algo en su semblante que no cuadraba con el Malfoy que llevaba conociendo estos últimos meses.

Robins llamó su atención, pero Seamus sólo negó y regresando su mirada hacia el interior del portal, esperaba a que Harry no tardara demasiado.

* * *

El estudio estaba completamente destrozado. Ya no quedaban muebles enteros o en su lugar, mientras que pergaminos y libros de todos tipos estaban dispersos sobre el suelo, entre trozos de vidrio, piedra y madera. El forado del cual él era responsable, le recibió en primer plano. Mirando hacia el ahora inexistente cielo raso, vio el agujero por donde había saltado durante el contra ataque. Suspiró.

Hacia el fondo pudo distinguir a Cobbs trabajando concentradamente en la chimenea del estudio, agitando su varita, lanzando polvos o pronunciando palabras que le resultaron incomprensibles.

-Sólo levantamos el techo y lo encontramos… por aquí.- indicó el hombre y avanzó hasta el sector que antes había actuado como la habitación contigua, ese saloncito para el té. La mampara que antes los había separado, ya no existía, así que ahora el estudio era sólo una enorme habitación destruida. –Debo advertirte que la vista no es muy grata de ver.- extendió su mano hacia el frente, como si el panorama hablara por sí solo. El rubio observó hacia el frente, paseando sus ojos en aquel caos de restos, de despojos sin formas y fragmentos de nada. –Nadie más ha intervenido sobre él, se lo informamos a Blacksmith en cuanto lo encontramos.-

-¿Dónde…?- vio un charco oscuro mezclada con la piedra molida y manchando el piso de madera, vio trozos de negra tela que seguramente había sido rasgada y molida bajo el peso del techo caído. Vio colores grises, negros, rojos y castaños, vio la textura de la piedra dura y el acero punzante, la textura lustrosa de la madera y la vulnerabilidad del pergamino, vio el terciopelo del cuero, la suavidad de la tela y la húmeda viscosidad… la sanguinolencia machacada y destrozada… la mortalidad… Draco se inclina y cree ver algo, pero todo luce desintegrado, molido, del mismo modo como el brazo de Weasley.

Weismann miró al hombre rubio a su lado, percibiendo cómo su gesto se mantenía en una expresión confusa, mientras sus plateados ojos escudriñan el suelo sin lograr ver nada, a pesar de que aquel cuerpo muerto era perfectamente claro. Él sabía que el hombre a su lado era un sangre pura y conocía la historia de los Malfoy, pero si nadie parecía desconfiar del hombre, por qué tendría que hacerlo él. Fue entonces que observó la mancha de sangre en su barbilla, sobre su piel excesivamente pálida y mezclada con el sudor que perlaba su piel. Su gesto revelaba un desconcierto que iba más allá de la falta de entendimiento, sino de algún tipo de negación o una conmoción que le impedía aceptar la verdad. La realidad de que no encontraría un cuerpo entero o reconocible y sólo sería capaz de distinguir los trozos de algo que alguna vez fue una persona.

-Se encuentra de espaldas.- le respondió y acercándose a Malfoy, le indicó: -Esa es la cabeza… es un poco confuso, porque todavía está con la capucha puesta.- o tal vez, lo confuso fuera porque ya no poseía el normal volumen esférico del cráneo, de la caja torácica o la pelvis, y los huesos habían cedido bajo el peso del cemento. -Esos son sus hombros, su pecho, los brazos están a ambos lados… y el resto del cuerpo va en esa dirección.- concluyó rápidamente y dándole la información suficiente para que el rubio pudiera comprender.

Draco observó el lugar donde estaba la cabeza, pero todo parecía irregularmente plano y no podría haber distinguido la forma del fondo, sino fuera por los reconocibles pliegues de la capucha. La tela completamente mojada y oscurecida por la humedad. Tragó duro y sintió que su saliva se quedaba atorada a mitad de su garganta. El frío y el sudor resbalando por su espalda.

¿Realmente eso era una persona o era simplemente la casualidad de un abrigo abandonado? ¿Era brutalidad o sólo un malentendido?

¿Qué encontraría bajo la capucha? No quería saber, pero su cuerpo se movió de forma automática y arrodillándose al lado de esa capa oscurecida, sabiendo que resguarda los despojos de una persona, levantó su mano y tocó la capucha. Sintiendo la falta de una reacción mágica, Draco pudo darse cuenta que con la muerte de su propietario, el encantamiento se había diluido, desapareciendo.

-El techo le cayó encima…- Weismann le recordó, ¿acaso pretendía reconocer los rasgos de ese rostro deformado? –Tal vez sea conveniente trasladarlo hasta el Cuartel.- comenta un poco aprensivo.

-Sólo…- lame sus labios sintiéndolos secos, ásperos, incluso un poco entumecidos y ajenos. –Sólo quiero saber quién es.- sus dedos atrapan el borde de la tela e inmediatamente su piel se empapa de la roja humedad. La presión abrumadora de las emociones, ahogaron su pecho y estrujaron su estómago dolorosamente, mientras su mano temblorosa comienza a levantar la prenda… hasta que la mano del auror a su lado, atajó la suya.

-Ya no es un rostro, no verás una cara… ¿de verdad quieres tener esa imagen en tú cabeza?-

El rubio no emite palabra alguna, por el contrario y a pesar de la sujeción, continua moviendo la capucha hasta descubrir lo que había debajo.

Apenas distinguiendo algo de la ensangrentada piel del rostro, Weismann se giró inmediatamente, levantándose y alejándose del lugar. Pero Draco no podía hacer eso y mantuvo sus ojos sobre esa horrorosa ausencia de vida, de realidad, de compasión.

Era cierto, la cabeza había perdido su forma bajo el monstruoso peso del cemento y todo lo blando y suave se había escurrido fuera del cráneo, a través de la fractura de los huesos.

La piel de las mejillas se había rajado desde la boca hacia las orejas, bajo el desencajamiento de los maxilares, dejando ver por uno de los costados parte de la mandíbula y las blanquísimas piezas de las muelas, de los dientes y del hueso sin encías. Ahora aquel rostro lucía como cuero pálido, amoratado y reblandecido, ajustado al relieve irregular de los huesos aplastados, astillados, punzantes y dolorosos. La frente se había combado hacia el interior, como una lámina de hierro hundida, forrada en carne y con bordes apenas sobresalientes, el hueso de las cejas habían empujado los ojos hacia una ruta sin escape y la viscosidad del humor vítreo se derramaba a través de los parpados semi abiertos, quizás hubiera algo más entre aquella mezcla de materia. Del mismo modo, la nariz había sido enterrada dentro del cráneo y la pequeña barbilla yacía reventada hacia un costado del cuello, como si la presión del golpe y falta de espacio hubiesen hecho migrar los rasgos de su rostro hacia lugares inverosímiles.

Draco muerde su labio inferior, cuando distingue el tejido blando del cerebro e incluso la ajada vulnerabilidad de la membrana meníngea, asomar desde algún lugar en los bordes de la cabeza, brillante, desparramado y contenido dentro de los límites de la tela de la capucha, turgentes rugosidades redondeadas, en algunos lugares con el distintivo color amarillento de la salud y en otros, el amoratado color de la contusión.

El conjunto ya no parecía humano, pero cada una de los rasgos por separado todavía le recordaban a una persona, la textura de la carne continuaba siendo reconocible, el aroma metalizado de la sangre era real. El cabello continuaba en su lugar, largos mechones negros y enmarañados, apelmazados de sangre, pero todavía enmarcando su rostro.

Todo estaba allí, frente a sus ojos y delante de sus manos, inerte y casi irreconocible… pero Draco recordaba esos dos lunares rodeando el ojo derecho, justo ahí, mojados de viscosidad, el primero junto al rabillo del ojo y el otro directamente bajo él, casi alineado con su pupila ahora inexistente. ¿Cuantas personas tendrían características idénticas? ¿Cuántas sangre pura? ¿Cuántas mujeres?

-Iselda Mulciber.- era posible, después de todo, esa casa estaba conectada a su mansión familiar. Su hogar. Iselda, la hija mayor de los Mulciber, "la que es fiel" significaba su nombre.

Quiso tocar algo de ella, su frente, su mejilla o su mano, pero el rubio sabía que nada poseía la integridad suficiente para soportar su tacto. Era un sentimiento tan lamentable. Ya nadie podría rendirle un gesto de aprecio, de honor o las costumbres mortuorias tradicionales. ¿Cómo sería sepultada una vez entregada a los aurores? ¿Ya no habría nadie quien se ocupara de ella?

Draco suspiró profundamente, deslizando el apretado aire de sus pulmones a través de sus labios temblorosos y a pesar de su consideración previa, depositó delicadamente su mano sobre el pecho destrozado y hundido de la mujer, percibiendo el frío de la muerte y la textura enrarecida de la lanilla humedecida, de la túnica. Inclinando su cabeza, le dedicó la oración a la muerte en la tradición sangre pura, sabiendo que la magia es la energía que se renueva y la muerte es sólo un paso en la existencia universal.

En medio de sus oraciones, fue que vio el suave brillo de una pieza de metal, plateada, escondida entre los dobladillos de la ropa, detrás de la lanilla de la túnica, entre las apretadas volutas que adornaban su vestido y por delante del suave raso de la blusa. Por eso, con cuidado el rubio desliza sus dedos entre la tela, sorteando botones, adornos y cintas, hasta que una delicada cadenilla quedó prendada a su índice. Jalando suavemente de ella, Draco descubre un dije con los detalles y las características propias de la tradición sangre pura: una pequeña botellita transparente, sujeta a la cadena por sinuosos ornamentos de hojas, frutos y ramas de plantas mágicas. A primera vista la botellita no parecía contener nada, pero si la agitaba en su interior se podrían observar vapores rojos o azulados.

Sin mucha dificultad, el rubio recordó el colgante que Lucius le había obsequiado a Narcissa el día en que su primogénito había nacido. Las veces que había observado la hermosa pieza de joyería alrededor del cuello de su madre, había logrado ver el tono azulado que había demostrado el género de su único hijo.

Eso sólo quería decir que Iselda tenía descendencia, que en algún lugar escondido de la Comunidad Mágica existía una nueva generación de Mulciber. Pero entonces, ¿por qué involucrarse en algo tan peligroso, en algo que podía dañar y perjudicar el futuro de un hijo? Suspiró, pensando en si Lucius habría considerado las consecuencias de vincularse a los Mortifagos, o si alguna vez había pensado en el futuro de Draco, como hijo de un asesino. Movió sus dedos y la sangre en ellas hizo resbalar la botellita hasta la palma de su mano, a pesar de las manchas sobre el vidrio y la plata, pudo ver el tono rojizo en el interior: una niña. ¿Cuántos años tendría?

¿Quién estaría cuidando de ella? ¿Qué pensaría… qué sentiría cuando sepa que su madre no regresará a su lado nunca más? ¿Habría alguien con ella para consolarla?

-¿Por qué hacer esto?- murmura y no puede evitar abrir la cadenilla del cuello de Iselda y apretar la pieza en su puño. ¿Por qué hacer esto?, fue lo que Draco había deseado preguntarle a su padre, el día que supo sobre la Batalla en el Departamento de Misterios. Ya todos sabían que él era un Mortífago, que apoyaba a Voldemort y que era capaz de asesinar en su nombre. Alegar que estaba bajo el encantamiento _Imperius_ no lo salvaría nuevamente. Entonces, ¿por qué hacer esto?

¿Por qué criar un hijo en la ilegalidad, en la marginalidad? ¿Es que ya no existían más opciones para personas como Iselda, como Roukin, como los abandonados tras la guerra? ¿No había remordimiento o un intento por resarcir el pasado? ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué hacer esto?- repite la pregunta mirando directamente su cuerpo muerto, porque ese era el único resultado que había obtenido a tamaña lealtad. Muerta. Olvidada. "No hay nada más", quiso gritarle lo evidente y deseó con toda su alma que ella pudiera responderle. ¡Justificarse al menos! Porque tal vez, Iselda compartiría y entendería mejor los motivos que habían respaldado las inexcusables acciones Lucius. –Éramos demasiado diferentes.- pronuncia y de pronto se siente demasiado cansado. Exhausto. Desesperado por lo que ve. ¿Realmente esa era la realidad de todos los sangre pura?

Sintió ganas de llorar. Sintió la presión en su estómago, el ahogo en su pecho, abrió los labios para aspirar una bocanada de aire que dificultosamente entraba en su cuerpo. Jadea con fuerza intentando respirar, pero todo es insuficiente, no hay descanso, ni calma, ni frescor. Sólo sabe que quiere llorar, pero las lágrimas no salen. Sólo hay congoja. Bruma.

Y piensa en Lucy y se pregunta por qué tienen que suceder esas cosas. Perder una hermana, una amiga, una madre.

Draco se levanta y jadea ansiando aire en sus pulmones… entonces ve el horroroso cuerpo destrozado de Iselda y piensa en los restos de Lucy dentro de un pequeño bolso, tratando de ser escondido sumergido a orillas de un estero, en su propia casa. Piensa en el brazo de Weasley y en la muerte de su hermano Fred, que todavía le pesa, aún pena en su consciencia. Piensa en Amelia Bones, asesinada dentro de la Mansión Malfoy, junto a una negra lista de nombres pronunciados por Voldemort. ¿Cuántos habrían sido? ¿Cuántas vidas habrán encontrado su fin entre las paredes de su hogar?

Jadea y retrocede, tropezando con los trozos de cemento y los muebles rotos, la madera del techo caído y los libros desperdigados.

Y otra vez cruza esa sensación desesperada dentro de su pecho, ese deseo de ya no estar en Inglaterra.

* * *

Harry traspasó el portal de regreso a la redada, luego de minutos que le parecieron eternos, de una tensión que le había crispado los nervios, después de mandar a llamar a Hermione y esperar que todo saliera bien.

Ron había sido ingresado de urgencia. El medimago que los recibió, había observado el brazo de su amigo con gesto impresionado, como si el prospecto de sanación sólo fuera una lúgubre suposición. Pero Draco había realizado una primera intervención, del mismo modo que con Cobbs y en esa ocasión, el resultado había sido poco menos que milagrosa… y Harry quería creer que sería suficiente, que todo saldría bien.

Draco Malfoy era capaz de todo.

Por eso, cuando regresó al Hall de entrada en la casa en Bracknell y se reunió con sus compañeros, lo primero que hizo fue buscar al rubio. Observar a su alrededor, escudriñando el lugar en donde lo había visto por última vez, entre los escombros, incluso mirando hacia los pasillos que comunicaban con los demás salones de la casa y los jardines en el exterior, mirando a través de los forados, ventanas y más allá de los muros.

-No tenía muy buena cara.- espetó Seamus, acercándose hasta él y sabiendo de antemano qué buscaba su compañero.

-¿Dónde está?- el moreno frunció el ceño.

-¿Dónde está Malfoy, Weismann?- y el pobre hombre fue asaltado por las inquisitivas miradas, tanto Harry como del irlandés.

-En el estudio, encontramos a uno de los encapuchados bajo el techo caído y él quería saber quién era.- e hizo un mohín un poco asqueado, recordando los despojos de ese rostro deforme. –Supongo que todavía está ahí… intentando ver algo.-

Es a la comprensión de sus palabras, que el moreno frunce el ceño, sabiendo que algo de todo aquello que le dicen le resulta particularmente familiar, hasta que recuerda. "Oh, mierda" dice su mente, al tiempo que suspira profundamente y sin esperar más tiempo, se encamina hacia el estudio. "La mujer encapuchada que Ron dejó adherida al suelo, con un _Epoxy_ ", reconoce con desgana y es cuando siente la verdadera urgencia de encontrar al rubio.

Draco quería saber quién era, pero ¿qué sucedería si la mujer era alguien conocido?

Con pasos largos y rápidos avanza por los pasillos, hacia la sala de chimeneas y luego hacia el estudio. En su camino se encuentra con varios aurores que le preguntan por el estado de Ron o le dan un rápido informe sobre la situación en las distintas Divisiones, el moreno se detiene y escucha lo necesario, sin querer ser descortés con los grupos de apoyo en la redada. Le dedica un par de comentarios a cada uno, intenta una media sonrisa para alentarlos mientras comienza el proceso de desmantelamiento de la casa, pero en lo único que piensa realmente, es en ver al rubio.

Por eso, cuando finalmente logra verlo parado junto a uno de los ventanales, suelta un suspiro aliviado… a pesar de la triste imagen que es el cuerpo de la mujer encapuchada, que yace a los pies de hombre. Y aunque todo fue resultado de un accidente, no puede evitar el ramalazo de culpabilidad. Por el modo de retenerla, por olvidarla y abandonarla a descubierto, cuando la lucha se cernía sobre ellos. Pero todo había sido un acto del frenesí, del pragmatismo de la incursión, cuidar la integridad de un delincuente o ejecutar una redada de manera efectiva y sin bajas.

-Hey…- se anuncia, acercándose al rubio por uno de sus costado, pero él no parece escucharlo. Sus grises ojos lucen perdidos en algún lugar de la habitación, opacos, caídos en una expresión desalentadora, carentes del brillo vívido que es tan propio de ellos. La plata refulgente de su mirada, que caracteriza su personalidad fascinante. Y su respiración es un suave jadeo constante, un ahogo apenas perceptible, pero que frunce el ceño de Harry. –Draco.- llama esta vez y el rubio se sobresalta, boquea y mira a su alrededor sorprendido, como si su mente hubiese sido sacada de los más profundos y lúgubres pensamientos. –¿Estas bien?- el moreno observa su rostro y distingue su palidez enfermiza, el sudor que humedece su frente, su respiración estrangulada y el ligero temblor que parece sacudirlo, entonces ve la mancha de sangre en su barbilla y que cubre completamente sus manos.

-Sí…- responde finalmente, lamiendo sus labios en un gesto áspero y nervioso. –Yo sólo…- parpadea repetidamente y entonces, levanta su mano izquierda hacia su rostro y Harry reconoce ese gesto, porque lo ha visto cientos de veces, incluso en Hogwarts, por eso coge su brazo y lo detiene.

-Tus manos están sucias.- le advierte, impidiendo que el hombre vuelva a frotar el dorso de su mano contra su barbilla, de dónde seguramente provenía esa otra mancha de sangre.

-Tienen sangre.- murmura con voz suave, pero cargada de una extraña e impensable revelación. Entonces mira a Harry, pero es apenas un segundo, luego se remueve inquieto y mientras deja la gargantilla de plata en uno de sus bolsillos, busca su varita con la otra.

-Espera, oye… vas a ensuciar tu ropa y la varita.- el moreno se apura en tomar su otra mano, para detenerlo. Por suerte la ropa de auror era oscura. –Deja que yo haga el _Aguamenti_.- le indica, antes de ayudarle a desabotonar y arremangar el puño de su brazo derecho e izquierdo, observándolo en todo momento. Mira los leves cambios en la expresión de su rostro, mira la forma como humedece sus labios, el hermoso movimiento de su garganta al tragar y la hipnótica curva de su mandíbula al girar el rostro. Pero en todo momento, el rubio no devolvió su gesto y Harry no sabía si era porque no quería o porque no se daba cuenta. – _Aguamenti_.- agitó su varita y junto con el azulado color del encantamiento, un pequeño chorro de agua emanó traslúcida desde la punta.

Obedientemente, el rubio lavó sus manos a consciencia, frotando sus palmas y restregando sus dedos. Pero lamentablemente, sus manos habían pasado de la encantadora pulcritud, a tener ese oscuro borde de sangre decorando cada una de sus uñas. Al finalizar, el moreno tomó un pañuelo y lo humedeció.

-Draco…- volvió a llamarlo, pero todo lo que llenaba la atención del hombre, en ese momento, era secar sus manos frotándolas contra las piernas de sus pantalones. Todo en él parecía perdido en otro lugar, lejos de ser consciente de Harry o cualquier cosa a su alrededor y el moreno no pudo hacer más que apretar los labios, sintiendo esa conocida incomodidad de ser ignorado, de no tener la atención de esa serpiente sobre sí. Pero más allá de su ego, lo que más le preocupaba era saber qué pasaba por la mente de su compañero. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que estaba bien, por eso extendió su mano y atrapando su barbilla, lo gira hacia él. –Draco.-

-Sí…- murmura otra vez, de ese modo incierto, un poco intranquilo, como despertando de algún estado de letargo. Entonces el rubio lo mira con esos ojos tan grandes, tan inesperadamente expresivos, que Harry logra darse cuenta de su conmoción, de la tormenta que azota su interior.

-Tienes algo en la barbilla…- tocando suavemente su mentón, intenta un gesto de consuelo, no una sonrisa porque sabe que es impropia e inútil, considerando la situación en que ambos se encuentran, en el destrozado cuerpo que continúa en el suelo a su lado y las terribles imágenes en la mente de su compañero.

-¿Qué…?-

-Sólo una mancha.- niega, restándole importancia, porque sabe que debe conferirle algo de seguridad, de bienestar, de algún sentimiento que lo aleje de esa desesperada falta de sentido. Por eso aferra su mano derecha a la mejilla de Draco, acariciando su delicada piel, delineando el encanto de sus rasgos y percibiendo el frío de su cuerpo. Es cuando se acerca un paso más hacia él y con su mano izquierda, limpia la mancha deslizando el pañuelo mojado bajo sus labios.

Siente el movimiento suave y el contacto húmedo bajo su boca, una sensación fría y expuesta queda cada vez que el pañuelo se aleja y el aire toca su piel. Pronto la impresión se le hizo conocida, le recordó un pasado más oscuro, una aflicción mayor y la evocación de tener una herida abierta, carne sometida al suave palpitar del dolor, a piel vulnerada, a sensaciones más físicas y destructivas. Rostros heridos, ojos vaciados, frentes hundidas y barbillas desencajadas. La humedad de la sangre, como un peso escalofriante que se pega a la piel, como una presencia evidente. Iselda. Lucretia.

Entonces parpadea y esa laceración que rasga sus pensamientos, que crispa sus nervios, contrasta con el templado tacto en su mejilla. El complaciente calor de la compañía y la suave cercanía de la magia conciliadora. No necesita alzar la mirada, pero lo hace y lo ve: "Harry".

Para ese momento, la revitalizante tibieza proveniente de la palma que sostiene su rostro, había escarbado en la helada sensación de su cuerpo y rescatado su mente de las turbias imágenes del pasado. Nociones y legados de sangre, niños obligados y adultos enseñando deshonestidad, injusticias y restos de inocentes encontrados desmembrados, dentro de bolsos. Esas ideas, esas situaciones, esos motivos que él había creído convenir y aceptar como parte de su vida. Horrores habían ocurrido y él había aprendido a crecer con ellos.

 _Ganesh_ y sus obstáculos, mostrando de formas intrincadas y dolorosas cómo vivir la vida, qué decisiones tomar y cómo trascender a pesar de todo. Siente el duelo otra vez y en esas vicisitudes, quiere ver a Theo nuevamente, buscar a Blaise, a Pansy, a Greg y Millicent, visitar la tumba de Vince.

-¿Estas bien?- escucha y ve una boca que pronuncia palabras delante de sus ojos. Entonces Draco vuelve a enfocar aquel rostro conocido y con sólo mirar sus ojos, el rubio percibe que la intensidad del calor en su mejilla se extiende por su rostro, se disemina por su cuello, sus hombros y su pecho. Se expande por cada recodo de su interior y mágicamente, como ocasionado por un encantamiento, tranquiliza su respiración, calma los latidos de su corazón y entibia su piel. El resultado de una simple mirada que ahuyenta todos sus males, acomoda sus sentimientos y él no puede evitar subyugarse a su calor.

-Sí.- responde con un suspiro que al moreno le parece confiado, entregado y Harry sonríe, moviendo el pulgar sobre su mejilla. Una insignificante muestra de afecto, para el clamor que el moreno oculta en su pecho.

Y para el rubio se hace evidente la necesidad por sentir un contacto como aquel, por sentir las manos de Harry y sus ojos mirándolo y su magia confortándolo y sus gestos… y su preocupación. Draco lo sabe y la testarudez sería ridícula en esos momentos. Por eso reclina su cabeza contra la palma de esa mano cálida, dejando que su mejilla se impregne de la embriagante sensación de bienestar y sus párpados bajan mansamente, al sentimiento que lo embarga, mientras sus manos se aferran a la fibrosa muñeca de su compañero. De ese Griffindor lleno de comodidad y buenas intenciones.

Todo lo que sabe, es que la pesadilla se detuvo inmediatamente.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- vuelve a escuchar y el rubio asiente. -¿No quieres que llame a alguien para que te revise? ¿No estas herido?-

-Estoy bien.-

-¿La…- carraspea, -la conocías?- murmura sin estar seguro de querer saber, pero todavía sintiéndose responsable por parte del terrible resultado. –¿Al cuerpo bajo el techo?-

"Iselda", aparece automáticamente en la mente del rubio. "Sí, la conocía un poco. Sí, habíamos hablado más de una vez. Sí, nuestros padres eran algo así como amigos. Sí, cuando éramos pequeños jugamos un par de veces juntos, aunque ella era mayor que yo, eso fue antes de Hogwarts, en la Mansión Malfoy. Sí, la conocía lo suficiente para reconocerla, para reconocer sus lunares y la forma de su boca".

-Apenas.- dice y el moreno sabe que hay algo más detrás de su respuesta, lo nota cuando ve la forma aprensiva y un poco nerviosa, en que lame sus labios. La forma en que gira sus ojos y mueve su rostro. Pero no será Harry quien escarbe en la herida.

-Si quieres, podemos solicitar a Robards los correctos tratos funerarios.- comenta, sabiendo que podría ser una buena manera de aplacar el arrepentimiento de sus acciones anteriores. Pero es ante aquella proposición, que el rubio levanta la mirada y mira a Harry otra vez.

-Sí, estaría bien.- responde intentando una media sonrisa, pero resulta sólo en un gesto lastimado y es cuando Draco se pregunta, si la Mansión Mulciber todavía conserva su cripta, si los cuerpos de sus padres estarían allí o si alguien llevaría a su hija, a la última despedida de su madre.

El Slytherin suspira y como tantas veces antes, siente el peso de ser un sangre pura, las aprensiones de un legado que se disipa, los valores siendo ridiculizados por otros, el resguardo de tesoros ancestrales que la Comunidad cree que sólo sirven para ampliar las distinciones, ejercer las diferencias y lo que significa tener que confiar en la voluntad de otros, de ese Griffindor. Sería más fácil no confiar, menos doloroso si no diera oportunidad a la desilusión. Impedir que el moreno sopesara el valor del pragmatismo sobre la ornamentada tradición. Mofarse ante una solicitud tan vana, como superficial o inmerecida.

Suspira y lo mira directamente a sus salvajes ojos verdes, tratando de discernir su compromiso, su convicción, su sinceridad. Después de todo, habían pasado sólo unos cuantos días, desde que el hombre había declarado querer alejarse de su lado, arrepentido de cualquier tipo de afecto despertado entre los dos. A pesar de ello, Harry estaba ahí, con él, proporcionándole el calor necesario. Siendo su complemento y Draco no está seguro de querer hablar de ello… pero entonces todo pierde sentido, cuando nota aquel contrastante tono carmesí en su frente.

-Estás herido.-

-¿Qué…?- frunce el ceño y el rubio levanta una de sus manos y toca suavemente su frente. Es cuando el moreno recuerda el piedrazo que casi lo había noqueado, justo al inicio de la incursión.

-Estas herido. ¿Quieres que lo revise?-

-Fue sólo una piedra.- medio sonrió, pero ahora que lo decía, sí sentía una ligera punzada de dolor. Por eso llevó una de sus manos a la parte alta de su frente, percibiendo la hinchazón y la superficie irregular, que era en parte piel levantada y sangre seca.

-Déjame que lo vea.-

-Es sólo una herida menor. Quizás podrías ayudar a alguien más, algún auror de otra división… no creo que yo sea el único lastimado.-

-No importa, Harry.- y con sólo pronunciar su nombre, el moreno sabía que no había nada que él no hiciera o aceptara, por su compañero.

-Está bien.-

Murmuró, permitiéndose la dicha de acariciar su pálida mejilla, mirándolo y dedicándole un par de palabras para mantener su atención, dispuesto a decir lo que fuera necesario para que el rubio sólo lo observara a él, mientras que subrepticiamente obliga a sus cuerpos a moverse hacia un costado y le propone al delgado hombre buscar un mejor lugar. Harry se gira y su espalda se transforma en una pantalla que mantiene lejos el cadáver de la encapuchada, de los malos recuerdos y la posibilidad de que Draco se pierda en sus pensamientos nuevamente. Le susurra cerca del oído, sobre la _Bombarda_ que les había caído encima mientras él y Ron cruzaban el pasillo, sobre los trozos de madera que habían volado por los aires y la suerte de que ninguno hubiese terminado ensartado con alguna astilla. Pronuncia acciones y preocupaciones, al tiempo que su mirada se dirige hacia el auror en la entrada del estudio y con gestos simples, le pide sacar el cuerpo de la mujer de la sala.

A pesar de todo, el rubio se da cuenta, pero agradece la deferencia. Agradece el cuidado aunque no es necesario, como sucediera con Lucy, las imágenes de Iselda nunca dejaran su cabeza. De todas formas Malfoy se deja conducir por los pasillos, hasta la biblioteca, en donde Harry se acomoda en lo que queda de una poltrona y él comienza con las atenciones primarias. Más que nada, ungüentos y viales, ya que además de ver un poco de tierra en una herida poco profunda, no es nada grave.

-Sé que… tal vez no debería preguntar esto ahora…- carraspea, sintiendo las delicadas manos del rubio cubriendo su deformada y adolorida protuberancia en la esquina de su frente. No era muy digno y casi lo sentía como un golpe bajo contra Draco: tener "esa" conversación cuando el hombre se siente vulnerable, angustiado y perdido. Pero él quiere saber, ahora que sus manos se han tocado nuevamente, que se han confiado la debilidad en sus miradas y sus magias se han buscado con una intimidad que va más allá del contacto físico. –No es el mejor momento… pero quiero saber, si tú y yo…-

-Harry…-

Alcanza a escuchar cómo pronuncia el nombre de Potter, con ese tono indeciso, casi suplicante, de ese modo que muy pocas veces le ha escuchado y Cobbs frunce el ceño, porque sabe que está cortando la ambientación de la peor manera, pero habían cosas más importantes que solucionar.

-Tenemos un problema.- se anunció y tanto el moreno como Draco, supieron que la cosa era grave, al ver su ceño fruncido y su uniforme cubierto de ceniza.

* * *

Intentando mantener la calma, disimula un largo suspiro y evita frotar su rostro, pero hay cierto grado de impotencia en su gesto y sus amigos pueden notarlo. Seamus sólo levanta las cejas y aún sin conocer las novedades, puede augurar una enorme nube negra sobre la cabeza de su compañero. Si Ron hubiese estado con ellos, seguro ambos se habrían mirado con cara de circunstancias, esperando a ver si Malfoy lograba hacer su "magia _Hare Krishna_ " sobre el moreno, otra vez.

Con calidad de urgente, Harry había llamado a todos los jefes de División y a su propio equipo, reuniéndolos en la biblioteca donde antes fuera sanado por Draco. Se mantuvo escudriñando la puerta de entrada hasta que todos hubieran acudido y al parecer algunos creían que se trataba de alguna reunión de rutina, porque tardaron más de lo que habría querido. El último había sido Campodónico y en cuanto el hombre cruzó el umbral, Potter había tomado la palabra.

-Antes que nada, quisiera agradecerles el trabajo realizado hasta ahora y como corresponde, les solicitaré los informes de procedimiento más tarde… porque ahora tenemos un problema más grande que resolver.- Boudica frunce el ceño y Keller decide recargarse contra uno de los libreros, mientras observa al moreno. –Cobbs, por favor…-

-Bien, la situación es la siguiente… para ponerlos en contexto: durante una redada el protocolo de acción sobre una chimenea es aplicar un encantamiento de bloqueo, para evitar cualquier escape- todos asintieron, conociendo los procedimientos básicos, -el problema es que en este caso la chimenea del estudio estaba conectada y en uso, por eso, a pesar del encantamiento, el enlace todavía continúa activo.-

-Al parecer la mujer que encontraron bajo el techo caído, realizó la conexión, pero no alcanzó a marcharse o llamar a alguien… o cual sea fuera su intención.- apuntó Harry.

-Y lamentablemente no sabemos a dónde conecta, pero presumiblemente es un medio de transporte de mercancías, para las cajas de pociones tal vez.- dice, pensando en las dimensiones de la chimenea, el tipo de cenizas y las huellas que había encontrado en ellas. –El problema es que mientras estuve evaluando la situación de la chimenea, desde el otro lado intentaron pasar dos veces. No fue sólo una llamada, sino un intento de cruzar. Por suerte, el encantamiento contuvo los dos intentos, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo más. Sobre chimeneas conectadas, los encantamientos de bloqueo eventualmente se disipan, sobre todo bajo presiones insistentes y poderosas.-

-Según lo que nos has mencionado del caso- Keller miró a Harry, con la frente particularmente ceñuda y el gesto desapasionado, -Bracknell ha sido hasta el momento el punto más cercano a La Cabeza… hay que sopesar el continuar por esa ruta.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- y esta vez fue el moreno quién frunció el ceño, olfateando muy bien hacia donde iban los tiros. Keller podría tener mucha experiencia, tener muchos años siendo auror y ser uno de los más valorados por Robards, pero no iba a conducir su caso.

-Que la chimenea podría llevarnos a una locación menor. Somos un grupo cansado, tenemos aurores heridos, decenas de detenidos que ingresar y sin contar con la incautación de toda esta maldita casa.- se alzó de hombros. –Si es cierta la importancia de Bracknell, entonces este ha sido un golpe duro… un golpe que se debe mantener en silencio, evitar provocar la alarma hasta analizar lo que hay aquí. Tal vez en estas paredes se encuentre el modo de llegar hasta La Cabeza. Por el contrario, si tomamos una medida apresurada y sin resguardo, podríamos estar poniéndolos de sobre aviso, que cambien posición y que tomen medidas de seguridad, que se disuelvan y se escondan.- dijo Keller.

-Tienes razón.- comentó Boudica, pero entonces esbozó una sonrisa. –Pero yo lo veo diferente: es ahora cuando debemos continuar, invadiendo, tomando por la fuerza e inutilizando todo lo que encontremos en nuestro camino y si cruzamos y existe otra chimenea, entonces seguir avanzando, hasta que no haya nada más que hacer.-

Draco miró a Boudica Blacksmith. La mujer era conocida por ser fuerte, decidida, por comandar una de las Divisiones más efectivas, capaces y mejor entrenadas, por eso tenía grandes seguidores no sólo dentro de su equipo, sino en todo el Cuartel. Aurores que la apoyaban y que cada año, realizaban las pruebas para ingresar a su División. Las mujeres la idolatraban y a los hombres les encantaba el poder que la sola mención de su nombre ocasionaba. Era casi como decir Harry Potter. Y no sólo eran sus habilidades mágicas o su inteligencia, era la pasión con que hablaba y lograba convencer y dirigir a sus subalternos.

A consideración del rubio, ella podría ser una excelente Jefa de Aurores, si no fuera por la violencia implícita en sus palabras. "Invadir". "Tomar por la fuerza". "Inutilizar". "Hasta que no haya nada más que hacer". El Slytherin habría querido decir algo sobre esas insinuaciones, pero sabía que no era ni el momento, ni el lugar y no estaba en la mejor posición para hacerlo.

Por el contrario, puso sobre la mesa lo que Harry ya había decidido hacer: -Si lo que buscan es mitigar las alarmas, entonces se hace imperativo tomar la siguiente locación.- comentó Draco y el moreno asintió, agradeciendo regresar el tema hacia lo importante. No podían seguir divagando sobre lo que deberían o no hacer. La medida ya había sido tomada.

-Es cierto, no sabemos qué hay detrás de esa chimenea y si continuamos demorando esta situación las opciones que nos quedan son una mugre: bloquear definitivamente la chimenea y que La Cabeza sepa que perdió Bracknell o permitir que el encantamiento eventualmente se anule, el paso quedará libre para los encapuchados y… finalmente La Cabeza y todo el puto mundo, se entera que perdió Bracknell.- Keller apretó los labios. –No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvan a intentar cruzar la chimenea… y de todas formas, esta reunión no es para votar qué hacer, porque la decisión ya está tomada.- Harry respiró hondo, tomando calma. ¿Por qué estar tenso?, todo ya estaba controlado, la incursión iba a continuar con o sin la venia de los demás. Harry ya lo había declarado. No había por qué vacilar. -Lo importante es que, aún si es una casa de locación menor, una chimenea perdida en las montañas o el acceso directo a la habitación de La Cabeza, debemos tomar esta ruta como una prolongación de Bracknell. Es necesario y debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa, una habitación vacía o una casa llena de encapuchados.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.- anunció Boudica, con su expresión más brillante y emocionada.

Seamus miró a Harry, sin distinguir la nube negra que había pronosticado sobre su cabeza. De hecho parecía tan compuesto, tan lúcido y en control, como nunca antes. Así que el rubio sí había conjurado sus "artes místicas" sobre el desastre de persona que era El Héroe y según lo que un cotilla pajarito le había comentado, no es que Harry se pudiera quejar sobre los particulares métodos de esa serpiente. De hecho, el irlandés, casi se sentía envidioso de tales atenciones. Seamus medio sonrió, antes de dirigir sus ojos hacia el Slytherin, casi podía comprender por qué Hogwarts permitía una casa con especímenes como Draco Malfoy. Eran "diferentes", eran "particulares", eran "interesantes" e incluso "atractivos".

Por el contrario, mirar a Malfoy resultó en una experiencia completamente distinta. El rubio continuaba pálido, con aspecto deshecho y un cierto aire perdido en su rostro, como si tuviera problemas más importantes en su cabeza. Drenada toda su energía, para dejarle sólo dificultades y pesar.

* * *

Saben que continuará =D

Finalmente Draco sí encontró a alguien conocido, entre los muertos… aunque por fortuna, no es de sus amigos íntimos. Sería demasiado duro para mi corazón, si hubiera sido el cuerpo destrozado de Blaise o Pansy. Y como menciona Kuroneko1490, este es un momento decisivo para el rubio, donde no sabemos si Draco se está perdiendo o si resistirá los embates del caso… al menos Harry está intentando arreglar las cosas con él.

Bien, espero nos leamos el próximo sábado.

¿Me merezco un comentario? =D


	6. Ganesha II

¡Hola a mi gente favorita!

Esta vez sí estamos a tiempo =3

Sabrán que sus comentarios, son mi pago cada fin de semana… así que, capítulo dedicado a **SuicideFreakWord** (=( espero que haya mejorado tu semana! Y si bien, a veces cansa siempre ver el "vaso medio lleno", lo importante es que Draco –y todos nosotros- sepa volver a ponerse de pie. El caso está en su punto álgido y ya casi no falta nada, para llegar al final… pero shh! XD), **Erisikol** (Si, es como si todo en la mente de Draco se estuviera desbaratando y necesitara ser sostenido, ¡así que tiene que dejar de ser testarudo! XD), **Solangechoca09** (Sin ánimo de spoilear, sólo diré que has dado en el clavo en algunas cosas, pero no diré más =X Y yo quisiera escribir más, pero casi ya no tengo tiempo =( ), **AnaM1707** (Wah!, muchas gracias por leer y especialmente por comentar, me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando la historia y que veas todo el esfuerzo que le he puesto T-T Gracias!), **Kuroneko1490** (Si, la comunidad sangre pura parece bastante pequeña, así que es fácil para Draco ver rostros conocidos o ha visto antes, aunque no sean amigos. Pobre Harry!, ni siquiera yo sé que consejo darle XD), **PercyRossVolturiUchiha** (Eres muy mala!, la culpa ya se lo está comiendo con calcetines y esperas que le aparezca un amigo muerto? XD Teddy tiene 10 y no aparecerá por el momento =3) y **CuquiLuna3** (Tienes razón, no sabemos qué nos depara el futuro y… no quiero spoilear sobre si será bueno o malo =/)

Bien, ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Ganesha II**

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?- preguntó Warren Bones y Harry se propuso establecer los puntos principales.

-Primero debemos encargarnos de los detenidos y dejar un perímetro de seguridad, para poder desmantelar después.- dijo, mirando a los jefes de División a su alrededor. No debió esperar mucho para que McGowan se pronunciara con su calmada voz de viejo sabio.

-Dame a Palomer y en cinco minutos podemos movilizar a todos los detenidos en paquetes de diez encapuchados, a través de cinco portales y puedo enviar a Runcorn para el registro en las celdas de detención.- Harry iba asintiendo, al tiempo que el hombre explicaba su plan. –Mientras se hacen los traslados, se puede establecer el perímetro.-

-De ser necesario se puede enviar una solicitud urgente a Robards, para que un par de aurores de la División que esté de turno, se aposten como vigilancia de apoyo mientras se realiza la redada.- comentó Palomer, con el mismo tono de anciano experimentado.

-Perfecto, solucionado entonces.- concluyó el moreno. –Ahora debemos preparar la nueva incursión, revisar a los aurores heridos… distribuir pociones revitalizantes, preparar los equipos.- indicó, antes de mirar directamente a Keller. Ya que el hombre había estado taaan preocupado por el bienestar de sus compañeros. –Las Divisione pueden encargarse de esto, ¿cierto Keller?- el tipo lo miró con gesto desapasionado, hasta finalmente asentir con rendición.

-Está bien.-

-Ahora lo más importante, los equipos de Boudica y Hölm, necesito que revisen la casa y busquen cualquier pista que nos pueda ayudar… identificaciones, objetos, documentos.- ambos jefes asintieron. –Robins, Bones y Travers, van a revisar el estudio. Cobbs necesito que te quedes en la chimenea, cualquier anomalía, quiero que me la informes.- todos asintieron. Entonces Harry se giró hacia el rubio, no estaba seguro de querer pedirle su ayuda, no después de todo lo que había sucedido, de su reacción, del deplorable gesto que ahora mismo cubría su rostro. No quería hacerlo, pero debía. No había otro modo. –Malfoy… quiero que trates de usar la _Legeremancia_ con alguno de los detenidos, si es que están bajo el mismo encantamiento de censura, obtener algo de información valiosa, cualquier cosa. En estos momentos, todo puede ser importante.-

-Claro.- y lo cierto es que Draco ya sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Finnigan será tú apoyo.- el irlandés hizo un gesto suave, pero entendía. -Bien, ¿alguna pregunta?- nada. –A trabajar.-

Pronto todos salieron de la Biblioteca y se encaminaron hacia sus respectivas labores. Respondiendo a su necesidad de control, Potter se mantuvo inicialmente al pendiente de cada equipo, hasta que estuvo seguro de que todos progresaban de manera adecuada. Fue entonces que se encaminó hacia el patio trasero, se mantendría como segundo apoyo del rubio, junto a Seamus.

* * *

Avanzó hasta situarse junto a Malfoy, delante de todo el grupo de detenidos, fuertemente maniatados con cuerdas mágicas y arrodillados sobre el pasto, ya sin las capuchas puestas. Para Seamus fue un poco intimidante ver casi cuatro docenas de rostros de hombres y mujeres, con inconfundibles expresiones de rencor, cada cual más intensa que la anterior. Cada cual más resentido bajo el escrutinio del rubio, quien más de una vez, ya había sido nombrado como "traidor".

Uno de los compañeros de Malfoy en la División 11, había tenido que hechizar –de muy mala forma, había que decir-, a uno de esos exaltados, que como Brahms, habían saltado con improperios por su falta de lealtad, por la vergüenza que debía estar sintiendo Lucius Malfoy, por venderse a un precio tan bajo y con tanta deshonra. Seamus ya estaba cansado de ver siempre el mismo patrón con el rubio: sangre puras alegando traición y el resto de la comunidad, evidenciando su desconfianza e incomodidad. No sabía cómo el hombre continuaba tolerando los ataques y mantenido la frente en alto.

-Y entonces…- finalmente medio pregunto, parado junto al rubio. Teniendo semejante panorama delante, semejante orquesta de odio a su alrededor.

Para Draco deslizar su mirada sobre aquellos rostros fue un reto, hasta que la operación se hizo mecánica y su mente transformó esas personas, esas caras, esos gestos, esos rasgos en simples objetos de observación: ese rostro le parecía conocido, ella no, aquel chico tenía rasgos que le sonaban a alguien, pero ese otro no, ni tampoco aquel, o el de al lado… ella tal vez.

Y así fue clasificando ojos, formas de narices y bocas, la abundancia en mejillas y el ángulo de la barbilla, de la mandíbula o el arco de las cejas. Analizó las expresiones, quienes parecían no reconocerlo, quienes lo insultaban y quienes parecían esconderse de su escrutinio. Draco realmente no podía estar seguro de ninguno, pero creía que si lograba identificar -aunque sea- al hijo de alguien importante, entonces lograría descubrir algo. Incluso la más insignificante huella, podría significar algo. Una pista de lo que podrían encontrar detrás de esa chimenea.

Por eso, le solicitó a Finnigan que pusiera a un lado aquellos detenidos que él podría interrogar, mientras el jefe McGowan, Schustter y los demás hacían los "paquetes" para el traslado. Ya había separado a tres hombres, cuando Draco se enfrentó a un par de ojos celestes, que le respondieron la mirada directamente, sin rencor o rabia, sin ignorarlo o reconocerlo, porque más que una emoción, había una necesidad detrás de esas pupilas dilatadas, inquisitivas. Como si él quisiera ser notado. ¿Se conocían?

"Iselda", dijo su mente inmediatamente, casi como un presentimiento.

-Él.- indica con su mano y Draco sabe que es la decisión adecuada, cuando otro de los detenidos se lanza otra vez, con las agresiones verbales, como si ya no fueran suficientes, como si ya no estuviera cansado de ellas. Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, su nombre demonizado y su recuerdo, un castigo. Ahora su padre se había transformado en un ente que lo pena de todas sus elecciones correctas. Casi parece que no tendrá paz, mientras su hijo viva. Los Malfoy, traidores tanto para unos como para otros.

Cierra los ojos y espera un momento, sólo necesita dejar de ser consciente de sus voces, dejar de darle vida a sus rostros. Cosificar. Convertirlos en meros objetos de análisis.

Pero entonces escucha un golpe seco y al mirar, alcanza a ver el brazo de Harry cruzarle la cara al idiota. ¿En qué momento había regresado?

-¿Cuándo aprenderán a cerrar la puta boca?-

-Potter.- el rubio aprieta los labios. Se siente halagado, pero también se siente culpable. Se siente confuso e inútil. Suspira. –No es necesario.-

-Lo es, cuando no comprenden su situación.- gruñe, antes de soltar con voz gruesa, poderosa y autoritaria. -¿Entienden lo que es ofensa contra la autoridad?- mira a su alrededor, hasta que encuentra a Jones, de la División 11. –Si vuelven a decir algo más contra Malfoy, tienes autorización para silenciarlos como sea necesario.-

-Perfecto.-

-Seamus, vamos a llevar esto al estudio.- comenta, mientras los conduce de regreso a la casa. Lo que menos quería Harry era continuar exponiendo a Draco a esas palabras, a esas miradas, a esos malditos rostros de gestos ofensivos. Habría querido cuidarlo un poco más, pero las circunstancias lo hacían imposible. –Demasiado sobresalto por un poco de interés… ¿lo conoces?- finalmente pregunta al rubio.

-No.-

Los cuatro caminan hacia el estudio y durante todo el camino, Draco no pudo quitar sus ojos de aquel hombre encontrado en la multitud. Observando el cabello castaño de su nuca, sus hombros anchos y el peso que parece cernirse sobre ellos. Cuando por fin puede mirar su rostro, ve las leves arrugas en los bordes de sus ojos, la suave línea que enmarca su boca y los surcos que cruzan su frente, ve la prominencia de sus pómulos, sabiendo que antes sus mejillas estuvieron más rellenas y saludables, ve la dureza que ha adoptado su boca y la profundidad de los pliegues de su ceño fruncido. Con todo, él logra distinguir su edad cercana a los treinta, tal vez treinta y cinco. Tal vez los mismos años que Iselda.

-Voy a usar _Legeremancia_.- anuncia, pero el hombre tan sólo entrecierra sus celestes ojos. –Conozco las palabras.- el rubio asiente y Seamus dispone de sillas para ambos, una frente a la otra, en medio del destrozado estudio. Mientras Robins, Bones y Travers, continúan pululando y revisando todo a su alrededor.

-Ten cuidado.- Harry aprieta su hombro. Es apenas un gesto, pero está lleno de preocupación.

-Sí.- alza la varita y su mano vacila. Sus plateados ojos profundamente inmersos en aquellos otros, sin oponer resistencia, sin evadir la intrusión, casi como si lo estuviera esperando. Como si estuviera de acuerdo de que su mente sea invadida. ¿Por qué? Afianzó el agarre de la varita, e hizo la floritura. - _Legeremens_.-

Para Draco era familiar la sensación de la magia recorriendo su cuerpo, después de pronunciar el encantamiento todo lo que podía percibir era ese pegajoso efecto, como de agua fría empapando sus terminales nerviosas y subiendo por su médula, arrastrándose suave e intensamente hasta la base de su cabeza. Entonces todo se vuelve negro por segundos heterogéneos, a veces era lento y denso, cuando la otra mente se opone. Por el contrario, esta vez fue rápido y casi en el gesto de un parpadeo, sintió a su mente hundiéndose a través de las barreras de la intimidad, hasta la superficie de los primeros pensamientos, de esas ideas inmediatas, que no tienen nada que ver con la reflexión o la consciencia más profunda.

"Me molestan las rodillas", escucha a su alrededor, con el eco de una voz cansada. Pero afortunadamente, sin el cavernoso sonido que había escuchado en la mente de Roukin. "Sus ojos me miran fijo". "Él sabe". Sigue escuchando pensamientos, incluso palabras sueltas, que en muchos casos hacían referencia a él y a la llegada de los aurores, pero hasta el momento todo a su alrededor se mantenía negro y quieto. Inalterable.

Suspirando profundamente, se decide a caminar los primeros pasos hacia ningún lugar aparente, pero fue lo necesario para que las imágenes comenzaran a emerger. De pronto la oscuridad se transformó en traslúcidas escenas corriendo a su lado, pasando como cintas de películas que el rubio ignoraba: lugares desconocidos y personas descontextualizadas, mujeres, hombres, ancianos y niños, moviéndose y diciendo cosas que para él no tenían sentido. Murmuraciones zumbando asonantes, como un enjambre de avispas en movimiento, trasladándose más cerca o más lejos, pero siempre al alcance de su oído. Constante. Inquietante. ¿Por qué la _Legeremancia_ siempre era tan compleja y avasallante?

Cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse en sí mismo, en sus pensamientos: ¿dónde estaba el encantamiento de censura?

-¡No estés jugando…!- de pronto escucha y todo su cuerpo se estremece, se inmoviliza, en un aterrador déjà vu.

"Lucy", aparece hacia el frente de todos sus pensamientos, "pero esta no es la mente de Roukin, no son sus recuerdos, ¿cierto? Este hombre no la conoce, no la ha visto antes… no puede ser". Pero tal vez fue Draco quien la trajo consigo, quien la arrastró a esta otra mente. Proviniendo de sus propios recuerdos.

Suspira hondo, pesado, intentando concentrarse en algo más y en la oscuridad tras sus párpados, fue consciente del sonido de una inesperada pradera, del susurro suave del viento danzando sobre el césped, sacudiendo las ramas de los árboles, tocando la tierra pacífica, acariciando la vida, desde el minúsculo gesto vibratorio de los grillos y el alegre trinar de un ave, que el rubio desconoce. De pronto en sus oídos todo parece tranquilo, plácido, pero escucha otra vez aquella risa de niña traviesa, el tono juguetón y el sonido de pasos a través de la hierba, cada vez más próximos. Cada vez más evidentes y no sabe qué pensar.

…Brisa sobre el pasto, sobre briznas de trigo… avanzando sin fin, estremeciendo hojas, tocando copas de bosques, de macizos lejanos y el correteo de niños, jadeos cansados y risas llenas del candor pueril de la niñez. Tan fáciles. Tan llenas de vida.

-¡Te dije que encontraría el camino!- escucha que ella ríe fuerte y una sensación de victoria traspasó su voz infantil, pero era distinta, más estridente, más rápida que el tono suave y armónico de Lucy. No era ella, no era la pequeña hermanita de Theo martirizando sus acciones, cuestionando sus decisiones.

Cuando por fin se convence, cuando por fin evita el estremecimiento de la incertidumbre, Draco abre los ojos y puede ver delante suyo, una extensa pradera de doradas gramíneas retozando al sol rojizo del atardecer. Una niña de faldas rosadas, llama a un niño en su dirección.

-¡Por aquí!… ¡por aquí!…-grita y ríe, dando brincos sobre las largas espigas de trigo. -¡Ven, es por aquí!- vuelve a insistir y a medida que la niña se aleja, el recuerdo comienza a desvanecerse. Pero a pesar de lo que el rubio había esperado, no hay bordes de ladrillos, ni marcos de madera o cadenas, enmarcando aquella memoria. No hay nada que indique que sea un evocación modificada o impuesta, por el contrario, parecía ser un recuerdo voluntario. Una idea deliberada mientras él hurga en la mente del hombre. ¿Podría ser?

Y así como la pradera había aparecido repentinamente delante de sus ojos, de la misma forma se deshizo otra vez en el negro fondo de la nada.

-¡Ey!- Draco saltó en su lugar y girándose, se encuentra esta vez, en el interior de uno de los salones de la Mansión Mulciber. –Te dije que no deberíamos estar aquí… papá va a regresar…- escucha a la misma niña, quien mira directamente hacia él. Casi como si pudiera observarlo. –Ven, vamos, yo sé a dónde podemos ir a jugar.- bufó y luego soltó una risa, antes de extender su mano hacia el rubio, pero él sabía que ese era sólo un recuerdo. El reflejo de un pasado lejano y ajeno. Entonces se adelanta un paso hacia ella y observa aquellos característicos lunares bajo su ojo.

-Lo sabía, eres Iselda.- todo tenía sentido.

Atravesando su cuerpo, ella tomó la mano de otro niño y ambos se encaminaron por un pasillo, hacia alguna otra habitación. Draco los siguió.

-Ven conmigo.- siente nuevamente aquella voz a su alrededor, mientras avanza por el pasillo. –Ven conmigo.-

-Está bien.- traga duro, porque a pesar de la candidez y la simplicidad del acto, no entiende hacia dónde es conducido y por qué. -¿Dónde está el hechizo de censura?- pregunta, aún sin saber si habrá respuesta.

-¡Por aquí!… ¡por aquí!…- el rubio puede reconocer sus palabras, su tono jubiloso, el sonido del viento y sus pasos corriendo a través de la pradera, hasta que escucha el sonido de cascos… el galopar de caballos.

-Lo sé.- Draco se estremece y sus pasos aumentan la velocidad. –Lo sé.- murmura para sí, porque sabe lo que significan esos trotes lozanos.

Camina, casi corre detrás de los pasos de Iselda y ese niño que ya supone, es el hombre que expone los recuerdos de su infancia. Es cuando el pasillo se transforma en un túnel con paredes de memorias, escenas sin inicio o final, todo se abre y se convierte en una exhibición de acciones, de emociones ajenas. Momentos del pasado, que a diferencia de los recuerdos anteriores, el rubio puede distinguir en ellos, los marcos de madera delimitando cada uno, pequeños trozos de bastidor, esquinas de madera dorada e incluso, fracciones de ladrillo cerrando aquellas idílicas yuxtaposiciones.

Avanza sin descanso porque ya tiene una ruta que seguir. Ya no observa nada más a su alrededor, porque no tiene caso, pero antes de darse cuenta, las memorias se disuelven lentamente y mientras comienzan a esfumarse, unos enormes lienzos de tela azul prusiano empiezan a emerger de fondo. Draco no necesita esforzarse para reconocerlos.

- _Excaecationem memorias_.- pronuncia y es cuando los telones toman forma completa, los largos listones de raso azul y la cinta color plata en el centro, acaparando toda su visión y dejando todos los recuerdos atrás. Cascos sonaron nuevamente de fondo. –Sé cuál es la clave: _Milites walpurgis_.- responde e inmediatamente los caballos desaparecen. Sólo un segundo antes de escuchar el susurro de los lienzos, siendo tocados, rozados, jalados, estrujados y destrozados. En algo cercano al mutismo, todo comenzó a cambiar. Lejos de los recuerdos, las telas vacilaban y murmuraban bajo el influjo del encantamiento. El susurro de un velo que se descorre.

-¡Por aquí!… ¡por aquí!…- escucha a su espalda y entonces ve a la niña correr y pasar por su lado, hacia aquella temblorosa pared de pliegos y cortinajes azulados y plateados, pero incluso antes de cualquier contacto el sonido de género siendo rasgado ya resonaba en su mente, como deseos internos o premoniciones. El ardoroso sonido de tajos sobre la tela, cortes profundos hiriendo la estructura del satín y del más delicado raso. -¡Ven conmigo!- ella sonríe, mirándolo apenas un segundo, esbozando un pequeño gesto que el rubio sabía, no tenía nada que ver con él.

Entonces ella se gira hacia aquel telón de raso, abriéndose camino hacia adelante, avanza y sus pasos siguen el movimiento ágil del juego, de una invitación teñida de travesura. Ella se abre camino y él sabe que la debe seguir. Sus ojos se adhieren a su vestido rosado, a las ondulaciones de su cabello oscuro, a su espalda diminuta. Camina tras sus pasos, sin reconocer tiempo o distancia. Hasta que distingue una silueta más adelante.

Los bordes de una mesa se vislumbran más allá de ella, cantos de madera dorada asomándose por detrás de los telones censuradores y de su vestido amplio, haciendo ondulaciones, mientras gira y salta llena de energía. Allí atrás, un escritorio.

-¡Yo sé dónde podemos ir a jugar…!- entonces ella se lanza en una carrerilla que deja a Draco atrás. Entre brincos y fugases miradas llenas de diversión, de lunares adornando sus rasgos, de motivos perdidos en el pasado, Iselda corre rodeando la mesa y se pierde más allá. Una auriga que ha cumplido su cometido.

Dejando al rubio solo, con únicamente la presencia del dueño de esa mente, sentado a la mesa y mirándolo directamente a él. Vistiendo el mismo abrigo que en la realidad, el mismo gesto y los rasguños en su rostro, luego de la batalla.

Todo es reflejo de existencia, de transparente voluntad: sus ojos expectantes, el sosiego de sus cejas, su boca relajada y la ausencia de toda tensión.

Ambos se observan, Draco sin saber qué decir. ¿Por dónde comenzar?

-Iselda Mulciber.- dice el rubio finalmente y el hombre le sonríe con un gesto suave, antes de extender su mano hacia la silla vacía, al otro lado del escritorio. Draco vacila, como si la cercanía pudiese transformarse en vulnerabilidad, en algún acto de violencia, pero finalmente acepta.

-Sí.- corrobora con un asentimiento de cabeza. Sus modos son calmados e intenta afabilidad en su expresión, pero para el rubio todo luce distinto y el rostro de otro hombre aparece en su mente. Un rostro menos amable, menos honesto. Lleno de maldad y odio.

-¿Por qué su imagen de niña?- ¿por qué tenía que ser tan parecida a Lucy? Los mismos zapatos de negro charol, el mismo cabello oscuro cubriendo su espalda en suaves ondulaciones, la misma edad, la misma inocencia, sin imaginar demonios ocultos tras sonrisas fraternas.

-Es la imagen que ambos conocimos, en quien confiamos… ¿no es más fácil creer en la cándida sinceridad de una niña?-

"No", responde su mente automáticamente, mientras se remueve inquieto, lamiendo sus labios y alejando su mirada. Tratando de quitarse esa sensación recorriendo su cuerpo. La candidez se ha transformado en nostalgia y pérdida. Todo irremisiblemente ligado a la fatalidad.

-Entonces sí la conocías.- Draco dice, pero no con el gesto de una pregunta. Por el contrario, prefiere evitarse de pensar en el horrendo modo cómo había fallecido. ¿Sería prudente mencionarlo?

-Cuando todavía éramos pequeños, nuestros padres habían acordado nuestra unión, pero entonces ocurrió la guerra.-

-Muchas cosas dieron lugar, hasta que ocurrió la guerra.- apretó los labios, sintiendo el peso de la mirada del hombre sobre sí. No importaba cuán apacible pudiera resultar su voz o sus maneras, era imposible alejar la incomodidad y la sensación de que sólo cosas malas podrían resultar de esa incursión. Como un presentimiento flotando en el aire, simplemente esperando para hacerse realidad. Nervioso y temiendo por ese azar, a veces prefería deslizar sus ojos sobre esa mesa de liso color dorado, homogéneo, impecable, lleno de ilusiones e invenciones mentales. Por eso, no evitó estrujar sus manos, sobre su regazo.

No quiere que al alzar la mirada y observarlo, de pronto se encuentre con la cara de Thomas Roukin.

-Mi intención no es igualar mi exilio, con quienes se vieron obligados a vivirla.- escucha.

-No te recuerdo.- frunce el ceño, porque siendo un sangre pura, debieron haber coincidido más de una vez. La comunidad era demasiado pequeña para lograr ignorarse u omitirse por mucho tiempo.

-Yo tampoco sabía quién eras, hasta que gritaron tú nombre. Draco, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy.- el rubio hizo una mueca, esperando el comentario sobre su traición y la deshonra a las tradiciones. –Nos vimos una vez, pero los tres éramos niños, demasiado pequeños para recordarlo.-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Artiom, soy el menor en la Mansión de Roughshire y mi padre era Amandus Talbot-Coughburg. Nuestras familias estuvieron unidas por negocios e intercambios comerciales.-

-No te recuerdo de Hogwarts.-

-Porque no estudié en Hogwarts. Cuando el compromiso fue disuelto yo regresé a casa, en Bélgica, hasta que supe que la guerra había terminado, cuando me enteré de los resultados del Wizengamot y el destino de los Mulciber.- hizo una pausa, estirando el sentimiento de pesar impregnado en su voz. -Entonces tuve que regresar.-

-¿Por qué? Esta no era tu guerra, este no era tu problema.- el hombre sonrió.

-Mi padre tuvo seis hijos varones y yo soy el menor… entre sus cinco hijos, mi padre tiene catorce nietos, los suficientes para asegurar el futuro de la familia.- se alzó de hombros. –Yo no soy necesario en Bélgica, en cambio Iselda… ella me necesitaba.-

Se miran y el rubio no puede evitar removerse inquieto, observando la devoción en esos ojos celestes. Aquella calma manifiesta en su falta de tensión, no era un intento de simular empatía, era simple y llana resignación. Resignación a un futuro incierto, a un aprecio sin cabida, ni resolución.

"¿Cómo y por qué dejar una vida tranquilo y arriesgarlo todo?"

"¿Por qué todos parecen hacer cosas incomprensibles, sin razón?"

De alguna forma el rubio era consciente de que sus pensamientos se habían alejado del propósito original de esa _Legeremancia_. Sumergido en aquella mirada resoluta, casi rogaba por la esperanza de entender las motivaciones de su propio padre. Tal vez. Porque quizás fuera su propia indecisión la que le impedía comprenderlo, o tal vez fuera su sentido de supervivencia o su cobardía, la que se negaba a dar esos saltos colmados de ideologías, de viejas tradiciones familiares… pero tan "de ojos cerrados", al fin y al cabo. De una fe ciega que él no tenía.

Todos aquellos rasgos que su padre le había alegado, era propios de los Malfoy, pero que el adolescente Draco no tenía.

"Tan parecido a tu madre", solía decirle con ese tono decepcionado.

Lucius. Sus gestos habían sido duros y restrictivos, destemplados del cariño que su madre se veía obligada a darle, en nombre de los dos.

-¿Por qué?-, simplemente suelta. No es por Artiom que pregunta, sino a su padre que lo asalta en sus recuerdos.

-¿No es suficiente justificación?-

-No, no… está bien, tú y ella…-

-No.- lo corta suavemente, pero sin malas intenciones. –Cuando la vi nuevamente, ya se había casado con otro.-

-Lo siento.-

-Está bien,- suspiró, sonriéndole de aquella forma extraña, resguardado sentimientos demasiado complejos y personales, -después de todo Iselda ya se había transformado en otra persona.-

"Otra persona", repitió su mente y su cuerpo no pudo evitarlo, cuando finalmente el rubio frunció el ceño. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio? El hombre iba a ser enjuiciado y probablemente encarcelado como cómplice de La Cabeza, por una mujer que ya no era la persona que quería, que amaba. ¿Qué clase de ridícula devoción era aquella?

¿Él realmente estaba dispuesto a encarar ese sin sentido?

-No entiendo. Entonces, ¿por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué continuar con esto?- para ese momento, Draco lo miraba con desespero, odiándolo por esa causa perdida. -¿No entiendes que serás enjuiciado?-

-Lo sé y lo entiendo.-

-¿Por nada?-

-Tal vez para ti no sea nada… y quizás no haya obtenido las recompensas que esperaba, pero no me importa.- volvió a soltar una exhalación, larga y cansada, resignada y absolutamente melancólica. –Es cierto, deje Inglaterra muy pequeño, incluso antes de Hogwarts… pero continué teniendo contacto con ella por largos años. Yo la veía a través de sus cartas, pude ser testigo de su crecimiento, casi pude sentir el cambio de sus ideas, de sus valores, de su corazón. La escuchaba en su letra infantil y la sentía incluso más claro, con su elegante caligrafía de adolescente.- sonrió. –A los quince había tomado la decisión de venir por ella, a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba, a pesar del tiempo que había pasado. A pesar de las circunstancias que nos rodeaban. Lo prometí y los años siguientes no hice nada más que tratar de hacerlo realidad.-

-¿No te pareció una decisión muy precipitada?-

-¿Una decisión tomada por un niño?- su sonrisa era relajada y se tornó un poco complaciente. –Puede ser, pero no me arrepiento de nada, lo haría todo de nuevo.-

-Tal vez seas enviado a Azkaban.- tentó y Artiom sólo le responde con un asentimiento lento y comprensivo, esa pequeña sonrisa todavía en sus labios.

No había nada que reprender. No había nada que menospreciar, ni juzgar, aún a pesar de esa falta de arrepentimiento. Draco no tenía derecho a sentenciar, no cuando podía comprender sus motivaciones. Y aquella nostalgia en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en el sentimiento de resignación que reflejaban sus hombros. Sí, ese completo y destemplado fervor. La entereza con que concedía su existencia a las manos de alguien más. La mera satisfacción por vivir el ahora, por ella.

El rubio no podía estar seguro de que esas palabras le permitieran reconciliarse con el recuerdo de su padre. ¿Para Lucius habría sido igual de importante el afecto por su familia, que la devoción por la pureza de sangre, por Quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado? Sería tan fácil engañarse diciendo que sí.

Sí, como si fuera cierto.

"Sí", deslizó aquel pensamiento, del mismo modo como transitó sus ojos sobre la superficie de la mesa. Las vetas doradas, unas más claras que otras, una cierta opacidad le quitaba vida a esa porción de madera, como si estuviera gastada, ajada por el tiempo, como si el gesto de sus pensamientos se viera reflejada en ella, en un silencioso abandono, en la falta de credibilidad, en el cansancio, en un ocultamiento desesperado.

Entonces vio aquellas manos masculinas, relajadas, quietas, todavía al otro lado de la mesa.

Y sin desearlo realmente, otras manos caminaron hacia el interior de su mente, hacia el frente de todas sus ideas… otras manos, igual de grandes y poderosas, cálidas y seguras. Unas manos que habían atrapado sus dedos con casualidad y con intención, que se habían deslizado por su cintura, calentando su baja espalda y tocando la pretina de sus pantalones. Manos que habían acariciado su espalda desnuda incontables noches, que habían adorado la piel de su mejilla, el pliegue de su oreja y el borde de sus labios.

Draco podía ver el brillo de una vida resignada en los ojos de Artiom y en cambio, era él quien sentía arrepentimiento por lo ocurrido con Harry. "Eres un tonto", quiso decirse a sí mismo.

-Y entonces…- carraspea, -¿quién es él?- desliza la lengua por sus labios, como si deseara regresarse a la realidad, pero la fantasmal calidez de las manos de cierto Griffindor continúa adherida a los costados de su cuerpo. Grabado con una pasión implacable. Imperecedero. –¿El hombre que se casó con Iselda?- sabe que no es la mejor pregunta, sabe que es dañina, pero necesita quitarse al moreno de la cabeza. Es cuando ve la sonrisa achispada en la mirada del otro.

-Es aquel a quien buscas.-

-¿La… es La Cabeza?- Artiom sólo responde con un asentimiento y el rubio se yergue en su asiento. -¿Lo conoces? ¿Sabes quién es La Cabeza?-

-"La Cabeza"… no.- niega.

-¿No sabes quién está casado con Iselda?-

-No.- Draco suspira y se deja caer nuevamente sobre su asiento, recordando de pronto, el motivo por el cual estaba en el interior de la mente del hombre. La Cabeza y el caso del tráfico de pociones. –No, no lo sé, Iselda nunca me dijo y yo nunca quise saber, pero continúa preguntando.- dice como si nada y el rubio sólo pestañea, mientras fija sus ojos sobre él. –Ya no puedo negarme.-

-¿Hay alguien más en esta casa, entre los detenidos, que sepa la identidad de La Cabeza?- era poco probable, después de todo Artiom ostentaba una posición más que privilegiada, siendo el mejor amigo de la esposa del dueño de todo ese circo, pero debía preguntar.

-No.- respondió fácilmente y el rubio sintió sus esperanzas deslizándose fuera de su cuerpo son rapidez. -Sólo su círculo cercano sabe quién es él: sólo los tres lo han visto a la cara.-

-¿Los tres?-

-Su mujer, el pocionista y su estratega.- inclina ligeramente la cabeza y sonríe. –Es su estratega quien recluta a los círculos inferiores, es él quien me aplicó el hechizo de censura.-

-¿Quién es él?-

-Murtagh Avery.-

-Murtagh.- repite. –Avery, Mulciber, Roukin… los Caballeros de Walpurgis- respira pesadamente, -sí es una maquinación de mortífagos.- y parece no creerlo. Joder.

Había sido una posibilidad muy clara en su cabeza, desde el inicio, ¡había sido más que una dirección obligada!, pero ver cómo aparecían todos esos nombres conocidos, ¡eran generaciones repitiendo los mismos pasos que sus antecesores, como una espiral sin fin de malas acciones y tradiciones demonizadas! Y aun así, Draco no puede creerlo, porque tal vez lo único que necesite es hacer una lista de apellidos sangre pura, de sus compañeros en Slytherin y de algún modo, todos serían culpables. Todos estarían relacionados con La Cabeza. Todos habrían hecho algo malo.

Todo seguía el mismo patrón que durante la primera guerra, la segunda guerra e incluso ahora, todo era igual. Era como una necesidad de auto-exterminación

-¿A quién más debo mencionar?- sonríe lastimosamente y siente un peso presionar en su estómago. -¿Algún hermano menor de los Carrow? ¿El hijo de Charlus Selwyn? ¿El pariente lejano de Gibbon? ¿Lastrange, Dolohov, Rosier, Kiegard, McNair?-

-No lo sé.- simplemente se alza de hombros, pero su gesto no le provoca ningún consuelo al rubio.

-Es uno de ellos, ¿cierto? Aunque no lo sepas, debe serlo.- suspira y trata de encontrar opciones en sus propios recuerdos. Sabiendo que tal vez, su padre hubiese tenido a La Cabeza entre sus amigos, entre sus compañeros de armas y que hubiese visitado la Mansión Malfoy, durante la ocupación de Voldemort. Era tan probable, que la simple idea lo acosaba. La Cabeza, La Cabeza, ¿cómo descubrirlo? –Bien, no sabes quién es él- titubea, considerando cuál era la conexión más cercana, la pista que tenía más a mano, lo demás podía esperar, -pero entonces debes saber cómo llegar a él, a través de ella… ella debió saber, de algún modo…- cabila, son sólo suposiciones, pero es lo lógico. –Si La Cabeza está casado con Iselda, con una Mulcifer, entonces… éste debe ser el escondite previo a su guarida. La conexión directa a él.-

-Sí.-

-Cómo.-

-La chimenea del Estudio, es la única vía para trasladar la mercancía, casi nunca está abierta, pero…-

-Ahora está conectada.- jadeó, respirando con fuerza y sintiendo la urgencia cosquillear bajo sus dedos. Harry tenía razón, debían actuar ahora o todo estaría perdido.

-Hay una manera más.- continuó y Draco vio cómo el hombre deslizaba una de sus manos dentro de su bolsillo, sacando algo de su interior. Por un momento, su mente le alertó del peligro y su cuerpo de auror lo hizo subir sus defensas, todos sus músculos tensos en un acto puramente instintivo y demasiado perceptible. Pero cuando sintió la mirada del hombre regresar a él, no pudo evitar sentir una cierta vergüenza, sabiendo que el único peligro en esas circunstancias provendrían de una causa mental, no física. Artiom sonríe, porque no existía real violencia en sus manos, por el contrario, lo único que había en ellas, era un pequeño dije, que al rubio le resultaba demasiado conocido. –Es un traslador, conduce a una habitación del segundo nivel.- levanta aquella pequeña joya delante de sus ojos y éste vacila, en un movimiento pendular, suave, casi hipnótico, pero a pesar de la atención puesta en él, esa neblina roja que el rubio ya había vislumbrado antes, hace aparición. –O eso creo, de las pocas veces que Iselda me habló de ella.-

-Un traslador, ¿cómo puedo accionarlo?- murmura y automáticamente palpa su propio bolsillo derecho, sabiendo que fuera de esa mente, es él quién porta ese dije.

-Sólo debes decir "Cedrella".- pronuncia y de pronto el rubio siente un ligero escalofrío recorrer su espalda, una sensación helada que sube hasta su nuca… demasiado cerca y demasiado intenso, casi como si la _Legeremancia_ se hubiese resentido, presionando por deshacer el vínculo. ¿Tal vez llevaban demasiado tiempo conectados y alguien, fuera de sus mentes, intentara despertarlo, rompiendo el enlace? Presionado por el tiempo, Draco lame sus labios y se apura en preguntar.

-¿Es el nombre del lugar? ¿La locación?- si era así, podrían buscar una forma de levantar un portal directamente allí… Sintió nuevamente la presión y el cosquilleo helado, en la base de su cuello.

"Draco…" siente una presión jalando de su cuerpo, de su mente, de algo muy dentro suyo y entonces escucha la voz de Harry, murmurando en algún lugar dentro de ese espacio ilimitado, vacío de cualquier contención. La voz del hombre, grave, profunda y demasiado cerca, de algún modo haciéndole recordar manos cálidas sobre sus caderas. Joder.

El escalofrío que recorrió nuevamente su espalda le hizo preguntarse si era por pensar en Harry o en que la conexión se estaba disolviendo.

-Tienes que salvarla.- le susurró Artiom, de pronto, todavía mirándolo a los ojos. Directamente. Toda resolución y esperanza en sólo tres palabras, pero Draco sabía que ya no había voluntad que pudiera proteger a Iselda. Ella ya no podía ser amparada.

-Lo siento…- susurra apenas, porque no quiere decirle que ella estaba muerta y como si hubiese sido invocada, la risa de una niña sonó a su espalda, mientras los contornos de la _Legeremancia_ se iban haciendo cada vez más ásperos y difusos.

-Draco Malfoy, debes salvarla…- escucha de nuevo, pero a pesar de percibir claramente sus palabras, los labios del hombre ni siquiera se habían movido y todo comenzaba a entrecruzarse con la risa de Iselda, tal vez de Lucy, con los cascos de caballos trotando sobre la hierba, muy lejos pero muy presente. Con el brillo metálico del dije, todavía en manos del hombre, exhibiendo el vaporoso color rosáceo que había vislumbrado en su interior, en la realidad, no en la intrusión de esa mente. Pero el rubio ya no sabía lo que veía o lo que escuchaba, porque todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso, impreciso, neblinoso.

-Ella no…- exhala, todo cerrándose a su alrededor. Sintiendo que se aleja, que se desconecta, que todo se pierde y deforma.

-Promételo…- reitera Artiom y entonces, desliza el dije sobre la mesa… hacia Draco.

Justo antes que fuera casi arrancado del vínculo de la _Legeremancia_ y el rubio lanzara un jadeo ahogado, sintiéndose cansado y aturdido, con una extraña presión en el pecho y un desesperado deseo de llorar. Parpadea y su cuerpo parece pesarle angustiosamente sobre los huesos y una punzada extraña, dolorosa y persistente, atraviesa su cabeza. Intenta enfocar algo delante de sus ojos, pero todo continúa oscuro y borroso… y su cuerpo se tambalea, sin reconocer cómo mantenerse erguido o como si la gravedad fuera más poderosa que él. No puede resistirse… no sabe qué está mal…

Gime ante el dolor y se deja ir, hasta que un cuerpo amplio y cálido, seguro y tan conocido, lo recibe, tan físico y tan real. Del mismo modo en que su aroma lo abraza y su magia lo acuna, lo rodea, lo embriaga y lo regresa a la lucidez. Casi como una ola de sanación.

-Draco.- escucha su tono preocupado, la misma voz aprensiva que había sentido dentro de su cabeza. El rubio vuelve a respirar fuerte, jadeando, inhalando con ansiedad por una nueva bocanada de aire, que regule su sistema. Vuelve a intentarlo y por un momento, todo le recuerda a la _Legeremancia_ con Roukin: la desesperación, el dolor físico, pero también esa profunda angustia que había estrujado todo su interior, que había destrozado todas sus esperanzas. –Seamus, regrésalo con los demás.- siente el movimiento del cuerpo sobre el cual está recargado, siente los músculos de su pecho, de sus hombros, de sus brazos tensos. Harry.

"Harry", quiere decir, desea murmurar, pero es sólo una palabra que se dibuja en su mente. No logra decirlo, pero sus pensamientos parecen ser suficiente invocación, porque el moreno toma su rostro con ambas manos y lo alza para observarlo, directo a los ojos.

Draco jadea otra vez, pero ya se siente más compuesto y hay suficiente oxígeno en sus pulmones. Inhala profundo y mira aquel rostro, el verde de sus ojos parecen compartir su sufrimiento, su ceño está fruncido, su mandíbula apretada y sus labios son una línea rígida. Draco quiere decirle algo, pero nada parece salir de su boca, aunque al menos siente que el nudo que lo había atenazado, por fin baja por su garganta.

-Lo siento.- es un murmullo estrangulado y duro, pero esa severidad nada tiene que ver con el contacto suave y acariciantes de sus morenos dedos, deslizándose a través de sus mejillas, gentilmente recogiendo unas lágrimas que el rubio no sabe cuándo ha dejado salir. –Lo siento, Draco… no debí dejarte hacerlo de nuevo.- se inclina y se lamenta, como si todo fuera culpa suya y no parte del trabajo. No sólo porque Robards lo hubiese derivado a su unidad o que Harry le indicara la importancia táctica de esa _Legeremancia_ , sino porque el propio Draco había accedido a ella. Allí no había culpas. –Lo siento…- repite y parece desolado.

-Harry…- finalmente logra murmurar y a pesar de que sus manos están temblorosas, logra atrapar su antebrazo derecho y sus dedos se estremecen contra la piel de su muñeca, la siente tibia, vigorosa y no puede evitar apretarse contra ella, recargar su mejilla contra la palma de Harry y suspirar, como ya lo había hecho tantas otras veces. Y no es que sólo quiera tranquilizar el gesto angustioso en sus verdes ojos, es el propio Draco quien busca fortaleza para mantener sus miedos, sus recuerdos y prejuicios alejados de su mente. –Está bien.-

-¡No!, no está bien…- Harry desliza su pulgar sobre la piel de su mejilla, acariciando su barbilla, sus labios y todo lo que está a su alcance, ya no para secar la humedad de sus lágrimas, sino para doblegar la palidez, mitigar los estremecimientos y quitar el frío. Sus dedos se mueven atrapando su cuello y enredándose gentilmente en sus mechones de cabello rubio, manteniendo sus rostros cerca y que sus ojos fueran convincentes al expresar su arrepentimiento. –No debí…- gruñe y está dispuesto a decir las palabras necesarios, hasta obtener su perdón, pero Draco sabe que no hay tiempo para eso y lo detiene antes que murmure algo más.

-La Cabeza…- dice y se sujeta a su muñeca con mayor fuerza. –Estoy bien, de verdad.- continúa, mirándose ambos con atención. Draco todavía se siente exhausto, completamente drenado de energía, apenas y puede con sus propios huesos, mientras su mente le parece aletargada y la punzada en su cabeza es una constante, pero cree que puede lidiar con el dolor y las molestias. Tal vez, si bebiera alguna poción. –La _Legeremancia_ siempre me deja cansado, pero estoy bien. Ahora lo importante- respira profundo, -es que tienes razón y no hay tiempo que perder: La Cabeza se encuentra detrás de la chimenea.-

-¿Qué…?-

-Hay que continuar adelante, mientras tengamos la posibilidad.- siente aquel pulgar detenerse en el contorno de su boca y por instinto el rubio cierra los ojos, pero es sólo un segundo, casi como un parpadeo lento y cansado, antes de regresar su atención a los expectantes ojos de ese león. –Hay que actuar ahora.-

-Warren…- con su mano izquierda, el moreno había tomado su varita desde el bolsillo oculto en su pantalón. Draco sintió la vibración en su propia varita, cuando se extendió el encantamiento de comunicación. –División 3 y todos los Jefes de División al estudio, ahora.-

* * *

Continuará =D

Este capítulo fue casi todo sobre el caso y cómo se entretejen estos hilos grises, en el mundo interior de Draco, para los mortífagos y sus ideas de familia. Y lo que todxs ya estamos esperando, saber ¿quién demonios es La Cabeza?... próximamente.

Bien, nos leemos en una semana!

¿Me merezco un comentario? XD


	7. Kali I

¡Hola a mi gente favorita!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **SuicideFreackWord** (Lo sé, me pondré a llorar, es como parir un hijo y tener el síndrome del nido vacío, todo al mismo tiempo T-T), **Moon-Zuhuy** (Es muy cierto!, por eso nuestro pobre Draco necesita irse de Inglaterra y "bajarse" de ese ritmo apabullante, espero que te hayan gustado los siguientes capítulos!), **Erisikol** (Le has dado completamente al clavo! =D), **Sof77** (=3 ojalá no te pierdas el capítulo de esta semana y yo también creo que ver a Nott podría ayudar a Draco a sobrellevar toda esta situación =( ), **Sonyeke** (Nop, de hecho, creo que es algo más fácil que eso), **CuquiLuna3** (A veces da miedo, pero cuando se toca fondo, ya no hay más opción que ascender. Pero es cierto, entre la vulnerabilidad y todos sus conflictos internos, es difícil trabajar bajo la lógica.), **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** (XD No sé si sea conocido =P) y **AguiiV** (Por todos lados y por todos los motivos… =( ).

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Kali I**

En el panteón del hinduismo, _Kali_ es una de las consortes y la _Sharkti_ o "energía" del Dios _Shiva_. Y del mismo modo que el Dios Destructor, _Kali_ representa un aspecto salvaje y devastador de las divinidades, como aniquiladora de la maldad y los demonios; pero también como una benévola Diosa madre.

Se la representa como una mujer de piel azul oscuro, de cuatro brazos, largos cabellos negros y exhibiendo su lengua amenazadoramente. En sus manos sostiene la cabeza decapitada del demonio _Majishasura_ sobre una copa a medio llenar de sangre, un tridente y una cimitarra, además de vestir un collar de cabezas y un vestido de brazos mutilados. Normalmente no posee _Vájana_ o montura, pero a veces se la representa sobre un fantasma.

Existen varias leyendas relativas a su origen, una de ellas relata que _Kali_ emana de la frente de _Durga_ , durante una de las batallas entre las fuerzas divinas y el ejército de los demonios. Considerando su procedencia, se reconoce en _Kali_ la dualidad de lo salvaje y lo maternal, como dos lados de la misma moneda.

Bajo esta versión desencadenada e irrefrenable de su consorte, sólo el Dios _Shiva_ es capaz de domesticarla e igualar su ferocidad, ya sea a través del baile silvestre _Tandava_ o en otros estados de frenesí.

* * *

La reunión se había convocado con prontitud y de igual manera transcurrió. Como el rubio había mencionado, todo debía ser necesariamente rápido, si querían actuar ya y tener buenos resultados. La chimenea continuaba inestablemente conectada y sólo se necesitaba una sospecha desde el otro lado, para que todo se arruinara. Si ese momento llegaba, ni siquiera el colgante de Iselda, los ayudaría.

Todo debía ser dicho y planificado a contra tiempo. Lamentablemente, Draco necesitaba más que cinco minutos para recomponerse, pero no había permitido que nadie se diera cuenta de su vulnerabilidad. Por el contrario, se había parado delante de todos y con un aplomo que no poseía, fue dilucidando cada una de las evidencias, a pesar del dolor que le causaran.

-El hombre a quien le aplique la _Legeremancia_ resultó ser Artiom Talbot-Coughburg, uno de los hijos menores de un reconocido linaje sangre pura de Bélgica. Ellos vivieron en Inglaterra antes de la segunda guerra, manteniendo lazos fuertes con familias como los McCage, los Malfoy y los Mulciber, estos último prometieron una de sus hijas con él. Algo que, finalmente nunca se hizo realidad.- varios asintieron, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Tenía sentido, después de todo la llegada a Bracknell había sido a través de la Mansión de Northchapel. –Bien, pues la mujer muerta en el estudio era ella… Iselda Mulciber y según lo mencionado por Talbot, estaría actualmente casada con La Cabeza.- Seamus Finnigan soltó un silbido impresionado.

-¿Es en serio?- el irlandés eleva las cejas y tuerce el gesto.

-Lamentablemente, en este lugar, ella era la única persona que conocía su identidad.- niega. –Lo cierto es que el hombre sabe lo que hace, porque está muy bien protegido por su círculo interno: su mujer Iselda Mulciber, el pocionista y su estratega, Murtagh Avery.- entonces Draco mira a Harry, que está justo frente a él. –Es Avery quien aplica los encantamientos de censura.-

-Mulciber y Avery.- el moreno repite y el rubio sabía hacia dónde iban sus pensamientos, porque también eran los suyos propios.

-¿Así que se nos murió la conexión más rápida que teníamos con La Cabeza?- soltó Keller y Draco aprieta los labios, notando la banalidad con que mencionan la muerte de la mujer.

-¿Y ese sujeto Talbot?- esta vez es Boudica.

-No, él no tiene nada más que decir.- niega hacia ella. –Pero todavía tenemos una forma de llegar hasta La Cabeza, porque Potter tiene razón y la chimenea del estudio es el único medio de trasportar la mercancía desde donde está el pocionista hasta aquí y continúa conectada.-

-¿Entonces es oficial?- Cobbs lame sus labios y mira en dirección a la estructura que corona la habitación, todavía destruida.

-Debemos planificar la nueva entrada.- murmura Demelza, repentinamente agitada en su lugar entre Travers y Finnigan. –Alguien debe tomar la posición de Ron.-

-Y hay una opción más.- interviene nuevamente y esta vez, busca en el bolsillo de su abrigo, tocando la pequeña pieza de plata y la cadenilla a la cual está sujeta, todavía hay rastros de sangre en ella. Con el cuidado de los recuerdos y la reverencia de su procedencia, la tomó entre sus dedos y alza el pequeño dije delante de todos. Oscilando en círculos pendulares, repentinamente, se llenó de un vaporoso tono rojo y Draco recordó las palabras de Artiom: "Debes salvarla". –Es un traslador, lleva hasta una habitación en el segundo nivel de la casa.-

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste?- Harry mira el objeto y lo atrapa en su mano. No era como si el sujeto Artiom Talbot-no-se-cuento se lo hubiese entregado al Slytherin.

-Estaba en el cuerpo de Iselda Mulciber, es un pendiente de descendencia… es importante.- le murmura al moreno, no sabe por qué le dice aquello, pero supone que debe atribuirle algo de humanidad, de maternidad a la mujer, a pesar de estar casada con un contrabandista, posiblemente un mortifago y que aplastada bajo una loza de cemento, había quedado hecha un guiñapo. Nada parecido a una persona. –Sólo hay que decir un nombre: Cedrella.-

-Dos entradas, no estamos en tan mala posición.- sonríe Boudica, con gesto confiado. –Si añadimos instalar dos portales en secuencia, desde el exterior… puede resultar.-

Entonces Harry asiente, regresando la joya al rubio.

-Mantendremos una estrategia de entrada similar a la usada para tomar Bracknell: la Unida vamos a entrar a través de la chimenea, mientras las Divisione van a entrar con el traslador, desde el segundo nivel.- asintió. –Demelza establecerá una brecha de entrada con portales desde el exterior, para las Divisiones 11, 13 y 14 y los perímetros anti-desaparición. Bones continúa asignado a la extensión de las comunicaciones, Travers se encargará de abrir las estructuras de ingreso y Cobbs en el control de las chimeneas.- luego se giró hacia el rubio. -¿Tenemos algún plano de referencia?-

-Ah…- eso lo había tomado desprevenido, pero a pesar de todo, el rubio trató de pensar. –Ah…- negó y movió las manos, indeciso. Tal vez fuera por lo cansado que estaba o por la dolorosa punzada que parecía partirle la cabeza, pero no sabía qué decir. Por fortuna Harry había convocado los planos que habían sido consultados con anterioridad y muchos de ellos habían sido desechados. Le agradeció internamente, mientras enumeraba. –Considerando la cantidad de posibles habitantes y si la habitación de niños está en el segundo nivel, entonces debe ser algún tipo pequeño palacete… o tal vez una cabaña mayor, algo que sea fácil de ocultar. Nada tan grande como Northchapel o Bracknell.- lame sus labios. –Además, la planta de las mazmorras sería suficiente para contener un laboratorio clandestino, ya que las ventilaciones pueden ir a ras de suelo y no a través de extractores mayores, que son difíciles de disimular.- suspira finalmente y comienza a descartar todos los planos de mansiones, palacios y lujosos chalets de tres niveles, torres vigilantes y pomposas escaleras exteriores. Con sólo su criterio básico, se decidió por tres planos que se asemejaban a… bueno, con lo que él creía encajaban a un buen escondite. Mierda. ¿Por qué Potter tomaba todos sus comentarios como si fueran reglas infalibles? Él no era ningún adivino. –Es lo que creo… es sólo una suposición.-

-Es suficiente.- le agradece y extiende los planos hacia sus compañeros. –Bien gente, hay que memorizar estos planos, haremos un par de simulaciones y nos movilizamos.-

-¿Quién va a tomar el lugar de Ron?- vuelven a preguntar, pero esta vez es Seamus. –Alguien debe acompañarte en la vanguardia.-

-Yo puedo hacerlo.- asiente el rubio, pero Harry es el primero en negar.

-No. Tal vez alguien de la División de Boudica.- Draco frunce el ceño y se lo queda mirando, como si estuviera diciendo algún sin sentido.

-Montero y Lawrence están heridos, nada grave, pero no puedes disminuir la capacidad de acción de una División que ya está vulnerable.-

-Entonces alguien de la División de Palomer…-

-No, Potter, yo voy a ir en la vanguardia contigo.- insistió. –Yo conozco la estrategia, sé cuál es el plan de movilización, por Merlín, probablemente conozca mejor que nadie la estructura de la casa e incluso a la gente que nos va a esperar allí.- frunció los labios. –Tengo que ser yo.-

-No lo creo, ya has hecho suficiente con la _Legeremancia_. Tal vez pueda ser Cobbs, él también conoce la estrategia…-

-¿Y a quien vas a poner en su lugar?- gruñó.

-Malfoy…-

-Potter.-

-¡Ok!- Seamus alza las manos. –No sé si recuerdan que estamos a minutos de meternos por esa chimenea, pero debemos decidir esto ya.-

-Yo voy en la posición de Weasley.- esta vez fue Harry quien gruñó.

Llevaba el suficiente tiempo observando el rostro del rubio, como para saber que el hombre no estaba en condiciones para nada más estresante que instalar encantamientos anti-desaparición o vigilar el perímetro de la casa. Por eso no lo quería a su lado, precisamente adelante en la ruta de ingreso. ¡Ellos serían los primeros en enfrentar el peligro!, de las varitas apuntando hacia ellos, de las maldiciones y los hechizos. Joder. Harry podía ver en sus ojos las tribulaciones que todo el caso le estaba produciendo, no sólo con el sujeto Artiom o con Iselda, o Roukin y la pequeña niña Nott; todo se estaba transformando en una pesadilla para Draco.

¿¡Y ahora quería que Harry, voluntariamente, lo apunte en la vanguardia?!

-Ven aquí un momento…- le susurró duro, atrapándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo fuera del estudio. –Creo que no lo entiendes, no quiero que ocupes el lugar de Ron no porque no seas capaz de hacerlo o porque no conozcas el procedimiento… o por Merlín, porque no confíe en ti o algo similar.- tiene el ceño fruncido, parece tenso y Draco siente sus ojos profundos, tratando que hacerle entender sus motivos. Queriendo convencerlo. –Pero ya has hecho suficiente, joder… mírate, mira cómo estas después de la muerte de esa mujer, después de la _Legeremancia_ y fui yo… ¡yo te pedí la _Legeremancia_ con Roukin y ese tipo Artiom!- entonces aprieta la mandíbula tan fuerte, tan irracionalmente, antes de simplemente exhalar una bocanada de resignación. –No puedo pedirte más y no quiero verte enfrentado a más peligro. No quiero que te suceda nada, Draco.-

-Pero no me lo estas pidiendo, soy yo quien quiere hacerlo.-

-Draco…-

-Estoy bien, Harry.- y dice su nombre para calmar sus dudas y cualquier sentimiento de preocupación. –Y no pienses esto con la cabeza caliente, porque soy la mejor opción entre los demás aurores. Ya te lo dije: sé con quién estamos tratando y podría reconocer el lugar.- suspira. -Sé lo que estoy haciendo y nada malo va a suceder, sé defenderme.-

-Joder.- bufa, sin terminar de gustarle la decisión. –Está bien, pero más te vale quedarte pegado a mis zapatos.-

-Harry…-

-Promételo.-

-Está bien.-

-Promételo.-

-¡Lo prometo!- termina soltando con un bufido cansado

Cuando regresaron al estudio, retomaron el trabajo en los planos y pronto todo estuvo listo. En tiempo record, los aurores de las Divisiones 11, 13 y 14, habían movilizado a todos los detenidos al Cuartel de Aurores y por orden del propio Harry, habían instalado encantamientos de protección sobre la casa en Bracknell y Northchapel. Lo que menos querían, es que algún grupo asociado a La Cabeza les saltara por detrás.

Para el momento en que todo estuvo listo, las siete Divisiones se formaron dispuestos y alertas a la nueva incursión. Joseph Cobbs custodiando la chimenea que sería empleada para el ingreso del equipo de Harry y Boudica, mientras que las Divisiones de Keller y Campodónico, se formaban en un círculo estrecho en torno al hombre italiano que sostenía la joya entregada por Draco. Sólo bastaba la pronunciación de un nombre y todos se moverían con el "¡crack!" de la magia. Cerca de ellos, McGowan, Hölm y Palomer, esperaban frente a los ruedos de invocación para que Demelza les permitiera la entrada.

Todo estaba listo. Todo sería rápido. Draco lamió sus labios e intentó deshacerse de la tensión en sus hombros, en sus brazos, en la rigidez que atravesaba su espalda y engarrotaba su cabeza… siendo, tal vez, los culpables del dolor en su cabeza.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntan a su lado y él simplemente asiente. No quiere decir nada o su voz podría delatarlo.

-Estamos listos.- menciona Cobbs.

-Conecta.- anuncia Harry y es cuando el hombre negro inicia la cuenta regresiva.

Lo siguiente que supo Draco, es que su cuerpo se había movido en automático. Joe había soltado el "ahora" con tanta fuerza y determinación, que no existió ningún otro pensamiento en su cabeza, que no fuera lanzarse a través de la chimenea hacia el "otro lado". Pero cruzar había resultado ser terrible. No la sensación cálida y vertiginosa de un traslado vía Red Flú, por el contrario, sumergirse en esas pequeñas cuatro paredes de ladrillo, en ese portal de incertidumbre y enigmas, de pronto le habían provocado una sensación extrañamente helada entumecerle el cuerpo, engarrotando los músculos de sus extremidades y adormeciendo su mente. Repentinamente, todo se había vuelto oscuro y había perdido el sentido del espacio, la dirección, la gravedad, el tiempo.

Atravesar esa chimenea le había arrancado la lucidez, hasta que se sintió chocar contra un muro y termina dejándose caer contra el suelo. Nada elegante, pero nada a propósito.

-Hay que avanzar…- siente que es zarandeado y Draco se recuerda que deben estar alerta. Ni siquiera tienen un segundo de calma, pero el rubio se permite un momento para respirar profundo, tratando de aclarar su cabeza y alejar las contrariedades, que de repente lo atenazan. Vuelve a inhalar y esta vez parpadea, enfocando el espacio a su alrededor y vislumbra el movimiento, los susurros, la violación de ese espacio que no les pertenece. Entonces siente el poderoso crack de las apariciones, en algún lugar del segundo piso, sobre sus cabezas y un estremecimiento lo sacude, un susurro oscuro, misterioso y casi inadvertido, se arrastra bajo sus pies y Draco percibe sobre su piel, el frío de una indescifrable premonición.

-Sí…- murmura de todas formas, tal vez lo que siente es sólo el cansancio o los recuerdos que lo acosan con dolor. Por eso vacilante, avanza solapadamente tras el moreno hacia la puerta abierta, a la izquierda de la chimenea.

-"Comunicaciones listas".- siente su varita vibrar y saben que están listos para continuar. Sólo en ese momento es consciente del resto de los aurores a su alrededor: Warren Bones se había atrincherado contra una esquina para establecer las comunicaciones y al otro lado de la sala, estaba Seamus Finnigan manteniendo despejada la puerta de acceso por donde saldrían Harry y él. Hacia la derecha de la chimenea, ya se encontraba agrupada la División de Boudica, mientras que sobre sus cabezas ve la estela mágica que es Demelza Robins, zigzaguear sobre sus cabezas buscando una salida al exterior.

-Todas las Divisiones, avancen.- suelta el moreno y Draco lo sigue de cerca, todavía sintiendo aquellos murmullos subterráneos, vibrando bajo sus pies, algo que le parece conocido, pero no sabe de qué. Se cuestiona, inquieto, pero entonces algo más que los diseños dibujados en el dintel de la puerta, lo distraen lo suficiente.

-Es un chalet…- dice para sí, porque la forma arquitectónica de construir aquellos dinteles y el ensamblaje de la madera, justo por encima, era claramente un ensamble de Rayo de Júpiter. Típicamente de un chalet tradicional. –Es el tercer plano.- dice a través de la comunicación general. –Estamos en el último plano: diez habitaciones, con escalera central, chimenea a la derecha y cocina hacia la izquierda de la casa.-

-Bien.- responde el moreno. Ambos se miran y asienten mutuamente, mientras se detiene junto a la puerta y el rubio siente la imperiosa necesidad de decirle acerca de las marcas dibujadas sobre el marco de la puerta, pero no está seguro… tal vez no sea nada… del mismo modo como, quizás, las vibraciones bajo sus pies sean ocasionados por su propio nerviosismo, por su ansiedad. Tal vez es su cuerpo sobre exigido.

"No es nada", quiere repetirse, pero ve la figura de las runas… y ve a Harry a un paso de salir por la puerta, ve a Boudica y a Demelza, lista para salir al jardín trasero, vuela sagaz hacia un ojo de buey, donde ve la misma runa adornando el marco de madera. Es entonces cuando reconoce una de ellas: la runa de "posesión material" y todo cobra sentido, pero demasiado tarde, porque Robins ya ha reventado el vidrio y abandonado la habitación. Instantáneamente las alarmas comenzaron a sonar.

El estridente maullido de un gato, perforó los oídos de todos y Draco se sintió encoger dentro de sus ropas, intentando huir de su chirrido agudo y potente.

-Es una maldición de vinculación… ¡la casa está poseída!- grita y el murmullo bajo sus pies se hace cada vez más poderoso, más evidente, casi como si los cimientos se estremecieran, preparándose para engullirlos a todos. –Mierda…- es lo único que puede decir, sintiendo todo temblando a su alrededor.

Pero entonces mira hacia Harry, quien trata de mantener el equilibrio a tan sólo unos pasos fuera de la sala donde se encontraban, pero allí donde habían vislumbrado un amplio salón contiguo, ahora hay una pequeña sala… que lentamente va enangostando sus murallas sobre el hombre. Draco lo observa, aturdido, pensando en "Posesión material" y sabe lo que significa, sabe lo que sucede, pero su mente se niega a responder como debiera.

-Harry…- sólo murmura, hasta que sus piernas deciden moverse por sí solas y corren hasta él, corre y apenas cruza a tiempo el dintel, antes que el arco de la puerta desaparezca tras su paso. Traga duro, sabiendo que si mira hacia su espalda ya no encontrará nada más que la lisa pared de madera barnizada de caoba. –La casa está poseída.- vuelve a advertir y se aferra al brazo de Harry, porque el suelo continúa su movimiento ondulante, casi vibratorio, las vigas crujen y la estructura gruñe ante el cambio, permitiendo que las murallas se deslicen y se eleven desde el suelo, como un laberinto vivo que juega con trampas y enigmas. Para el moreno era como revivir el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-Los muros se mueven… y si no movemos el culo nos van a aplastar.- Harry mira a su alrededor, varita en mano y alerta a cualquier ataque a traición. Y para qué negarlo, alerta por los dos. - ¡Hay que salir de aquí!-

-Allí…- su mano se levanta por instinto cuando un par de listones de madera se abren y dejan ver una abertura estrecha. –¡Un pasillo!-

Corren entre tropiezos y balanceos erráticos. Pero la seguridad no dura lo suficiente, hasta que otra oleada de crujidos y gruñidos estructurales, les advierten que ese pasaje comenzará a cerrarse sobre ellos. Draco jadea con desesperación, cuando se ve obligado a arrancar otra vez, apenas pisándole los talones al moreno. Porque está cansado y sus pies se deslizan cuando el muro a su derecha se cierne sobre él, con un gruñido bajo y la aspereza de madera frotando contra madera.

Es cuando ve que se forma otra abertura en la muralla, sólo dos listones que comienzan a separarse y su boca se abre, Draco quiere advertirle a Harry por esa vía de escapatoria… hasta que ese pequeño agujero deja ver un sofá blanco y justo tras él, un mago con la varita levantada hacia ellos. Casi como si los hubiera estado esperando. Fue sólo un segundo y el rubio ve el color verde del encantamiento avanzar directamente hacia él, un _Avada kedabra_ … y su mente entró en pánico.

-¡ _Protego_!- pero su cuerpo fue más rápido, funcionando sobre la marcha, actuando bajo presión. Su voz había salido con la convicción de un auror, aun cuando su varita había temblado entre sus dedos.

-¡ _Confundus_!- escuchó a su lado, antes que Harry lo agarrara de un brazo y lo jalara a cubierto. ¿A quién había hechizado, Harry? ¿Al mago que había intentado asesinarlo o a alguien más? ¿Serían todavía el blanco del hombre? Pero otra vez, sus pensamientos no alcanzaron a ir muy lejos, porque el piso volvió a crujir y a sacudirse violentamente, a la espera de un nuevo cambio sobre sus paredes. –¡Mierda!- gruñe el moreno. -¡Por aquí!-

-Harry…- Draco se gira y busca a su anterior agresor, pero ya no existe la abertura y el pasillo comienza cerrarse de nuevo. "Esto es una maldita trampa", siente que es jalado a través de un muro que comienza a levantarse. -¡Harry!-

-¡Tenemos que seguir moviéndonos!- el rubio lo sabe, pero no obtendrían nada con sólo correr por pasillos y saltar de habitación en habitación.

"Piensa Draco: runas de posesión material… maldición de vinculación por pertenencia. Yo la conozco", se exprimió el cerebro. "Es una maldición de protección de herencia sangre pura, pero ¿cuál?".

-¡ _Homenum revelio_!-

-¿Qué haces?- ambos traspasaron aquel improvisado umbral en movimiento, mientras Draco comenzaba a probar encantamientos. Y como había supuesto, el _Homenum revelio_ se había disuelto a centímetros de su varita, completamente anulado.

-¡ _Cistem aperio_!- nada. -¡ _Pericullum_!- nada otra vez, pero Draco ya lo sabía.

-¡Draco!- el moreno volvió a jalar de él, esquivando un pasillo por el cual ya era imposible avanzar, saltando sobre una muralla que comenzaba a crecer delante de sus ojos y cruzando cada rendija y agujero por el cual salir. -¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?-

-¡ _Apparecium_!- esta vez el hechizo sí dio resultado y sus ojos se vieron atraídos por unas pequeñas inscripciones dibujadas en un particular tono ocre, rectas y toscas runas rudimentariamente escritas en lo alto de los muros: finalmente reveladas. Toda la casa estaba vinculada.

-¡Dra-… mierda… ¡ _Protego_!- no se dijeron nada, ni siquiera se miraron, pero ambos se lanzaron hacia un costado y mientras el moreno los protegía del ataque, Draco tuvo la oportunidad de atacar. Y ahora que sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, su mano resultó mucho más efectiva.

-¡ _Desmaius_!- eran dos hombres asomándose detrás de una pared movible. Ambos eran tan altos y delgados como lanzas, vestidos sólo con pantalón y camisa, se movían rápidamente entre muebles, pilares, vigas y deslizantes muros, escapando de cualquier ataque. –¡ _Desmaius_!- intento nuevamente.

-¡ _Diffindo_! ¡ _Avada kedavra_!- esta vez fue Draco quien ejecutó las protecciones, antes que Harry intentara atrapándolos.

-¡ _Incarcero_!-

-¡ _Visceris expulso_!- gruñó uno de los hombres, el maleficio saliendo gris y nebuloso, trágico y zigzagueante desde la punta de su varita, directamente hacia ellos. Juntos eran un blanco fácil, por eso Draco se lanzó a un lado, mientras Harry lanzaba otro _Protego_.

Antes de atrincherarse contra el muro, el rubio volvió a sentir las vibraciones subterráneas bajos sus pies y supo que no tendrían mucho más tiempo para deshacerse de ellos y era malditamente imprescindible, no podían continuar dejando esos cabos sueltos, ¡para que les saltarán encima con hechizos, a la vuelta de cada pared en movimiento! Entonces ambos se hicieron gestos, antes que Harry se lanzara por delante hacia la habitación desde donde eran atacados. Ninguno de los dos sabía cuál era la mejor forma de operar, pero continuar corriendo y escondiéndose no era la mejor opción.

El moreno corrió por delante, lanzando encantamientos de protección y para rechazar enemigos, conjurando barreras perfectas para que el rubio se lanzara por detrás con la ofensiva. Por lo que él sabía, la maldición no le dejaría aparecerse o emplear cualquier medio de traslado mágico, por eso el rubio había utilizado su mejor arma: anclar dos de sus cuerdas mágicas y emplear el _Carpe retractum_.

Como había ocurrido durante la incursión en Bracknell, Draco mueve y lanza las sogas, azotando el aire mientras giran, se arremolinan y avanzan como serpientes dispuestas a morder, a atraparles del cuello, del pecho, de un brazo o un tobillo. Sólo eso necesitaba para tenerlos a su merced. El grácil giro de su muñeca y su varita condujo la cuerda en una diagonal ascendente sobre uno de los hombres, quien trató de defenderse con un _Diffindo_ , pero las manos del rubio eran demasiado rápidas y una de las cuerdas había retrocedido, arremolinándose preventivamente y en una posición perfecta, para volver a atacar. La otra, continuaba comportándose como una serpiente furiosa, fustigando el aire sobre sus cabezas.

-¡Mátalo… mátalo!- gritaba uno de los larguiruchos hombres, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, sin saber si responder a los aurores o a la efectividad de esas cuerdas. -¡ _Avada kedavra_!- Draco gruñó profundo cuando vio los verdes tonos de la maldición correr directo hacia Harry. Una aprehensión estrujó su pecho, haciendo que el instinto tomara control de sus acciones y por eso, soltó el encantamiento sobre las cuerdas y mientras el moreno se resguardaba tras un _Protego_ , él lanzó una _Bombarda_.

¿Había sido impulsivo? Si. ¿Había sido inconsciente? Casi.

La explosión había dado justo bajo los pies del hombre, un solo segundo del hechizo impactando sobre el suelo y luego todo fue el brillante rojo y amarillo del fuego durante el estallido, encegueciéndolos por segundos y dando lugar al crujir de madera, el rasgar de tela, a un grito horrorizado. Sin ningún tipo de protección o resguardo, Draco casi cae de espaldas arrastrado por el poder de la detonación. Por el contrario, Harry todavía tras su _Protego_ , vio el momento oportuno para derribar.

-¡ _Incarcero_!- fue inmediato, exacto y atrapó al otro hombre, lanzándolo al suelo con un golpe sordo, reduciéndolo y sin posibilidades de otro ataque.

Todo parecía solucionado, libres de toda agresión, hasta que escucharon el crujido de la madera, el deslizamiento de una muralla a su derecha y el grito de un _Diffindo_. Esta vez su mano no fue tan rápida y Draco fue empujado contra la pared a su espalda… sintiendo un golpe en su costado, justo sobre su cadera izquierda y el dolor fue tan intenso, que todo se volvió blanco y brillante y un silbido agudo perforó sus oídos.

-¡ _Expelliarmus_! ¡ _Desmaius_!- el moreno hizo saltar su varita, antes de noquearlo con un gesto rápido y preciso. -¡Draco…!- el rubio parpadea repetidamente, apretando los párpados tratando de enfocar. Siente a Harry agarrarlo de los hombros y decir su nombre, pero el dolor se sobrepone a todo estímulo exterior, punzante, penetrante y sólo puede gemir. –Mierda, Draco… ¿Estas herido?- comienza a tocarlo y a pesar de su cerebro nublado, el rubio sabe que no es el lugar para esas preocupaciones. Bajar sus defensas sólo les traerá vulnerabilidad. -¿Dime dónde…?-

-Estoy bien.- jadea e intenta una sonrisa. –Sólo me rozó el costado, creo que fue más el susto que el dolor.-

-Draco…-

-Está bien, debemos movernos…-

Harry empuña su varita, todavía atento a los gestos del rubio y observando sus movimientos mientras camina, dándose cuenta del balanceo rígido de su brazo izquierdo. Todo indica que siente algún tipo de molestia, pero el hombre se empeña en parecer normal. Tal vez sólo sea una herida menor, pero él no puede evitar estar intranquilo… todavía más, cuando lo escucha suspirar.

Pero, ¿qué puede decirle? ¿Que regrese a Bracknell?, cuando ni siquiera saben cómo salir de esa maldita casa.

-Prométeme que si hay algo mal, vas a decírmelo.- Harry agarra cuidadosamente su brazo, cuando lo ve caminar, todavía se siente en una ligera calma y necesita ese momento con él. Draco aprieta los labios, porque sabe que de su boca sólo saldrán mentiras. Consoladores engaños.

-Sí.- responde.

Y no es sólo por ese simple "Sí", es porque Draco conoce una forma para tomar ventaja de la maldición en esa casa y la respuesta se encuentra en la sensación húmeda que comienza a mojar el costado izquierdo de su camisa y se desliza lentamente hacia sus pantalones. Porque en la tradición de las antiguas familias, en las posesiones materiales y las vinculaciones rúnicas, lo único importante es el poder de la sangre.

Por eso, cuando se acercaron hacia el otro extremo de la sala y encontraron una salida segura, Draco le solicitó a Harry que tomara la delantera, mientras él cubriría la retaguardia. Pero sólo necesitaba un momento de secreto para, disimuladamente, mojar sus dedos con la sangre de su costado y dejar apenas una pequeña marca en todos los muros por donde pasaban, ejecutando ligeras florituras y murmurando las palabras correctas, para interceder en la pertenencia de esa propiedad.

Draco supo que estaba funcionando, cuando sintió la espesa aura del lugar respirar profundo sobre su cuerpo, cuando percibió con claridad pasmosa, la extensión de sus cimientos, de sus vigas estructurales como largos brazos cerrándose en torno suyo, del temblor palpitante de la madera dispuesta a re-acomodarse una vez más. Sentía sobre su piel el oscuro tremor de la vida, convocada con los remotos maleficios de la sangre y enlazado a la magia de alguien más. Podía sentirlo, tan claro, tan palpable, la energía vital de un único mago. El poder de alguien conocido y él sabía quién era.

Lamió sus labios y se concentró, recordando la sinuosidad turbulenta de esa magia adulta, pero caprichosa, tan llena de odios y resentimientos.

-Rabastan Lestrange.- tragó duro y se detuvo en medio de un pasillo oscuro y macilento. El suelo, por fin quieto de vibraciones y amenazas de cambio.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- el moreno se giró hacia él.

-La Cabeza es Rabastan Lestrange y está aquí.- lo sentía en el cuerpo. Sentía al otro dueño de esa casa, demasiado cerca. –Se encuentra con Murtagh Avery, en algún lugar cerca.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- frunció el ceño, varita en mano y sin parar de mirar a su alrededor, sin dejar de estar alerta. -¿Cuán… cuán cerca? Draco, ¿qué está pasando?-

-El encantamiento de la casa es una herencia sangre pura…- explica y prefiere usar la palabra encantamiento, en lugar de maldición, porque no quiere preocupar a Harry más de lo que ya está, -con las palabras adecuadas, puedo sentirlo.- miente, porque no son palabras, es sangre.

-¿No es peligroso?-

-No.- miente otra vez.

-¿Puedes contactarte con los demás?-

-Tal vez pueda sentir la magia de alguno de ellos, pero no creo que me pueda comunicar. La casa impide el traslado mágico, como las apariciones y creo que sucederá lo mismo con las comunicaciones centralizadas o con un _Patronus_ dirigido.-

-Mierda…- gruño. -¿Cuán cerca está Lestrange y Avery?-

-No estoy seguro, pero…- un escalofrío lo hizo cerrar los ojos apenas un segundo, sintiendo la magia a su alrededor, sintiendo la estructura de la casa llenándose de energía, colmándose de estremecimientos. Entonces toca la pared con su mano. –La casa se está moviendo, en el ala opuesta… creo que es Búdica.-

-Mierda, ¡Mierda!-

Draco mantiene su mano ensangrentada apretada contra la muralla y vuelve a percibir el modo cómo la magia oscura le da vida a los cimientos bajo sus pies, generando esas pulsaciones que recorren cada centímetro de madera, cada cubo de piedra y trozo de metal. La casa cruje y se sacude, mientras se prepara para cambiar. Entonces el rubio siente que debe intentarlo… y proyecta su propia magia sobre la madera, impregnando todo a su alrededor con su propia sangre vinculada.

" _Levis_ ", piensa y en su mente se dibuja el lento movimiento ascendente de la pared a su derecha… es cuando escucha el sonido real de los listones de madera caoba, chirriar mientras se deslizan unos cuantos centímetros. Los suficientes para que Draco fuera consciente de la operatividad de la maldición.

-¿Draco?-

-Hay que buscar a Lestrange y Avery.- dice, porque es consciente que no tienen mucho tiempo: la casa es una verdadera trampa, protegiendo a los hombres de La Cabeza y desestabilizando a los aurores, tal vez masacrándolos; sin contar con que Draco está herido y no sabe por cuánto tiempo pueda resistirlo. –Si puedo sentir la magia de Boudica desde esta posición, eso significa que él también puede. Eso quiere decir que nuestra mejor opción es que Lestrange venga tras nosotros y tú debes ser la carnada.-

-¿De qué forma?- asintió Harry, comprendiendo la situación.

-Los muros tienen protecciones- niega, lamiendo sus labios y sintiendo la herida latiendo en su costado, -ya viste que la _Bombarda_ no le hizo ningún rasguño a la casa, ni siquiera el piso se astilló con el impacto directo. Será lo mismo aquí, pero el encantamiento no es imperecedero y él lo sabe.- suspira larga y trabajosamente. –Hay que llamar su atención y de todas formas, un mortifago tan resentido como él, no se perderá la oportunidad de matar a Harry Potter.-

"De intentar matarme, otra vez", Harry sintió un escalofrío cruzar su espalda.

-Bien.- levantó su varita y se preparó para su mejor muestra de hechizos ofensivos. –¡ _Depulso_! ¡ _Reducto_!- pronto todo fueron estallidos que sólo parecían fuegos artificiales sobre la madera, cortes que parecían sólo rasguñar las superficies, encantamientos que en otras ocasiones habrían transformado la materia a escombros, a cenizas insignificantes, pero que en ese momento sólo eran estelas de magia que no encontraban qué destruir. El moreno continúa lanzando conjuros hacia la pared más alejada, probando desde el más simple hasta el más complejo hechizo en su repertorio de auror. No sabe si lo que hacen dará resultado, pero el rubio parece muy seguro y él sólo puede confiar. -¡ _Diffindo_! ¡ _Confringo_!- la magia se disemina, el ambiente se llena del subyugante poder de El Salvador y Draco lo siente con sus matices cálidos, aterciopelados y electrizantes. Es tentación en todas sus formas, es imperio ilimitado de energías y sabe que Rabastan irá tras él. Lo sabe, tanto como puede sentirlo: la vibrante sensación premonitoria, trepándole por la piel, bailando bajo su palma y a través de su cuerpo. Allí. Allí, el presentimiento.

-Harry…- advierte. –Los muros van a moverse… tres magos están avanzando hacia acá.-

-¿Crees que son ellos?-

-No estoy seguro.-

-Hay que estar alertas.- Harry se posiciona en guardia, preparado para un ataque desde cualquier ángulo y para el rubio es el momento perfecto para buscar en su bolsito de cuero, por algo de sanación. Disimuladamente se bebe una poción analgésica y una para detener el sangrado. Habría bebido una poción para ayudarlo a mantener la lucidez, pero el suelo había comenzado a estremecerse y las paredes se habían deslizado suavemente en su dirección.

Como última precaución, había humedecido su mano en la sangre que aún manchaba su ropa.

-Mierda…- murmura para sí.

Entonces la habitación comienza a estrecharse cada vez más, el espacio se comprime y las vigas crujen bajo el esfuerzo, aquel conocido rumor profundo y subterráneo, emerge como un escalofriante anticipo mientras los listones de madera color caoba, dejan entrever aberturas. Y mantenerse alerta casi no fue suficiente, porque una pequeña rendija en la pared, había dejado pasar una maldición que por poco y le había volado la cabeza. Y luego vino otro conjuro… y otro y mientras más se despejaba el muro, más maldiciones cruzaban… y todo se volvió un caos.

Harry saltó y se posicionó tras un pilar, justo antes de lanzar una _Bombarda_. Como era de esperarse, la detonación no había dañado la estructura de la casa, pero había hecho saltar por los aires trozos de muebles y había detenido la lluvia de maldiciones. Eso había permitido segundos cruciales, para que ambos se atrincheraran en lugares estratégicos: Draco anclando sus lazos mágicos para el _Carpe retractum_ y Harry, estableciendo un perímetro de encantamientos ofensivos-defensivos.

-Pero miren quién está aquí, el mismísimo Harry Potter…- escucharon la gruesa voz de un hombre al otro lado de la habitación, Rabastan Lestrange. Los muros se habían movilizado dejando una amplia estancia, que parecía unir un comedor de diario y la biblioteca.

-Y nada más y nada menos, que con el hijo de Lucius Malfoy… ¡el pequeño Draco!- esta vez la voz había sonado más clara, con ese tono despreocupado y confrontacional, tan propia de la juventud. No era necesario hacer más cálculos para saber que era Murtagh Avery.

-¿Cuántos años han pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos, desde la batalla en Hogwarts? Seguro lo recuerdas…- volvió a sonar ese tono grave y oscuro, acompañada de una risa socarrona. –Seguro lo llevas grabado en la carne.-

-Entrégate Lestrange, tengo siete Divisiones de aurores dentro y fuera de la casa.- respondió el moreno, sólo por decir algo

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo pretenden atraparme? ¿Cómo creen que pueden salir de aquí?- su voz destilaba burla, porque estaban en su territorio y estaban jugando bajo sus reglas. Y con el simple gusto de evidenciar su poder sobre ambos, se escuchó un murmullo lejano, antes que el pilar donde se ocultaba Harry, comenzara a levantarse… dejándolo a descubierto. Un segundo después estaban siendo atacados a quema ropa.

-¡Mierda!-

- _Avada kedavra_ …-

-¡ _Avada kedavra_!-

-¡ _Confringo_!-

-¡ _Protego_!- alcanzó a defenderse y la barrera se apareció delante suyo, a tan sólo un segundo de ser golpeado por la maldición asesina. Draco se estremeció reconociendo ese ardor violento y destructivo, que se extendió por su cuerpo… ¡ese hijo de perra de Lestrange!

-¡ _Depulso_!- grita Draco y esta vez es él, quien lanza por la habitación sillones, mesas, estantes y todo mueble que les sirva de protección.

…Pero entonces, otra vez, siente el murmullo de la casa y una muralla comienza a formarse justo delante de su posición. Rabastan Lestrange quería separarlo de Harry, dejándolo fuera de la habitación, porque dividir es vencer. Lo que el idiota no sabía, es que Draco también podía usar su estrategia.

Entonces escuchó a Harry gritar su nombre y un fuerte intercambio de hechizos y maldiciones.

Sin perder más tiempo, su mano ensangrentada deja marcas en la superficie de madera y se aferra a la pared, que casi ha alcanzado su altura máxima, dejándolo parcialmente aislado de los demás. " _Segmentum_ … _locomotor_ ", pronuncia en el interior de su cabeza y el muro cruje y se resiste a los mandatos de su mente, entonces Draco presiona un poco más con su magia, con el vínculo de su sangre y la resolución de sus pensamientos. "¡ _Segmentum locomotor!_ ", siente que la magia se extiende, empapando los listones de madera, enraizándose y vibrando bajo su mano… hasta que percibe la fractura y con sólo la visualización en su mente, con sólo un pequeño trozo de imaginación, una parte del muro, de al menos un metro y medio, se movilizó hacia adelante.

" _Praelocomotor_ ", volvió a empujar y esta vez se logró deslizar mucho más fácilmente. Voilá. "¡ _Praelocomotor_!", esta vez avanza a zancadas hasta quedar por delante de Harry e interponerse a los ataques desde el otro lado.

El moreno lanza un _Desmaius_ antes de cubrirse tras un diván volcado, su mano apunta justo detrás de una pequeña vitrina maltrecha, sabiendo que el hombre escondido tras ella ya ha sido golpeado y lastimado, después de sus _Confringo_ y los varios _Depulso_ que ha recibido. Es cuando ve a Draco avanzar reguardado en esa porción de muralla, ambos se miran atentamente y no necesitan mayores señas o indicaciones, tan sólo un gesto de manos y el resto es casi un acto _legeremantico_ , porque el rubio parece saber lo que Harry busca.

Lo sabe, porque ve a Draco volver a anclar sus cuerdas en el costado de la pared y lanza una poderosa _Bombarda_ , mientras él se lanza a correr hacia el otro costado de la habitación. El hombre lanza un _Protego_ , cuando la explosión hace desaparecer la vitrina y lo empuja hacia atrás, quedando lo suficientemente aturdido para no poder responder al _Desmaius_ que dio directamente en su pecho. Lo siguiente fue Draco atrayendo su varita con un _Accio_.

Una nueva ola de maldiciones los azotó: ni Lestrange, ni Avery habían ayudado al hombre, pero tampoco estaban felices de que lo hubiesen reducido. Por eso, Draco tuvo que resguardar la retirada de Harry entre saltos y corridas, con varios _Protego_ , hasta que el moreno llegó hasta su trozo de pared.

-¡Llevamos uno, aún faltan dos! ¿Alguna propuesta?- se agachó detrás del rubio, tratando de empequeñecer su tamaño cada vez que sienten las maldiciones pasar sobre sus cabezas. Draco apretó los labios y lo consideró un momento. Harry estuvo tentado en decirle que sólo era una forma de decir, pero entonces vio sus ojos brillantes.

-Fuego.-

-¿Qué?-

-Los viales con líquido inflamable, como en Bracknell.-

-¿Estás seguro?- agachó la cabeza, sintiendo que una maldición golpeaba el trozo de pared, muy cerca de donde ellos estaban. –Crees que-

De pronto Draco sintió el murmullo, "ese murmullo" de madera y estructura anteponiendo el cambio. Girándose rápidamente, vio el movimiento vacilante del muro que los había estado cobijado hasta el momento… mierda.

-Muévete… muévete, ¡Harry muévete!- ambos se lanzaron hacia cualquier lugar. Sin protecciones, sin nada que los mantuviera a cubierto o seguros del peligro. Draco giró sobre el suelo y trató de mantenerse en movimiento, mientras sacaba los viales de su bolsito de cuero. Ubicando el sector donde había escuchado las ponzoñosas risas de Lestrange y Avery, lanzó el montón de pequeñas botellitas, seguidas de un encantamiento inflamable. -¡Harry!- en segundos, se escuchó el crujido del vidrio y el líquido cubierto en llamas desperdigándose como una lluvia ardiente.

Entonces todo se redujo a gritos de alarma y dolor, gritos de maldiciones y deseos de provocar la muerte, para Potter y Malfoy. Furia ensordecedora, magia negra rezumando el suelo bajo sus pies y trepando por las paredes de la habitación, embebiendo el aire que les rodeaba y a través de la mano que el rubio mantenía en contacto con la casa. Murmullos funestos, temblores subterráneos y de pronto, trozos de madera comienzan a salir desde el suelo y del techo.

-¡ _Reducto_!- ve a Harry continuar con el ataque, girando y zigzagueando mientras trata de defenderlos, pero completamente desprevenido de la estrategia de Lestrange. Por un segundo, el rubio piensa en advertirle, pero ninguna palabra es lo suficientemente rápida contra la arbitrariedad y la velocidad con que esas lanzas de madera aparece bajo los pies de su compañero.

La primera estaca le había quitado el aliento, apareciendo a tan sólo centímetros junto al pie del moreno. ¡Hijo de puta!, gruñe y la siguiente vez, casi pudo adivinar sus movimientos.

-¡ _Deorsum_!- grita desesperado, su mano ensangrentada contra el suelo y su varita empujando el siguiente trozo de madera de regreso a lo profundo del suelo a los pies de Harry. -¡ _Deorsum_!- ¡Maldito Lestrange, maldito bastardo!

Entonces el Griffindor se lanza de costado, arrojando _Desmaius_ y utilizando las cuerdas de Draco, en una ofensiva en la cual, inesperadamente se encuentra solo. Es cuando una estaca emergiendo desde el suelo, se detiene abruptamente a centímetros de atravesarle su brazo extendido, antes de regresar de nuevo a sus pies… acompañada de una exhalación preocupada a su espalda. Con ese simple gesto, logra tomar consciencia de que es el rubio es quien cuida sus pasos, mientras golpea las protecciones de Avery y lo hace retroceder en su afrenta.

Pronto regresa el frenesí y el Slytherin, acompaña con su mirada a Harry en su movimiento zigzagueante, intercalando encantamientos de protección y ofensiva, esta vez tratando de esquivar los trozos de madera afilada que intentaban salir desde todas partes… pero si todavía no lo habían alcanzado, era porque Draco estaba empleando toda su concentración en él.

Lo que significaba evidentemente, que en las manos de Harry, recaía toda la responsabilidad de atraparlos.

* * *

Saben que continuará =D

Ya conocemos la identidad de La Cabeza, no sé si es tan conocido como esperaba PercyRossVulturiUchiha, pero ahí está =P y se encuentran en medio de la refriega. Como mencionó AguiiV, a veces es bueno tener este tipo de "conflicto de intereses", ya que Draco conoce a su enemigo casi como a la palma de su mano. Sin eso, tal vez ya no sería tan fácil hacerle frente a la maldición de la casa.

Y… como se lo mencioné a SuicideFreakWord, nos estamos acercando al final. No estoy segura cuántos capítulos serán en total, pero realmente falta poco. Eso significa que ¿será un final feliz, o uno triste? =/ Sólo les diré que estamos bajo la influencia de Kali...

Bien y como siempre pregunto, ¿me merezco un comentario? =D


	8. Kali II

¡Hola a mi gente favorita!

Una semana más y como siempre, les agradezco todos sus comentarios, a **SuicideFreakWord** (En realidad Lestrange e Iselda sí tienen una gran distancia en edad, ya sea por la lealtad y porque antiguamente a las mujeres las casaban con hombres mayores =/ Espero que te vaya gustando el final!), **Erisikol** (Ohh!, me encantan tus comentarios, porque siempre sabes cómo pienso y por qué escribo algo! Pulgares arriba!), **Soff77** (Creo que siendo sangre puras, deben tener más estrategias tipos de maldiciones o encantamientos, así que una casa que defiende a sus dueños, también me gustó. Es como una casa que respira! =3), **AnaM1707** (Me alegra que te haya gustado, sí, también me parece interesante que los sangre pura usen maldiciones/hechizos de ese tipo. Ojalá termine bien… pero en toda lucha, hay un mártir.), **Monitallacoych** (Grax!, espero que este también te guste!), **Solangechoca09** (Me alegra que te guste, ¿temes que termine como "Sleeping sun"?, ohh!, pero me encanta cuando termina en suspenso =3 ¿Estoy siendo mala? Sólo espero que todos terminen vivos… ahora sí, estoy siendo mala XD, pero shhh!), **Sonyeke** (No lo sé, hay que ver XD), **Zuhuy** (Oh!, cada vez que actualizo también me manda la alerta, pero hay que esperar como 30 minutos para que se haga efectiva. Prueba de esa manera =D), **CuquiLuna3** (Como me gusta, escenas cortadas! XD JK habla mucho de la importancia de la sangre y si La Cabeza es Mortifago, creí que estaría bien ponerle algo de sangre a la magia =3), **Sinideas** (Bienvenida de nuevo! Me alegra que te hayas podido dar un tiempo de descanso, porque la vida no se merece nuestro estrés =/ Comprendo tu dolor! XD), **PercyRossVulturiUchiha** (XD Me gusta los Lestange (como los Carrot o McNair), son muy buenos villanos, pero un poco ignorados por JK y sobre lo otro, sólo me reiré =3) y **Kuroneko1490** (Había extrañado tu nombre rondando!, ojalá que puedas seguir leyendo y emocionándote =3).

Ahora si, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Kali II**

-¡ _Deorsum_!- grita una vez más, cuando ve una estaca ascender desde el suelo, pero no puede continuar sólo restringiendo causales, necesita hacer algo más. Por eso, pensando en esa misma estaca de madera caoba, enfoca sus ojos hacia el fondo de la habitación, allí donde el fuego continúa quemando la madera de los muebles, la tela de los sillones y el papel de los libros. Todo quemándose hacia el fondo, crepitando junto a los gruñidos furiosos de los hombres. Gritando maldiciones, culpando, emitiendo dolores. Entonces ve el contorno de un brazo, una mano agitando inestablemente la varita y soltando conjuros. Draco gruñe, sabiendo que desde esa mano, se extendían las maldiciones que deseaban lastimar a Harry. Pues ahí tiene su blanco. -¡ _Ortus_!- grita, su mano ensangrentada continúa presionada contra el suelo, mientras la otra hace una floritura violenta y rápida de forma horizontal, un simple jalón de su muñeca y ve esa misma estaca, el mismo color, la misma forma, larga, aguda y peligrosa, nacer desde la pared de la derecha y avanzar implacable hacia Murtagh. Un latigazo de violencia encarnizada, desesperación por conservar sus vidas y siente el golpe sordo y el alarido. –¡ _Levis_!- grita esta vez y con otro movimiento de muñeca, un trozo de muro nace desde el suelo bajo los pies de Avery, elevándose y ascendiendo y lo siguiente que ve, es que el hombre estaba siendo aplastado contra el techo, mientras la madera cambiaba y se transformaba, amoldándose a las curvas suaves de ese cuerpo, atrapándolo en un abrazo duro y tenaz, mientras la herida de la puñalada comienza a sangrar y a resbalar por la estaca que se eleva desde el suelo. El hombre grita e intenta algo con sus manos, pero hay sólo dolor y aturdimiento en sus gestos, en su voz. –¡ _Expeliarmus_! ¡ _Incarcero_!- la varita vuela y las ataduras mágicas se forman a su alrededor.

-¡ _Carpe retractum_!- Harry continúa lanzando las cuerdas, pero esta vez Lastrange moviliza la casa para escapar. Las habitaciones de estrechan, los muros se mueven y los listones de madera de abren.

-¡Quiere escapar!- grita el rubio. –¡Retenlo, retenlo!- no pueden dejarlo ir o nunca podrán escapar, nunca podrán salvarse a sí mismos. -¡ _Illabor desinum_!- retiene los muros y evita que la habitación siga modificándose, intercalando los _Deorsum_ , los _Ortus_ , los _Levis_ y los _Illabor desinum_ , sabiendo que no existía ningún otro medio mágico para poder arrancar.

El hombre gruñe contra el suelo, cuando el muro detrás del cual se resguardaba comenzó a descender irremisiblemente, fue entonces que Rabastan Lestrange pudo ver a Harry Potter cara a cara y observar sus verdes ojos de relámpago, le habían provocado un instante de pánico.

-¡ _Avada kedabra_!- le grita, porque era la única carta que le quedaba bajo la manga: matar o morir. Pero Harry sólo necesitó esquivar ese lanzamiento presuroso e inestable.

-¡ _Confringo_!- la explosión le cortó el camino a Lastrange cuando este intentó la huida. –¡ _Desmaius_!-

-¡ _Levistelum_!- otra de esas estacas de madera se levantaron, en diferentes lugares, en diferentes direcciones, con la desesperación de verse arrinconado en su propia casa. -¡ _Levistelum_! ¡ _Ortustelum_! ¡ _Ortustelum_!-

Draco trata de llevarle el paso, trata de liberarle el camino a Harry, trata de repetir _Deorsum_ , _Deorsum_ , _Deorsum_ , como si fuera un mantra… pero no es lo suficientemente rápido para detener todos los ataques y el moreno siente como si una lanza le atravesara la pantorrilla. Entonces grita en agonía… cayendo de rodillas, imposibilitado. Y Lestrange pareció sonreír, con la victoria en la punta de la lengua.

-¡ _Avada_ —

"No", el rubio gruñe y esa misma sensación violenta lo ciega. Lo transforma, como una explosión ardiente en su interior. -¡ _Diffindo_!- grita y se rasga la garganta.

Para ese momento, Draco estaba dispuesto a tirar a matar. Harry Potter, el puto Niño-que-vivió, había estado expuesto a su muerte tantas veces durante esa incursión, que no le había importado nada, ni siquiera saber que Lastrange era un sangre pura, que tenían familiares en común o que alguna vez compartieron valores. Nada importaba. No había gentileza o perdón que valiera. Nada. Sólo la necesidad de algo definitivo.

Por tal motivo, su boca no había empleado encantamientos para inhabilitar aquella varita o inmovilizar su cuerpo, no, quería deshacerse de él. Por eso, ni siquiera había mirado hacia donde apuntaba y simplemente lanzó a quema ropa, hacia algún lugar de su cuerpo, sólo el deseo de incapacitarlo, de detenerlo, de matarlo.

Lestrange levantó un _Protego_ , pero no lo suficientemente rápido y el poderoso encantamiento de disección resbaló por su barrera, golpeándolo en el muslo y lanzándolo hacia atrás… la pierna cercenada saltando hacia un costado, cayendo mustia y desconectada, completamente inutilizada. El alarido iracundo, horrorizado, adolorido y lo siguiente que Draco sabe, es que el hombre se ha vuelto loco. La casa comienza a sacudirse como si estuviera ocurriendo un terremoto, de tal magnitud que Draco apenas puede mantenerse de rodillas, balanceándose de un lado a otro.

-¡Malfoy!- escucha el grito desgarrador, reconociendo la voz oscura de Rabastan y tan parecida a la de su hermano, Rodolfus. -¡Voy a matarte!- dice y hay una resolución que le hiela la sangre. -¡Sé que fuiste tú… hijo de puta! ¡Voy a matarte Malfoy!- repite y Draco siente de pronto un cosquilleo en la palma de una de sus manos, como si la sangre que mancha su piel y que le conecta con la casa, se deslizara suavemente, moviéndose, vibrando. -¡Voy a matarte!- entonces el rubio percibe la magia, como las veces anteriores, subiendo desde las entrañas de la casa, levantándose desde las profundidades y luego vino el jalón, interno, profundo, como si lo hubiesen agarrado de sus huesos, de sus tendones o de su propia sangre. -¡Voy a matarte!-

-No…- jadea y trata de tirar de su mano, pero para ese momento ya está imposiblemente adherida a las tablas del suelo. Alarmado, Draco siente otro jalón y esta vez puede ver claramente como su mano se hunde en la madera… sabiendo que la casa trata de tragárselo. –Mierda, mierda.- mira a todos lados, como si pudiese encontrar la respuesta entre las tenebrosas paredes de la habitación. El fuego sigue consumiendo los muebles, hay estacas sobresaliendo del suelo, colgando del techo y perforando las paredes, el aire huele a sangre y sus oídos se inundan con el constante murmullo de dolor, furia y maldiciones.

-¡Te matare y tu herencia morirá como todos nosotros!-

- _L-levi_ …- traga nervioso, pero no puede pensar bien. Un nuevo jalón le atrapa hasta la muñeca y un punzante dolor comienza a atormentar sus dedos, presión, tensión, estrujando su mano. –¡Mierda!- y tira de su brazo por puro instinto, aun sabiendo que no logrará nada. – _Deor_ … _corpusdeorsum_ …- pero nada ocurre. Por el contrario, ve una particular maldición de color verde pasar apenas por sobre su cabeza. "Voy a matarte", resuena en su cabeza pero Draco se niega a aceptarlo. –¡ _Deor_ …!- traga duro, - _Deor_ … mierda…- gime.

Se había arrastrado detrás de un mesón volcado, cuando sintió que le atravesaban la pantorrilla. Con una maldición en la punta de la lengua y contando mentalmente hasta tres, se quitó el trozo de madera que había volado como una lanza, directo a su pierna. Su puta suerte. Harry se recostó de espaldas, pestañeando e intentando mitigar el punzante dolor. Por un momento creyó que se había roto algo, pero moviendo el tobillo, comprobó que no había problemas ni con huesos o tendones, sólo la tortura sobre el músculo de su maldita pantorrilla. Mierda, sentía cómo la sangre se deslizaba por su pierna.

Fue cuando escuchó los gritos iracundos, el tormento y luego, las amenazas.

-¡Voy a matarte!- escucha y por un momento cree que la cosa es con él. Por eso el moreno aprieta la varita en su mano y espera, escuchando el silbido de las maldiciones cruzando el aire y el golpe en algún lugar de la habitación. Casi ríe con burla, cuando Lestrange grita nuevamente y su cuerpo se estremece. -¡Te matare y tu herencia morirá como todos nosotros!-

-¡No!- escucha una respuesta y la sangre se hiela en su cuerpo.

No es a Harry Potter a quien amenazan, a quien atacan.

"Draco". No lo piensa ni un segundo y se levanta, asomándose tras la mesa, justo en el momento en que la maldición asesina golpear el escuálido _Protego_ , que cubre al rubio.

-¡Draco!- su mente se nubla y corre hasta él, percatándose que de alguna manera, la mitad de su brazo ha sido tragado por el piso. -¡ _Protego_!- alza nuevas barreras, cuando ve las verdes volutas del _Avada kedavra_ volar hacia ellos.

-No puedo…- el rubio jadea adolorido, desesperado, cansado y Harry casi siente que se da por vencido. –No puedo sacar mi brazo…- respira profundo, presionando su varita en la juntura entre la madera y su brazo, pero a pesar de las florituras que realiza, nada sucede. –No puedo…- gime exhausto. –No puedo…- inclina la cabeza y siente un nuevo jalón.

-Dime qué hacer…- pregunta y fortalece las protecciones, sintiendo a Lestrange continuar con la retahíla de maldiciones, mientras se arrastra hacia ellos. -¡Draco!- el rubio tiembla, porque ya no sabe qué decir… lo ha dicho todo, lo ha convocado todo y ya no sabe qué más pensar, no logra racionalizar nada. No puede… el dolor no lo deja cavilar… considerar nada más.

-Harry…- tan sólo puede murmurar y mirar hacia aquellos verdes ojos preocupados, casi como si no hubiera ninguna otra cosa qué hacer. Rendido.

-¡ _Avada kedavra_!-

Su barrera es una poderosa y gruesa defensa, en la cual se diluye la maldición, un intento de asesinato que termina en desarticulados vapores de magia color verde, como los brillantes ojos del propio Harry, quien se levanta con un gruñido desgarrando lo profundo de su garganta. Un cierto calor áspero y abrazador, burbujeando en su pecho y haciendo hervir su cabeza, porque cada vez que el vencido rostro del rubio inunda su mente, un nuevo hechizo pugna por salir de su boca, cada uno más terrible que el anterior. Porque cada vez que escucha sus gemidos adoloridos a su espalda, una nueva resolución se apodera de sus movimientos, impulsándolo hacia adelante.

Porque la simple idea de perder a Draco, le quita toda racionalidad. Y aunque no lo sabe, es su magia la que aguijonea todo a su alrededor, porque su energía es una tormenta arreciando, prometiendo catástrofes. Prometiendo horror.

Lestrange bramó su nombre mientras lo veía acercarse, la varita apretada en un puño, intentando fiereza, pero su cara parecía macilenta, mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Un nuevo intento de ataque y Harry lanzó un _Depulso_. El cuerpo del hombre salió despedido hacia atrás y terminó golpeando una muralla levantada en medio de la habitación, fue cuando Harry se percató que Lestrange había perdido una pierna y que de ella manaba una alarmante cantidad de sangre, que hacía imposible su sobrevivencia.

-¡Potter…!- Rabastan Lestrange continuaba intentando insultos, a pesar de su condición crítica. –Morirás… y si no soy yo… otros vendrán por ti…- gruñó cansinamente. –Es una promesa…-

-La única promesa aquí…- dijo grave, oscuramente, mientras se acercaba al hombre, tirado en el suelo como un muñeco inerte, llamando a su varita con un hechizo no verbal y la lanzándola lejos. -es que te haré sufrir como no te imaginas, si no me dices cómo sacar el brazo de Draco.- su respuesta fue una simple sonrisa.

-El bastardo tendrá el mismo final que todo traidor…-

-¡Responde!- presiona la varita en su cuello. -¡Dime o te mato!-

-Despídete de ese perro…-

-¡Harry…!- gritó Draco y él sabía que no quedaba tiempo.

-¡Dime!- pero sólo consiguió una risa tan cansada como maliciosa. -¡Dime! ¡ _Cruccio_!- la sangre brotó como agua en un caudal de vida dejando su cuerpo, mientras el hombre se agitaba con los espasmos de la tortura. Demasiado rápido, demasiada sangre y pronto ya no hubo otra respuesta. –No…- tragó duro. –Oh, mierda… ¡ _Ennervate_!- pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Lastrange estaba muerto y la casa volvió a sacudirse.

La madera crujió, las vigas temblaron, la magia presionó los contornos de todo lo material, tan sólo un momento… antes de, simplemente, desaparecer. Desvanecerse, desangrándose como la vida de La Cabeza. Draco gritó.

-¡Merlín…!- las lágrimas caían por su rostro y jadeaba por aire, su rostro presionado contra el piso y su brazo… casi totalmente sumergido en la madera. –Duele… duele…- gime y aprieta los ojos, sintiendo los brillos blancos del sufrimiento asomar tras sus párpados.

-Dime qué hacer…- suplica Harry, corriendo y dejándose caer nuevamente a su lado. –Draco…- mete sus manos bajo el hombro del rubio y tira, pero debe detenerse inmediatamente, cuando lo escucha gritar. –Mierda…- piensa urgido por la desesperación, el rubio ya no le responde, sólo jadea y tiembla, su cuerpo presionado contra la casa. -¡ _Finite incantatem_!- nada. – _Finite_ … _Finite imprecatus_ …- nada. –¡ _Desfactum_ …!- nada y Harry empuño el abrigo del rubio en sus manos, sintiendo la angustia atravesar su cuerpo. –No, no, no… Draco…- pensó en McGonagall, en el entrenamiento de aurores, ¿de qué otra forma podría terminar con un maleficio? ¿De qué otra manera se podía liberar el cuerpo? – _E-exire_ … ¡ _Exirecorpus_ …!- pronunció y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que diera resultado.

"Draco, Draco, Draco", repetía su mente, mientras él se abrazaba a la espalda del rubio y rogaba. Ansiaba. Anhelaba con consternación, arrebatado de impotencia. ¡Por favor!

…Un susurro, un crujido y los listones de madera comenzaron a separarse. Harry había pensado lo peor, pero viendo la fisura, envolvió al rubio con sus brazos y tiró de él, está vez ambos cayeron hacia atrás, el delgado y tembloroso cuerpo de Draco, desmadejado entre sus brazos, pero al menos completamente libre.

-Draco…- golpeó su mejilla con suavidad, tratando de despertarlo. Revisó rápidamente su brazo, con extrañeza comprobó que tenía sangre en la mano, pero no había ningún dedo roto o lastimadura de ningún tipo. -¡ _Ennervate_!- hizo la floritura y Draco abrió los ojos sobresaltado, inhalando una gran bocanada de aire. -Soy yo, tranquilo… soy yo…- Harry apretó su abrazo y lo mantuvo a su lado, murmurando las palabras en su oído. –Todo está bien, ya estas libre.- añade.

-Harry…-

Draco tiembla y mira a su alrededor, recordándose dónde está y qué ha sucedido: la redada en casa de La Cabeza… de Rabastan Lestrange, la maldita casa poseída, su brazo atrapado, los maleficios asesinos. Levanta su mano izquierda y ve la sangre, pero todo está en su lugar, sin daño alguno a pesar del dolor y el sufrimiento anterior. " _Exirecorpus_ ", sonó en algún lugar de su mente, "liberar cuerpo" reconoció el encantamiento. Harry lo había salvado.

-¿Estas bien?- escucha otra vez en su oído, esa voz es un susurro, pero con ese atrayente tono grave y lleno de masculinidad.

-Sí…- responde, le duele la garganta. –Me salvaste.- siente el escozor. -¿Lestrange?-

-Muerto.-

-¿Muerto?- no va a decirlo en voz alta por respeto a la sangre y la herencia que comparten, pero se siente aliviado. Entonces cierra los ojos y percibe su entorno, es cierto, ya no puede sentirlo. Su magia ya no los rodea, ya no posee la casa… ya no hay nada que la haga cambiar, pero tampoco hay nada que la mantenga en pie… Draco traga duro, porque en lugar de una maldición activa, lo único que siente es el extraño estremecimiento de la estructura. No una vibración de energía, sino el movimiento físico del desplome. –Por favor no…- exhala simplemente exhausto. Deseando que todo termine de una sola vez.

-¿Qué?- el moreno se yergue con el rubio en su pecho, inclinándose hacia adelante, busca su mirada. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Lestrange era el dueño de la maldición de posesión,- dice, apenas aguantándose la cabeza sobre sus hombros y el sólo pensar en las implicancias de lo que está apunto de decir, lo hace sentir completamente derrotado, está cansado y ya no quiere seguir luchando, -él era quien controlaba el movimiento de la casa, quien conservaba la vida en ella… el responsable de mantenerla en pie. Sin él, la casa ya no tiene energía que la soporte. Va a caer.-

-¿Destruirse? ¿Sobre nosotros?-

-Sobre todos nosotros.- asintió.

-Mierda.-

Draco casi se resiste, pero cuando el moreno se levanta, él se deja caer a un lado. La herida en su costado le duele como el demonio y su brazo palpita, siente la tensión de su carne y una incomodidad que le entumece la extremidad hasta el hombro. El rubio suspira. Se encuentra tan cansado que apenas aguanta el peso de su propia cabeza, siente que le cuesta respirar y sus piernas tiemblan cuando se arrodilla en el suelo. Si hiciera el amago de levantarse, Harry se daría cuenta que está peor de lo que quiere demostrar.

-Hay que avisar a los demás.- el moreno dice con preocupación, ambos mirándose a los ojos. Draco asiente y secretamente le agradece que piense por los dos.

-Hay que verificar las comunicaciones.- la sangre en su mano izquierda ya debe estar seca, por eso, disimuladamente la desliza por su cintura y luego la posiciona delante de sus rodillas. Respirando profundamente, trató de no parecer tan acabado.

-No lo hagas…- Harry agarra su muñeca y la quitó del piso. Ya no podía permitir más riesgo.

-Lestrange está muerto, no hay peligro… sólo debo comprobar qué encantamientos todavía están en funcionamiento.- respondió. En otra situación, habría luchado por recuperar su mano, pero ya ni siquiera podía hacer algo tan insignificante. –Harry, debemos darnos prisa, esto se vendrá abajo de un momento a otro.- se mantuvieron la mirada y a pesar de la tensión en el rostro del moreno, pudo distinguir la preocupación, ese gesto adolorido en aquellos verdes ojos. Tan honestos. Tan expresivos.

-Déjame hacerlo a mí.-

-Necesitas ser un sangre pura.- suspiró. –Harry…-

-Está bien.- soltó su mano, pero en su lugar, deslizó su mano por la mejilla de Draco. Esa conocida culpabilidad, perforando sus entrañas. –Está bien.- repitió.

Su mano regresó al piso, sintiendo las suaves vetas de la madera bajo sus dedos. En segundo, había extendido su magia a la estructura bajo su cuerpo, sumergiéndose y avanzando a través de cada estremecida viga en el macro de la infraestructura, deslizándose a través de cada listón de recubrimiento y registrando cada vulnerable tarugo, cada pequeña pieza que constituía la totalidad de ese inestable chalet. Las sacudidas de la latente destrucción, se mantenían como un continuo que se transformaría en tragedia sin mediar aviso alguno.

Sus labios pronuncian los encantamientos, evitando emitir ningún sonido y sus sentidos se centran en las respuestas. El fluido latido de la magia avanzando de una habitación a otra, pero las paredes parecen oponer algún tipo de oposición; del mismo modo las barreras habían detenido toda proyección dentro de los límites de la estructura. Igualmente pudo percibir la presión de la energía ajena, en diferentes puntos de la casa, moviéndose, lanzando encantamientos, viviendo todavía… aurores y seguidores de La Cabeza por igual.

-Las comunicaciones están libres.- levanta la cabeza hacia Harry. –Pero no creo que el hechizo de Bones logre penetrar los muros.-

-¿Un _Patronus_?- el rubio asiente.

-Los hechizos anti aparición están en pie y la segunda planta está a punto de caer.- el moreno asiente y sin esperar más, invoca la majestuosa forma de su _Patronus_. Con un suave movimiento de cabeza, agitando sus astas robustas y los largos mechones de su cuello, el animal esperó el mensaje antes de emprender la retirada, trotando y saltando entre volutas de magia plateada, satinada.

Mientras el moreno enviaba el mensaje, Draco sumergió sus pensamientos entre las paredes de la casa y buscó entre sus habitaciones alguna huella mágica que se asemejara a Rabastan Lastrange o a Iselda Mulciber, algún resquicio de energía proveniente de los dueños de la propiedad, alguna traza de sangre pura. Suspiró con cansancio y deslizando el dorso de su mano derecha por su frente, secó el sudor que comenzaba a empapar su rostro. Entonces repitió la floritura y se internó nuevamente en los límites de la maldición, llamando rastros mágicos que apenas recordaba, convocando fantasmas del pasado, promesas que estaba obligado a cumplir.

"¿Dónde estás?", su mente imploró por respuestas, registrando desesperadamente a lo largo de todo el segundo nivel. La habitación destinada a los niños estaba allí, por tanto ella debía encontrarse cerca, ¿cierto? ¿Pero qué edad tendría? Si ya caminaba, tal vez estuviera en los jardines, podría estar en cualquier lugar. ¿Pero y si había ocurrido un accidente? ¿Si los aurores…?

-¿Dónde estás?- susurró, deslizándose hacia la primera planta, cuando ya hubo registrado todo el piso superior. Deslizó su inadvertida vigilancia, desde la habitación más grande, hasta el más pequeño cuarto… incluso… hasta… de pronto una ligera vibración de magia sacudió los márgenes de su magia y el rubio supo que la había encontrado.

-Draco, debemos irnos…- escuchó el rubio y una ligera lluvia de tierra cayó sobre sus cabezas. El gruñido incontrolable de la casa, les dijo que no tenían más tiempo que perder. -¡Draco!- gritó el moreno mientras ejecutaba el _Carpe retractum_ y atrapaba los cuerpo de Lastrange, Avery y el otro hombre, en las cuerdas mágicas. -Tenemos que llevarnos los cuerpos…- le informó y el rubio comprendió que debía eliminar la pared que mantenía a Murtagh Avery todavía adherido al techo.

Con un simple movimiento de varita, el cuerpo cae y Harry los moviliza con un encantamiento _Locomotor_.

Cuando Draco se levanta sus piernas todavía no pueden sostenerlo correctamente y no es sólo por las sacudidas de la casa, que tiembla bajo la inminente destrucción. Son sus propias fuerzas que lo abandonan. Se balancea y trastabilla, sosteniéndose de las paredes y todo lo que esté a su mano, mientras ambos se encaminan a la salida de la habitación, con tres cuerpos flotando detrás.

Puede ver que Harry se mueve con agilidad, a pesar de que cojea y que la casa se mueve bajo sus pies, con la varita en ristre y lanzando encantamientos de ser necesario. Va por delante suyo, revisando las habitaciones aledañas en busca de seguidores de La Cabeza y lanzando su ciervo para anunciar la retirada. Draco puede escuchar el ruido de movimiento a su alrededor, botas chocando contra el suelo, gritos y golpes sordos. Todo es movimiento, alarma e inquietante desesperación, pero él se siente tan abrumado y exhausto que todo le parece demasiado.

Respira fuerte, sujetándose de las paredes de los pasillos que cruzan a la carrera, siente que todo le duele, que todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo padece, que ha perdido demasiada sangre y casi se siente tentado de simplemente dejarse caer en algún rincón, detenerse un momento a tomar una bocanada de aire, un pequeño descanso, pero sabe que no puede.

Entonces se detiene a los pies de una escalinata, Harry ya corre muy por delante suyo, suficientemente alejado para que no se dé cuenta. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, respira hondo e igualmente su cabello se desliza haciéndole cosquillas en las mejillas. Al menos todavía siente algo. Una última mirada al moreno y casi lo ve salir por la puerta principal, su figura se recorta por el umbral de la puerta, por el brillo que proviene del exterior y es sólo en ese momento, que él se da cuenta que ya es de mañana. El amanecer de un nuevo día.

El estruendoso ruido del techo colapsando, lo despierta. Girando hacia la derecha, camina con pasos vacilantes hacia un pasillo lateral, hacia donde sintió aquella tenue huella de energía. " _Vestigium_ ", invocó sobre la pared a su lado, dejando una perfecta y roja huella de su mano. Tan rápido como la había conjurado, la pulsación lo condujo un poco más adelante, hacia habitaciones que Draco sabía correspondían a los aseos y la servidumbre. No pudo pensar mucho más en ello, porque otro poderoso estruendo le dijo que todo el segundo nivel parecía estar colapsando sobre ellos y no sólo eso, con miedo levantó la vista y vio que una fisura comenzaba a formarse a lo largo de toda la viga principal. Un crujido lastimero y la pequeña fractura se profundizó, astillando sus contornos y trozos de madera cayeron a sus pies, delante de Draco.

Mierda.

Apuró el paso y pasó habitación tras habitación, sin encontrarla, hasta que llegó a un pequeño cuarto, lleno de baldes, frascos sin usar, escobas de limpieza y cajas de cartón vacías. Hacia el fondo había un pequeño escritorio y una silla, una pila de papeles estaban repartidos por todos lados, de manera muy accidentada. Deslizando su mano por el marco de la puerta, sintió la pulsación justo delante.

-¿Cedrella?-

* * *

Harry salió justo con el primer colapso del piso superior, de pronto toda el ala norte había caído, comprimida con el peso amenazante de la autodestrucción. El moreno había suspirado aliviado, cuando divisó al fondo del jardín a su equipo y a cinco de los Jefes junto a sus respectivas Divisiones, jadeando cansados, entregando primeros auxilios y observando como meros espectadores, la forma cómo todo comenzaba a llegar a su fin. A un lado, una línea de aproximadamente diez hombres estaban recostado boca abajo, apresados con _Incarceros_ o cuerdas mágicas, custodiados por los hombres de Palomer.

El sol comenzaba a despuntar detrás de las nubes, dejando ver con sus mortecinos brillos invernales los rostros cansados de ese grupo de aurores, muchos lucían ropas desgarradas, rastros de tierra, de humo, de los encantamientos que habían empleado para defenderse. Todo el agotamiento de meses de trabajo e investigación, estaban plasmados en sus caras. Todo estaba terminando.

Por eso Harry se dio el lujo de sonreír cuando llegó hasta ellos, arrastrando consigo a Rabastan Lestrange, Murtagh Avery y a otros cuatro detenidos que había encontrado en el camino, inconscientes por _Desmaius_ o reducidos por medio de _Incarceros_ , _Epoxys_ y medios similares.

Fue cuando sintió la explosión de cristales a su espalda y al girarse, vio cómo la División de Boudica reventaba una de las ventanas del segundo piso y escapaban de la inaplazable destrucción volando sobre sus escobas. Seis aurores salieron en una sincrónica fila, como cazadores tras una quaffle, justo antes que la segunda planta finalmente sucumbiera sobre el piso inferior. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que el crujido de madera les advirtiera de lo determinante, la propiedad parecía sollozar sobre la fatalidad como un animal herido, sacudidas que cada vez se hacían más notorias sobre una estructura carente de toda vida, de toda magia y la tierra se cimbra bajo los cimientos, como si deseara tragársela entera. Es cuando ven que la mitad de la casa cae, convertida en simples lanzas de metal mirando al cielo, madera astillada y trozos de cemento quebrado.

Como si todo debiera terminar con la catarsis del fuego, la destrucción y la desolación de un pasado enterrado. Uno de los más buscados mortifagos que habían escapado de la aprehensión, finalmente cazado y todo mal detenido. Todo a un paso de acabar, un caso a segundos de ser cerrado. Harry quiso reír.

Y como había sucedido durante los últimos meses, buscó los grises ojos del hombre que había significado toda su fortaleza, aquel que lo había mantenido flotando cuando todo su entorno lo obligaba a hundirse en la ansiedad, la frustración, el caos. Quería sonreírle y abrazarlo y llevárselo a algún lugar donde pudieran estar sólo los dos y arreglar todas sus diferencias, convencerlo y decirle que lo quería, que lo necesitaba… que lo amaba. Y que esta vez no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Sus verdes ojos buscaron con avidez a su lado, una cabellera rubia, un pálido rostro, aquellos ojos de plata.

-¿Dónde está Draco?- se giró y buscó entre los 42 aurores que habían conformado esa incursión. -¡Draco!- llamó, pero no hubo respuesta.

Todos se miraron los unos a los otros, sin encontrar rastro del rubio. Sólo silencio.

-¿Con quién estaba?- Joe lo miró con el ceño fruncido,

-Conmigo, venía conmigo… detrás de mí.- apretó los labios y se giró hacia la casa, apenas un segundo antes que toda la estructura colapsara sobre sí misma. –No puede ser…- soltó la respiración.

Eso no podía estar pasando.

* * *

Draco se había acercado al escritorio casi arrastrando los pies, con dificultar se había inclinado para quedar a la altura de quien suponía, se encontraba escondida bajo el mueble. Arrodillado como estaba y con la silla entre ambos, pudo ver un agujero amplificado con magia y hacia el fondo, lejos del alcance de su mano, logra distinguir una negra cabellera enmarañada y dos negrísimos ojos, grandes y alertas, seguramente nerviosos por todo el ruido y las inexplicables sacudidas de la casa. No necesitó una segunda mirada para darse cuenta que la niña debía tener unos siete años y que a pesar de tener una gran presencia, no parecía ser mágica. A primera vista parecía una squib.

-Hola Cedrella.- murmuró con el mejor tono de voz que logró pronunciar, pero el dolor y el cansancio no debían otorgarle el mejor de los rostros para una niña tan pequeña y asustada. –Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, soy amigo de tu madre, de Iselda y de Rabastan… y de Artiom.- añadió en último minuto. Tal vez la mujer hubiese nombrado a su antiguo amigo de infancia y le permitiera a Draco un motivo de confianza. –Cedrella he venido por ti.- le susurra, pero la niña no responde.

Está fatigado y todo le resulta dos veces más difícil, pero ocultando su mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y el correcto hechizo de transmutación, el rubio saca una réplica perfecta del pendiente que Iselda usaba de traslador. El mismo que evidenciaba la existencia de la niña delante de sus ojos. Draco guarda su varita en el bolsillo en el muslo de su pantalón y mientras que esconde su mano manchada de sangre, extiende en la palma de su derecha la pieza de joyería hacia ella.

-Tú madre me lo dio para llegar hasta ti, la casa está en peligro y tenemos que salir de aquí.- indicó y en ese momento escuchan un escándalo de vidrios quebrados, el espantoso traquido de la viga cediendo a la presión y un horrendo estruendo en algún lugar de la casa. La niña chilla y esconde su cabeza entre las manos. -¡Cedrella!- le insiste y extiende su mano, al mismo tiempo que emite su magia pacificadora. –Toma mi mano…- suplica.

La casa tiembla a punto de ceder, cuando la niña se asoma lo suficiente para que el rubio pueda agarrarla de un brazo y tirar de ella. Salen del pequeño cuarto a la carrera, Draco busca una ventana que conduzca hacia el exterior, pero el sector de la servidumbre no tiene esos privilegios. Sin posibilidad de aparecerse o perforar uno de los muros, lo único que se le ocurre es correr hacia el frente de la casa… pero es demasiado tarde y todo el piso colapsa sobre ambos…

Instintivamente Draco levanta las manos y grita un encantamiento de protección, entonces siente un poderoso jalón en su costado y un agonizante dolor lo lleva al suelo.

* * *

No cree haber quedado inconsciente, porque todavía tiene sus manos alzadas, pero el dolor que siente es demasiado para continuar resistiéndolo, es un ardor que nace en sus entrañas y le impide respirar con propiedad. Merlín bendito. Ya no es sólo una punzada de molestia lo que debe tolerar. Pestañea, tratando de mantenerse con lucidez y lo único que logra es que las lágrimas resbalen por el costado de sus ojos. Su cuerpo se convulsiona por el estrés y él no puede hacer más que gemir de sufrimiento, sintiendo el sabor de la sangre al final de su garganta y es consciente que algo malo está sucediendo.

Con miedo, centra su mente en sí mismo y se da cuenta que está de espaldas sobre el suelo, se siente ligeramente aletargado y le resulta difícil mantener los ojos abiertos. Pestañea un poco, tratando de enfocar y logra ver el dorso de sus manos temblorosas, a unos veinte o treinta centímetros de su rostro, un poco más arriba ve parte de la viga y una enorme loza de cemento. Concentrándose en las funciones de su sistema, percibe el dolor en el pecho y las dificultades para respirar; un poco más abajo siente un horrendo padecimiento en sus caderas, especialmente cuando mueve su pierna derecha… pero entonces se da cuenta que no siente la izquierda.

Sólo tiene que mirar sus manos sin varita para saber cuál es el problema: Draco estaba acostumbrado a que la magia fluyera a través de su cuerpo como algo natural, pero el poderoso golpe de magia al levantar las barreras, sin una varita que canalizara el impulso mágico, habían provocado que la energía buscara otros medios para salir de su cuerpo y el rubio ya tenía una herida en su costado, un perfecto medio para que la magia encontrara su violenta salida.

No quiere imaginar cómo luce ahora.

-Cedrella…- murmura y escucha movimiento a su lado, segundos después ve el rostro de la niña aparecer en su campo de visión. Draco sonríe confortablemente. –Ya no puedo mantener las protecciones.- dice y ve cómo sus negros ojos se abren con pavor. –Tranquila, no van a caer sobre nosotros.- o eso esperaba. –Pero necesito que busques mi varita en el bolsillo de mis pantalones… en el costado.- movió su pierna derecha y la niña se inclinó a rebuscar entre la ropa. Con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos, deslizó sus dedos a lo largo del ajustado pantalón, hasta que percibió una pequeña protuberancia. No sin algo de esfuerzo, desenfundó la oscura varita de espino y la depositó en su mano derecha. –Gracias Cedrella, ahora sólo voy a acomodar los cimientos, ¿sí? Sólo hasta que vengan a rescatarnos… los aurores están fuera, buscándonos.- respira con fuerza. –Harry Potter nos está buscando, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo será un momento.- ella asiente y se hace una bolita a su lado. Un impulso de llanto sube por su garganta, cuando siente el calor de su pequeña espalda apretarse a su costado. Aunque quiera, no puede rendirse, porque hay alguien que depende de él. – _Locomotor_.- empuja el encantamiento y la estructura se levanta un poco, sólo los centímetros suficientes para que el trozo de cemento se mueva y la viga logre deslizarse horizontalmente bajo la loza, permitiendo que el peso quede asentado sobre el enorme durmiente de madera. Cuando todo pareció ajustarse, dejó caer los trozos de derrumbe nuevamente a su posición.

Con un crujido atemorizante, la estructura mantuvo ese pequeño espacio de seguridad para ambos, como una diminuta cueva de invernación. Draco suspiró exhausto, completamente drenado de energía y finalmente dejó caer sus brazos a los costados. Entonces respira hondo e intenta un _Patronus_ , pero su mano apenas se mueve y de la punta de su varita no salen más que exiguas volutas de humo.

-Merlín.- dice y es cuando se enfrenta a la realidad: sólo le queda esperar, desear con desesperación, que Harry estuviera cerca de encontrarlos.

* * *

-¡Jones, levanta este costado! ¡Cuida de elevar las bases de cemento verticales al suelo!-

Había gritado McGowan, mientras Harry pasaba a su lado registrando los restos de la casa. Levantando algún trozo de pared o porción de suelo, gritando el nombre de Draco, al tiempo que se internaba entre los destrozos, sin preocuparle la herida en su pantorrilla, ni los fragmentos de madera que amenazaban con enterrarse en su carne. Sin importarle las astillas que lastimaban sus manos, cada vez que la desesperación lo obligaba a mover tejas, pedazos de piedra, marquetería maltrecha o restos de muebles.

-¡Draco!- grita y levanta la escalera principal con un simple movimiento de varita. -¡Draco, contesta!… mierda…- desespera, escuchando encantamientos y órdenes a su alrededor. Toda la casa está rodeada de aurores, buscando y lo único que el moreno ha encontrado es ansiedad y exasperación. -¡Draco!-

-¡Potter! ¡Jefe McGowan, por aquí!- retumba la poderosa voz de Schustter a través de un hechizo de amplificación, desde el otro costado de la casa. -¡Potter!-

Harry se aparece con un poderoso ¡crack!, para encontrar que el enorme hombre de la División 11 ha creado un verdadero cráter en medio de los destrozos… y al medio de todo, estaba el cuerpo tendido de Draco.

-¡Draco!- y no sabe que lo hace, pero nuevamente se aparece esta vez a su lado, sólo para darse cuenta que hay una niña agarrada a su brazo. –Mierda…- y con sólo esa imagen, lo puede comprender todo. Mierda. ¡Mierda! Se deja caer a su lado, acercándolo a su cuerpo, acunando la rubia cabeza sobre sus piernas y susurra su nombre, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar. –Draco…- repite como un mantra, acariciando su rostro y ve las primeras señales de movimiento, en sus pupilas bajo sus parpados, en la ligera presión de sus labios, en la línea de sus hermosas cejas tensándose apenas un momento, antes de ver que abre los ojos.

-Harry…- escucha finalmente, un tono suave, apagado.

Entonces Draco suspira, sintiendo la magia de su compañero y podría reconocer a su dueño en cualquier lado, con los ojos cerrados, aunque no tuviera otro sentido más que la percepción de su energía; aquella que parece turbulenta, pero que aún ahora puede reconocer el tacto suave y sedoso del terciopelo. Siente la energía fluyendo a su alrededor, acariciando cada parte de él, acompañando su propia energía lastimada y menguando el dolor. Toda agonía se detiene, con tan sólo la caricia ligera de su presencia.

La magia de Harry, la única magia que alguna vez ha sentido como compatible. _Shiva_ , el domador de la furia de _Kali_.

En algún momento, Harry siente la voz de Seamus a su lado, hablándole suavemente a la niña y entregándola a los brazos de Demelza, para que ambas salgan del agujero. Pero no está seguro, porque lo único que es capaz de ver es el rostro pálido de Draco, los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos entregándole esa apariencia demacrada, casi mortecina. Y puede ver la enorme mancha oscura que tiñe su abrigo, dibujando una roja y densa circunferencia sobre el suelo a su izquierda, por encima de su pierna. Aquella que luce una posición tan extraña, tan antinatural, tan… desencajada.

-Mierda, Draco…- gime y respira profundo, sintiendo que el olor de la sangre impregnar sus fosas nasales. –Draco…- repite, porque no sabe qué más decirle. -¡Cobbs!- ni siquiera mira por el hombre, porque no puede quitar los ojos del rubio. -¡Cobbs!- cuando escucha la escueta maldición en su voz ronca, levanta los ojos y lo atraviesa con la mirada. –Revísalo. No podemos moverlo así.- por lo que había ocurrido con Ron, Harry sabía que no pueden transportarlo en las condiciones en las cuales se encontraba… sea cuales fueran estas.

-¿Qué mierda hiciste, Draco?-

-Joe…- dice el rubio y con una temblorosa mano, atrapa el antebrazo del hombre.

-Aquí estoy…- le responde, comenzando a mover su abrigo.

En ese momento, Seamus y Bones habían bajado hasta donde se encontraban.

-Tienen que llevarlo a San Mungo.-

-Malfoy sabe que es inconveniente si la herida es grave, podría quedar con secuelas.- Schustter le responde a Finnigan.

-¿Algo más grave que la muerte?- gruñe en contestación.

-¡Nadie va a morir, mierda!- empuña sus manos en el húmedo abrigo de Draco.

-Hay que hacer espacio para un portal.- anuncia Warren, golpeando el brazo de Schustter para distraerlo de la situación. Enseguida ambos comienzan a levitar los restos de la casa, despejando el área donde pretendían atender a Malfoy.

-Harry…- insiste el irlandés.

-Oh, mierda, mierda…- replica Joe, haciendo el suficiente espacio para ver cómo unas rosadas y tubulares formas intestinales, se deslizaban junto con la sangre… y pasaban sobre piezas del hueso astillado de la pelvis, sobre las rasgaduras de carne abdominal y se acomodaban en el hueco donde se suponía, debería estar la cabeza y la parte superior del fémur… pero que ya no existían. Draco había perdido parte de la cadera y la pierna, la cual ahora se unía a su cuerpo, solamente por los músculos del bícep femoral y glúteo.

Harry miró la escena y se negó a considerar que aquellas eran… que ese enorme agujero en la carne… que… y esa cantidad de sangre… lo que significaba… Tragó duró y siente que algo abandona su cuerpo, dejándole sólo una sensación helada y de pavor.

Ni siquiera escucha las exclamaciones a su alrededor.

-¡Hay que moverlo!- y la voz de Seamus es casi un grito. Todos parecen estar entrando en pánico, mientras él sólo observa la sangre y los blancos huesos manchados de rojo.

-Merlín bendito…- Jones jadea, mientras se arrodilla a un lado del rubio. –El bolso… el bolso lo usa a su derecha…- rebusca entre sus ropas y el hombre desea tener razón, que el pequeño bolsito de cuero no haya desaparecido junto con la explosión de magia, así como había sucedido con parte del pantalón y sweter del rubio.

-¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer con eso?- gruñe Bones. – El que sabe sanación es Malfoy.-

-Cobbs sabrá qué hacer.- dice con la voz ronca y las manos temblorosas.

-¿Yo?-

-Tú lo has visto hacerlo, más que nosotros… tú has estado ahí cuando nos ha sanado. Él te ha sanado con sus propias manos.- Jones finalmente levantó la cabeza y lo miró, cuando tirando del bolsito, la rota correa del cinturón se deslizó a través de las ropas ajadas. –Tú sabes qué hacer.-

-Ni si quiera sé cómo hacerlo…- duda, pero igualmente toma la pequeña pieza de cuero.

-Cobbs…- Harry tiembla, sus manos todavía empuñando el abrigo de su rubio, como si fuera la única manera de retenerlo consigo. –Por favor.-

-¿Se ve… muy mal…?- escuchan de pronto esa voz tan baja, tan carente de vida.

Escucha los murmullos a su alrededor, pero realmente Draco no entiende nada y sólo el rostro preocupado de Harry le recuerdan que está herido, que hay algo muy mal. Pero ya no siente dolor y sus parpados se sienten tan pesados, que pestañear parece tomarle una eternidad. Por el contrario, cuando enfoca su vista lo primero que ve es el blanco grisáceo del cielo, brillante y de algún modo, traslúcido, sabiendo vagamente que el sol está en alguna parte, allí detrás. Entonces ve un ave surcar lo alto, entre las nubes, tomando las ráfagas de viento bajo sus alas y manteniéndose suspendido en el cielo, casi sin dificultad.

-No, claro que no…- el rostro del moreno se interpone en su vista del cielo y Draco sabe reconocer los signos de la preocupación, del más profundo miedo. Todo estaba muy, muy mal.

-¿Debí volar…- inesperadamente debe detenerse, un poco ahogado, porque siente la sangre subiendo por su garganta. Traga y su gesto se vuelve adolorido. –Me habría gustado…- inhala entrecortadamente, porque le duele el pecho, porque algo presiona sus pulmones, porque a pesar de que ya no siente el horrible dolor en su cadera, sabe que probablemente ha perdido mucha sangre y que se va a morir. Respira nuevamente y quiere decírselo a Harry, para que su pequeño y hermoso Teddy lo sepa alguna vez. Continua: -enseñarle a Teddy… a volar… volar una escoba de… de verdad…- mueve su mano y el moreno la toma inmediatamente.

-¿Quién dice que no lo harás?- pregunta el moreno y trata de imprimirle seguridad a su voz, pero cuando ve la sangre resbalar por la comisura de sus labios y siente el tacto helado de su piel al limpiar la sangre… cuando ve su palidez, cuando ve la opacidad asomando por sus ojos grises, amenazando empujar todo brillo de vida, entonces no puede hacer más que gemir y permitir que las lágrimas inunden sus ojos. –Vas a hacerlo…- jadea. –Tienes que hacerlo, Draco…-

-Lamento lo que te dije…-

-No hay nada que lamentar…- Harry acaricia su rostro, quitando la sangre y quizás tratando de calentar sus mejillas. –Después podemos solucionarlo… después podemos hablarlo.- inevitablemente las lágrimas caen de sus ojos. –Siempre lo hablamos todo, ¿no?-

-Dile… a mi madre…-

-Draco…- exhala. –No lo digas…-

-Hace un año… que no me ha… visto…-

-No…- no puede evitarlo y besa su frente.

* * *

¿Continuará? =D

Ya sufrí suficientes piedrazos por "Sleeping Sun", así que **Solangechoca09** , espero que esta historia parezca lo suficientemente terminada =3

Shiva y Kali, destrucción sobre el cuerpo, sobre la mente y el corazón. ¿Qué sucederá? Si tienen oportunidad, denle una mirada a las imágenes de ambos.

Me merezco un comentario? =3


	9. Shiva III

¡Hola a mi gente favorita!

Durante esta actualización no podré responder como lo hago usualmente, porque estoy fuera de mi país y desde mi teléfono no puedo ver sus comentarios. Pero los agradezco mucho!

Además, como se los había comentado al inicio de esta tercera parte, la narrativa cambia un poco y se acomoda a la relación de Draco y Shiva, por eso habrán cosas que parecerán extrañas o fuera de tiempo.

¡Ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Shiva III**

Otra de las más importantes representaciones del Dios _Shiva_ , es como _Nataraja_ o "Rey de la Danza", quien realiza el frenético baile cósmico _Tandava_ para poder destruir el Universo y prepararlo para que Brahma pueda re-construirlo. Rodeado por un círculo de llamas, ésta versión del Dios de la destrucción, representa el movimiento dentro del cosmos.

La iconografía de _Nataraja_ representa a _Shiva_ en una de sus versiones más dinámicas. Con sus cuatro brazos realiza _mudras_ o "gestos de manos" particulares: la mano derecha en alto sosteniendo el tambor que toca, provocando vibraciones, simbolizan la creación. La mano derecha de abajo con el gesto de bendición, representa el poder de mantener. La mano izquierda elevada en pose de media luna y con una llama de fuego, es símbolo del poder de destrucción. La mano izquierda hacia abajo como si fuera una trompa de elefante, junto a su pie izquierdo levantado, simbolizan el poder de revelar, brindando conocimiento y liberación del espíritu. Por último y bajo su pie derecho, se encuentra sobre la espalda del enano llamado "Diablo del olvido" (siendo los enanos para los hinduistas, seres demoniacos o la encarnación del mal), representa el poder de "ocultar" como una forma de permitir el crecimiento y eventual cumplimiento del destino.

En su iconografía como _Nataraja_ , Shiva luce tres ojos en el rostro, los cuales pueden ser representación del sol, la luna y el fuego; así como los tres poderes principales, la creación, la preservación y la destrucción.

* * *

Tanto las Divisiones de Potter como de McGowan habían bajado hasta ese espacio despejado de escombros, mirando toda la escena con rostros preocupados, con miedo, con nerviosismo y algunos incluso, con resignación. El aire parecía denso y el silencio era casi completo, salvo por los murmullos quedos de Harry y Draco, por los suaves sollozos de Demelza y el ajetreado movimiento de Joseph Cobbs, llamando viales con _Accios_ , vaciando ampollas con soluciones dentro del caldero de peltre y moviendo la varilla en una poción que no estaba seguro de saber cómo hacer bien.

La frente del hombre negro estaba cubierta de sudor y el instinto parecía obligarle a mirar a su amigo cada vez que pronunciaba alguna palabra con su voz temblorosa, ahogada, apunto del desmayo, casi como si temiera presenciar su último aliento. Merlín. El tiempo que llevaba haciendo esa maldita poción, ya le resultaba eterna y no había nada más que hacer, nada hasta que él terminara, finalizara algo que ni siquiera sabía si resultaría bien. ¡Sólo esperar! Mientras Draco parece despedirse.

Joe quiere rendirse, decirles que no puede… que era mejor llevarlo hasta San Mungo, ahora que todavía podían salvar algo de él. Quería rendirse, cada vez que giraba la varilla de Enebro… rendirse, cada vez que vaciaba el vial con los cabellos rubios platinados sobre la sustancia… rendirse, cuando sus manos se sacuden con miedo y desesperación. Pero no lo hace.

Entonces siente a alguien situarse a su lado y ve a su Jefe de División, Ioan McGowan, su miraba fija sobre el trozo de pergamino que sostiene y su varita firmemente empuñada en su mano.

-Continúa revolviendo.- le indica, antes de realizar esa floritura que él tan bien conoce: el encantamiento para unificar la sustancia. Levantando los ojos hacia el viejo hombre, lo escucha iniciar el encantamiento, con voz firme y gesto resuelto.

Para ese momento Jones se levanta del lado de Malfoy y mira a su alrededor.

-Hay que hacer una camilla para moverlo hasta San Mungo.- entonces jala un trozo de la marquetería de la casa. –Schustter, ayúdame a transfigurarlo.- el enorme ario se mueve rápidamente hasta él y ambos se ponen a ello.

-Voy a abrir el Portal a San Mungo.- anuncia Bones. –Finnigan…-

-Iré a alertar.- indica el irlandés, con la intención de pasar hacia San Mungo una vez que estuviera el Portal abierto, lo que más necesitan en ese momento era a medimagos preparados para la urgencia, en cuanto movilizaran al rubio. Pero entonces una voz lo detuvo.

-No, espera.- llama Cobbs. –Runcorn, Finnigan, necesito que me ayuden a acomodarlo.- para ese entonces McGowan ya había terminado con el encantamiento y Joe estaba preparado para verter la poción sobre la herida del rubio. No podría repararlo, no podría regenerar el hueso, ni conectar los tendones o los canales mágicos, no podría restablecer músculos o cualquier tipo de tejido abdominal, porque no sabía cómo hacerlo… por ahora sólo podía vaciar la poción sobre la herida y esperar que sirviera de algo.

-Y-yo voy…- solloza Demelza, antes de lanzarse hacia la puerta mágica, una vez que Warren la tuvo instalada.

-¿Que hay que hacer?- Seamus ve cómo las vísceras se movían contra la tela del abrigo reglamentario, mientras el hombre negro vaciaba la poción y lanzaba _Episkey_ , el más común de los encantamientos de sanación.

-Junten sus piernas y átenlas, la izquierda perdió el hueso… si se mueve, podría desgarrar la carne y perderla definitivamente.- dice y entonces recuerda un hechizo de contención, algo muy básico y genérico, pero supuso que podría ayudar. –Voy a intentar contener su abdomen… después vamos a envolverlo con el abrigo y ajustarlo con fuerza.- los vio asentir.

Escuchaba la voz de Harry murmurándole cosas al oído, pero ya no puede comprenderlo… no puede seguir lo que dice, no lo entiende, pero todavía siente su magia. Percibe que está ahí, a su lado, mientras sus párpados se hacen demasiado pesados, mientras su mano pierde fuerza y se siente demasiado cansado para intentar hablar. Para Draco eso es suficiente.

A veces siente que alguien lo toca, que lo mueven y se pregunta qué está pasando.

Parpadea y mira el cielo gris. Todavía se puede ver el ave planeando allá arriba. Hasta que en algún momento escucha un tintineo suave, como de cascabeles, algo dócil, pero alegre al mismo tiempo y casi puede recordarlo de algo, de algún momento de su vida, tal vez. Entonces el tintineo se detiene, tan inesperado como llegó y lo único que escucha ahora es el siseo de una serpiente.

De algún modo extraño, entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, Draco se da cuenta que su cuerpo es levantado y se mueve. Harry ya no dice cosas sobre su oído, pero se mantiene en su campo de visión. Mientras todavía escucha a la serpiente. Todavía puede ver al ave en el cielo, pero sus párpados están tan pesados y se siente tan cansado, que simplemente se da por vencido.

Es cuando, en su mente se forma una figura y puede ver una hermosa y oscura serpiente cascabel, enrollada en el cuello de un hombre de piel azul.

* * *

Para cuando cruzan el portal a San Mungo, el moreno se da cuenta que Draco no responde, tiene los ojos cerrados, no se mueve, está frío y ni siquiera sabe si su corazón continúa palpitando.

Harry siente que se vuelve loco.

* * *

Hacía un calor del infierno y después de ocho horas atendiendo a los visitantes, manteniendo los espacios limpios y ayudando en la recolección de las ofrendas, Draco ya estaba más que cansado. Pero por lo menos ya no le tocaba realizar el _seva_ tradicional, porque ya había fregado pisos y quitado la caca de las palomas, para toda una vida. Muchas gracias.

Por eso, cuando la hora de visita ya hubo terminado y a pesar del calor, del cansancio y de los dos kilómetros de caminata por una ruta de tierra, Draco se había trasladado al río junto a las demás devotas del templo, para tomar un merecido baño. Como ya se había hecho costumbre, las diez jóvenes que caminaban con él, se introdujeron al agua sólo con enaguas y blusa, dejando sus humildes saris en la orilla. Mientras el rubio tomaba posición a varios metros de ellas, usando sólo bóxer y camiseta.

Al principio, cuando recién había llegado al Templo de mujeres _Devi Jagadambi_ , las demás devotas se habían mantenido a cierta distancia, lanzándole miradas, soltando risitas entre ellas y obviamente, ninguna había querido tomar un baño cerca de él. Entonces Draco se había visto en la necesidad de aclararles que las mujeres le entusiasmaban de la misma forma que comer un puñado de clavos, muchas de ellas no habían comprendido la referencia y finalmente se había visto en la necesidad de aclararles a todos, con peras y manzanas. Desde entonces se había transformado, casi como en una carta de presentación del tipo: "Hola, soy Draco y me gustan los hombres". Fue en ese entonces cuando el rubio conoció a Gopal y ambos habían descubierto los beneficios de su "amistad".

Ahora las devotas y él comparten la orilla del río _Khudar_ , sin la incomodidad de un "hombre" espiando su desnudez.

Draco suspira y moja su nuca con un poco de agua fresca. Entonces mira el claro cielo de _Madhya Pradesh_ y todo es celeste intenso, sobre el -a veces- frondoso verde de las orillas. Todos son colores limpios y saturados, mientras escucha la risa alegre de las devotas, compartiendo secretos inocentes y el ruido del agua, cuando juegan a mojarse entre ellas. Durante ese momento todo es placidez, todo es abrumadora tranquilidad, como si cualquier preocupación cediera su importancia ante el sonido del agua, el trino de las aves, del viento susurrando entre los árboles y la huella de su propia vida, a cada palpitación de su corazón, cada inhalación de sus pulmones, cada palabra pronunciada con su voz. Sólo allí, Draco había encontrado significado a gestos tan pequeños y desinteresados.

De pronto la conversación de sus compañeras se había detenido y el silencio se había vuelto todavía más insistente. Mirando hacia ellas, el rubio pudo comprobar que dedicaban gestos de respeto hacia la orilla. Girando su cabeza, se encontró con los negros ojos de _Changuna Kaur_ mirándolo directamente a él. Su habitual media sonrisa, pintando sus labios.

Sabiendo que no luce presentable para estar frente a la Guía del Templo, el rubio sale del agua, cuidado de no resbalar por las piedras. Entonces se viste con su extraña imitación de sari y se acerca a la mujer.

-Draco.- ella saluda y él responde con sus palmas unidas, tocando su frente.

-¿Necesita algo de mí?- pregunta, porque no sabe qué hace ella fuera del templo y en un momento que servía para satisfacer las necesidades mundanas.

-De hecho sí.- su sonrisa se mantiene intacta. –Necesito que lleves agua a la fuente que está bajo la higuera.- le dice y luego le extiende un balde de plástico blanco.

-Claro… ¿del _Shivsagar_?- pregunta por el pequeño lago que está cerca de la loza donde se emplazan los Templos de _Khajuraho_.

-No.- hace un pequeño gesto de cabeza y vuelve a mirarlo con su expresión suave y amistosa. –Debe ser agua del _Khudar_. Te encomiendo sólo a ti, el trabajo de llevar veinticinco baldes de agua desde el _Khudar_ hasta la fuente bajo la higuera.

-¿Veinticinco…? ¿Desde aquí hasta el Templo?- ella asintió. –Son casi dos kilómetros…- otro movimiento afirmativo y Draco levantó el balde. -¿Solo? ¿No sería más rápido si tuviera otro de estos?-

-No.-

"¿No?", se sintió tentado de alzar una ceja o rodar los ojos, pero él sabe que no hay nada que pueda hacer para comprender o cambiar esa extraña petición. Lo que pedía la Guía del Templo… se transformaba en ley.

Por eso, Draco recogió sus pertenencias, llenó el balde de agua y emprendió su primer camino de regreso a _Devi Jagadambi_. El primero de veinticinco… pero era mejor no pensar en la inmensidad del número o las implicancias de lo que aquello significaba y sólo avanzar hasta terminar.

Con las idas y venidas, con el paso de las horas y el peso del balde, comenzó a sentir las piernas pesadas y los brazos ya no le obedecían como en un comienzo. Por eso, había tenido que variar la forma cómo trasladaba ese cubo de plástico, ya no sólo sosteniéndolo en la mano derecha o izquierda, a veces lo abrazaba contra su pecho y así el peso de balanceaba en ambos brazos; también había probado soportando el peso en un hombro o en el otro, como había visto a Gopal llevar los sacos de avena desde el camión al almacén del Templo. En algún momento había intentado el método que había visto a las devotas emplear para llevar los víveres del mercado, equilibrando todo sobre su cabeza, pero la falta de costumbre sólo le había provocado dolor en la coronilla y en el cuello.

Ya eran las once de la noche, cuando Draco contabilizó el decimoquinto balde de agua que había vaciado en la fuente bajo la higuera y un deseo desesperado, casi lo habían convencido de renunciar. Tal vez, continuar al día siguiente o al menos, dormir un par de horas antes de continuar con las otras 10 vueltas, quizás podría buscarse otro balde y un palo, para reducir las vueltas faltantes a la mitad. Aún mejor si pudiera conseguirse una carretilla o a Gopal, en el camioncito de su padre. Por Merlín, eso sería perfecto.

Pero lo único que hizo fue sentarse en una saliente de roca a orillas del _Khudar_ , el balde lleno de agua a sus pies, parecía observarlo con silenciosa ironía, esperando a que sus cansados huesos recuperaran la energía de su pretendida juventud. Un cizañero gusto le había provocado ganas de patear el cubo, pero sabía que no tenía caso. Era su frustración quien hacía mella sobre su voluntad, la frustración, el cansancio y la desesperación de una labor que parece inacabable. Un reto. Una prueba a su perseverancia y Draco sabe que para ello, la voluntad lo es todo.

Por eso, suspiró largamente, inhalando la frescura del aire nocturno. Escuchando el agudo silbido de los grillos y la armonía refrescante del agua que avanza sobre su caudal. Entonces se levanta y toma el asa metálica del balde, emprendiendo su camino de regreso al Templo. Olvidando carretillas y palos para alivianar el peso, u otros baldes para acortar el trabajo. Porque sabe que la voluntad es la fuente de todo poder y la perseverancia la determinante de cualquier resultado.

¿Cómo podría emprender un nuevo camino en su vida, si no era capaz de llevar un maldito balde de agua?

Pasadas las dos de la mañana vio a _Changuna Kaur_ sentada en el borde de la fuente. La higuera sobre su cabeza se sacudió bajo el fresco impulso del viento.

Draco se acercó con pasos lentos, casi inestables, completamente exhaustos. Sus brazos adoloridos y debilitados, soltaron el balde en el borde de cemento, junto a la mujer. Movió su cuello agarrotado y sus ojos se cerraron un momento, al abrirlos nuevamente vio justo frente a su rostro alzado, la luna creciente. Con un último esfuerzo, agarró ambos extremos del balde y vació el número veinticinco, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de la Guía.

-El cinco es el número de Shiva.- ella pronunció, sin perder su habitual media sonrisa. –Y cinco veces cinco…-

-Veinticinco.- él habría deseado fruncir el ceño, pero se sentía tan cansado, que sólo se había dejado caer sentado justo al lado del cubo, al cual seguía aferrado. Sostenido como un apoyo imprescindible. Como un bastón. –No comprendo.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en _Devi Jagadambi_?-

-Un año, más o menos. ¿Por qué?-

-La mayoría de las devotas llegan hasta el Templo enviadas por sus familias, para aprender sobre el servilismo a la familia, mientras esperan a que sus matrimonios sean arreglados. Otras llegan porque no tiene alternativa, han sido abandonadas o han perdido a sus parientes y son vulnerables quedándose en la ciudad. Otro pequeño porcentaje viene porque realmente buscan algo, ya sea porque se sienten incompletas o las tribulaciones les impiden llevar una vida plena. Por el contrario, muy pocas de las niñas que llegan vienen por verdadera devoción, toman votos de fidelidad a la _Trimurti_ y se quedan para siempre.- indica y el rubio sólo puede responder con un asentimiento, sin saber a dónde quiere llegar. –Por eso, cuando _Ahsan_ te trajo porque creía que la furia de _Kali_ estaba en tu interior, consumiéndote, fue necesario que tomaras los votos a Shiva. El único capaz de aparejar y someter la ira descontrolada de un alma como la tuya, revelando la naturaleza ambivalente de la Gran Diosa.- inclinó la cabeza y su sonrisa se acentuó.

-La energía _shakti_.- asiente.

-A pesar de la necesidad de someter a _Kali_ y tomar los votos de Shiva, Draco, tú llegaste tras una búsqueda. Por _Durga_.-

Draco lo sabía perfectamente, desde que _Ahsan_ le había llamado _Kali_ y _Changuna Kaur_ había hecho referencia a _Durga_ , él había investigado en todos los libros que había encontrado en el Templo. _Gopal_ le había leído las primeras veces, mientras Draco se acostumbraba a las sinuosas formas del Sanscrito. Luego ambos se habían entretenido leyendo el _Maharabata_ recostados a la sombra de los árboles, perdidos fuera de los límites de _Khajuraho_ , cuando ya habían terminado el _seva_ y sus obligaciones. Sumergidos en las milenarias historias del origen, después de que _Gopal_ liberara el brío de su simiente en su interior y mientras Draco practica la conducción de la energía tántrica por su columna astral. Conocía el poder de aquellas tres mujeres legendarias.

- _Durga_ , también llamada la inalcanzable, es una de las representaciones de la Diosa _Parvati_ , a quien también conocen como "Arroyo de montaña" y es esposa de Shiva.- respondió. - _Durga_ fue creada por el poder combinado de los Dioses de la _Trimurti_ : _Brahma_ , _Vishnú_ y _Shiva_ , para que ella se enfrentara al demonio _Majisha_ quien había invadido la tierra de los dioses _Suargaloka_. Cuando ella se encontró enfrentando sola al _Asura_ y todo su ejército, únicamente montando su tigre… inesperadamente, en medio del combate surgió de su frente el lado más fiero, terrorífico y enloquecido de sí misma: _Kali_. Fue _Kali_ quien derrotó al _Asura Majisha_ y sus huestes, restaurando la paz y el orden en el mundo.- responde.

- _Kali_ , también llamada la mujer negra, la oscura, es sólo un lado de _Durga_ , el símbolo del amor maternal… porque no hay vida, sin muerte y no hay muerte sin vida.-

- _Durga_ , la madre de _Karttikeya_ , el Dios de la guerra quien lleva las _Ganas_ o huestes de _Shiva_ , contra los demonios. Y madre de _Ganesh_ , quien remueve los obstáculos.-

- _Durga_ es quien queda, cuando _Kali_ ya no está: el amor maternal, el Arroyo de montaña.- Draco alza las cejas, mirando a la mujer. Si la Guía esperaba que él se sintiera identificado o complacido bajo los títulos de la Gran Diosa, entonces se había equivocado de persona. -Y como toda fuente de agua hay que dejarla fluir, Draco.-

-Sigo sin entender.-

-Viniste por ayuda espiritual y te fue dada. Tomaste los sagrados votos de _Shiva_ y ahora tienes todo el derecho de quedarte en _Devi Jagambi_ , para siempre… pero todo depende de lo que tú desees hacer.- suspiró. -¿Qué esperas del futuro?-

Asaltado por la pregunta, el rubio se yergue sobre su improvisado asiento y mira hacia el frente, hacia el camino que ya había transitado veinticinco veces durante la noche. El camino que le había hablado sobre la banalidad, sobre el esfuerzo y sobre ser honesto consigo mismo. Aquella ruta de tierra que había cuestionado sus propias convicciones. ¿Qué esperaba hacer en el futuro?

- _Dharma_.- respondió. "El camino del bien". –Componer mis acciones pasadas.- _Changuna Kaur_ sonrió, pero esta vez su gesto fue completo. Una verdadera sonrisa en su boca e iluminando sus ojos, no el imperturbable gesto amable que siempre llevaba. –Creo que estudiaría para Auror.-

-¿Auror?-

-Policía.-

-Otro tipo de servilismo.- ella asintió. –El cinco…-

-Sí, es el número de _Shiva_ y cinco veces cinco es veinticinco.- no había podido resistirse y alzó una ceja, tan irónica como fastidiosa. La mujer sólo había soltado una carcajada. –No sé a dónde quiere llegar.-

- _Shiva_ tiene en una de sus manos el _Trishula_ o tridente, el que simboliza la creación, el mantenimiento y la destrucción, del mismo modo como el pasado, presente y futuro.- pronuncia, como si fuera suficiente explicación. Draco frunce el ceño, ellos habían estado hablando de su futuro. ¿Era eso? –Tiene una luna creciente adornando sus cabellos negros-, continuó y el rubio levantó la vista hacia el espacio profundo del cielo nocturno. Allí, delante de sus ojos el esplendor de la luna creciente. _Changuna Kaur_ continuó: -y el río Ganga se derrama sobre su cabeza.-

-¿Por eso traje veinticinco cubos de agua del _Khudar_?- ella asintió con un gesto misterioso.

-La cobra en su cuello fue atada por _Parvati_ , para detener el veneno _Kelketu_ en su garganta e impedir su muerte… por ello se le conoce como quien ha superado el poder de la muerte.-

- _Nageswara_ : el Señor de las serpientes.- él se permitió sonreír, porque al igual que Slytherin, _Shiva_ conocía el valor de las serpientes. La belleza de su peligro, el poder de sus colmillos, la importancia de su lengua y el misticismo de sus ojos.

-Y por culpa del veneno, su garganta se volvió azul… como el _chakra_ del _Vishuddha_ , la fuente de la comunicación y al igual que el sonido del _Damaru_ , el tambor en su mano que representa el origen de la palabra, de todo lenguaje y expresión.-

El _Vishuddha_ , el azul, la serpiente, la comunicación… el rubio sabía todo eso, ya se había dado cuenta de esas "similitudes". Esa sensación de que todo calzaba perfectamente con él, como si la reminiscencia de una deidad muggle primitiva, sin arraigo real y que había desconocido, de la cual nunca había oído en su vida, de pronto respondiera todas sus preguntas.

-Su tercer ojo…- Draco levantó su mano hacia ella y la interrumpió.

-Del mismo modo como envía a _Karttikeya_ y sus _Ganas_ a destruir a los demonios, el tercer ojo de _Shiva_ representa su habilidad de ver lo trascendental, para destruir a los malhechores y los pecadores.- suspiró. –Como yo siendo policía.-

-La piel del tigre, el elefante y el venado…- insinúa.

-Que _Shiva_ esté sentado sobre una piel de tigre simboliza el poder y la conquista del deseo. Que vista una piel de elefante, simboliza el orgullo y vestir la piel del venado, el dominio sobre la mente.- frunce el ceño. -¿Realmente cree que he dominado alguno de ellos?-

Porque si debe ser honesto, no sabe si ha dejado su orgullo completamente de lado, porque no sabe si ser extremadamente racional pueda ser considerado como dominio sobre la mente y porque no sabe si follar con _Gopal_ para aprender a canalizar su magia o como moneda de cambio, signifique conquistar el deseo. Pero Draco está tan concentrado en cuestionar sus propias acciones, que no ve a _Changuna Kaur_ levantarse de su lado y caminar hasta él. Del mismo modo, como tampoco se da cuenta cuando ella saca un pequeño pote de latón de entre los pliegues de su sari y luego de untarse los dedos, los presiona sobre la frente del rubio.

-No, no lo sé…- dice y él siente que sus dedos dibujan tres líneas sobre su piel. No necesita mayores señas para saber su significado. –Pero ese ya no es un camino que debas hacer aquí.-

-El _Vibhuti_.- indica y ella asiente.

-Porque dominar el deseo, la mente, el orgullo, la ignorancia y el ego… dominar los gustos y disgustos, el apego al cuerpo y al mundo, a la fama y los entretenimientos mundanos, son una labor de cada día y tú ya decidiste un futuro. Es tu momento de partir.-

-¿Quiere que me vaya?- frunce el ceño.

-Es el tiempo de tu nuevo nombre, Draco y recibirlo significa cerrar un ciclo, para comenzar otro.- entonces él la mira y asiente, porque sabe lo que implican sus palabras. Traga duro.

-Mi nuevo nombre…-

-" _Kanja_ ", aquel que nace del agua.- _Changuna_ sonríe nuevamente. –Azul como el _Vishuddha_ o como la piel de Shiva, fluyes como el Ganga o el Arroyo de la montaña… siempre buscando su propio camino, sin detenerse, sin obstáculo, con el azul oscuro de la noche o la claridad de la mañana, con el furioso caudal de la tempestad o la placidez de un riachuelo… como _Kali_ y su justicia violenta, o _Durga_ y la serenidad su amor maternal.-

"Kanja".

* * *

Siente que algo brillante y cálido golpea directamente contra su rostro. Hace un mohín. Y a pesar del cansancio y la molestia que parece recorrer todo su cuerpo, lo único que hace es suspirar suavemente y parpadear con modorra. De algún modo se siente a si mismo alzar los brazos sobre la cabeza y extender su cuerpo, bajo el edredón, como si quisiera desperezarse. Cuando finalmente enfoca su mirada hacia adelante, puede ver que está acostado en la cama de su habitación, los abarrotados estantes de madera franquean la estancia y las cortinas están descorridas, dejando entrar el lánguido sol de invierno.

Es cuando escucha un murmullo, un susurro demasiado bajo y difuso. Demasiado incomprensible.

Al girar el rostro, Draco se da cuenta que es Harry quien le habla y su sonrisa es amplia, aun cuando parece somnoliento. Entonces lo ve sacar los brazos de debajo de las mantas y gesticular sobre algo de lo cual parece muy interesado. Sus manos se mueven como si se apoderara del aire, los tendones visibles y en tensión, cuando aquellos masculinos dedos se extienden, giran, se doblan y suavizan en cada inexplicable pronunciación. Esas poderosas manos que lo habían sostenido y acariciado con tanta dedicación, con tanto deseo, con un anhelo sólo equiparable al propio. Debía reconocerlo.

Es por eso que siente la necesidad de extender su mano y tocar a Harry. Siente la urgencia de tocar su piel y percibir su calor, ser consciente de la virilidad de su cuerpo, de la vida resguardada entre sus dedos. Pero a pesar de sus ansias, sus brazos no responden; por el contrario y como si él realmente no estuviera ahí, se siente a sí mismo reír y balbucear algo, pero tampoco puede comprender lo que su propia boca dice. Su cuerpo parece funcionar sin su consentimiento, mientras su mente es consciente de esta desconexión.

Entonces el moreno se gira hacia él, acercando sus cuerpos cálidos y Draco es consciente que ambos están desnudos, que en sus músculos hay una cierta comodidad relajada tan propia del sexo, que subyace a la lucidez de su mente. Sin perder de vista al hombre que yace a su lado, lo observa apoyar la cabeza en una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra acaricia la barbilla del rubio. Un movimiento pequeño, simple y tan espontáneo, pero que para Draco lo significa todo.

Un instante hace semanas… una mañana… una conversación… una sensación…

"Es un recuerdo", escucha en su mente, por sobre el balbuceo que parece ocurrir entre Harry y las memorias de sí mismo.

El moreno ríe y le dice algo con ganas, con el ánimo brillante y crepitando en el reflejo divertido de sus ojos verdes. Parece calmado y su ceño normalmente fruncido, ahora luce la piel lisa de la despreocupación, de noches de sexo húmedo e intenso, de largas discusiones sobre decisiones y conversaciones sin sentido, de cenas con Andrómeda y Teddy, de fantasías siendo cumplidas, de simple liberación. Días, semanas y meses de Harry Potter creciendo a su alrededor.

"Harry" y la palabra se transforma en un eco dentro de su cabeza. "Harry" y el rubio siente la desesperación por tocarlo, por decirle algo, por hacerle entender que ese es un recuerdo y Draco necesita salir de ese ensueño, quiere hablar con él. "¿Qué pasó en la casa de Lestrange?"

Y casi como si sus palabras hubieran roto la magia entre los dos, observa a un completamente desnudo Harry, salir de la cama y encaminarse hacia el baño. Llevándose lejos su sonrisa, su calor, sus manos acogedoras y su cuerpo protector. Su cuerpo en el recuerdo, lo sigue con la mirada y murmura alguna cosa que ya no recuerda, pero su consciencia, su lucidez siente algo cercano a la desesperación. Al abandono.

"No te vayas", pero sus labios no le obedecen. "Regresa…" y la voz en su cabeza casi parece gritar, desolada, compitiendo con el vacío. Rogando por su compañero, por sentir su presencia, por compartir un mismo calor aunque sea por última vez.

Quiere cerrar los ojos y suplicar, implorar que Harry regrese… ¡quiere sentirlo de nuevo!… pero el Draco de sus recuerdos simplemente mira hacia el frente, deslizando sus ojos sobre los estantes, entre los objetos que con el tiempo ha acumulado en las repisas, mirando la ventana y la esperanzadora luz de una mañana invernal. Escuchando el movimiento dentro del baño, ese rubio sonríe y entonces se siente a sí mismo erguirse, recostando su cuerpo en el respaldo de la cama, las sábanas resbalando hasta sus caderas, mientras ellos continúan con aquella conversación.

Su mente gime, porque sabe que está atrapado en la incomunicación y deseos insatisfechos. Gime y siente como un estremecimiento que sacude algo muy dentro suyo, mientras todo lo que le rodea se trasforma en imágenes que vacilan delante de sus ojos, los contornos vibran y los colores se difuminan en segundos, como una película defectuosa. Es cuando lo siente… cuando percibe la energía del _Manipura_ regresar todas las formas a la normalidad, cuando la magia de Harry lo rodea y su presencia lo cobija en la tibieza de la compañía, de la seguridad, de lo conocido y amado.

Siente la magia de Harry rodear su cuerpo y eliminar los pesares, el dolor, el desconcierto, las heridas que no ve, pero que sabe están ahí. El templado terciopelo de sus sentimientos y su energía complementaria, acariciando todos los rincones de su hambre. Harry está ahí y puede distinguirlo, incluso más allá de los simples recuerdos… lo siente real, lo siente táctil y constante. Profundo.

La presencia del _Manipura_ le regresa la tranquilidad perdida, a pesar de continuar encerrado en esas memorias incomprensibles, desconectadas. Los murmullos, las acciones que no le pertenecen, las emociones que de alguna forma desconoce… son afectos demasiado nuevos y poco arraigados, para todo el tiempo que ya lleva compartiendo junto a Harry. Son sensaciones demasiado incipientes, para la profundidad que siente ahora.

"Harry" se mantiene el eco en su cabeza, porque sabe que desearía poder decírselo. Porque puede reconocer que hay palabras que no han sido dichas y el tiempo se acaba. Porque el término "desagradable", ya no tiene suficiente peso ahora. ¿Por qué fue tan testarudo y se obligó a mantener en el rencor? ¿Por qué ofreció un perdón sin sentirlo plenamente?

Y ahora ya no tenía sentido, ¿cuándo podrá ver a Harry otra vez? ¿Cuándo podrán hablar nuevamente?

"Te extraño". "Te necesito". "No quise decirlo". "También te quiero…".

Cascabeles tintinearon y el siseo de una serpiente llamó su atención, muy cerca y muy conocido. Al levantar la cabeza, no había esperado encontrarse con un hombre alto, de largos cabellos negros y piel azul, observarlo semi desnudo a los pies de su cama, mientras una serpiente cascabel baila sinuosa enredada en su cuello. Sus ojos son negros como una noche plena e infinita, pero tan penetrantes que lo hacen estremecer, porque a pesar de que lo mira con calma, el hombre puede atravesarlo implacablemente, como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos y sus emociones.

Su cuerpo luce ejercitado y fibroso, sosteniendo de sus caderas estrechas un _dhoti_ simple, en amarillo y rojo, bajo una piel de venado. Mientras que las facciones de su rostro son perfectas líneas rectas, remarcando con masculinidad la impresión de su completa presencia. Poderoso y omnipotente, como su enorme figura en las costas del Ganges, en la ciudad de _Rishikesh_ en _Uttarakhand_. Draco no necesitaba mirar las tres líneas blancas dibujadas en su frente o la luna creciente que adorna su cabello revuelto, ni tampoco el tridente o el tambor sostenidos en sus manos, no era necesario buscar el cuerno entre sus posesiones, los incontables collares de cuentas colgados en su pecho o el tigre que lo acompaña, para saber su nombre.

Para reconocer al Dios de la Destrucción.

-No quiero morir…- le gime a aquella visión.

Sin saber qué hacer, la mente del rubio implora por cerrar los ojos y dejar de ver la imponente imagen de _Shiva_ y por primera vez, su cuerpo sí obedece. Cierra los ojos, presionando los párpados y todo se vuelve negro. Todo se vacía delante de su vista y se transforma en un espacio de nada. Como una _Legeremancia_ , como la mente de Roukin. Una boca de lobo. Una cueva sin salida. Oscura. Sola. Tenebrosa. Llena únicamente de sí mismo y la consciencia de estar solo… nada… y lo siguiente que sabe es que aquel agonizante dolor regresa, sobre su cadera… la agonía de estar siento desgarrado… su cuerpo es despedazado, su carne rasgada, sus órganos son jalados fuera de su interior, impidiéndole un respiro, tragar su propia saliva o el palpitar de su corazón. Todo es destrozado… Destruido. Es _Shiva_. Duele. Duele.

¡Merlín, duele!

Draco gime y se retuerce sobre la cama. Su frente está perlada de sudor por la fiebre y lágrimas caen de sus ojos cerrados. Lo escucha jadear adolorido y lo único que Harry puede hacer es tomar su mano y extender un poco de su magia sobre él. Como lo ha hecho durante los últimos tres días, después que el Slytherin había salido del pabellón de operaciones de San Mungo.

-Draco…- lo llama, tratando de infundirle algo de calma, pero contra todo pronóstico, Draco parece estar despertando de los analgésicos. Algo que no debería suceder hasta dentro de la próxima semana o la gravedad de sus heridas podría empeorar. Harry se alarma y en segundos envía su _Patronus_ en busca del sanador de turno. –Tranquilo.- dice. –Cálmate Draco, no puedes moverte… por favor.- suplica.

Entonces ve un par de ojos plateados mirarlo directamente, opacos y aletargados producto del estado febril. Aquella deliciosa boca que tantas veces había besado y que ahora luce pálida, marchita, se abre con un gemido ahogado, de adoloridos labios temblorosos.

El moreno siente la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, más que extender su magia y presionar su energía contra Draco, mientras le repite palabras de aliento, de compañía, mientras le susurra con desespero el motivo de todos sus apegos y devociones, todas las justificaciones de su cariño. Porque lo ama. Porque lo necesita.

¡Dios, porque él es lo único que siempre ha querido!

-Quédate conmigo- le insiste, apretando su mano. Posicionando la mejilla sobre la frente del rubio y dejando que el sudor sobre su piel simule las lágrimas que se niega a derramar. –No me dejes, Draco… no podría soportarlo…- su magia danza sobre aquel cuerpo tendido y siente como a pesar de ser una energía debilitada y profundamente herida, aquella presencia lo busca… tira de Harry y entonces se tocan, se reconocen y se sostienen una de otra, con la urgencia del dolor, con la desesperación de la mortalidad. –¡Merlín bendito!, ya no sabría qué hacer sin ti… no quiero dejar de abrazarte, no quiero dejar de mirarte, Draco. No puedes dejarme atrás.-

Continúa murmurando, hasta que el delgado cuerpo sobre la cama deja de moverse y sus ojos se cierran nuevamente. El vínculo entre sus magias manteniéndose a pesar de todo.

* * *

Hace dos semanas que no ha pisado lugar fuera de las cuatro paredes en aquella habitación de San Mungo, casi quince días desde que comenzó con esa devocional cautela. Velando por el descanso de Draco, cuidando de él cada vez que lo ve removerse inquieto sobre la cama. Especialmente en las noches, cuando los sueños parecen asaltarlo y Harry lo ve abrir los ojos con alarma, cuando gime adolorido o se desespera en la inmovilidad.

El moreno se ha mantenido estoicamente durante ésas dos semanas, sus ojos fijos sobre Draco, esperando. Aguardando para el momento en que lo vea despertar. En que estire su mano de pálidos y largos dedos y Harry pueda tomarla entre las suyas, para reconfortarlas. En que sus labios se muevan otra vez, mientras pronuncia su nombre, su apellido o lo que sea… porque incluso podría aceptar sus palabras de rechazo, si con eso pudiera verlo entero y saludable otra vez.

Pero mientras, lo único que puede hacer es proyectar su magia sobre el cuerpo del rubio, rodearlo y acogerlo con su magia, conservando el vínculo de necesidad que tira de él con cada día que pasa. Porque la ansiedad con que Draco tira de su presencia, simplemente le impide moverse de su lado, obligándolo a ser constante, igual que sus sentimientos.

Lo único que había evitado que le creciera una barba desaliñada, que apestara de usar el uniforme de auror día tras día, desde que había ingresado a San Mungo, había sido Hermione. Ambos se habían encontrado en los pasillos del hospital, después de que la implacable incursión en Bracknell, hubiese dejado a Ron con un brazo casi escindido y que la intervención en el escondite de La Cabeza, lo dejara a él con una pierna lastimada y sufriendo con la actual situación de Draco. Ella se había mantenido cuidando del pelirrojo junto a los demás Weasleys, en la sala de pacientes ambulatorios; mientras Harry se enclaustraba en el ala de post-operatorios. El moreno no había necesitado decirle nada, porque la mujer ya era sabedora de todo lo que había hecho Draco Malfoy para salvar el brazo de su prometido.

Por eso no había sido necesaria ninguna solicitud para que Hermione se pasara constantemente por la habitación del Slytherin, preguntando por su estado o intercambiando diagnósticos y cuidados con los medimagos. Por el contrario, había logrado equilibrar su tiempo con Ron en las mañanas y había acompañado a Harry durante tardes enteras, distinguiendo los cambios, la estrecha unión en las magias que ambos habían mantenido y sobre todo, interponiéndose ante los entrometidos de El Profeta, distrayendo visitas indeseables como había sucedido con Colin Creevey o las poco pertinentes apariciones de Gwain Robards.

Así también, la mujer se había encargado de trasladarle sus útiles de aseo, mudas de ropa y fue quien le llevara varias de sus pertenencias de Grimmauld Place #12 a San Mungo. Además le había ayudado a transmutar la simple silla de visitas en un agradable sofá, para que pudiera dormir con algo de comodidad y había dispuesto de diferentes sillones para las constantes visitas. Aquellas que Harry aprobaba y sabía que significarían algo positivo para Draco. Compañeros como sus colegas de la División 11, con Joe Cobbs y el viejo Jefe McGowan a la cabeza; o los que habían sido sus colegas en la División 3: Ron luego de haber sido dado de alta, Seamus, Demelza, Travers e incluso un estresado Warren Bones y los Jefes de División que habían participado en las incursiones.

Todos se habían presentado, ya sea por afectos personales, formalidad entre compañeros o por simple respeto.

Y el moreno sabía perfectamente en qué categoría entraba Neville Longbottom.

Lo había visto entrar por la puerta de la habitación el mismo día en que Draco fue ingresado, el cabello desordenado y la disparidad en sus ropas, sólo le indicaban que se había puesto lo primero que había encontrado, antes de marchar al hospital mágico. Ver su rostro, sólo había corroborado sus pensamiento, ya que lucía las marcas de la preocupación y una angustia que sólo era equiparable con el desasosiego del propio Harry. Quien se había mantenido observándolo desde el otro lado de la cama, donde sus dedos se enlazaban con la delicada, pálida y fría mano del rubio.

Harry siente que algo tiembla en su interior, porque es la misma aprehensión que lo asalta cada vez que los encuentra juntos, desde que tuvo el presentimiento del motivo de su relación, pero ahora todo estaba confirmado.

-Harry.- saluda con un gesto de cabeza, mientras avanza hasta el rubio y se sienta en el silloncito de terciopelo verde que está libre al otro lado de la cama.

-Neville.- asiente y lo observa acariciar el dorso de aquella otra mano.

-Me acabo de enterar…- traga duro. -¿Cómo está?-

-Un golpe de su propia magia le destrozó parte de su pierna izquierda…- traga duro e intenta que la imagen de aquellos intestinos resbalando por el costado de Draco, se alejen de su mente. Pero es imposible. Porque el aroma de la sangre y la sensación de humedad, persisten a su alrededor, como si todavía estuviera entre los escombros de una casa maldecida y sosteniendo un cuerpo que por momentos le parece moribundo. Aprieta los labios y continúa. -… destrozó su cadera y desgarró el abdomen.-

-Dios santo, lo lamento.- frunce la boca. -¡Y tú cómo estás?- el trigueño lo observa y sabe que a pesar de esa aparente calma, de esa simple espera, Harry realmente luce deshecho. Y no es sólo la tensión en sus hombros, el fruncimiento de sus cejas o la mano que tenaz, se aferra a los dedos de Draco; lo que de verdad evidencia su desamparo, es el opaco color de sus ojos verdes.

El moreno simplemente se alza de hombros, sin mayor respuesta.

Pero todo está delante de sus ojos y aunque quisiera evitarlo, su vulnerabilidad sólo demuestra ese intenso y dulce afecto manifiesto. Si Harry no lo amara tanto como dice, entonces mirar esa desconsolada escena no tendría sentido. El imponente Héroe del Mundo Mágico, incapaz de contener el sufrimiento de la única persona que realmente le interesa. El único hombre fuera de los límites de su familia, por el cual se ha rendido completamente y sin reparos. Porque sólo con ver el gesto perdido en sus verdes ojos, él puede leer la biografía de sus sentimientos. La línea de ruta que los llevó a los dos, hacia el vínculo mágico que ahora los une sin censura o discusión.

Neville puede sentirlo palpitar suave, quedamente, alrededor de la cama. Como una burbuja de consuelo que los rodea sólo a ambos.

-No hay nadie que lo lamente más que yo.- escucha y Neville no puede hacer más que deslizar la mirada nuevamente hacia sus manos unidas, al desesperado tacto que había visto, nada más entrar. Esos largos dedos que conoce tan bien, esa palma cálida y esa muñeca preciosa. Porque a pesar del amor que pudiese sentir Harry, a él también le pertenece una parte de Draco. Un instante de su vida, un trozo de sus recuerdos, un pequeño segmento en la historia del rubio, le pertenecen sólo a él. Suspira.

-Sabía que esto iba a terminar así.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tú y Draco.- indica con expresión de obviedad. Tal vez Harry no quisiera hablar de ello, algo que él considera tan personal, pero Neville lo haría de todas formas. -Él es demasiado atractivo para que alguien pueda negarse y no es sólo por una cuestión física, porque sea guapo o encantador cuando quiere serlo.- sonríe, -Es por su capacidad de transformar lo trivial en algo interesante y porque pareciera saber lo que cada uno necesita con sólo una mirada.- suspira y lo mira directamente a sus inquisitivos ojos verdes. –Es porque él aprendió de las segundas oportunidades.- el moreno realmente no sabe lo que el hombre está diciendo. No sabe a qué se refiere y de algún modo, no quiere saberlo. Porque de manera tácita, puede presentir lo que Neville está pensando. Porque para el moreno, la presencia de su antiguo compañero de Griffindor, la evidencia de sus manos unidas a las de Draco, la expresión atribulada en su rostro, sólo puede significar una cosa. Puede reconocerlo. Por eso aprieta los labios y siente que algo caliente burbujea en su interior.

-¿Sientes algo por él? ¿Te gusta?- gruñe -¿Lo… amas? ¿Es por eso que me dices todo esto? ¿Por qué lo descuidé? ¿Por qué dejé que esto le sucediera?- suelta escupiendo cada uno de sus rencores y la ansiedad de la culpa. Entonces siente que le pica el borde de los ojos. -¿Crees que no sé que ustedes estuvieron juntos? ¿Que hizo lo mismo contigo? ¿Que se dedicó a ti?- su voz es ronca y está apretada, casi como si le dolieran cada una de sus palabras. -¿Vienes a enrostrarme mi negligencia, a reírte de mí estupidez por quererlo conmigo?, porque tú eres una mejor opción, porque contigo no ha sufrido lo que conmigo sí… porque tú estás bien, en comparación con mi neurosis y todas las fallas de mi magia.- porque Harry lo sabe. Sabe lo que yace implícito entre ellos. -¿Es eso? ¿Lo amas?-

-No.- Neville sólo lo observa con ojos amplios y cejas alzadas. Bueno, ahí estaba el elefante en la habitación. –No creí que vieras mi presencia de esa forma.-

-Tú lo dijiste… él es demasiado perfecto para rechazarlo.-

-Atractivo.- corrige. -Yo dije que era atractivo.- negó. –Estar con Draco sería fácil y cómodo, pero no soy gay, Harry.-

-No me vengas con estupideces… a tratar de calmar al idiota que tiene una nube negra sobre su cabeza.- gruñe. –Si no fuera por Draco tú te habrías mantenido en el laboratorio y nosotros en el Cuartel, cada uno viviendo sus vidas por separado… apenas recordando que éramos compañeros de habitación, de casa, de lucha. Puedo reconocer el rencor y ahora yo te estoy quitando algo que considerabas tuyo.-

-Esas son tus culpas, no mi rencor.- se recarga sobre el alto respaldo del sillón, sintiendo la comodidad de sus formas. -No voy a negar que sí sentí la ausencia de mis amigos, después de todo compartimos un pasado bastante escabroso, algo que cualquiera podría asumir nos uniría como una lamentable hermandad de post-guerra. Pero después de lo que sucedió con Luna y con mi abuela, dejé de ser un idealista.- suspiró. ¿Eso es parte de ser adulto, no? -Y lo cierto, es que no tengo interés de enrostrarte nada.-

-¿Entonces qué quieres decirme?-

-Ya te dije que no soy gay.- tienta, sabiendo que algo en el moreno está al borde de romperse. Sabiendo que su lucidez tambalea del mismo modo como la salud del hombre al cual cela. –Si te hace sentir mejor, estoy saliendo con una chica.-

-¿Qué quieres Neville?-

-Está bien, está bien. Sí, muy probablemente hizo contigo lo mismo que hizo conmigo y con Joseph Cobbs.- asintió y suspiró largamente, esperando que el hombre comprendiera. A pesar del celo con que Neville protegía su amistad y el "pedazo" de Draco que le pertenecía, eso no quería decir que quisiera arrebatárselo al moreno. Por todo lo dicho anteriormente, su compañero de Griffindor sentía suficiente culpa, el peso de suficientes errores y desesperaciones de todo tipo, como para que Neville quisiera implicar aún más sufrimientos. –Pero, seguramente existen muchas más cosas que ha hecho contigo, pero no con nosotros, algo más profundo que un simple método de sanación.-

* * *

Saben que continuará =D

Cada vez queda menos y todo se está asentando para el final! No diré nada más y me quedaré esperando sus comentarios =D

Nos estamos leyendo el otro fin de semana.

Me merezco un comentario? =D


	10. Shiva IV

¡Hola a mi gente favorita!

No tengo perdón de Merlín por saltarme una actualización, pero estamos en periodo de proyectos y no he tenido cabeza para nada más.

Lamento si no alcanzo a responder sus comentarios, pero les prometo que los he leído todos y los agradezco enormemente: **SuicideFreakWord** , **Monitallacoych** , **Erisikol** , **AnaM1707** , **Sof77** , **CuquiLuna3** , **Sonyeke** , **Kuroneko1490** , **AguiiV** , **Sinideas** y **Solangechoca09**.

Por otro lado, sí debo darle un aplauso a **Solangechoca09** , que durante la semana me recordó que debía subir el siguiente capítulo… si no fuera por ella, ésta actualización no estaría lista. Soy la peor escritora =/

¡Ahora sí, a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Shiva IV**

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-

-Porque no hay que ser vidente para sentir el vínculo que los une.- entonces hace un gesto de manos, implicando todo el ambiente alrededor. Ese completo mundo de magia que los rodeaba. -Es cierto, no tengo sentimientos románticos por él, pero es mi mejor amigo. Por eso quiero que seas consciente de que Draco Malfoy te tendió la mano aun cuando tú creías que él era "desagradable", porque te dio una segunda oportunidad a pesar de todo.-

-¿A qué te refieres con desagradable?- Neville frunció el ceño.

-Draco te escuchó mientras le decías a Ron que te parecía desagradable…- Harry lo miraba sin entender. –Durante las primeras semanas después del traslado.- insistió.

-No lo recuerdo…- negó. -¿Es en serio?-

-Mierda…- soltó como una exhalación, mientras observaba el rostro dormido del rubio. –Ha estado por semanas comiéndose la cabeza por ese comentario y ni siquiera lo recuerdas. Debes saber cuán importantes son para él las palabras: "la boca es la fuente de cualquier invocación", me repitió muchas veces, porque cada palabra es importante, cada una tiene su significado particular y no deben tomarse a la ligera.-

-No lo sabía…- responde una vez más y tomando la mano del insultado rubio, besa el dorso, deslizando la punta de su nariz sobre la piel entre los nudillos y la intimidad entre sus dedos.

¿Ese sería el motivo por el cual Draco había rechazado sus sentimientos? ¿Porque en el fondo creía que Harry todavía tenía una mala percepción de él? Pero sus palabras habían sido dichas antes de que ellos estuvieran juntos, antes de la terapia, antes de que las emociones se forjaran… antes de _todo_. Tal vez, el rubio creía que su corazón no era completamente sincero y sólo se estaba dejando llevar por las satisfacciones carnales. ¿Tan poca fe le tenía?

"Te amo", le dijo en pensamientos, mientras besaba su mano. "Te amo", repite y su magia se transforma en un halo de seda voluptuosa, de tacto acariciante y sensual delicadeza, arrullando dulces promesas sobre el cuerpo tendido. La maravillosa entrega de dos destinos indivisibles.

Neville sonríe, soltando la mano que hasta el momento había estado sujetando, sintiendo la incómoda intimidad de la energía que había trepado por sus antebrazos. Sintiéndose como un intruso, percibiendo afectos que no le correspondían. Mantuvo el silencio mientras veía a Harry prodigando su cariño en gestos y silenciosas devociones, permitiéndole un momento de confianza para dedicar sus aprensiones, antes de dirigir su conversación hacia nuevos derroteros.

-Además de la situación de Draco y Ron- comenzó, -Seamus me comentó que como resultado de la incursión en Bracknell y en la última casa de seguridad, habían seis personas muertas.- Harry asintió, recordando los despojos en los cuales había quedado el cuerpo de Iselda Mulciber. –Por lo que tengo entendido, tres fueron por causa directa de Draco y uno por causa indirecta… creo que le escindió una pierna o algo así.- el moreno otra vez frunce el ceño, porque nada de lo que el trigueño le dice tiene sentido para él. ¿Qué buscaba implicar ahora? –Cuarenta y dos aurores y él fue el responsable de más de la mitad de los muertos.-

-Una incursión de la misma forma que una redada, es una situación de emergencia… donde la muerte puede ocurrir.-

-Lo sé, es cierto.- responde, mirando a su compañero. –Mira, ya había hablado de esto con Cobbs hace algún tiempo… no sé si lo sabes, pero durante el tiempo que lleva Draco en la División 11, él ha sido responsable de tres bajas.- cuando vio que el moreno comenzaba a gruñir alguna respuesta, levantó la mano para detenerlo y explicarse. –El mismo Cobbs me explicó que cada una de ellas, ocurrió bajo situaciones de "emergencia", como tú dices… de hecho en una de ellas, salvó la vida de Jones.- asintió. –Lo que me preocupa es lo que viene después.-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Me imagino que te contó sobre su tiempo en India, cuando estuvo recluido en el templo de las mujeres.- el moreno asintió. –Cuando todos creían que tenía a _Kali_ dentro, por toda su ira contenida, por su desagrado por cada expresión de vida y su tendencia a prometerle su puño a todo el mundo.- bufa.

-La justicia violenta.- recuerda.

-Sí, bueno, cuando la ira de _Kali_ se apacigua queda el amor de _Durga_. Supongo que es su influencia la que vemos durante sus métodos de sanación, cuando es consciente de todo el mundo y sólo piensa en el camino de lo correcto.-

-La dualidad de _Parvati_.- asintió, recordando haber leído una reseña muy breve en uno de los libros sobre las cualidades de los Dioses del Hinduismo y el influjo en la personalidad de sus piadosos practicantes. Había sido fácil recordar el nombre de la Gran Diosa, ya que la había asociado con una de las hermanas Patil. –Entiendo que ellos en India o tú aquí, quieran dar respuesta a la antigua furia de Draco Malfoy asociándola con una remota imagen religiosa… pero eso no significa que Draco realmente sea una extraña versión occidental _Kali_ , _Parvati_ o quien sea.-

-¿Lo dice alguien que toma tisanas, que asocia su bienestar mental con _chakras_ y con puntos esotéricos a los cuales llaman "Columna astral" o "Serpiente _kundalini_ "?-

-Bien, bien, pero esas son cosas distintas. Los _chakras_ están ligados a canales mágicos… son nodos de confluencia, son reales… son…- suspira y rueda los ojos. –No creo que Draco estuviera muy feliz de escucharme decir esto sobre sus creencias, pero decir que es _Kali_ , es como si alguien dijera que Draco es una extravagante reencarnación de Jesús. ¿Significaría que tendríamos que salvarlo de sí mismo y su intento de purgar los pecados de todo el mundo?-

-No creo que podamos llamarlo la reencarnación de _Kali_ , pero quizás es cierto que pierde un poco la cabeza cuando ve a alguien que le interesa corriendo peligro. Tal vez sí se transforma en una terrorífica versión de sí mismo. Instinto sobre racionalidad.-

-¿Realmente lo crees?-

-He tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ellos.- asiente. –Sobre todo, luego de ver la culpa, el arrepentimiento y la sensación de hacer lo incorrecto en su rostro, después de cada una de esas tres bajas. Draco no las quería… no deseaba cargar con la muerte de nadie, pero era ese ocasional enemigo o la vida de Jones, era la vida de un delincuente o la de un inocente. Es como si despertara del piloto automático y viera el desastre que deja detrás de sí.-

-Y esta vez son cuatro mortifagos muertos, son cuatro sangre puras menos en una comunidad a la cual él pertenece… aun cuando el propósito haya sido salvarnos a Ron o a mí.-

-Eso va a ser terrible para él.- escucha y es cuando Harry recuerda la expresión desolada del rubio cuando ve los cuerpos incinerados en Bracknell, aquellos que el propio Draco había quemado. O la pierna escindida de Lestrange. O el cuerpo de Avery, apuñalado por estacas de madera.

-Mierda.-

-Puede parecer esoterismo barato, pero después de _Kali_ viene _Durga_ … y para el amor maternal es difícil aceptar la muerte. El recuerdo siempre estará ahí.-

-Pero rescató a una niña, la hija de Iselda Mulciber… por ella, sufrió el accidente. Tal vez una vida pueda compensar la muerte.-

Todavía le resulta extraño pensar en esa metafísica extranjera, en esas imágenes exóticas y pertenecientes a cuentos fantásticos, acrónicos, como Morgana o Merlín, influyendo sobre la vida y la personalidad de individuos que nunca van a conocer. Proyecciones en el futuro, realidades alternativas, contextos desencajados. Harry todavía no puede entenderlo completamente, pero debe hacerlo si quiere encontrar una forma de ayudar a Draco.

Por eso presiona sus pensamientos, buscando aquellos donde recuerda haber leído sobre Shiva. Después de todo, el rubio parecía estar _casado_ con el Gran Dios y tenía aquel _Lingam_ en su estante, el pene de Shiva como un poderoso monolito de piedra. Según aquella breve reseña, cuando el tercer Dios de la _Trimurti_ iba montado sobre su tigre encarnaba la Destrucción, mientras que si iba acompañado de _Nandi_ , el buey, se transformaba en la representación de la Fertilidad.

Y el moreno quería creer que era lo suficientemente fecundo y provechoso, salvar una vida nueva, una pequeña niña que recién comenzaba a conocer la vida. Como un pequeño brote que promete el más grande y poderoso de los árboles.

Después de esa mañana, Neville acostumbraba a pasarse por la habitación del rubio al menos una vez durante el día y si alguna vez fallaba, entonces la siguiente vez se quedaba por más tiempo. Y aunque Harry continuaba sintiendo esa aprehensión cada vez que lo veía entrar por la puerta, ya no era esa sensación ardorosa que lo hacía hervir en celos.

* * *

La música estaba tan fuerte que sentía a su cuerpo estremecerse bajo el influjo de las potentes vibraciones, de los tonos graves y una cadencia profunda que lo hacían suspirar, casi como si le faltara la respiración. Había algo muy intenso en el ritmo, que provocaba que sus caderas se movieran solas, que se dejara llevar por el calor implícito en cada nota… que se dejara influenciar por ese entorno al cual había sido arrastrado por Harry.

Esta era otra de esas noches en las cuales, el moreno le había propuesto salir, pero por algún motivo había evadido la relativa tranquilidad de los bares y había llevado a Draco hasta una disco de ambiente. Pero lo único que sabe, es que por un momento, el rubio se había sentido transportado a Francia y a la desinhibida sensación de bailar sin preocupaciones, apretándose al ansioso cuerpo de otra persona, mientras las manos toman el control y el sudor en la piel se transforma en algo necesario.

Ahora se daba cuenta que había algo tántrico en ello. En el baile desenfrenado, en la expiación de ideas innecesarias y la liberación de energías contra producentes.

Sonríe, porque a pesar de que Harry le ha mencionado hasta la saciedad, que tiene dos pies izquierdos o que tiene la coordinación de una escoba… igualmente, intenta disimular sus precarias habilidades de baile, balanceándose al compás de la música mientras sus manos grandes se aferran a la cintura de Draco. Apretándolo contra él. Suspira y siente que algo le vibra en la sangre, pero ya no sabe si es la música o la dominante cercanía del moreno. Por eso y como única respuesta, recarga la espalda sobre el cálido pecho del hombre y deja la cabeza descansar en su hombro derecho, mientras sus cuerpos se tocan, se rozan, se restriegan sin contemplaciones. A pesar del tumulto de gente que los rodea. Todos son eróticos cuerpos danzando al compás de la música y ellos son sólo una pequeña muestra, oculta en la multitud.

Tal vez eso fuera lo que el moreno buscaba, lo que había de atractivo en un lugar como ese, donde el libertinaje estaba pintado en cada muro y las demostraciones públicas eran un manjar difícilmente probado por una pareja como ellos. Un secreto. Una dificultad. Un sitio donde Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy no eran más que dos personas moviéndose al ritmo del vicio.

La música es fuerte, ardorosa, cadenciosa y el rubio se abandona en los brazos de su compañero, al control y a las exigencias en la magia de quien lo guía por los placeres de ese movimiento continuo.

Sonríe y mantiene el gesto satisfecho, hasta que siente un susurro contra su oído, pero no puede escucharlo con claridad. Entonces Draco se gira, sus cuerpos todavía juntos, pegados en pleno contacto y esta vez es él, quien le pide que le repita lo que ha dicho… pero su voz enmudece bajo la estridencia de la música. Un murmullo que ni siquiera él es capaz de comprender.

Frunce el ceño y vuelve a probar, a gritar sus palabras cada vez más cerca del oído de su compañero, pero nada ocurre. Porque a pesar de sus intentos su tono es incapaz de superar el ruido exterior.

-¡No puedo escucharte!- se inclina hacia atrás, gesticulando lo más claramente posible para que Harry pudiese leer sus labios. Pero el moreno tan sólo asiente e indica algo hacia atrás, antes de soltar a Draco y comenzar a alejarse. -¿Qué…?- estira su mano alarmado, porque no sabe qué pretende el otro, pero a penas lo retiene un momento antes de perderlo de vista.

Harry es alto, es grande y alto, más que muchos en ese lugar, pero lo pierde de vista al instante y el rubio comienza a sentir una extraña opresión en el pecho. Una cierta ansiedad que le pica en el cuerpo, que le hace mirar a todos lados, que le provoca avanzar entre los hombres que le rodean, siguiendo los pasos del moreno, que le obliga a gritar el nombre del hombre, un "¡Harry!" desesperado, que espera se escuche a través de la música, aunque parezca un loco o haga el ridículo… pero nada parece salir de su boca, ni atravesar ese bullicio infernal.

Siente que lo empujan y él empuja de vuelta. Siente que es apretado contra la espalda de un hombre que viste una camiseta delgada… lo siente caliente y húmedo y amplio… y Draco lo empuja lejos de él… y vuelve a gritar el nombre del moreno, porque… maldita sea, lo dejó en medio de un mar de gente y no sabe qué está pasando… ¿por qué no puede escuchar su propia voz?

-Qué mierda…- gime y empuja a un hombre negro que se cruza en su camino. Sus brazos se mantienen por delante de su cuerpo, intentando algún tipo de protección contra los golpes y los empujones provocados por el frenesí del baile.

Entonces se da cuenta que algo extraño sucede. Se detiene.

Y todo continua siendo música estridente y gente sacudiéndose a su alrededor. Todo continúa siendo cuerpos presionándolo de un lado a otro, codazos en los costados y pechos sudorosos rozando su espalda. Todo continúa siendo demasiado apabullante para que pueda llamar a Harry. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no podía sentir su magia, si estaban rodeados de muggles?

"Harry", sabe que dice, porque lo modula y lo vocaliza, aunque realmente no perciba nada. Y lo busca con la mirada, con su magia, con todos sus sentidos.

-Te matare…- escucha de pronto, es una voz potente y oscura y tan conocida. Es una voz que lo domina todo, que se eleva por sobre todo sonido o movimiento. Es temible. Es Rabastan Lestrange y todos esos extraños presentimientos se hacen realidad. –Te mataré.- lo escucha nuevamente y en algún lugar de su mente, siente el grito adolorido de Harry y aunque no lo ve, aunque no sabe cómo, en su mente ve esa estaca atravesarle la pantorrilla y observar las verdes estelas de las maldiciones asesinas y los restos de muebles y el fuego a su alrededor. –Haré lo que Nuestro Señor no pudo hacer contigo en Hogwarts y te mataré…- su voz es fuerte y clara, y Draco sabe a quién se está refiriendo.

"Harry", quiere decir, quiere llamarlo, pero a pesar de escuchar claramente el tono amenazador de Lestrange, no puede sentir su propia voz. "¡Harry!" intenta otra vez con un grito, porque necesita advertirle al moreno. ¡Debe llegar hasta él!

-Voy a eliminarte, Potter, te mataré y tu herencia morirá como todos nosotros…- Draco cierra los ojos y gruñe, porque no quiere escucharlo. ¿Por qué es lo único que siente por sobre todo lo demás? –Voy a matarte…- "No", tiembla. –Voy a matarte…- un ardor violento comienza a extenderse por su pecho y ya ni siquiera le importan los empujones y la estridencia de los sonidos de la disco, todo parece desaparecer en torno a la alarma de esas palabras. –Voy a matarte… voy a matarte… voy a matarte…-

"No, no,no, no-no-nono, nonono nono" su pecho clama con furia, con un rugido destemplado. Siente el calor del fuego desatado, que abraza sus gentilezas, el perdón… su raciocinio y el _Dharma_. La violencia gruñe en sus oídos, con ansiedad, con desesperación, con terror iracundo. Pavor destructivo. Aniquilador. Horrores.

Sangrar. Cercenar. Destrozar. Eliminar, castigar esa carne… segar esa vida que le amenaza, porque Harry es suyo y nadie puede lastimarlo.

-Voy a matarte…- hace eco en su mente y Draco empuña sus manos, presionando contra su frente y de alguna forma, siente su varita en su mano derecha. Tormento aniquilador. Quiere venganza, quiere sentir su dolor bajo las manos, quiere hacerlo sufrir, infligir sufrimiento. Quiere destrozarlo. -Te voy a matar…- quiere matarlo.

Abre los ojos y todavía ve la masa de cuerpos a su alrededor, todavía ve gente bailando y escucha la música y las risas de la diversión y la atracción del baile… y la normalidad y la aventura de esa salida fuera de la Comunidad mágica, pero sabe que Rabastan Lestrange está justo delante suyo, aunque no pueda distinguirlo. Está sólo un poco más allá, escudándose como un cobarde, entre la gente. Como un Hijo de Puta.

Y Draco lo odia con la tempestad de sus sentimientos, más allá de toda consideración o razonamiento. Por eso ni siquiera necesita murmurar algún encantamiento, ni siquiera necesita realizar la perfecta floritura, porque su mano se mueve automáticamente y la estela de magia emerge de su varita de espino y una _Bombarda_ estalla al otro lado del local.

Entonces escucha los gritos y la gente comienza a enloquecer, a correr, a empujarse como ganado exaltado, olisqueando el miedo y la sangre fuera de un matadero.

Su mano se mueve otra vez y siente otra explosión y un montón de cuerpos saltan como muñecos siendo arrojados lejos de él… y luego un _Expulso_ , un _Reducto_ y una _Bombarda_ nuevamente… y un _Diffindo_ … un _Confringo_ … y cuando vuelve a sentir la voz de Lestrange, cuando escucha el grito adolorido de Harry… todo se reduce a _Cruccios_ y _Avada kedabras_ sobre muggles, para eliminar ese muro de gente. Hacerlos desaparecer.

Gruñe y la ira sigue allí… hirviendo insaciable, porque quiere la cabeza de ese mortífago, colgando inerte de su mano. Quiere sostenerla mientras gotea sangre de su cuello cercenado.

-Voy a matarte…- escucha, pero ya no es Lestrange, es su propia voz enrarecida, oscurecida, áspera, teñida de algo subterránea, de algo terrorífico, de algo que no puede controlar. Y mientras su voz adquiere características inhumanas, su mano continúa esa ruta de destrucción.

La varita alzada, destazando, empujando, incendiando y haciendo estallar todo aquello que se cruce por delante, hasta que finalmente nada queda en pie. Cuando por fin los movimientos se detienen, cuando la música deja de sonar, cuando la gente deja de vivir y todo se ha transformado en un campo lleno de cuerpos regados por el suelo, entonces ve el resultado de su mano. Ve muggles. Ve lo terrible, pero no lo que desea.

-¿Dónde estás?- gruñe y vuelve a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, porque quiere ver a Harry. ¡Porque quiere la cabeza de Lestrange! -¡Harry!- reclama.

Reclama, gruñe y lo siguiente que escucha es el crepitar del fuego. Lo que ve al abrir los ojos, es esa habitación en la casa de La Cabeza, allí donde se habían enfrentado contra Avery y Lestrange, en el lugar donde los muros se habían desplazado sobre el suelo, donde habían emergido trozos de madera como estacas de guerra, donde los muebles habían saltado por los aires bajo la presión del estallido de la magia y el fuego había destruido lo consumible.

Esta vez no necesita cuestionar dónde está el moreno, porque lo ve tirado en el suelo, atravesado por aquellas varas de madera que emergen desde el suelo. No una, ni dos, sino decenas de lanzas asomadas traspasando su carne. Más allá ve a La Cabeza, su pierna cercenada y la sangre rodeándolo como un aura espesa y pegajosa. Incluso ve a Murtagh Avery, a Iselda Mulciber, a Dolohov y ese otro hombre desconocido que había perecido bajo el poder del fuego.

Es inevitable y la ira se va, dejándole a cambio el cansancio, la sensación de no tener fuerzas para nada más. Está exhausto y el cuerpo le duele. Su cadera punza y le llena los ojos de lágrimas, su pierna izquierda tambalea y le hace caer de rodillas al piso. Desarmado. Agotado. Observando sus responsabilidades.

-Harry…- gime y quiere moverse hacia él, pero el dolor es tan grande que los simples temblores de su cuerpo, se sienten como desgarros en sus músculos. Su cuerpo no le responde, se siente sin consistencia… como gelatina, como si se derritiera y fuera a desaparecer. –Har… rry…- respira fuerte y gime, cuando las lágrimas comienzan a salir.

-Draco…- escucha de algún lugar y de pronto, una calidez reconfortante lo abraza. Una sensación encantadora y extrañamente poderosa, llena de afectos y comodidad, el rubio la reconoce porque la ha sentido antes, pero no es Harry. No es su magia complementaria. –Draco…- la voz es suave, queda, casi como un susurro tímido y el rubio desea escucharla de nuevo.

-Otra vez…- demasiado cansado para pensar en algo más, demasiado adolorido para moverse, se recuesta sobre el piso y se deja envolver por esa energía amorosa.

-Primo Draco… recupérate pronto…-

Parpadea y ve una cabeza color rubio platino, recostada a su lado. Entonces reconoce un pequeño cuerpo en el escaso espacio entre su brazo y el costado de su cuerpo, aquellos delgados brazos están aferrados a su mano y acarician sus dedos de manera tan tranquila y cuidadosa, que no parecen los vivaces gestos de un niño.

-Draco…- escucha cómo se sorbe los mocos y al levantar el rostro, lo mira con ojos llorosos. Teddy. Y más allá, ve a Andrómeda y de pronto su madre se asoma en su campo de visión.

-¿Draco…?- ella se agita y lo mira con ansiedad. –Andrómeda, está despertando.- la escucha decir, pero el rubio está demasiado cansado aún. Parpadea lentamente. Respira profundo.

-¡Harry!- ve que Hermione Granger se levanta de una silla y camina apresurada hacia algún lugar.

-¡Draco!- el niño se aferra apretadamente contra su antebrazo y llora, repitiendo su nombre.

Quiere decirle algo, pero se siente tan exhausto, tan adolorido, que solo puede mover los dedos de su mano que están sobre la cálida barriga del niño. Pronto suspira y cierra los ojos de nuevo.

* * *

Ese fin de semana había sorprendido a Harry con la presencia de Theodore Nott, en el Hospital mágico. Una de las enfermeras lo había conducido hasta la habitación de Draco y ambos se habían quedado pasmados mirándose con desconcierto, a través del vidrio de la puerta. Cada uno, sin saber qué hacía el otro allí. Aunque Harry ya se podía hacer una idea muy clara.

Con resentimiento y un gruñido poco disimulado, había tenido que soltar la mano del rubio. No sin antes comprobar la hora y entonces, poniéndose en pie, se había acercado hasta la puerta. Sabía que Andrómeda y Teddy debían estar por llegar del Ministerio, donde habían quedado en reunirse con Hermione para recibir a Narcissa Malfoy en la Estación Mágica Internacional.

La madre de Draco se había enterado del accidente el mismo día, pero el Wizengamot no le había permitido la entrada a Gran Bretaña, hasta una semana después. Y todo había sido gracias a las insistencias de Hermione y del respaldo de Gwain Robards, quien se había esforzado en nombrar a Harry Potter durante todas sus alegaciones. Los viejos rancios del Tribunal mágico no querían ceder, a lo que para ellos era sólo un privilegio inmerecido, influenciado por personas poderosas. Una semana había pasado y su amiga había tenido que recurrir con el Ministro Shackelbolt, para por fin obtener un permiso especial, que el Wizengamot no pudiese refutar.

Si todo marchaba bien, estarían de camino a San Mungo.

Lo cierto es que si fuera por Harry, él mismo habría ido por la mujer, pero Draco lo necesitaba y no era sólo suposiciones suyas. Aunque su amiga lo mire con cara de circunstancias, de incredulidad y cierto tono de lástima, como si el moreno se estuviera aferrando a una brasa ardiendo por simple capricho. Harry no era tan tonto. Porque podía darse cuenta que, cada vez que se aleja de su cama, el rubio comienza a moverse intranquilo, gimiendo adolorido y extendiendo su magia de forma punzante, ansiosa, jalando de él. No eran paranoias suyas, ni algún deseo desesperado.

Por eso, cuando Nott había aparecido en la puerta de la habitación, Harry se había resistido a salir con él, pero tampoco quería dejarlo entrar. Después de todo, Draco le había dado a entender ese día en que habían discutido, que se había contactado con su excompañero de Slytherin para hablar sobre Lucretia y tal vez, aplicar su método de sanación con él. Entonces serían _amigos_ , tan amigos como Neville, Cobbs y Harry habían sido con él.

No podía permitirlo. Frunció el ceño y gruñó, antes de saludarse en el dintel de la puerta.

Él lo mira con ojo escudriñador, mientras Nott trata de justificar su presencia y le cuenta sobre las conversaciones que semanas atrás había mantenido con "Draco", pronuncia y su mirada se desliza inmediatamente al interior de la habitación. Harry sabe que ese ha sido un gesto instintivo, pero no puede evitar apretar los labios y cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

-Sé que este no es el momento, ni el lugar.- dice suspirando lacónicamente. –Y probablemente sonaré como un bastardo sin corazón, dadas las circunstancias, pero tengo tiempo limitado para estar en Inglaterra y Draco me advirtió sobre la denuncia y el proceso de investigación en el caso de mi hermana.-

-Es una denuncia respaldada por mi División.- le explica, todavía sintiendo la forma apretada como había mencionado a su difunta hermana.

-Lo sé, Draco me lo comentó.- sonríe apenas, pero entonces indica un pequeño bolso de cuero que lleva colgado a su derecha. –También me dijo que sería importante para la imputación que entregara una declaración firmada y algunos recuerdos… que la denuncia provenga de un familiar directo y la evidencia de acciones por mala fe, podrían influir en la sentencia final.-

-Es cierto.- asiente. –Yo no puedo salir de aquí, pero podrías hablar con Hermione Granger, ella trabaja en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas y le ha seguido el rastro al expediente.-

-¿Hermione Granger, eh?-

-Sí, ¿por qué?- casi se siente gruñir.

-Nada. Es sólo que esto dista mucho de lo que fue la última vez que nos vimos… tú lado y el mío.- asintió. –Hogwarts. El Wizengamot. Azkaban y los exiliados.- entonces sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el lugar donde debía estar Draco, al otro lado de la pared. –Y por fin puedes verlo…-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-A Draco.- Harry suelta una exhalación, porque tiene el sentimiento de que todos parecen juzgarle por la misma razón: no haber reparado en el "verdadero" rubio mucho antes. No haber logrado ver más allá de sus gestos odiosos y sus miradas maliciosas. ¡Como si eso hubiese sido posible! ¡No era adivino! ¡Era un maldito adolescente que no lograba ver mentiras de verdades, los prejuicios de otros en comparación a sus propias interpretaciones! Había sido susceptible. ¡Había sido influenciable! Y tal vez se había quedado demasiado hundido en sus pensamientos y por demasiado tiempo, porque lo siguiente que sabe es que Nott vuelve a interrogarlo. -¿Es tan malo como dicen?- pregunta de pronto y Harry no sabe a qué se refiere.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Su estado… ¿podría verlo un momento?-

El moreno abre la boca sin estar realmente seguro de qué decir. ¿Podría negarle la entrada a un amigo de Draco?

-Harry…- escucha desde la entrada del pasillo y un notorio suspiro escaba de su interior.

-Hermione.-

La mujer caminaba a pasos agigantados, abriéndole paso a una comitiva que tenía en segundo lugar a la siempre tan hermosa Narcisa Malfoy, seguida por Andrómeda Tonks, Teddy Lupin y cerrada por Seamus Finnigan. La evidente tensión en sus rostros sólo le decían al moreno que algo debió ocurrir en su camino desde el Ministerio, pero al mirar el rostro de su amiga, ella sólo negó con la cabeza, como si ese no fuera el momento para referirse al tema.

Harry y Nott se habían movido hacia un lado para despejar la entrada, entonces habían saludado a Narcissa Malfoy, pero la mujer apenas les había dedicado una mirada, un murmullo, antes de avanzar rápidamente dentro de la habitación. Un "Buenos días" apenas pronunciado, demasiado aprensivo y desesperado para ser escuchado con claridad.

Cuando el grupo de mujeres hubo entrado y cerrado la puerta tras de ellas, Harry se acerca a Seamus, quien había tomado la costumbre –al igual que Hermione- de resguardar la entrada del acecho de la prensa o miradas curiosas e indeseables.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunta por fin. Seamus suspira y recorre la vista entre Harry y el Slytherin que lo acompaña.

-Tú debes ser el otro ingreso.- hizo un gesto de reconocimiento hacia Nott. –El viejo Pebblesey del Wizengamot, se quejó con Robards por permitir el ingreso de dos mortífagos identificados en las últimas 24 horas. Quería exigirle algún tipo de Estado de Alerta, frente a una posible reunión de antiguos seguidores del Innombrable… a propósito de Lestrange y su nido de disidentes.-

-Debes estar bromeando.- Harry bufó.

-Seguimos dándoles problemas, ¿eh?- el Slytherin esbozó una extraña mueca, un gesto que quería parecer una risa irónica, pero que distaba mucho de cualquier ánimo.

-Son sólo un montón de viejos que no saben la diferencia.-

-¿La diferencia de qué?- Nott volvió a cuestionar, mirando al moreno con ojos entrecerrados.

-Entre la voluntad y la obligación.- dice con simplicidad, sabiendo que al igual que Draco, Theodore Nott y varios de sus compañeros de casa de ese séptimo año, habían sido obligados por sus familias a tomar la marca. A seguir los mandamientos de Voldemort. Harry tiene sus ojos todavía sobre el hombre, dispuesto a decir algo más, a quizás plantar definitivamente el hacha de guerra, pero entonces siente movimiento a su costado y percibe a una mujer acercándose.

-Theo.- llama ella y Harry no la reconoce de nada, pero ve movimiento a los pies de la mujer.

-Demetra.- indica, antes de girarse hacia los dos hombres. –Ellos son Harry Potter y Seamus Finnigan, estuvimos en el mismo curso en Hogwarts. Por lo que veo, ahora ambos son aurores.- sonríe con una ceja alzada. –Potter, Finnigan, ella es mi esposa Demetra Nott y esta pequeña…- esta vez su gesto pierde toda ironía y una sonrisa completa, brillante e innegable se instala en su rostro, mientras levanta en brazos a una niña. –Es Lucretia.- la niña lo mira con sus enormes ojos azules, su rostro luce las redondeadas formas de la infancia, la palidez de su padre y el largo cabello negro atado en una trenza suelta y delicada.

-Debe parecerse a su tía…- Harry no sabe por qué lo menciona y ni siquiera sabe si es verdad, ya que nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de ver los recuerdos de la _Legeremancia_ en Roukin, pero de alguna forma sabe que es cierto, cuando el rostro de Theodore Nott se ilumina con un gesto orgulloso y besa la mejilla sonrosada de su hija.

-Así es.-

* * *

Entrar en la habitación no había sido como otras veces, no era silencioso o pacífico como días anteriores y el sentimiento de espera, había sido reemplazado con la opresiva sensación de congoja e incomodidad. Lo primero que siente Hermione son los quejidos adoloridos de Malfoy, que se remueve intranquilo sobre la cama. Lo siguiente fue la sensación espesa y asfixiante que pulsaba dentro de las cuatro paredes de la habitación. No necesitó pensarlo demasiado para darse cuenta que era la magia del rubio, la que se deslizaba áspera alrededor de la cama, extendiéndose sobre sus cuerpos.

Narcissa Malfoy se había acercado hasta la cama rápidamente, tomando la mano de su hijo y murmurándole palabras reconfortantes cerca del oído. Mientras que Andrómeda y el pequeño Teddy se habían sentado en un sofá, al otro lado de la cama. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer y no queriendo parecer entrometida, Hermione se situó en uno de los sillones a una distancia prudente.

Su simple observación se transformó en verdadera inquietud momentos después, cuando la magia del rubio comenzó a burbujear desesperada, moviéndose con sinuosa perturbación jalando y presionando, volviéndose desbocada rápidamente. Pronto la visión padeciente de Malfoy gimiendo y jadeando cada vez más fuerte, quebrantó las fuerzas de su madre.

-Merlín bendito, ¿qué acaso no hay encantamientos censores en este hospital?- gruño la mujer, apretando la mano del rubio entre las suyas. -¿Por qué no viene ningún medimago?-

-Llamaré a alguien…-

Lo siguiente fue Hermione saliendo apresurada de la habitación. Casualmente ubicó a Harry, Seamus y el amigo de Malfoy, Theodore Nott y lo que supuso era su familia, en la sala de espera al final del pasillo. Por un momento ella se detuvo, preguntándose hace cuánto el moreno se había alejado de la habitación y hace cuánto el rubio había comenzado con sus complicaciones. Apretando los labios, continuó con lo suyo.

En minutos el medimago había atendido al rubio, aplicando una mayor dosis de poción anestésica, pero sólo había atenuado un poco los estremecimientos, la inquietud y los jadeos de sufrimiento. Según el viejo hombre, no había nada más que se pudiera hacer, después de todo sus signos físicos y mágicos lucían estables y su sistema de regeneración estaba funcionando normalmente.

-Considerando los parámetros, este tipo de oscilación en su magia debe corresponder a variables externas… condiciones que no dependen de la sanación mágica de un tratamiento estándar.- el hombre desliza su varita sobre aquel cuerpo tembloroso y pequeños espasmos de luz asoman desde la punta, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos y de los encantamientos que pudiera realizar, nada daba resultado. –Se podría probar con una poción de contención mágica, pero es muy probable que interactúe negativamente con otras pociones ya administradas, tal vez intervenga en su proceso de regeneración o promueva el decaimiento de su índice mágico.- negó.

-Pero está sufriendo.- intervino Andrómeda, sabiendo que esas eran las preocupaciones de su hermana.

-Yo diría que está reaccionando a algo…- suspira. –Podemos llamar a un _Legeremantico_ especialista e intentar algún tipo de sondeo subconsciente.-

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer.- murmuró Narcissa, su voz parca y apretada.

Hermione estuvo tentada de decir algo, pero eran sólo suposiciones y no le correspondía a ella intervenir.

Cuando el hombre hubo salido, el ambiente se tensó en la habitación y no sólo por los gemidos lastimeros de Malfoy, sino la evidente impotencia de su madre. Con la parquedad que las caracterizaba, Andrómeda se acercó a su hermana, hasta el otro lado de la cama y le susurra palabras con el ceño fruncido. Hermione ve todo desde una esquina alejada, observando la escena con preocupación, pero con sus propios pensamientos bullendo en su cabeza.

Entonces ve al pequeño Teddy que se remueve inquieto, solo, desde el sofá, mientras mira a su alrededor y se estruja las manos, como si no supiera qué hacer. Ella quiere preguntarle, qué sucede, pero tan sólo frunce el ceño cuando lo ve levantarse y caminar directamente hasta el rubio. El no necesita ayuda de nadie para subirse sobre la cama y recostarse a un lado de Malfoy, su pequeña espalda presionada contra el costado del hombre.

-¿Qué haces Teddy?- inquiere Andrómeda, sin saber si tiene la fuerza para alejar al niño del hombre que lo ha consolado tantas veces. –No molestes a Draco… ¿por qué no te bajas de la cama y vienes a sentarte conmigo?- pero el niño niega y se aferra al brazo inerte que lo rodea.

-Draco…- gime y su cabeza se apoya en la parte superior del brazo que envuelve con sus propias manos. –Draco…- repite y Teddy se da cuenta que todos están tan preocupados, tan molestos, la abuelita tiene el ceño fruncido y la señora rubia parece tan enojada y la magia que siente a su alrededor, es tan triste y fastidiosa, que él no sabe qué hacer. Porque la única persona que podría calmar a todos sería Draco. Gime y le pican los ojos, porque le gusta estar con Draco y no lo quiere ver sufriendo. –Draco, despierta… por favor…-

-Teddy.- Hermione se acerca y le acaricia su inesperado cabello rubio platinado, tan parecido al de Draco y Narcisa Malfoy. Quiere decirle algo, quiere ser consoladora, pero es cuando se da cuenta que hay una sensación suave y armónica que proyecta el niño, que emerge desde él y que de alguna forma, ha provocado que el hombre deje de agitarse adolorido en la inconsciencia.

-Primo Draco, recupérate pronto…-

Ella observa y percibe esa interacción como una liberación, una pequeña bocanada de aire fresco que aleja las tensiones de la magia, que reduce el sudor y los estremecimientos, por pequeñas manos que acarician con cariño y cuidado, que suprime apenas los gemidos padecientes y los cambia por los murmullos preocupados de un niño, llamando un solo nombre, que suplica con una sola palabra. Una plegaria que Hermione sabía era la misma que recitaba su amigo Harry, sentado a un lado de esa cama. Una oración que comenzaba y terminaba con Draco.

Tal vez fuese la cercanía o esa "ayuda" que el rubio les entregaba, la que los unía de manera tan especial y estrecha. Quizás ese era el motivo por el cual sus magias respondían la una con la otra. O tal vez, era Hermione quien pensaba demasiado.

De cualquier manera, todo quedó olvidado cuando aquellos ojos grises se abrieron y un jadeo escapó de sus labios. Ambas mujeres se habían levantado asustadas, observando los intentos de Malfoy por despertar, mientras Teddy lo mira con esperanzas, sus manos aferradas a aquel brazo delgado y de piel pálida, sus palabras un reflejo de su desasosiego.

Contrario a todo el pasmo inicial, Hermione había salido en busca de Harry y lo había traído corriendo de regreso a la habitación.

Ambos ingresan con premura y tan sólo necesitó un segundo para que ella sintiera otra vez la tensión de la magia en la habitación. La hosca vibración tocando la superficie de las paredes y los contornos de su propia piel, peleando ambivalente contra ese pequeño y delgado halo de armonía y comodidad que rodeaba a Teddy, como una pequeña burbuja de bienestar que sólo estaba dedicada a consolar los desesperados sentimientos del niño. Eran como dos frentes de energía incongruente que los había estado incomodando.

Pero tan pronto como entraron a la habitación, todo había cambiado. Harry había necesitado tan sólo dar un par de pasos, antes de sentir la inestable magia del rubio recorrerlo de pies a cabeza, antes de enlazarse con la suya. Firme y complementaria, como dos trozos de poder inefable que no tienen mayor motivo que el mantenerse unidos. Pertenecientes. Y es entonces que las intempestivas oscilaciones mágicas que habían rasguñado los sentidos de las mujeres, se transformaron una vez más en el suave terciopelo que el moreno siempre había sentido a su alrededor. Manto de serenidades y suaves clamores necesitados.

Hermione no pudo evitar deslizar su mirada entre su amigo y el rubio hombre convaleciente. Sabiendo las implicancias y delineando posibilidades que no está segura, si Narcissa Malfoy desea escuchar.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Harry incierto, mirando hacia Draco que continuaba recostado en la cama, mientras a su lado Teddy llora desconsolado.

-Había abierto los ojos…- comento su amiga, pero pronto guardando silencio.

-Estuvo consciente un momento, pero volvió a caer desmayado.- esta vez le respondió Narcissa, en el lado opuesto de la cama en donde Teddy se encontraba.

-Harry después que nosotras entramos, Malfoy se estuvo removiendo inquieto, parecía atormentado por algo.- ella frunció el ceño. -Entonces su magia se volvió punzante y espesa, áspera, no lo sé… parecía frenética moviéndose a nuestro alrededor, como si buscara algo en la habitación.- lamió sus labios y miró hacia la rubia mujer que todavía sostenía la mano de su hijo –Entonces…-

-Puede decirlo señorita Granger.- Narcissa observa a Harry, con sus intensos ojos azules. –Todos sentimos la forma cómo sus magias se unieron apenas el señor Potter entró a la habitación.-

-¿Están vinculados o enlazados de algún modo?- Andrómeda lo miró apenas un segundo, antes de volver sus ojos hacia el niño e intentar calmar sus sollozos descontrolados. "Todo va a estar bien, Teddy, Draco sólo está descansando… se está recuperando y pronto se despertará, ¿está bien?" le murmuraba suavemente contra su oído.

-No, que yo sepa.- responde, porque la única vez que ellos habían hablado de algún tipo de vínculo, había sido cuando tenían sexo y Draco le había asegurado que era algo transitorio. Algo que desaparecía con los días y ellos llevaban más de dos semanas sin ningún tipo de acercamiento romántico.

-Tú me dijiste que habías sentido su magia tirar de ti, desde que lo estaban atendiendo, después de la incursión.- había tratado de sonar lo más suavemente posible, sin hacer referencia a las terribles heridas que el hombre había tenido, ni el estado moribundo en el cual había sido transportado a San Mungo.

-Sí.-

-Tal vez ese fue el momento.- le indicó su amiga.

-Sólo una esencia mágica poderosa, complementaria y que esté dispuesta a ceder su energía vital, podría salvar a otra que desfallece.- pronunció la mujer. Parecía tiesa sobre su asiento, sus cejas alzadas elegantemente mientras sus parpados se mueven con lentitud, como si no quisiera demostrar nada. Pero su voz es cautelosa y meditabunda.

-Lo mismo pienso.- asintió Hermione.

-No entiendo.- Harry frunció el ceño.

-No pensé que aquello que me decías fuera verdad, pero al parecer el accidente lo dejó al borde de la muerte, Malfoy y su magia, en un acto desesperado, buscó una fuente de energía que le permitiera seguir con vida.- ella estruja sus manos, sin saber cómo explicar lo que piensa, lo que cree pudo haber sucedido. Necesitaba investigarlo. -No sé cómo lo hizo, no es una acción que pueda hacer cualquier persona de manera consciente o inconsciente, pero Malfoy logró enlazar su magia con la tuya.-

-¿Estamos enlazados?-

-Sus magias están vinculadas.- aclaró Narcissa con un carraspeó bajo. –Pero sí, gracias a usted, mi hijo puede continuar con su recuperación. Al parecer su magia afortunadamente posee las excepcionales características que mi hijo necesitaba para mantenerse con vida. Sin contar con que usted ha sido inestimablemente generoso para compartir su magia con él.- se detiene un momento y asiente para sí. –No me queda más que agradecerle, señor Potter, por salvarnos una vez más.-

-Creo que es algo mutuo, señora Malfoy.- esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y miró hacia el hombre que descansaba en la cama. Para las tres mujeres se hizo evidente ese gesto rebosante de afectos inconfundibles y las íntimas resoluciones de la entrega más absoluta. Para Andrómeda significó un sentimiento de alivio, mientras que su hermana tan sólo se permitió alzar una ceja. –Creo que Draco me ha salvado tantas veces como yo a él.- Harry piensa un momento y finalmente se atreve a decir: -Así que no es simple generosidad, porque si él me necesita… pues, yo lo necesito a él mucho más.-

* * *

Continuará =D

Ahora Harry sabe que no todo termina con el cierre de un caso o con "atrapar" a Lestrange, hay preocupaciones que quedan… aun cuando él no sea el protagonista de estas.

Y seguramente me van a querer matar por la situación de "la palabra", ya que Harry apenas y recordaba haber dicho que Draco le desagradaba, mientras que el rubio ya estaba rasgando vestiduras… pero siempre me ha parecido que Harry es del tipo de persona, que no le dan importancia al uso de las palabras. Él es más de acciones que de palabras, mientras que el rubio es todo lo opuesto y qué palabras uno escoge para comunicarse, puede decir mucho de las personas.

Bueno, estamos a las puertas del final… y espero que ya no hayan más contratiempos y pueda actualizar sin falta! Lo lamento de nuevo =/

¿Me merezco un comentario? =3


	11. Parvati I

¡Hola a mi gente favorita!

Este fin de semana sí pude cumplir, me merezco un premio XD

Como siempre, mis agradecimientos a todos sus comentarios. **SuicideFreakWord** (Si, a mi también me encanta cuando el destino los enlaza de maneras que no puedan evitar. Junto para siempre! XD), **AnaM1770** (Ya antes en la historia se había visto una cierta "empatía" entre las magias de Draco y Teddy, esta sólo es otra forma de expresarla. Además de que la energía del rubio es naturalmente compatible con otras personas), **Solangechoca09** (Ya estamos con un nuevo capítulo!), **Sof77** (Espero que éste te parezca igual de bueno que el anterior!), **Isnailyrdrgz** (Muchas gracias =D), **CuquiLuna3** (Mientras Draco ha estado inconsciente, ha pasado por recuerdos con Harry y esa "inmersión asesina" es una expresión del presente y cómo se manifiestan Kali y Durga. Lo único que pudo calmar su desesperación fue la energía llena de cariño de Teddy, igual que lo hacía Harry con su vínculo), **Kuroneko1490** (Creo que soy una persona que se fija mucho en cómo habla la gente, qué palabras usa, así que empatizo con el golpeado corazón de Draco XD), **Erisikol** (Que bueno que te haya gustado!) y **Fvila Thyferra** (Bienvenida!, yo tampoco leo historias sin terminar, así que te comprendo =D Oh!, la verdad es que el hinduismo es una religión que siempre me ha llamado la atención y me siento mucho más cómoda, comprendida y libre con ella, que con mi verdadera religión, pero supongo que todo es parte de lo mismo. Igualmente, escribir esta historia me ha hecho crecer de muchas maneras y no sólo en mi forma de escribir, sino en paciencia, perseverancia, en que las cosas son posibles a pesar de la dificultad… en dejarme "fluir" y creo que es un gusto haberlo compartido con toda la gente que ha leído y ha logrado sentir "algo". Así que muchas gracias por tu comentario, me has hecho el día =D)

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Parvati I**

Una de las tres Diosas principales, junto a _Laksmi_ Diosa de la riqueza y _Sarasvati_ , Diosa de la cultura y las artes. _Parvati_ , cuyo nombre significa "Hija del Monte Parvata" o "Arroyo de montaña", representa el amor y la espiritualidad. Es la consorte eterna de _Shiva_ , madre de _Ganesha_ y _Karttikeya_ , con quienes normalmente se la ve representada en actitud amorosa.

Se la conoce por sus dos encarnaciones: _Durga_ cuyo nombre significa la "inalcanzable" y simboliza el amor maternal. Normalmente su iconografía se la presenta con varios brazos, de largo cabello negro y trenzado, sari rojo, varias joyas y montada en un león como una forma de simbolizar su poder. La otra encarnación de _Parvati_ , es _Kali_.

* * *

Sentía calor e incomodidad, como si algo húmedo le pegara las ropas al cuerpo y era desagradable. Suspiró. Seguramente era sudor, porque sentía las mantas pesadas y agobiantes, demasiado abrigadoras y él se sentía sofocado de calor… y se sentía un poco aturdido, como si el sueño insistiera en arrastrarlo de regreso a dormir. Pero estaba incómodo. Joder.

Vuelve a respirar profundo y esta vez frota las manos contra su rostro, tratando de alejarse de la modorra. Entonces mira hacia el cielo raso de la habitación, pero está tan oscuro y sus ojos están tan nublados, que no distingue nada. ¿Qué hora serían? ¿Las tres? Buscó su varita en su mesita de noche, pero su mano no encontró nada y por un momento Draco le pareció extraño. Tal vez la había dejado en el living, mientras estuvo con Harry… ¿el moreno todavía estaría en el departamento?

Se sintió tentado de extender la mano al otro lado de la cama o llamarlo, pero le molestaba la garganta y tenía tanto calor… y ya no soportaba estar acostado… Pateó las mantas con un poco de dificultad, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Le dolía el cuerpo y lo sentía extraño, como si algo no encajara bien. Una molestia que no podía reconocer completamente. Gruñe y finalmente se levanta, encaminándose al baño, porque necesita refrescar su rostro y quitarse un poco el sudor, el sueño, la confusión, el desesperante calor y ese extraño ardor que comienza a molestarle en algún lugar de sus músculos.

-¿Qué…?- frunce el ceño, porque busca el interruptor que enciende la luz sobre el espejo, pero no lo encuentra. Por el contrario, siente la fría superficie de un vidrio demasiado largo para estar en su baño… y hay un rostro extraño que lo mira justo frente a él.

Draco traga y ve que la garganta de ese hombre demacrado se mueve en un gesto sincrónico. Y ambos parpadean… y extienden la mano hacia el frente, para darse cuenta que es sólo su reflejo. Un sentimiento de pánico lo recorre.

Cuando finalmente encuentra el interruptor de la luz junto a la puerta, se percata que está en un baño desconocido… y ve su rostro, su piel excesivamente pálida, sus labios resecos, los profundos círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, el cabello desordenado y adherido a su frente húmeda. Incluso, puede darse cuenta que ha perdido peso, por los huesos ligeramente sobresalientes en sus pómulos y las clavículas que se asoman bajo ese camisón blanco, largo y con una mancha roja que se extiende en su costado… y por fin el ardor, las molestias y la incomodidad encuentran un lugar en su cuerpo.

Sus manos tiemblan cuando se levanta el camisón y se da cuenta que unas gruesas vendas cubren su cadera y la parte superior de su pierna. Cuando las toca, estas se mueven sueltas y la humedad de la sangre fresca, humedece la yema de sus dedos.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cuándo se había hecho aquello?

Gime y mira desesperado hacia el cielo raso del baño y todo le parece demasiado blanco, demasiado pulcro… tan inmaculado, mientras el parece desfallecer delante de su propio reflejo. Y Draco tiembla porque la luz que llena sus ojos le resulta tan incandescente y transitoria como su propia vida; tan clara e inclemente que no le evita el dolor de ese presente incomprensible, porque le recuerda el dolor de una herida que tiene miedo de aceptar, de tocar, de mirar en la soledad de una habitación insípida. Carente de toda calidez y acompañamiento. Nadie que sostenga su mano, mientras observa su propia fragilidad. Suspira tembloroso y sus cejas se transforman en dos curvas que reflejan la angustia del dolor.

Entonces toma una bocanada de aire y levanta las vendas… para encontrarse con una herida de carne desgarrada, fibras de carne ausente y tendones asomándose entre los pliegues de piel faltante y sangre humedeciendo la lesión, que fácilmente alcanzaba el tamaño de la palma de su mano. De pronto las fuerzas lo abandonan y siente el lacerante dolor de esa herida pulsante. Retrocede entumecido por la impresión y gime, jadea… respira con fuerza, aferrándose de la pared que sostiene su espalda. Sus rodillas tiemblan… y un sudor frío le recorre, entumeciendo algún lugar en su nuca… su visión se nubla y puntos brillantes empujan los contornos.

El dolor, el ardor en su cuerpo lo abruma y siente que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento… deja caer su cabeza hacia atrás, contra la pared y entonces siente un extraño gemido retumbar a su alrededor. Un alarido ronco, quejumbroso, que lo sacude. No sabe qué sucede, hasta que ve su propio rostro devolverle la mirada, el gesto desencajado y puede darse cuenta, que aquella era su voz quebrada.

-¡Draco!- escucha de pronto, junto con ruidos de pasos a su alrededor, sonido de puertas, de movimiento, manos tocando sus brazos, sus hombros, su cabello, murmullos y voces preocupadas. -¿Draco?- todos parecen repetir su nombre y él se siente invadido, agobiado. Cierra los ojos y sus piernas vacilan bajo su peso, pero antes de reaccionar, siente unos brazos que lo sostienen y ambos se dejan caer suavemente, con cuidado. Es cuando aquella misma voz susurra contra su oído. -¿Estas bien?-

-Neville…- su voz suena quebrada y el Griffindor sabe que el hombre que se aferra desesperadamente a su cuerpo, está a punto de llorar. –Nev…-

-¿Estas bien?- "No", quiere decirle, pero sólo puede cerrar los ojos y empuñar su camiseta en las manos. No. No está bien, porque el dolor lo invade, porque el pánico de una herida que desconoce, lo abruma.

-Has que se vayan…- gime, ocultando la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo. Casi deseando poder enterrar sus oídos lejos de ese bullicio que le taladra la cabeza, de ese montón de gente que parece ceñirse sobre él, de ese tacto caliente, afiebrado, que lo hace desesperar. Que agudiza la sensación de dolor, como si todos quisieran ver el horrendo espectáculo de su lesión… tocar los trozos faltantes de su herida, registrar su sensibilidad, tentar su vulnerabilidad. ¿Dónde está Harry? Gime y con dificultad se guarda un sollozo.

-Draco…-

Neville mira a las personas a su alrededor con cara de pánico, porque cuando había entrado al baño en la habitación del rubio, alertado por aquel jadeo destemplado, no había esperado verlo en ese estado. Desesperado y a punto del colapso. Por eso había corrido a sostenerlo, a cuidar que no cayera y se lastimara más de lo que ya estaba. Se había acercado por instinto, para ayudar. Pero no había esperado que Draco se aferrara a él y le negara la presencia a su madre, a Andrómeda o al propio Harry.

-Apaga la luz… apágala…- escucha aquel murmullo quedo y lastimoso, apenas llegando a su oído. Entonces ve a Narcissa acercase y tocar el hombro de su hijo con un gesto pequeño y suave, pero contrario a lo que había esperado, Draco se retrajo entre sus brazos y se había alejado de su contacto. Neville y ella intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida y preocupada. -… que se vayan…- él sabía que Harry estaba justo detrás de la mujer, pero no quiso enfrentarse voluntariamente a lo que, seguramente, sería un apuñalamiento inmisericorde.

-Necesita estar solo.- les dice, porque sabe que nadie ha podido escuchar sus silenciosos susurros, ahogados entre suspiros y gemidos apagados.

-Draco.- la mujer intenta de nuevo, pero obtiene el mismo resultado y ella no puede hacer más que fruncir el ceño.

-Si…- carraspea, un poco indeciso. –Si pudieran apagar la luz y salir de la habitación… lo llevaré a la cama.-

Harry frunce el ceño y aprieta los dientes, hasta que la mandíbula le duele. Quiere decir algo, intentar algo… ¡quejarse!, pero su amiga termina arrastrándolo por el brazo, fuera del baño y de la habitación. A los pocos segundos todos se reúnen en el pasillo y Hermione puede percibir el fuerte sentimiento de desconcierto y resentimiento a su alrededor.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Neville observa como todos salen del cuarto de baño, dedicándole breves miradas de preocupación. Mudas preguntas sobre algo que él tampoco puede comprender, pero la lealtad que siente por uno de sus mejores amigos, lo obligan a hacer lo que sea que Draco necesite. No teme decirlo, pero él haría cualquier cosa por el rubio en sus brazos; porque nada es suficiente pago para lo que el Slytherin le ha dado, enseñado, otorgado con esos casi dos años de cercanía, de realmente conocerse.

Comprendería sus razones y las haría su gusto, aun cuando el rubio no fuera consciente de ellos. Aunque fuera un arrebato producto del dolor y luego se arrepintiera, porque en ese momento Draco se sentía vulnerable, inestable, casi a la deriva y esta vez, Neville le proveería de tranquilidad, sería su soporte hasta que el propio rubio lo hiciera a un lado. Porque el trigueño ya se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte, para soportar los males de los dos. Males que comenzarían a acechar la mente de su amigo, con la culpa, con la incertidumbre… con ese desesperado deseo de escapar. De la misma forma como lo habían hecho con Narcissa Malfoy después de los juicios, cuando había dejado a su madre en Italia y había decidido irse a recorrer el mundo, solo. O su reciente idea de regresar a India, luego de todo el asunto de ayudar a Potter.

Neville lo conocía muy bien. Y no era sólo la necesidad de ver a su viejo maestro Ahsan… era escapar de Harry. De ello estaba casi seguro.

Ahora era su amigo quien sentía la vulnerabilidad provocada por un acto fortuito. ¿Estaría sintiendo algo de lo que él mismo sintió un año atrás?

Suspirando inclinó la cabeza y deposito un beso en lo alto de su cabeza.

-¿Qué haces levantado?-

-Hacía calor…- le escucha responder con un suspiro pesado.

-Es fiebre.- frunce el ceño, porque aun cuando Draco no quiera ver a nadie, tendrá que llamar a un medimago, si su situación empeora. -¿Sabes que estás herido?-

-¿Qué sucedió?- Neville suspira, sabiendo que él no es la mejor persona para hablar de Bracknell y La Cabeza, pero tan sólo suspira quedamente y procede a comentarle lo que ya conoce, a grandes rasgos.

-La casa donde residía La Cabeza, tenía una maldición de sangre vinculante.- Draco frunce el ceño y siente como si las palabras fueran liberando ciertos trozos ocultos dentro de su mente, piezas de recuerdos que pugnan por llegar al frente de sus pensamientos. Asomando esquinas difusas y reconocibles, antes de volver a desaparecer. –Había una niña, la protegiste de que la casa se desplomara sobre ella.-

-Cedrella.- el nombre llega al frente de todas sus ideas, con mayor facilidad que la remembranza de su rostro infantil.

-¿La recuerdas?- Neville comienza a sentir que se le enfría el culo sobre las baldosas del baño, pero Draco todavía tiene su rostro enterrado en su hombro y no se siente capaz de sacarlo de su aparente resguardo. Por el contrario, el Griffindor se permite acariciarle la espalda por sobre el camisón del hospital, con cuidado, con suaves movimientos circulares para proyectarle calma. Pero pronto se da cuenta que a pesar de lo delgada de sus ropas, de su aparente palidez y los kilos que ha perdido, el hombre se siente intensamente caliente en sus brazos. El baño debe parecerle un paraíso refrescante.

-No mucho.- suspira. –Recuerdo la magia de Lestrange, los gritos de Avery… las _Bombardas_ , el calor del fuego y el dolor.- Neville se tensa a la mención de ese primer apellido. De ese Maldito.

-Lo mataron, ¿sabías?- gruñe. –Tú y Harry, mataron a ese cabrón.-

El trigueño siente otro de esos largos y sentidos suspiros, contra su pecho y casi puede percibir la línea de sus pensamientos.

-¿Draco?-

-¿Dónde está Harry?-

-Afuera… ¿quieres que lo llame?- tienta.

-No.- Neville frunce el ceño y quiere replicar, pero el rubio lo corta. –Me duele la cadera.-

-Tal vez deberíamos regresar a la cama. Sé que debes sentir calor, pero es producto de la fiebre y tu lesión tuvo compromiso de hueso y articulación, así que no debes pasarte mucho de frío o comenzará a molestarte.- Draco traga duro, porque sabe que la apariencia de su actual herida, no refleja la conmoción que su amigo le está describiendo.

-¿Qué tan mal estuve?-

-Mal…- carraspea. –Muy mal.- enfatiza, queriendo ser sincero pero sin tener que decirle lo cerca que estuvieron de perderlo. Lo amenazante que había sido su situación. Como toda respuesta, siente la rubia cabeza presionarse contra él, mientras sus temblorosas manos empuñan su camiseta. Un suspiro largo, quebrado, debilitado, hace eco en las paredes del baño. –Harry no se alejó de tu lado en ningún momento.- insinúa, porque todavía siente el remordimiento de estar ocupando el lugar que le correspondía a su antiguo compañero de Griffindor. –Cuando estuviste inconsciente, su magia te calmaba… era como si te sintieras bien estando con él.- insiste, pero finalmente Neville tensa los labios en una línea apretada, cuando no escucha ninguna respuesta de su parte. -¿En serio no quieres que lo llame? Tu madre también está afuera…- insinúa.

-No quiero ver a nadie.-

-Me estás viendo a mi.-

-Estamos con la luz apagada.-

-Draco…- bufa, porque parece una justificación demasiado simple, ridícula incluso, pero el consiguiente silencio sólo le dicen que hay algo más que la falta de visión por ausencia de luz. –Draco.- dice otra vez, pero es un susurro preocupado.

-No me siento bien…- siente el suspiro pesado golpear contra su pecho y el tono de sus palabras es lento, demasiado cansado, demasiado difícil y el peso del cuerpo ajeno de pronto se hace más notorio, aquella rubia cabeza reposa contra su hombro como si hubiese sido olvidada. –Me duele la cadera… y no sé si pueda ponerme en pie, Neville.- dice. –Llévame a la cama.- finalmente pide y mientras el trigueño lo levanta del suelo, Draco suelta una exhalación que dice mucho sobre pesar y cansancio. –Es más fácil así… es más fácil pedir las cosas cuando la luz está apagada y nadie puede verme a la cara.- los brazos delgados se sujetan de su cuello y las palabras quedan atrapadas en la piel bajo su mandíbula. Un cálido cosquilleo que le hace recordar viejos contactos entre ambos, que le hace agradecer que su rubio amigo esté con vida.

-Te sientes muy liviano.- responde, porque no soporta quedarse callado y dejar que sus palabras resignadas llenen el aire entre ambos.

-No te sientas preocupado.- comenta el rubio, mientras se van acercando a la cama. Por un momento, sus largos, delgados, pálidos y fríos dedos se detienen en la garganta del hombre que lo carga en sus brazos. –En la oscuridad, la voz es la única expresión palpable.- suspira. –Y es suficiente para mí, ahora. Una mirada sería devastadora.-

-Está bien.-

Neville recuesta aquel cuerpo ligero sobre la cama, cuidadosamente, cubriéndolo sólo con las sábanas, porque sabe que el hombre no soportaría algo más abrigado. Pronto el trigueño va al baño y regresa con una toalla humedecida con agua fría; la sensación refrescante sobre su frente es casi inmediata y el rubio suspira con satisfacción. Entonces lo siente extender su brazo y Draco atrapa su mano, no necesita pensarlo demasiado para saber lo que quiere, lo que necesita. Con un movimiento simple toma la silla que está en un costado y se sienta en ella.

La noche se proyecta larga y tediosa, pero no le importa velar el descanso de su amigo.

-Gracias.- escucha y Neville sonríe cariñosamente.

-Cuando lo necesites.-

* * *

Mueve las manos suavemente, frotando una contra la otra, sintiendo la frescura del agua limpiando la piel de sus palmas y dedos. Entonces cierra la llave de paso y se seca las manos en un paño cercano, la sedosidad de la tela llama su atención y sus ojos se fijan en ella, es de un particular color ladrillo, como un rojo terroso. Al levantar la mirada, puede ver que el tono combina con varios de los muebles, las encimeras y los colores blancos y negros que componen la cocina.

Sonríe, porque todo le parece tan pulcro y limpio, tan ordenado y elegante.

Entonces recuerda a qué ha ido hasta la cocina y toma un par de vasos, en los cuales vacía un poco de té helado.

Al darse la vuelta se encuentra en primer plano con una barra americana, separando la cocina de un amplio living, pero sus ojos no se detienen ahí. Por el contrario, siente que su mirada se maravilla con los inmensos ventanales a su alrededor, como si no existieran muros y estos hubieran sido reemplazados por simple cristal, traslucido y perfecto, dejando delante de sus ojos nada más que el asombroso paisaje lacustre. Tan hermoso, que se siente inesperadamente sobrecogido.

El cielo luce un azul intenso, nítido y casi mágico, sobre el brillante ondular de las suaves olas del lago, que se mecen sobre la orilla de arenisca. Draco trata de reconocer el lugar, trata de identificar esa extensión de playa de gravilla grisácea, de distinguir las curvas de la geografía al otro lado de aquella masa de agua, pero es tan extenso que sólo ve la línea que lo une al cielo. Casi podría parecer el océano, pero no percibe su sonido característico y la salinidad en el aire. Es un lago. Y cuando una suave ráfaga de viento silva fuera de esas paredes transparentes, es cuando él se permite avanzar un par de pasos y mirar a su alrededor, encontrándose con el bosque de abetos y hayas que lo rodean. El verde tono de la vida se agita con un sonido refrescante, acariciando su mente con una calma hechizante.

Lame sus labios y piensa algo sobre el trabajo. Una pequeña idea, demasiado vaga e inconsistente como para asentarse en su cabeza y pronto desaparece de sus preocupaciones.

El calor le obliga a tomar un sorbo de su té helado y entonces recuerda que debe regresar. ¿Por qué de pronto se siente así de sorprendido?

Sale de la cocina, atraviesa el living y se encamina hacia la puerta deslizante que da a la terraza cubierta. Allí ve un desayunador con restos de comida sobre la mesa, las sillas están corridas y hay un sweter violeta sobre una de ellas. No puede ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces ve una cabeza de cabellos negros desordenados, sobresaliendo de una tumbona y que mira hacia el lago. Su gesto se amplia y con un suspiro avanza hasta él, dejándose caer sentado entre las piernas del hombre.

Sus ojos no lo miran, pero no necesita hacerlo para saber quién es. Le entrega el vaso de té y Draco aprovecha de sorber otro trago del suyo. Entonces se deja caer sobre él, su espalda se acomoda perfectamente sobre el pecho del hombre y con un suspiro deja caer la cabeza contra su hombro. Antes de darse cuenta, siente un beso en su cabello.

El viento sopla nuevamente y atraviesa la terraza, deslizándose relajadamente sobre su cuerpo tendido. Un par de cabellos se escapan de su posición y le hacen cosquillas en la mejilla. Suspira, sintiendo que la tibieza del día le provoca cerrar los ojos y es en la falta de distracciones visuales, que escucha el murmullo de las olas en la orilla, el canto particular de aves que ha escuchado antes, el silbido de la brisa correr entre los árboles y la risa de dos jóvenes.

Debería sentirse sorprendido por no haber reparado en su presencia antes, pero tan sólo abre los ojos y los mira con adoración. Una niña de abundante cabello negro, atado en una larga trenza que le llega hasta la cintura, viste jeans azules y una blusa blanca, ella ríe con fuerza mientras corre hacia un costado y golpea una pequeña pelota con una paleta de madera. El joven reacciona de inmediato y responde con un golpe alto, haciendo un signo de victoria inmediatamente cuando la chica no logra llegar a ella. Entonces el cabello particularmente morado del chico, se torna ligeramente más rojo y se agita deliciosamente sobre sus facciones suavemente masculinas y definitivamente atractivas. Aquel peinado apenas largo y desordenado, le daban un aspecto de cachorro rebelde, que combinaba muy bien con los jeans negros y la camiseta desteñida del mismo color, con el logo de los Rolling Stones y que Draco sabía había pertenecido a Harry. Ambos tenían los pantalones doblados hasta la mitad de las pantorrillas, haciéndolos lucir encantadoramente cansados y divertidos.

Mientras la niña ya había cumplido los trece, el chico estaba por celebrar los diescisiete.

-¿Flitwick te dijo por qué quiere hablar con nosotros?- de pronto escucha aquella aterciopelada y ronca voz, desde su espalda.

-El chequeo anual.- Draco responde con simplicidad, como si realmente supiera de qué están hablando.

-¿En serio?- murmura. –Pensé que ya había terminado… ya han pasado tres años desde que ingresó a Hogwarts y ella no ha tenido ningún problema.-

-Recuerda que su magia ha permanecido fluctuante y de todas formas, debería estabilizarse a los quince.- suspira y bebe un sorbo de té. –Sé que es algo estresante para todos, pero creo que Flitwick tiene razón, es mejor estar prevenidos a encontrarnos con alguna anomalía cuando sea demasiado tarde. Creo que es un milagro que ella no resultara ser realmente una squib.-

-Es cierto, pero ella, ¿lo sabe…?- pregunta nuevamente, después de un rato.

-No, pero el próximo miércoles nos reuniremos los cinco, con McGonaghall.-

-Vaya regreso a clases…- siente que Harry bufa sobre su cabello y él no quiere que el hombre tenga algún mal sentimiento, por eso desliza la mano izquierda sobre su muslo, acariciando las formas bajo el pantalón de jeans.

Tan pronto como sus dedos se deslizan por las irregularidades de las costuras laterales, Draco comienza a sentir cómo se estrecha la magia que los une. La energía de ambos se extiende, los rodea, los envuelve como si fuera un brazo cálido y acogedor, manteniendo el vínculo fuerte y tan consistente como si no se debilitara con el paso de los años.

Entonces él suspira y cierra los ojos, sintiendo que Harry lo rodea completamente. Él está en todos lados, embebiendo todos sus sentidos y agasajando todos sus sentimientos. Todo. Todo y de la forma más completa e íntegra, que hubiese imaginado nunca. Tan presente como la respiración, tan constante como el latido de su propio corazón y tan permanente como la vida. Siempre un todo, siente, piensa… hasta que de pronto percibe que algo tira de él.

No sabe cómo, no sabe por qué, pero inesperadamente es arrancado de esa milagrosa comodidad. Casi como si le desgarraran de nuevo, tan físico que le punza de dolor y no le deja más que un profundo vacío. Una terrible incomodidad. Un agujero de una ausencia tan honda y difícil, la carencia de esa otra parte complementaria. Lo siente tan palpable e intenso.

Podía sentir ese dolor interior a pesar de la consciencia de todavía estar en el mismo lugar. Continuaba percibiendo el pecho del moreno acogiendo su espalda, pero ya no había calidez; podía escuchar la risa y el movimiento de los adolescentes, pero ya no le producían ese sentimiento de familiaridad. Por el contrario, todo parecía comenzar a alejarse, a sentirse difuso como si tuvieran que traspasar algún tipo de barrera hacia sus oídos, hacia su piel o hacia su percepción.

Algo que se interpone extrañamente, en esa agradable cotidianidad. Alejándose lentamente de ese mundo perfecto.

Por eso, a pesar del sentimiento de desesperación, se siente abrir los ojos de nuevo, con simplicidad y una sonrisa todavía pintada en su cara, mientras observa a los dos jóvenes que continúan jugando. Entonces algo llama su atención y puede ver a un enorme buey avanzar a paso lento, por la orilla del lago. Trae un juego de coronas de flores colgando del cuello y puede reconocer que su cabeza, su lomo y sus largos y prominentes cuernos, están pintados con el henna de celebración.

Draco observa esa particular escena, mientras el animal gira el cuello para regresarle la mirada con solemnidad, deteniéndose apenas un momento antes de continuar su camino y acercarse a la orilla del agua, a beber.

Cuando percibe otro de esos jalones y esta vez se siente consciente de su cuerpo, de la pesadez, las molestias musculares y el inesperado espasmo que lo regresó a la realidad, el rubio se da cuenta que todo ha sido un sueño. No estaba en una casa frente a un desconocido lago durante un hermoso día, no hay dos jóvenes jugando a orillas del agua y mucho menos está Harry, esperando por él recostado en una tumbona.

Eso significa que el rubio no irá a sentarse con el Griffindor, no podrá recostarse contra su cuerpo, ni sentir la calidez de su magia rodeándolo. No podrá ver a Teddy tan alto y guapo, tan desgarbado y despreocupado como cualquier adolescente… porque sí, Draco puede sentir en su interior que aquel con quien soñó era una proyección del niño con quien ha pasado tardes enteras. Podía reconocerlo en sus facciones, en los gestos de su risa que ya sonaba más ronca y adulta, pero seguía siendo él. Teddy Lupin, el encantador niño que le regaló una flor de invierno.

Y casi presiente quién es aquella niña.

Parpadea y distingue el pulcramente blanco cielo raso de la habitación, la luz del día entra por la ventana y provoca que la claridad de la habitación sea aún más brillante. Es cuando siente un ligero dolor de cabeza. Frunce el ceño.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- distingue un susurro a su lado y una mano que aprieta ligeramente la suya.

-Me duele la cabeza.- responde, girando el rostro y viendo a Neville a su lado. –Espero no verme como tú, porque luces horrendo.- esboza una media sonrisa, pero realmente está un poco preocupado. El trigueño no parece haber dormido durante la noche, de hecho luce cansado, tiene unas notorias y oscuras ojeras, además del cabello desordenado. Es como si hubiese tenido una noche de batalla contra el sueño.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que despertó y ha recuperado la consciencia sobre sí mismo. Una semana desde que había sido informado del accidente, de las heridas que tenía y que todavía faltaban por sanar, de las visitas que lo habían acompañado durante su convalecencia y una semana, desde que había sentido esa ausencia.

Cada día desde que se despertaba hasta que llegaba la noche y se iba a dormir, sentía esa incomodidad, como una ansiedad que no era satisfecha, una espera que no tenía fin, siempre presente y tan evidente que sólo le provocaba intranquilidad. Sentirse incompleto, extrañamente partido y carente de ese "algo" que no puede identificar. Durante esos días inacabables, el rubio había sentido de forma inesperada e involuntaria, cómo su magia se extiende a su alrededor en una áspera búsqueda que parece no detenerse. Deslizándose a través de la habitación, pulsando a su alrededor y presionando sobre la energía de la persona incorrecta… entonces Draco se daba cuenta y pedía disculpas por ese incómodo desliz. Pero Neville ya le había respondido al respecto innumerables veces.

-Es Harry… lo que te falta es Harry.- su corazón se había movido con latidos pesados y difíciles, al escuchar el nombre del moreno, del hombre que aún sin quererlo se colaba en sus pensamientos, en sus sueños, en sus recuerdos, en sus sensaciones. Para qué negarlo, si es cierto que lo extraña. –Hermione dijo que ustedes podrían estar vinculados de alguna forma, así que… para qué ser testarudo, Draco.-

Entonces su amigo insiste en que le permita entrar a verlo y Draco quiere hacerlo, quiere decirle que sí, pero al final no lo hace. Simplemente se hace un ovillo sobre la cama y siente el dolor de su cadera atravesarle el cuerpo. Piensa en el sueño, en todos los sueños y alucinaciones que ha tenido durante la semi inconsciencia, piensa en Narcissa, Andrómeda y Teddy, en Cedrella y su fallecida madre Iselda, en Lestrange y Avery y Dolohov y Lucretia y Theo. Piensa en todas aquellas personas que ha conocido, con las cuales ha vivido, a las que ha perdido y aquellas que sobreviven a pesar de todo. Aquellas que ama y las que odia, pero sobre todo piensa en aquellos que ha matado… piensa en ellos, una y otra vez.

Y recuerda haber sido dominado por la furia, por una ira ciega contra esos dos mortifagos en Bracknell; del mismo modo como fue esclavizado por aquel destello de negra violencia y deseos de provocar la muerte de Lestrange y Avery. Dos escuetos e intensos parpadeos de memoria que habían terminado con cuatro personas muertas. ¿Cómo podía explicar eso?

¿Con qué derecho había dado cátedra sobre control, cuando él había perdido toda razón en los momentos más importantes? ¿Cómo podría explicárselo a Harry, cuando ni siquiera podía hablar del tema con Neville? ¿Cómo podría imponer moralidad, cuando él se había movido vilmente por motivos personales? ¿Cómo podría mirar a Cedrella, sabiendo que era el causante de la muerte de sus padres?

Sus acciones no fueron causales de justicia, habían sido simple asesinato.

-¿Te das cuenta de que el hecho de que yo esté aquí, es por una simple casualidad?- escucha y de pronto Draco es consciente de que su magia se ha extendido nuevamente, presionándose de manera desagradable sobre la presencia de Neville. Apretando los labios, se obliga a retraer su energía y una vez más, percibe la carestía doliendo y desequilibrando todo en su interior. –Si hubiera sido Harry el primero en entrar, te habrías aferrado a él de la misma forma como lo haces conmigo, sin querer ver a nadie más.- suspira, porque el trigueño se lo ha dicho tantas veces, que ya no lo soporta.

-Sé de algo que podría ayudar.- dice por fin, porque lo ha estado meditando durante mucho tiempo y cree que no podría perder nada en intentarlo. -¿Podrías tráeme el Lingam que está en mi habitación?-

-¿La piedra?-

-Sí, creo que me podría ayudar a mantener mi magia más estable.- murmura y presiona la nariz sobre la almohada, en la cual tiene recostado su rostro. Sus pensamientos se enfocan en la suavidad y la calidez de la tela, en un vago intento por buscar algo de tranquilidad personal en la comodidad física.

Neville lo observa durante un segundo, porque ambos saben que aquella solicitud es sólo una mera excusa para negarse a lo necesario, a lo realmente deseado. ¿Por qué continuar siendo testarudos? ¿Por qué no asumir las acciones y buscar algo de conciliación? Él sabía que aquello que Draco necesitada era estar con Harry y hablar con él, no esa débil solución, no ese autoengaño y una reclusión que lo mantenían alejado de ese problema mayor. Pero fiel a su palabra, fiel a su amistad, el trigueño fue hasta su departamento y se enfrentó una vez más a ese extraño monolito de piedra. Ese que parecía irradiar vida propia. Piedra mágica, el pene de Shiva… podrían decirle que era uranio o un meteorito y él lo creería.

Los siguientes días habían pasado con el rubio abrazado a la bendita piedra, mientras esperaba el alta del medimago. Neville no volvió a insistir, porque ya sabía cuál era la respuesta y por el contrario, se esforzó en hacerlo hablar. Porque la "comunicación", el _Visshudha_ era el _chakra_ dominante de Draco, como él mismo se lo había comentado hace mucho tiempo ya. Así como el _chakra_ de Neville, el _Anajata_ , estaba radicado en los sentimientos, en la expresión de los afectos, en el querer, en el amar y por lo tanto, era parte de su naturaleza bloquear ese aspecto de sus vidas cuando se encontraban en un estado desequilibrado.

Si le preguntaban, Neville ya coleccionaba miles de historias personales que contar al respecto. De desequilibrios él sabía mucho. Tal vez como el mismo Harry, bueno, ahora los tres hacían un gran grupo de problemáticos.

Paso días completos acompañándolo, conversando de cualquier cosa para distraerlo, los nuevos casos en el Laboratorio de Análisis e insinuando las novedades que flotaban en el Cuartel de Aurores. Tal vez era su forma de incitar su curiosidad, murmurándole sobre los pormenores de la División 3, sobre sus miembros y los halagos de Gwain Robards, como quien no quiere la cosa. Y a veces insinuando verdades que fueran algo más que anuncios. ¿Draco se preocuparía?

-Ahora todos saben que una de las redes más importantes de tráfico de pociones fue desbaratada por el auror estrella, Harry Potter- ese había sido un comentario recurrente en el Ministerio, tanto que la gente parecía comenzar o terminar cualquier otra información, con una frase semejante. -Durante la mañana, Harry va a recibir un nuevo reconocimiento por parte del Ministro Shackebolt, en el Atrio. Dicen que habrá cientos de personas…- en esa oportunidad, Neville había esperado escuchar algún tipo de bufido o alguna reacción sarcástica, a las cuales el rubio le tenía acostumbrado. Pero no había sido así. Entonces había probado con otro comentario. -¿Te había contado que la auror Blacksmith me paró ayer en la tarde, después que estuve en el laboratorio, para preguntarme por ti? Normalmente le preguntan a Harry, pero él ya no sabe qué responder.- él había suspirado y continuado con sus palabras, a primera vista desinteresadas. -Desde que regresó al Cuartel, todos le preguntan a él. ¿No crees que debe ser un poco triste, después de la cercanía que siempre han tenido?-

El rubio había pestañeado lentamente, sin mirarlo, sin responderle, tan sólo con él _Lingam_ apoyado contra su pecho y sin ninguna reacción más que el ligero movimiento de sus dedos sobre la piedra mágica. Neville había deseado provocarle algo, suscitar un gesto mayor que un simple parpadeo o la continuidad de su respiración. Por eso había apretado los labios y mencionado aquello que no tenía derecho a decir.

-Escuché que Colin Creevey ha estado yendo a la Oficina de Harry… ¿te acuerdas de él?, estuvo saliendo con Harry por un tiempo.- anuncia como si no fuera nada significativo, mientras hojea una revista y sus ojos se deslizan entre las páginas y el rostro del rubio. –Parece que se tomó una semana de descanso y se vino de Manchester, es lo que escuché.- sabe que sus palabras pueden ser causa de una herida que realmente no quiere provocar, pero está cansado de esa pasividad y lo único que desea es ver alguna expresión en el rostro de Draco, aunque sea resentimiento o enfado. –Pensé que se habían separado, por lo que pasó con ustedes y todo el asunto del tratamiento… ya sabes, estabas teniendo sexo con él.- finalmente se alza de hombros y mira a su amigo directamente a la cara. –Yo creo que Colin quiere regresar con él.-

Pero el Slytherin tenía los ojos cerrados y simulaba dormir.

* * *

Sus manos temblaban un poco y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Había pasado más de un mes desde que lo habían ingresado a San Mungo, tan sólo dos días desde que le habían dado de alta y ésta era la primera mañana que caminaba sin alguien a su lado, ayudándolo a mantenerse en pie. Evitando que sus rodillas se doblaran por el peso de su propio cuerpo o acercándole una silla, cuando el gesto de su rostro evidenciaba el cansancio y la sobre exigencia, sobre unos músculos que a veces se negaban a cooperar. Neville había hecho todo eso.

Suspira quedamente y presiona el mango liso de su bastón entre los dedos, para volver a caminar, atravesando las puertas dobles del lado moderno del Cuartel de Aurores, de alguna extraña forma, parecía como si hubiesen pasado años, desde la última vez que pisó aquel lugar. La amplitud de la habitación que congregaba a las decenas de escritorios de cada División, sus altos cielos rasos y la clara luminosidad, los muebles de lustrosa caoba y la ajetreada vida de los avioncitos de pergamino, volando sobre las cabezas de los aurores, entrando y saliendo de las oficinas, tomando pequeños escondrijos en las paredes para salir del Cuartel. Todo lo que una vez le pareció tan familiar y cómodo.

"Malfoy", escuchó un coro de voces desde el sector que correspondía a la División 3 y antes de darse cuenta, varios rostros se habían volteado hacia él.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y su mano izquierda se movió en un suave saludo. Demelza Robins y Seamus Finnigan fueron los primeros en acercarse, los demás habían formado un cúmulo de gente rodeándolo.

-Merlín bendito, Draco Malfoy, estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo…- la mujer adelantó un paso y le abrazó apretadamente. El rubio aguantó un quejido, porque aún se sentía un poco adolorido, pero el gesto de su compañera resultó ser más reconfortante de lo que había esperado. La preocupación estaba ahí, no sólo en el tono de su voz, en la estrechez o la calidez del abrazo. Estaba en todo, incluso en el ambiente que los rodeaba.

Neville se lo había dicho, cuántos de los aurores que lo conocían, habían ido a verlo al hospital y cuántos habían preguntado por él en el Hall del Ministerio, los días posteriores. No era una fachada. No era una simulación.

-Gracias.- respondió al gesto con una sonrisa y el ligero contacto de su mano con la espalda de la mujer.

-¿Cuándo saliste?- lejos de ser tan efusivo, Finnigan le dio un golpe en el hombro, mientras Demelza retrocedía para dejarle responder.

-Ayer me dieron el alta.-

-¿Y ya estás de regreso?- Warren Bones frunció el ceño. –Es muy pronto, supongo que Robards te dará unas semanas más de licencia, ¿no?- Draco se gira y se encuentra de lleno con los ojos del hombre, sin recordar que el tono de sus irises fuera de un castaño tan claro y brillante. Una mirada tan limpia y relajada. Tal vez fuera su ceño fruncido y la expresión hosca, quien había enmascarado el atractivo propio de sus ojos.

-De todas formas, seguro te comisionan trabajo de escritorio… es lo peor que le puede tocar a un auror, pero será mientras te recuperas y regresas a la actividad de terreno.- medio sonrió Travers y varios lo secundaron.

-En todo caso- pronunció la característica voz de Weasley y Draco lo vio acercarse por detrás de Finnigan, su gesto parecía serio pero tranquilo, -eso es algo que debe resolver el Jefe McGowan, ahora que el caso ya está cerrado.-

"Por supuesto", pensó el rubio, porque terminado el caso del tráfico de pociones, ya no había razón para que los dos especialistas de la División 11, siguieran colaborando con el equipo de Harry Potter. Por eso su amigo Cobbs no estaba allí, de seguro ya había regresado al viejo lado del Cuartel de Aurores. A los muros de madera, a los pisos irregulares, a la mala iluminación, a los casilleros de madera y reja, a las duchas estrechas, a ocupar los primeros estantes y escritorios comprados por el Ministerio de Magia. Todas aquellas reliquias adquiridas por los aurores, en el tiempo de Merlín.

De hecho, era muy probable que el escritorio que hasta entonces su amigo y él habían estado utilizando en el lado nuevo del Cuartel, ya habría sido desocupado, limpiado y utilizado por alguien más. Tal vez, por los reemplazos de alguna otra División y para algún otro desesperado caso. Ya desplazados.

-No.- negó cansinamente. –Yo… necesito hablar con Potter.- Ron observó al Slytherin y sus sentimientos fueron ambivalentes, siempre oscilando entre el agradecimiento y la preocupación, entre la aceptación y la suspicacia. ¡Draco Malfoy lo había salvado de perder el brazo!, maldita sea, sólo le cabía ser agradecido y no había nada más que él pudiera hacer sobre eso, ¡pero también era el responsable de la infelicidad de su mejor amigo!

Era el culpable de que Harry se quedara en la sala de espera por días, aguardando a que Malfoy quisiera verlo, algo que nunca sucedió. Por el contrario, había aceptado la compañía de Neville y no la de Harry, no con el hombre con quien había pasado "estrechando lazos" durante más de dos meses. El pelirrojo no podía comprenderlo. ¿No se suponía que estaban saliendo? ¿No se suponía que "sentían algo" el uno por el otro? ¡Habían tenido sexo!

Sentía que quería gruñirle, que deseaba gritarle a su estúpida cabeza, rubia y hueca.

-Está en su oficina.- anunció Finnigan, con una simpleza que lo exasperaba. ¿Nadie más se sentía molesto? ¿Dónde estaba la camaradería Griffindor? -¿Cierto Ron?- y entonces lo voltea a mirar con una ceja alzada.

-Sí…- bufa, porque nadie parece preocuparse por los sentimientos de Harry, por el contrario, Seamus tenía ese brillo astuto en sus ojos, como si supiera algo que nadie más. Estaba irritado y sentía el resentimiento de ese acto traicionero en contra de su mejor amigo, pero entonces en un movimiento involuntario, se toca el antebrazo que mantiene firmemente protegido bajo la tela del cabestrillo y la hiper-sensibilidad en sus terminales nerviosas, le recuerdan esa deuda que va mucho más allá de una simple petición. –Por cierto…- frunce los labios, porque no quiere decirlo, porque siente vergüenza y todavía puede sentir esa insistente sensación de ambivalencia. Si el tipo no se hubiera jodido a su amigo, todo sería más fácil. Suspira. –Gracias por salvar mi brazo.- murmura y Malfoy sólo le responde con un asentimiento, antes de hacerse a un lado y caminar dificultosamente en dirección al lateral que daba a las oficinas de los Jefes de División. La puerta que correspondía a Harry se encontraba a mitad de camino.

Ron tan sólo tuvo que ver la inclinación de su cuerpo al moverse, para ser consciente de la delgadez de su figura, del ligero rengueo, de la forma cómo cargaba su peso sobre el bastón y no presionar la articulación de su cadera. Entonces se permitió contemplar su palidez, el oscuro tono bajo sus ojos y pensó… recordó, que su mejor amigo no había sido el único con sus emociones lastimadas y que él no había sido el único herido de gravedad.

Ya había suficiente castigo reflejado en su cuerpo, como para que él lo recrimine con otro tipo de culpas.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo, cuando estábamos bajo ataque en Bracknell, quiero decir…- volvió a mencionar y el rubio detuvo sus pasos para observarlo nuevamente. –Nunca te hice las cosas fáciles y habría sido tan simple que me dejaras… con el brazo desgarrado… y que los demás vieran cómo hacer para trasladarme…- su cabeza se mueve en un gesto de negación, porque de tan sólo imaginarlo, la sangre se le hiela en las venas. Porque ni siquiera se lo ha dicho a Hermione, pero a veces tiene desesperadas pesadillas dónde su única esperanza es el rostro de Malfoy diciéndole que todo va a salir bien. "Mira mi ceño, mientras esté fruncido, todo estará bien y yo trabajaré para que todo regrese a su lugar", lo ha escuchado como la única oración que es capaz de entregarle algo de paz. –El medimago lo dijo, no sólo es que mi brazo esté todavía en su lugar, aún puedo moverlo y pronto volveré hacer magia con él. Así que… supongo que de verdad, gracias.- dice, pero a pesar de sus resquemores iniciales, ahora esa simple palabra ya no le parece suficiente. Porque pronunciar un "gracias" resulta insignificante al lado de un brazo con el cual tocar y abrazar a su novia. –Gracias.- repite una vez más, porque es cierto, porque lo siente de verdad. Pero suena tan vacuo, tan escaso. –Gracias Malfoy.- y allí estaba, otra vez.

-No hay problema.- escucha de pronto y ambos se miran, para que finalmente Draco le dedique una sonrisa conciliadora.

Una sonrisa en labios de Draco Malfoy y dirigida especialmente a él.

El pelirrojo no había esperado que esa simple respuesta aligerara gran parte de sus molestias e inseguridades, como si ese gesto de amabilidad hacia Ronald Weasley, un Griffindor, un protegido de Dumbledore y miembro del Trío Dorado, pudiera cambiar el resto de los problemas. Y en ese momento se llena de empatía, de comprensión y sincera comunicación. Entonces Ron se deja envolver intensamente en el pensamiento de pedirle al rubio que por favor, sea amable con su amigo, pero las palabras no salen de su boca y todos dejan que Malfoy siga su camino.

-Espero que eso salga bien.- suspira Demelza y Ron puede palpar su ansiedad.

Draco se tomó su tiempo para avanzar hasta la puerta que buscaba. Lo cierto es que la molestia en su cadera al caminar, también podía ser interpretada como una justificación para retrasar el momento de verlo, de hablarle, lo que más pudiera. Estaba nervioso y su mano derecha sudaba sobre el mango del bastón. La sensación de que el equipo de Harry lo miraba desde los escritorios y que Ron Weasley le perforaba la nuca, sólo aumentaban su incertidumbre.

Después de todo, casi podía adivinar lo que encontraría detrás de esa puerta. Habían pasado semanas para que él pudiera reunir algo de valor para presentarse delante del hombre. Había cosas que aún penaban en su mente, pensamientos que le provocaban ganas de huir, de buscar un lugar donde calmar su cabeza, pero antes debía hablar con el moreno. Luego de semanas negándole una visita. El trozo de sí mismo que todavía era un cobarde.

¡Oh, Merlín!, esto era tan difícil.

Cuando se detuvo delante de la puerta, leyó el nombre en letras negras sobre el vidrio esmerilado. Harry Potter.

Suspiró pesadamente y golpeó.

-¡Adelante!- escuchó desde el interior, aquella voz grave y aterciopelada, aquel tono que no hizo más que provocarle remordimiento. Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente, incluso antes de girar la perilla metálica y abrir la puerta. Avanzó un paso con cautela.

-Hola.- intentó una sonrisa, pero todo su interior se estremeció con la simple visión del hombre. Tragó duro.

* * *

Continuará =D

Por fin Draco ha despertado, pero como hemos visto en los últimos capítulos, no se encuentra del todo bien… pero creo que está en su derecho a ser cuidado, esta vez. Pero ¿cuidado por Harry o por Neville? Seguro me lanzan piedras si elijo a Nev… XD

Creo que ha sido lindo el reconocimiento de Ron, aunque esté en la ambivalencia de agradecer o golpear al rubio por hacer sufrir a su amigo =3

Muy bien gente, formalmente nos queda sólo un capítulo y terminamos.

Nos leemos la próxima semana!

Me merezco un comentario? =D


	12. Parvati II

¡Hola a mi gente favorita!

Como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios! **SuicideFreakWord** (XD No puedo prometer nada!, pero no lo pongamos como dignidad, sino como un gesto de generosidad. Oh, sí, demonios, voy a extrañar tus comentarios =*), **Erisikol** (Oh!, me presentas muchas dudas sobre el final de la historia y te prometo, que no las responderé todas… XD soy una persona de insinuaciones y de cabos sueltos (no final abierto, antes que me lancen piedras XD), pero espero que este final te guste!), **Sinideas** (Tal vez sí, quizás no… puede que sea un final abierto o una separación definitiva!, quizás me cambie de bando a Nevco 8D), **Sof77** (Hehehe… suena a que me gusta hacer sufrir a la gente, real o ficticia. Tal vez? XD), **Kuroneko1490** (Esto es como el síndrome del avestruz y tienes razón, no lo justifica, pero va más allá de la consideración por otros (¿?)), **Sonyeke** y **CuquiLuna3** (Después de finalizar Sleeping Sun, ya no sé si poner un huerto o una venta de ripio, entre las de verduras y piedras que me lanzaron XD Pero espero que este sea un final satisfactorio para nuestro Drarry y sobre todo, que te guste!).

Diría muchas cosas más, pero seguro que prefieren ir directo al capítulo, así que: ¡a leer!

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Parvati II**

Se encontraba sentado tras su escritorio, parecía estar escribiendo algo pero en cuanto ambos se miraron, la pluma que sostenía detuvo todo movimiento. Draco no alcanzó a tener ni siquiera un segundo de pánico, porque sus ojos quedaron fijos en la figura al otro lado de la habitación, porque la noción de verlo distaba mucho de la verdadera acción. Porque las memorias en su cabeza eran sólo una sombra de la realidad. Porque aún a pesar de reconocer que lo extraña, saberlo tan cerca le quita el aliento y sólo le deja ansiedad. Harry. Lo observa y puede ver que su cabello negro continuaba siendo un atractivo desorden, su mirada seguía pareciéndole una fuerza magnética en perfectos y brillantes tonos verdes, la línea de su mandíbula era tan recta y masculina, como la recordaba; su cuello continuaba viéndose grueso y fibroso a través del borde de su camisa, del mismo modo como sus antebrazos poderosos y sus manos grandes, sosteniendo pergaminos y pluma. Y sus hombros eran un bloque de músculos que sólo le inspiraban seguridad y una sensación cosquilleante bajo los dedos, casi como si su piel pudiera recordar su tacto, la textura, la calidez y la tensión de sus formas.

Los mismos hombros que se tensaron en segundos, mientras una sensación extraña se trepaba por las paredes y corría a su alrededor. Porque no necesita esforzarse demasiado para sentir la magia de Harry y aunque ésta parezca un poco arisca e insistente, aunque se presione de una forma que podría resultar hasta dolorosa, lo que siente el rubio es completamente opuesto.

¿Sería lo mismo que sintió Neville con él, acompañándolo en el Hospital?

Draco lame sus labios y por el contrario, enfoca sus sentidos en percibir esa presencia yendo a su encuentro, rozando la superficie de su propia energía y estableciendo imperceptibles lazos de bienestar, que no hacen más que provocar un suspiro en sus labios. Sabe lo que siente, sabe lo que significa y un delicioso estremecimiento lo sacude, ante la expectación de esa visita. Sin saber el resultado. Sin estar seguro de nada.

-Sé que probablemente estés ocupado, pero necesito hablar contigo.- no puede evitar lamer sus labios una vez más, porque de pronto los siente secos. –Será sólo un momento.- sus palabras rompen el embrujo y el moreno sale de ese inesperado hiatus mental. Entonces carraspea y se reclina en su asiento, con un simple gesto de su mano lo invita a sentarse frente a él.

-Claro.- indica la silla al otro lado del escritorio.

-Preferiría no hacerlo.- Draco sonríe apenas, avanzando hacia el centro de la oficina y cerrando la puerta para darles un poco de privacidad. Durante ese desplante de movimientos es cuando Harry se da cuenta del bastón.

-¿Es- estas bien?-

-Sí, esto es sólo algo momentáneo.- responde con un poco de aprehensión, porque se siente expuesto y vulnerable frente a los ojos del hombre. Traga duro e intenta mantenerse fuerte en su decisión. Imparcial. Intentando evitarse más dolor. Porque esto es lo correcto, ¿cierto? –Sólo quería avisarte que me voy. Ya lo hablé con el Jefe Robards antes de venir aquí, así que la comunicación interna debería llegarte durante el día… a McGowan también, por supuesto.- vuelve a lamer sus labios e intenta un gesto desinteresado con la mano, como si sus palabras le resultaran de poca importancia. Como si quisiera que la verdadera información pase desapercibida y evitarse la obligación de justificar sus palabras. –Quería hablarlo directamente contigo por lo que me compete en los informes del caso, además debo entregar todos los resultados del laboratorio y está la situación con el procesamiento de Roukin.- pero las cosas no siempre resultan como él quiere. O tal vez sea Ganesh, quien juega con las posibilidades.

-Espera…- el moreno frunce el ceño. –Espera, ¿de qué estás hablando? El documento de retorno a tu División ya fue despachada, ¿a qué te refieres con la comunicación interna a McGowan?-

Draco suspira profundamente.

-Cuando digo que me voy, es que dejo Inglaterra y regreso a India.-

-¿Qué…?- Harry lo mira y siente que se le va el alma del cuerpo. No sólo había tenido que pasar por el agonizante sufrimiento de verlo casi morir, de soportar ver el dolor en el rostro del rubio cada noche en que pasó a su lado en San Mungo, no sólo había tenido que soportar ser alejado de su lado y cambiado por Neville… ¿ahora le decía que se iba del país? ¿Tan poco había valido el tiempo compartido? ¿Tan poco significaba para él? ¿Qué pasaba con ese estúpido vínculo que le había dado esperanzas? Él le había salvado la vida a Draco, compartían un lazo, compartían el deseo de sobrevivencia. ¿Qué pasaba con eso? Pestañea y siente que algo se estruja en su pecho y su cuerpo se detiene completamente adormecido y lo único que puede hacer es mover sus labios, en un intento incierto de pronunciar algo. -¿Por qué?-

-Porque…- sus hombros caen y piensa en la pregunta que, precisamente, no quiere responder. –Porque no puedo quedarme.- esboza una sonrisa, pero es desganada y hasta cierto punto parece rendida. Sin saber si es adecuado mencionar sus verdaderos motivos. La vida pone encrucijadas y Ganesh recompensa la verdad, las decisiones movidas por honestidad. Sinceridad. Suspira. –Es el frío.- dice finalmente. –El medimago me advirtió que el frío podría molestarme durante la recuperación y que podría resultar en dolor crónico. El problema es que no hay ningún tipo de poción o encantamiento que pueda usar, debido a la complejidad de mi herida. Si me quedo, esto podría empeorar y ya siento suficiente dolor.- reconoce y ese sufrimiento va más allá de los aspectos físicos.

-Y estamos en pleno invierno.- asintió. De alguna forma, saber que el motivo para dejar Inglaterra tenía una justificación médica, lo reconfortaba. Al menos no estaba abiertamente huyendo de él.

-Sí.-

-¿Por qué India?, pensé que te irías a casa de tu madre.- frunce el ceño, de pronto dándose cuenta de ciertos detalles. -¿Es por tu antiguo trabajo? ¿No piensas volver?-

-No lo sé.- suspira. –Necesito ver a Ahsan.- y no había mayor verdad que esa.

-Está bien.- dice finalmente y suelta un bufido resignado por la nariz, porque todo le parece vago y precipitado, aunque puede entenderlo. Lo que no puede comprender es, por qué hasta el momento, todo se ha mantenido fuera de ellos, lejos de la parte personal que les incumbía. ¿Draco diría algo al respecto? –¿Algo más?-

Draco se queda envarado, porque sí hay algo más, porque sí hay otras cosas que debe decir. Pero no está seguro de la respuesta de Harry, no está seguro de cómo decirlo o si realmente desea mencionarlo. Después de todo, ¿tendría su perdón? ¿Esa aparente preocupación sería suficiente señal?

El rubio lo mira un segundo y al siguiente sus ojos se pierden en cualquier lugar de la habitación, como si estuviera considerando sus pensamientos y Harry quiere creer que lo siguiente que dirá, es sobre ellos. Pero entonces lo ve vacilar, sus manos apretándose sobre el mango del bastón y el moreno quiere levantarse, quiere decirle que puede confiarle cualquier cosa que esté en su cabeza, que él puede ayudarle y todo saldrá bien. Hay solución para todo.

Pero en lugar de palabras, todo lo que escucha es el rozar de sus ropas, mientras avanza hacia la puerta. ¡No! Harry salta de su silla y está dispuesto a retenerlo, como sea, aunque el rubio se resista, aunque no le diga lo que espera… aunque se moleste y le rechace una vez más. ¡Necesita retenerlo! Pero ni siquiera avanza un paso, cuando ve su delgado cuerpo detenerse junto a la puerta. Su mano a centímetros del pomo, a segundos de emprender la retirada. Es cuando su rubia cabeza se inclina hacia adelante, como si aceptara la derrota.

"Draco…", quiere decirlo en voz alta, pero se queda a la expectativa.

-Parece sencillo, Harry… antojadizo incluso, pero no lo es. Ya no puedo estar en Inglaterra, no puedo estar con esta gente, ni ser auror… no es que quiera dejarlo todo, es sólo que necesito un descanso. Necesito reponerme de Bracknell, de Lucretia… necesito dejar de pensar en Avery o ver el cuerpo de Iselda, o el brazo de Weasley… dejar de ver los ojos de Cedrella Lestrange y saber que pude haber muerto.- respiró hondo y duro, su cuerpo tensándose mientras sus ojos se pierden en algo que no está frente a él. Sus cejas se inclinan y recuerda ese gris cielo del amanecer, cruzado por el vuelo de un pájaro, girando silenciosamente sobre sus cabezas. Su última visión, lo último que sus ojos verían, lo último a ser contemplado antes de morir. ¡Morir! –No puedo estar aquí, porque siento culpa y confusión, es como si todo hubiera regresado a ese último año en Hogwarts y tuviera que pasar por todo el proceso de nuevo. Vuelvo a juzgar las consecuencias de mis propios actos, a sentir las miradas de suspicacia, a justificarme, a sentir que la única alternativa está fuera de aquí… dejarlo todo y arrancar otra vez y… ¡y Merlín, ya no sé qué hacer con mis pensamientos!- gime dolorosamente.

-Draco…- avanza rápidamente y lo envuelve en sus brazos. Los recuerdos de Bracknell asaltan su cabeza, la visión perdida y disuelta del rubio, mientras ve el cuerpo sin forma de la mujer Mulciber… sus manos temblorosas, la sangre en su barbilla, el sudor frío y la mirada sin expresión.

-No puedo quedarme, Harry… no puedo quedarme.- clama y su frente se deja caer sobre el hombro del moreno. –Necesito alejarme y reponerme.-

-Lo entiendo, Draco, en serio que sí.-

-Pero yo… te rechacé una vez y me negué a verte en San Mungo, escondiéndome como un cobarde.- su voz se quebró y conmovido, Harry levantó su mano para frotar sus dedos contra su nuca cubierta por rubio cabello. –Lo siento.- porque se aferró a lo primero que había tenido a mano, se había escondido tras las manos protectoras de Neville.

-¿Y entonces, qué pasará conmigo?- acaricia suavemente y se deleita con el simple tacto de sus cabellos y la calidez de su nuca. –¿Sólo piensas irte sin decirme nada?- parecía una queja, pero había más comprensión que otra cosa, en el tono de su voz.

Ninguno se había dado cuenta, pero ya no había ofuscamiento u oscuridad en la gama de sentimientos que dibujaban las formas de su magia. Ya no existían la desesperación o la impotencia, la incomprensión o la desdicha, tan sólo se percibía esa armónica comprensión y profundo complemento, los cuales permitían esos lazos de estrecha unión. De vinculación. De pertenecerse el uno al otro.

-¿Qué derecho tengo de decir nada?- dice el rubio y su mano se aferra a aquel conocido sweter de auror. Ese que tantas veces había quitado de su cuerpo y había sido abandonado en algún lugar de su departamento.

-Yo te amo, Draco…- soltó una suave risa, evidenciando lo obvia de esa conversación. –Tan sólo fueron necesarias un par de semanas para enamorarme y sólo un mes para darme cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ti, que te necesito… y por Merlín, que no tiene nada que ver con el sexo o la sanación.- separándose apenas, extendió sus manos y estrechó su pálido, melancólico rostro entre sus manos. Sus cristalinos ojos, estremecieron su interior. -Draco, te amo como no puedes imaginarlo… y si, joder, te juro que quise rendirme después que me rechazaras y me cambiaras por Neville, pero te amo… te amo tanto que justo ahora, podría dejar todo eso de lado, por estar nuevamente contigo.-

-Pero yo no puedo quedarme.-

-Lo sé y está bien para mí.-

-Harry…-

-¿Me quieres a tu lado?- vio al rubio asentir, suavemente, hermosamente. –Entonces sólo pídemelo.- dice y espera, porque puede ver en sus ojos que quiere hacerlo.

-Harry.- gime.

-Draco.- sonríe.

-¿Quieres… quieres venir conmigo a India?-

-Con una condición.- y su sonrisa se amplia de formas inimaginables.

-¿Cuál?-

-Que seas mi novio, que seas mi pareja, mi compañero, mi familia, mi todo y que me permitas vivir contigo, que me dejes conocer a Ahsan y todo lo que es importante para ti. Que me permitas estar a tu lado, para ayudarte y que logres recomponerte, mientras pasamos juntos por todo esto, sin ocultarnos nada, sin negarnos nada. Sanando los dos.- y su sonrisa se mantiene, suave y constante, como el afecto que los une. –Y no diré un "tal vez", porque estoy seguro que estando juntos, todo estará bien.-

El rubio lo mira por instantes que parecen eternos y Harry puede sentir la forma como sus ojos se van desplazando por las facciones de su rostro, le mira la frente y las cejas, baja por su nariz y se mueve sinuosamente por sus mejillas, antes de descender hacia su boca, su barbilla y entonces regresar a sus ojos. El gesto de Draco sigue siendo vulnerable, pálido, sus plateados ojos continúan con ese brillo húmedo de la desesperación… por Merlín, su apariencia todavía es la de un enfermo en recuperación, pero para el moreno lo único importante, lo único que ve es vida.

Y no hay dolor existente que se pueda comparar a la posibilidad de haberlo perdido, porque todo problema deja de tener valor frente a la idea de la muerte… porque un rechazo, reclamo o desplante es insignificante al lado de ver los brillantes y plateados ojos de Draco, de la posibilidad de su sonrisa, del dulce tono sonrojado de sus mejillas, del suave tacto de sus dedos y el sedoso calor de su piel viva, sangre corriendo y corazón latiendo. Porque lo amaba con sólo estar vivo y mientras estuvo a su lado en San Mungo, Harry había estado dispuesto a renunciar a él y a todo lo necesario, con tal de mantener su existencia.

-Pensé que era sólo una condición.- susurra y su mano izquierda se aferra a la muñeca gruesa y fibrosa de Harry. Es un simple movimiento y deja que su mejilla descanse en la palma de esa mano grande y cálida.

-Déjame decirlo de otra forma entonces: déjame estar contigo.-

-Sí.- suelta una risa pequeña por la nariz y parece como si se entregara a esas manos que lo sostienen. Tan encantador, tan hermoso. –Claro que sí.-

-Eso es bueno, porque… ¿sabías que estamos vinculados?-

-Sí, por eso fue un infierno no tenerte cerca.-

-¿Entonces por qué no me dejaste entrar?-

-Harry…- suspira y nuevamente deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del moreno, con cansancio físico y emocional. –Este es el primer día que salgo a caminar sin protecciones, desde que me dieron de alta, ¿no podemos hablarlo en otro momento?- entonces su mente se llena de ciertos recuerdos, de ciertos sueños, pero esos se los diría después. –También me gustaría invitar a Andrómeda y Teddy a India.- suspira y su nariz se llena con el varonil aroma del hombre que lo abraza. -Quiero que Teddy vea la festividad de la Lupercalia y sepa que es un proceso normal, que no es malo ser un hombre lobo.-

-Me encanta la idea.- entonces su mano regresa momentáneamente a acariciar su deliciosa nuca. –Una cosa más…- escucha un "Mnh", contra la lana que cubre su hombro. -¿Puedo besarte?-

Draco suelta otra pequeña risa, porque sabe que después de eso ya no saldrá tan fácilmente de esa oficina. Así que tal vez sí debería sentarse en la silla o el escritorio, para descansar sus caderas.

* * *

La visita de Draco Malfoy al Cuartel de Aurores había terminado revolucionando todo el Departamento y no sólo porque era reconocido por su brutal "accidente" que casi le había costado la vida, tampoco por haber salvado el brazo de Weasley o la vida de Potter, eliminando de paso, a cuatro exmortífagos. Ni siquiera era por su extraordinaria ayuda en la resolución de uno de los más complejos casos de tráfico de pociones, no. Ahora el Slytherin era más conocido por ser el hombre que se había llevado a Harry Potter, dejando a una división sin Jefe y por hacer que Gwain Robards, Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores del Ministerio de Magia, le suplicara al Niño-que-vivió-dos-veces porque no se fuera. Ofreciéndole condecoraciones de todo tipo y reconocimientos públicos, subirle el sueldo y ascender en el escalafón de jerarquía dentro del Cuartel, el aumento del presupuesto de la División e incluso beneficios vacacionales para todos los miembros del grupo. Obviamente nada sirvió, no sólo porque Harry no aceptó, sino porque su equipo había estado de acuerdo con que se fuera con Draco, que se diera un "año sabático", si había que ponerlo de alguna forma.

Tal vez Ron había sido el único que estaba un poco "molesto" con todo el asunto. ¡Es que no podía comprenderlo! Malfoy no sólo había sido el responsable de torturar emocionalmente a su mejor amigo, resulta que ahora se lo llevaba "secuestrado" a algún sucucho, en un país perdido por el mundo. ¿Quién sería su nuevo jefe directo? ¿Con quién se iba a quejar de lo injusta que es su vida? ¿Con quién iba a compartir los viernes de cerveza? ¿Quién iba a ser su compañero, cuando jueguen quidditch en La Madriguera?

"¡No, maldita sea!", Ron se había quejado, ¡porque eran demasiados cambios en muy poco tiempo!

De todas formas, cinco días después ambos hombres se encontraban empacando cosas en la casa de Harry. Sólo ropa y lo que fuera estrictamente necesario. No había cabida para lujos, en el lugar donde irían.

Durante ese tiempo, sí hizo presencia "ese" a quien Neville había tomado por costumbre mencionar tan gustosamente, durante su convalecencia en el Hospital. Draco había pensado que sus comentarios, tenían el único propósito de irritarlo, de que se sintiera inseguro y aceptara la visita del moreno en su habitación. No creía que fueran verdad, pero por Demelza supo que ese _Madhukar_ –como ya había tomado costumbre en llamarlo interiormente-, esa "abeja", ya había ido un par de veces a la oficina de Harry a molestar, a lo largo de las últimas semanas.

Por eso, no debió sorprenderle que esa tarde, mientras ambos estaban empacando las maletas, se apareciera por chimenea gritando el nombre del moreno desde la sala. Literalmente él había sentido erizarse los vellos de su nuca, aún más cuando Harry lo había mirado con cara de circunstancia. Incluso había sido capaz de distinguir algo de culpabilidad.

-Tengo que bajar, regreso en un minuto.- le deja un beso en frente antes de desaparecer tras la puerta, hacia el primer piso. Draco no alcanza a responder con palabras, ni siquiera a asentir, cuando se encuentra solo en la habitación. Un intenso momento de vulnerabilidad asaltándolo inesperadamente.

Entonces él se detiene frente a la maleta que está llenando, esa camiseta roja con diseños dorados y que tanto le gusta a Harry, se encuentra entre sus manos… casi doblada, casi guardada. Suspira y en un impulso del instante, acerca la prenda a su rostro y su nariz se hunde en la tela, inhalando con intensidad, con ganas, con el deseo de empaparse en el aroma masculino del hombre.

Es sólo un pequeño gesto, pero el rubio siente que lo necesita para mantener la calma y no sucumbir a la idea de que Harry todavía tiene algún interés en Colin Creevey. Que de alguna forma, ese chico no lo dejará ir… que tiene algún tipo de influencia en la decisión del moreno. ¿Era así?

-¿Por qué me siento tan inseguro?- murmura para sí mismo, pero no puede evitarlo. Sabe que podría abrir la puerta de la habitación y asomarse a la escalera, para escuchar lo que hablan, pero prefiere no hacerlo. Sabe que hay cientos de encantamientos espías para cumplir con el mismo propósito, pero ignora el impulso también. Teme escudriñar, porque no sabe qué podría llegar hasta sus oídos. ¿Tal vez algo "desagradable"?

Niega e intenta detener ese hilo de pensamientos. Por el contrario y con el cuidado que amerita su cadera lastimada, decide tomar asiento en la cama de Harry. La prenda todavía en sus manos, sintiéndose cálida y suave, amable ante sus azarosas ideas. Se queda allí, aventurando posibles respuestas y conjeturando resultados, que a todas luces evidencian su cobardía y le responsabilizan de actos reprochables.

-¿Qué sucede?- escucha de pronto y ve al moreno parado junto a la puerta. ¿Ya había regresado? ¿Su conversación con ese "abejorro" había sido así de corto o es que Draco había perdido la noción del tiempo?

-¿Creevey?-

-Sí.- suspira. –Lo siento.- murmura y entonces camina hasta el rubio y se sienta a su lado.

Harry mira su precioso rostro y no puede evitar sentir algo de culpabilidad, porque Draco lo ha llevado mal todo este mes: con el dolor de las heridas, con la culpa, con la incertidumbre y el conocimiento de sus actos, finalmente, con todas las malditas consecuencias del accidente y Colin sigue asomando su estúpida nariz cada vez que ve al Slytherin cerca. Aun cuando el moreno le ha dicho hasta la saciedad, que ya no están saliendo, que no son nada… que terminaron. Pero Colin siente que fue "robado" de su lado y que de algún modo, él ha sido engañado por esa serpiente.

Porque el chico aun ahora se pregunta, ¿cómo es que habían terminado tan inesperadamente? ¿Sin aviso? ¿Sin ningún indicio de que algo iba mal?

El moreno no tenía tiempo para esa mierda y había despachado al chico, con el aviso de que dejaría Inglaterra y se iba con Draco a "quien-sabe-dónde", sin saber si algún día va a regresar. Definitivamente.

Había tomado la decisión correcta, había defendido a su rubio Slytherin, había cortado todo contacto con Colin y había regresado al lado de su compañero lo más pronto posible, pero nada era suficiente si el resultado era ver a Draco en ese estado. Sentado cabizbajo, con la cabeza gacha y una de sus camisetas, estrujada entre sus pálidas manos. Una vez más, la vulnerabilidad tomando posesión de él.

-Sabes que Colin y yo siempre hemos estado en líneas diferentes, tiempos diferentes, lugares diferentes y él no parece comprender que ya no hay nada que nos una. Terminamos hace suficiente tiempo como para que pudiese entenderlo, pero supongo que resiente la pérdida de ciertos beneficios que él cree de su propiedad… no lo sé.- suspira una vez más y esta vez, Harry desliza su mano entre las del rubio, destensando sus dedos y soltando la camiseta roja, la cual fue dejada de lado. No necesitó demasiado tiempo para sentir aquellas manos ahora apretando sus dedos, con un ligero toque necesitado. –Y toda esta idea de Griffindors y Slytherins, de leones y serpientes, como si eso resumiera todo lo que debemos ser y fueran pautas de vida… ¿cuán ridículo puede ser eso?-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Entonces nada. ¿Qué crees que pudo haber cambiado?- su otra mano se dirige hacia aquel hermoso rostro, alzándolo con cuidado, permitiendo que ambos se observen con sinceridad. Porque en sus ojos, no había más que verdad para Draco. –Te sigo amando y sigo con la idea de irme a India, contigo.- ambos sonríen y el rubio suelta una exhalación.

-Harry.- no puede evitarlo y deja que su frente se presione contra aquella mejilla, mientras su aroma lo envuelve y su calidez lo reconforta. Entonces siente que lo necesita. Su magia vibra y su cuerpo pica con una expectación que hace mucho no cosquillea sobre su piel.

Draco lame sus labios y en un movimiento lento, pero sin pausa, arrastra su rostro contra el de su compañero, hasta que sus labios tocan la áspera barbilla del Griffindor, depositando un pequeño beso allí, en el borde, en un pequeño rincón de piel querida. Y tan sólo necesita levantar un poco más el rostro y entonces captura aquel labio inferior, en otro beso sutil pero incipiente. Un inicio que el rubio desea sea prometedor.

-Harry.- dice nuevamente, como un mantra, como un hechizo convocante. Como recitar un deseo. –Harry.- pronuncia quedamente y en el momento en que abre los labios, siente la lengua caliente del moreno entrar en su boca. Gime. Expectante, deseando un poco más de aquel rozar de sus lenguas, de la sensación de su saliva, del contacto de sus labios, de la posesión de esas manos sobre su cuerpo. Merlín, se sentía tan ansioso.

-Draco…- escucha su voz gruesa, masculina, casi como un gruñido reverberando en su garganta y Draco siente que su consciencia se derrite en los tonos graves de esa voz. Por eso se mueve un poco más cerca del moreno y deslizando sus manos por sus costados, le aferra los bordes del sweter y lo levanta por sobre su cabeza. –Espera… Draco…- Harry dice querer detenerse, pero por el contrario, sus manos se van a la estrecha cintura de su compañero y lo aprietan suavemente contra su cuerpo. –No quiero hacerte daño…- gruñe.

El rubio lo sabe y lo entiende, porque su cadera todavía le duele como el infierno, pero ha pasado más de un mes sin que sus magias se entrelacen de esa forma tan pura e íntima, sin que sus cuerpos se toquen de aquella manera estrecha y profunda, sin que sienta la complementariedad, la seguridad, la comodidad y las simples caricias sobre la ropa no parecen suficientes.

O tal vez sea, que por una vez en su vida, se siente celoso y quiere reafirmar su vínculo con Harry, fortalecer su enlace de vida, porque ambos se pertenecen el uno al otro. Por eso Draco lame sus labios y se remueve anhelante, porque no hay otra forma de decirlo, finalmente le susurra contra esos labios demandantes:

-Pero te quiero dentro de mí.-

-Joder…- y Draco siente que le estruja los labios, que los succiona y los presiona de una forma que es tan placentera como dolorosa. Como uno de esos ataques carentes de todo control, de toda motivación salvo del deseo más dulce y primitivo. Caliente, fluyendo libidinal en su interior. Y no es consciente de que gime, de que respira pesadamente o qué sucede consigo mismo, hasta que percibe que es atrapado entre el colchón y aquel cuerpo amplio. Justo antes de escuchar el golpe de la maleta contra el suelo, al ser pateada por Harry fuera de la cama. Entonces el moreno se separa ligeramente de él y le observa directamente. –Merlín, Draco… es que no quiero lastimarte.-

-No lo harás.- insiste y Harry puede ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos opacos por el placer estremeciendo sus sentidos. –Sólo debes tener cuidado con mi cadera izquierda, ¿sí? Y-yo puedo decirte si me molesta.- lame sus labios hinchados y rojos. Deliciosos. –Todo estará bien.- y el deseo es tan palpable que Harry sólo puede tragar duro. No es necesaria más tentación para convencer su voluntad.

-Sólo recuerda no excederte… y prométeme que me dirás que me detenga, si algo te molesta.-

-Si.- murmura sensualmente sobre sus labios. Y sólo para reafirmar sus palabras, el rubio le abraza la cintura con la pierna derecha, mientras desliza lentamente una de sus manos por el abdomen del Griffindor, hacia abajo, presionando la yema de sus dedos allí donde comenzaban sus jeans azules, sorteando la hebilla del cinturón y dibujando los contornos de esa polla que comienza ponerse dura.

No hay mucha espera, antes que Draco le desabroche los pantalones y le tome en su palma, rozando y apretando lo suficiente para hacerlo temblar.

-Mierda…- Harry gime y sus caderas se empujan automáticamente al frente, contra el rubio.

-Mis pantalones… ayúdame a quitármelos.-

-Por supuesto…- el moreno le sonríe sobre los labios, dejándole un casto beso antes de alejarse lo suficiente y desabrochar sus encantadores jeans negros. Esos que siempre le han parecido tan perfectamente ajustados en torno a sus caderas estrechas y muslos torneados.

Se deshace del botón y baja el cierre, con el mismo cuidado como se desviste la posesión más preciada. Entonces Harry mueve su mano, desde el interior de aquella pelvis hacia su costado derecho y desliza sus dedos siguiendo el atractivo camino de las costuras, moviendo las yemas por las sutiles curvas de sus muslos. Continúa aquella línea de tentaciones hasta llegar a sus pies y quitar sus zapatos y calcetines. Todo sería más fácil si pudiera emplear su magia, pero el Griffindor era capaz de comprender aquel gusto por las acciones simples. El valor de la dedicación por tareas que podían significarlo todo.

Entonces besó el hermoso arco de ese pie y Draco se removió inquieto, bajo aquel contacto cosquilleante.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que usamos esos cascabeles?- dijo, posicionando la pierna sobre su hombro, antes de inclinarse hacia el rubio y tomar la cintura de sus pantalones, para arrastrarlos fuera de sus piernas. Para revelar toda aquella piel blanca y cremosa. –Pusiste este mismo pie sobre mi pecho, mientras enredaba ese cinto rojo con campanitas, alrededor de tu tobillo… era encantador cómo sonaba, cada vez que te movías.- a Draco le había costado un poco levantar sus caderas, pero con un poco de ayuda, Harry había retirado la prenda hasta sus rodillas. Desde ahí todo había sido suaves besos sobre la piel en la línea de sus canillas y la secreta turgencia de sus pantorrillas.

-Fue la primera vez que usamos un objeto entre nosotros.- sonrió, posicionando su pie sobre su hombro y empujándolo un poco. El moreno vuelve a besar su empeine y termina por retirar los pantalones, los cuales quedan olvidados a los pies de la cama.

Entonces sus ojos caen sobre aquella figura tendida y a pesar de su evidente delgadez, él no puede hacer más que adorar cada parte de esa serpiente mansa y entregada. Con su rostro relajado, su cabello desarreglado sobre el colchón y el largo eje de su cuello pálido, delgado. Simplemente hermoso. Tentado por la suavidad de su piel, movió sus manos desde sus piernas y se permitió acariciar el plano contorno de su ombligo, apenas visible bajo su sweter.

Es cuando Harry se detiene un segundo, deslizando el elástico del bóxer sólo lo necesario para dejar al descubierto el encantador relieve de los huesos en la cadera del rubio. Entonces sus ojos se encuentran con aquella piel rosada e irregular, con los vestigios de la herida. Y el Griffindor casi agradece poder verla así como está, porque nada es tan grotesco y desesperanzador, nada es tan triste y desgarrador que la imagen instalada en su mente, hasta hace unas semanas.

Esa imagen de la cual no quiere hablar, porque revela sólo sangre, huesos astillados, carne despedazada y la vida que se había deslizado fuera de ese cuerpo, enredada entre las propias vísceras. Esa cicatriz que puede palpar bajo sus dedos, esa delicada marca en la piel es insignificante en comparación a sus recuerdos. Es sólo carne vulnerable, piel delicada y el calor de la vida latiendo dentro de su cuerpo. Es simplemente una hermosa huella de sobrevivencia.

Como una cicatriz con forma de rayo.

-Harry.- escucha nerviosamente y ve al rubio extender sus delgadas manos sobre las marcas. Quizá sólo desea tocarlas o esconderlas. –El medimago dijo que debía esperar al menos otro mes… que era posible que haya regeneración de piel nueva y tal vez se vea como antes.-

-¿La estas escondiendo de mí?-

-Se ve un poco extraña.-

-Sigue siendo tu cuerpo, no hay modo de que sea extraña.- sonríe un poco, antes de quitar las manos de Draco e inclinarse para depositar un beso. –Por el contrario,- dice y deja otro beso sobre la piel irregular, -es cálida,- un nuevo beso y una pequeña lamida, lenta, larga, tentativa, -y suave.-

Draco suspira profundamente, mientras el moreno continúa besando y lamiendo el hueso de su cadera, dejándole una sensación extraña, deliciosa pero al mismo tiempo, desconocida. Tal vez fuese la sensación anestesiada, que todavía perdura sobre los nervios de la zona antes dañada. Pero entonces siente que aquella boca se desliza hacia el interior de su pelvis, al mismo tiempo que su bóxer comienza a bajar por sus muslos. Resbalando los labios a través de su ingle, hacia la base de su miembro.

-Merlín…-

-Todo es hermoso en ti, Draco.- el rubio suspira, respirando fuerte y se retuerce un poco sobre la cama. –Cada parte de ti…- inhala y su rubia cabeza se inclina hacia atrás, mientras su estómago se hunde con la voluptuosidad del deseo y los músculos de sus muslos se tensan ligeramente, porque siente esa boca cerca, demasiado cerca y no alcanza a sentir la expectación antes de percibir esos labios entre sus piernas hasta tomar su miembro.

Draco gime fuerte y siente el placer empapando todos sus sentidos, temblando bajo la lujuriosa humedad de la saliva resbalando por su polla, su lengua deslizándose contra el borde de la cabeza, siguiendo el suave borde hacia el frenillo y la vena que sube por su eje. Entonces el rubio no puede evitar alzar las caderas, con un empuje tan fuerte como involuntario, cuyo único resultado es que suelte un quejido adolorido.

-No te muevas tan brusco.- le murmura el moreno sobre su piel excitada. –Déjame a mí cuidarte, ahora.- le deja una última lamida, llena de depravadas promesas, antes de levantarse y comenzar a desnudarse.

Quitándose la camiseta, Harry deja su amplio pecho al descubierto, su abdomen fibroso y marcado por la fuerza del entrenamiento, por donde bajaba hermosamente ese camino de vello negro. Draco se muerde los labios, al verlo quitarse los pantalones y rebelar esas piernas de boxeador, de auror, de hombre de acción. Una deliciosa excitación, una erizante expectación le trepa por la piel y siente que debe mantener ese contacto placentero que Harry ha impreso en su cuerpo. Es por eso que deja a su pálida mano derecha deslizarse por su cuerpo, encaminándose entre sus piernas y mientras mira cómo el moreno se quita el bóxer, permitiendo que su polla gruesa y larga, tiesa y poderosa se balancee entre sus piernas, mientras observa esa estaca de carne mecerse casi al alcance de su tacto, Draco mueve sus dedos sobre la saliva que moja su polla, que se resbala apenas sobre su perineo y él acaricia con lubricidad, jugando con la saliva y esparciéndola por la zona, acariciando el anillo de su entrada, dejando que su dedo se abra paso en su cuerpo, penetrándose suavemente… deja que su índice entre todo lo que puede y lo mueve, frotando, tentando y entonces desliza un segundo dedo y gime… y respira fuerte, porque le parece una eternidad desde que se ha sentido tan pletórico.

-Demonios, no dejas nada a la imaginación.- Harry lo mira con sus verdes ojos perdidos en el movimiento de sus dedos, mientras él mismo se masturba con largos jalones, bombeando sobre su polla dura. –Haces que sólo quiera tomarte, amor.-

-M-merlín… también lo quiero.- se muerde los labios y juega con sus dedos en su interior, deslizando, rozando, presionando y seduciendo.

Sus grises ojos están turbios mientras observa a Harry escupir en su mano y continuar con la masturbación, lubricando aquel perfecto miembro que ahora brilla de humedad… grueso de excitación, tenso, lleno… Merlín, tiene tantas ganas de probarlo con su boca, de sentirlo caliente entre sus labios, de percibir las gotas del pre-seminal cayendo sobre su lengua y degustar su sabor. La imagen es tan perfecta en su mente, que su cuerpo se remueve inquieto y en un gesto casi inconsciente, desliza un tercer dedo en su interior. Cierra los ojos y jadea profundo. Es cuando siente un cuerpo enorme que se cierne sobre él y es indescriptiblemente cómodo, es maravillosamente agradable tenerlo tan cerca, presionando su calor contra él.

-Déjame prepárarte…-

-No… no es necesario.- respira hondo y al abrir los ojos, ve aquella profunda mirada de verde forestal, observándolo con atención, con interés, con deseo quemante. –Estoy listo.- murmura con una sonrisa dominada por el placer regocijante. Entonces, extiende sus largos y pálidos dedos, tocando el borde de esa dura mandíbula de roble, acercándolo lo suficiente para besarlo. Con labios abiertos, con humedad, con sus lenguas yendo al encuentro.

El beso dura lo suficiente para que Harry se acomode sobre Draco, dejando la pierna lastimada del rubio recostada entre las suyas, mientras permite que la otra se enrede en su cadera. Sólo necesita el espacio suficiente para aguantar el peso de su cuerpo sobre su antebrazo izquierdo y alinear su polla contra su entrada… instantes después escucha el sonido de la humedad y las manos del rubio aferrándose a sus costado.

El murmullo de su nombre reverberando ansioso contra sus labios, antes de languidecer con un jadeo entre cortado, al momento en que Harry se empuja en su interior.

-Oh… mierda…- Draco gime, cerrando los ojos apretadamente y alzando la barbilla, extendiendo su hermoso y largo cuello.

-Estás jodidamente apretado…- gruñe, moviendo sus caderas con un nuevo empujón, hasta quedar casi totalmente en su interior. Tal vez sea porque ha pasado más de un mes desde que tuvieron sexo, o porque la posición es la que impide que sus músculos lo reciban abiertamente, no lo sabe, lo que sí sabe, es que se siente endemoniadamente bien.

-Har-rry…- jadea y presiona la pierna contra su cadera, manteniendo la sujeción.

El moreno puede reconocer la angustia en su voz, pero lejos del dolor, la incomodidad que siente el rubio se debe a la intensa fricción en su interior. Lo sabe. Lo siente en la manera como se remueve bajo su cuerpo, como jadea y se muerde los labios, cómo mueve las manos por su espalda y le hinca las uñas en los costados. Por eso comienza a moverse, retirándose tan sólo un poco, antes de darle una estocada rápida y certera. Directamente en la próstata… en aquella glándula sacro-santa.

La respuesta fue automática, sintiendo a Draco arquear la espalda de puro placer, gorjeando sílabas sin sentido.

-Te amo…- el moreno le dedica las palabras, moviéndose esta vez más profundamente. Más rápidamente contra sus músculos. Más intensamente sobre su dulce punto de éxtasis, con absolutamente mayor dedicación.

"Te amo", repite en su mente, mientras sacude sus caderas en una marea de estocadas, que mantiene al rubio en una constante lucha por aire, por pronunciar una palabra entendible, por mantener algo de control y aferrarse a la consciencia. "Te amo", escucha en su mente y sabe que es algo que siempre ha estado allí, pujando sobre sus pensamientos por más de un mes. "Te amo" y había una sola persona a quien podía dedicarlas.

Siente cómo su magia se extiende sobre ellos, mientras gruñe eufórico, como un animal desatado, entrando en él con penetraciones hondas… húmedas, constantes, viciosas, llenas de jadeos ahogados… de gemidos turbios… de bramidos vibrando en el fondo de su garganta, del sudor adhiriendo los cabellos a su frente, deslizándose por su cuello, cubriendo su piel y mezclándose con la deliciosa esencia de su compañero, uniéndose ambos en un solo cuerpo sin inicio ni final.

Sólo dos palabras en su mente.

Y la magia se desliza bailando a su alrededor, sabiendo, reconociendo y yendo al encuentro de aquella otra. Esa que le pertenece, que ahora es parte de sí misma. El vínculo. La salvación.

… y para Harry es tan claro como el tacto bajo sus manos, porque en un movimiento extrañamente consciente y necesitado, toma la mano del rubio y la presiona contra el colchón, mientras entrelaza sus dedos, aferrándose a él, a su calor. Unidos de todas las formas posibles. Sus magias se tocan y se enlazan, se re-encuentran y se fortalecen. Indivisibles. Un eterno paradigma de unión y dos palabras: "Te amo".

El moreno jadea con dificultad, porque está llegando a su límite, porque su magia siente la plenitud del vínculo complementario, de esa aceptación por tantos días extrañada, deseada, necesitada, porque de pronto ya no es sólo el placer del sexo y la voluptuosa delicia de venirse en el interior de Draco. Ya no es sólo el contacto íntimo, es el sentimiento y la sensación de la correspondencia. Jadea, boca abierta y su frente contra la del rubio, sus pechos unidos en un latido tan fuerte como asincrónico, jadea y la sensación de la felicidad lo domina. Lo arrastra hacia el complicado desconcierto de sentirse sobrepasado.

Sus caderas se sacuden y su espalda baja duele, el rubio se retuerce y corcovea con desesperación, apenas abriendo los ojos para conectar sus miradas turbulentas.

Joder. Joder. ¡Joder! Draco muerde sus labios, antes de soltar un jadeo adolorido, abatido, casi suplicante, porque Harry le está perforando las entrañas, sin darle cuartel a su… ¡Oh Merlín!, sin dejar de machacarle la próstata, en… en algo que se ha transformado, en algo deliciosamente agónico. Apasionadamente doloroso.

-¡Harry!- pronuncia y siente que su cuerpo se tensa, la presión en ese lugar en su interior es tan fuerte, tan fuerte y el moreno continúa golpeándolo duro, profundo, hasta que se hace insoportable. -¡Har-ar-…!- inhala con fuerza y simplemente todo explota en su interior.

-¡Mierda!- el moreno cierra los ojos y lo sostiene apretadamente entre sus brazos, continuando con un apretado movimiento errático, húmedo y desordenado. Su polla siendo estrujada en el interior de su Slytherin. -¡Ghhhh…! Mierda… Draco…- brama hasta que todo se reduce a unas cuantas estocadas y finalmente se corre, eyacula fuerte, hondo y caliente, mojando el interior del rubio. Bañando aquel punto golpeado hasta el cansancio.

Sus caderas se mueven casi como en un acto reflejo y todo se transforma en el indecente sonido viscoso, de su polla restregando el semen que se escurre de su interior.

Harry suelta una risita pecaminosa, apretando un poco más los brazos a su alrededor y apretando tan sólo un segundo sus dedos unidos, haciendo consciencia sobre ese gesto amante y deseando mantener el contacto todo lo posible.

Por fin juntos.

"Te amo", resuena otra vez en su cabeza y la risa lentamente se apaga. La magia continúa enlazada. Sus cuerpos continúan íntimamente unidos. Sus emociones perciben esa esperada felicidad. ¡Por fin juntos!

¡Merlín, por fin están juntos!

Quiere volver a reír, pero todo lo que siente es un nudo en su garganta y antes de darse cuenta un gemido completamente diferente sale de su boca. Hunde la cabeza en el hombro de Draco y aspira su aroma dulce, a esencias florales y misticismo, a calidez, a seducción y pecado. Huele a su rubio.

-¿Harry?- el rubio intenta regular su respiración, todavía nublado por el reciente orgasmo. Pero entonces escucha un sollozo y la humedad de las lágrimas deslizándose por su cuello. -¿Harry?- intenta otra vez. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Joder…- gime y esta vez es puro dolor. –Draco…- besa su cuello, con castidad desesperada. Con frágil humanidad. Con la vulnerabilidad teñida en la tensión de su cuerpo cobijándolo. –Draco…-

-¿Qué…?-

-Estas aquí. Estas aquí… estas aquí.- repite ansiosamente, casi como si todavía no lo pudiera creer. –Por Dios, estás aquí.- sorbió su nariz. –Estás aquí, no te perdí… No me dejaste.-

-Harry…-

-¿Qué habría hecho sin ti? ¿Qué? Dios mío… estás aquí y puedo tocarte, puedo sentirte bajo mis manos y saber que estás vivo, puedo tocarte Draco. Mierda… casi y quiero gritar…- llora. –Casi te pierdo. Trataba de retenerte en mis brazos, mantenerte con vida… y tus ojos ya no me miraban y pensé que me volvería loco. Casi te pierdo… y qué habría sido de mí… te necesito. Por Merlín Santo que te necesito y no es interés, te lo juro. No es interés por la sanación o por el sexo o por el caso y por favor, cree en mí, porque no me desagradas. Nunca me has desagradado, por el contrario…- suspira. –Draco. Draco. Draco… Draco- tiembla, -por Merlín, te amo tanto, que me duele… el sólo sostenerte me duele, porque no puedo vivir sin ti. Te amo, Draco, de verdad te amo… te amo.-

-Lo sé.- el rubio lo abraza con la misma fuerza y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, porque en todo ese accidente, el Slytherin no fue el único que sufría. Y "aquella palabra" ya ni siquiera es importante. En ese momento de sus vidas, ya no significa nada. –Yo también te amo.-

-Te amo…- los pálidos dedos de su mano libre se hundieron en sus cabellos negros, acariciantes, intentando calmar sus sollozos. –Te amo… te amo…-

-También te amo, Harry.- reiteró y estaba dispuesto a decirlo todas las veces que fuera necesarias.

Se mantuvieron recostado y abrazados, hasta que el moreno desahogó todas sus penas. Al parecer Harry se había mantenido en un extraño letargo, durante toda esa semana y algo en la cercanía que habían compartido, lo habían arrastrado hacia la fragilidad, a ese torrente de emociones. Y lo cierto es que al Slytherin se le estrujó el corazón al escuchar el dolor que lo mantuvo en la desesperación y en una enloquecedora duerme vela, durante todo el tiempo en que estuvo en el Hospital. No era sólo por el rechazo, eran las pesadillas, las imágenes que se habían quedado grabadas en su cabeza. Esas cicatrices que ambos portaban.

El Griffindor cayó dormido en su hombro y el rubio convocó una manta que los cubriera a ambos. Con dificultad se movió hasta quedar de costado. Sus caderas ahora le dolían más que antes. Suspiró y se aguantó las punzadas contra la articulación, mientras observaba el rostro congestionado del moreno. Sus mejillas continuaban con un leve tono rosado, su cabello desordenado y adherido a su frente, apenas dejaban ver la cicatriz con forma de rayo, sus parpados cerrados tenían las pestañas húmedas y las huellas de las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos. Besó suavemente sus labios enrojecidos, hinchados y calientes, por los besos y la presión por aguantarse los sollozos.

-También te amo y tampoco sabría ya, qué hacer sin ti.- declaró, acariciando sus cabellos, sus mejillas, el borde de su mandíbula y la punta de su barbilla, con cariño, con amor. Con incondicionalidad. Se mantuvo cerca, sus labios a centímetros del contacto.

Entonces cierra los ojos y suspira, porque a pesar del sufrimiento, aun cuando el moreno se haya deshecho llorando contra su hombro y no pareciera haber superado las presiones del pasado y las calamidades que habían atribulado su existencia, Harry Potter ya estaba listo para seguir adelante. Todo se hacía evidente en su magia tranquila y su capacidad para mantenerla estable, aun cuando el mismo Draco se había aferrado a él, parasitándolo con un vínculo mágico obligado, para no perder su propia vida.

Harry había aguantado lo dulce y lo agreste, había soportado el peso de su rechazo, de su mortalidad y se había mantenido completo. Estoico. ¡Lo había mantenido con vida!

Por eso no había nada antojadizo en su decisión, no era un beneficio pensado con ligereza. Era una providencia que había llegado al frente de todos sus pensamientos y por sobre cualquier otra idea derivada del momento, por sobre la felicidad del reencuentro o la plenitud del contacto íntimo, por sobre el prospecto de un futuro juntos o la certeza de que el sentimiento que lo llena en este momento es amor, el mismo que Harry ya le ha dedicado hasta la saciedad. Es amor recíproco.

Pero lo que se dibuja en su mente no es la palabra amor, es otra, cuya raíz mística pertenece al hindi y su única finalidad, es la de cerrar el ciclo que los había conducido hasta ese presente perfecto. Su palabra de "graduación". Sonríe, porque ni siquiera tiene que rebuscar en una lista de conceptos y significados. Porque a pesar de que existían miles de opciones, que pudieron haber llegado a sus pensamientos, miles de nombres, de íconos, de símbolos que pudieran redimirlo de su pasado descontrolado, pesimista y turbulento, pero había sólo una palabra en su mente y para Shiva, nada era casualidad.

-" _Bahadur_ ".- lo nombró, paladeando cada silaba con voz suave y cercana, mientras todavía lo observa dormir. –" _Bahadur_ ".- dice de nuevo, tratando de hacerse a la idea y tenía más sentido de lo que había creído.

" _Bahadur_ ", el guerrero. Un héroe en las _Ganas_ de _Shiva_ , bajo el comando de _Karttikeya_ y enfrentando las hordas de _Asuras_ , de demonios.

Y no era sólo por ser el Niño-que-vivió-dos-veces, Harry lo había salvado de la muerte, había impedido que su cuerpo se rindiera y se entregara a la muerte. Sin contar, con que el moreno había sido un guerrero toda su vida, un resiliente, un sobreviviente del dolor de la orfandad, de un futuro dirigido y sin escape, un guerrero que había luchado con dientes y garras por salir del torbellino que era su vida. Había apostado por confiar en Draco y había logrado salir adelante, con dificultades, con la confusión propia del cambio… pero había culminado victorioso, sobre sus propios miedos y obstáculos.

Harry Potter era un verdadero _Bahadur_.

-Cuando dejemos Inglaterra, quiero buscar a mis amigos. Quiero hablar con Theo, quiero encontrar a Blaise, a Pansy, a Greg y a Milli. Quiero que Andrómeda visite a mi madre en Cerdeña, que Teddy vea la festividad de la Lupercalia… y cuando regresemos, quiero que adoptemos a Cedrella Mulciber y que compremos una casa junto al lago, un lugar donde Teddy y ella puedan estar con nosotros. Un lugar para una familia, para ti y para mi.- murmura y sonríe, porque _Shiva_ ve el presente, el pasado y el futuro; y en el proceso de enfrentar su propia destrucción, el Gran Dios, le había permitido ver un guiño de su camino próximo. –Te lo diré de nuevo, cuando estés despierto.- lo besa suavemente otra vez, porque puede, porque adora los labios de Harry. –Porque te amo.-

*** FIN ***

* * *

Bien… ya saben, hasta aquí llegamos. Ya no nos leeremos el próximo fin de semana y no sé si vuelva a escribir un Drarry/Harco (o cualquier otra cosa, alguna vez). La verdad es que hoy estoy cansada, me siento estresada y casi que me lanzo de algún lado, pero no quería ser una hija de mandrágora y hacerlas esperar una semana más. Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado esta historia y si no lo han hecho, se den una vuelta por mis otros fanfics del Fandom.

Sobre la historia y un poco respondiendo al comentario de **Erisikol** : me gustan las cosas un poco inacabadas o las situaciones que uno sabe cómo van a terminar, pero que la historia no lo muestra (como sucede con el juicio de Roukin). Tal vez sea, porque me parece más realista (¿?), no todas las cosas tienen una conclusión y no todos los misterios deben ser –necesariamente- revelados, pero sé que a algunas personas les da frustración =P

En cuanto a la situación de Draco: es la persona con más herramientas, la que pasa por mayores obstáculos. Es porque tiene la habilidad y la sensibilidad de ayudar a otros, que su vulnerabilidad lo hace propenso a caer; pero lo importante es que se levanta, cada una de esas veces.

Y lo que sucede en el hospital, es la misma reacción que se expresa a inicio de la historia, cuando deja a su madre en Italia y él se va a recorrer el mundo, hasta que llega a India y se tropieza con el elefante. Es el deseo de dejarlo todo (esconderse, casi como el Síndrome del avestruz), de establecer una brecha emocional, antes de tomar la siguiente decisión o el rumbo a tomar. Lo tomé como una reacción defensiva del rubio, ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo y también, como una referencia a lo cíclico en la vida, un circulo de cosas (buenas y malas) que pueden volver a ocurrir y la importancia del karma, cuando se reacciona a ellas.

Y bueno, tenía que terminar con un lemon, pero uno que tuviera cosas significativas.

Creo que hay varios otros simbolismos a través de la historia (cosas, escenas, reacciones), que nunca les comenté y ya no tiene sentido que lo haga XD Sólo espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo, tanto como yo escribiendo… y eso.

Salu2!


End file.
